Por Debajo De La Mesa (EDITANDO)
by JulioLeon15
Summary: el ser humano nace en lo más simple y muere en lo más complejo, un hombre puede tener en su sangre guardado muchas cosas, pero el poder de cambiar el mundo también, en la adolencensia Ash despierta su G-titán, y el amor viene de cajón, ¿cómo vives tú cada día si el amor y tu sangre ponen en riesgo a los que amas?- Segundo fic (Ash x May Advanceshipping basado en la obra de Haruka
1. I Descubrimientos

**Por Debajo De La Mesa**

 **Capítulo I: Descubrimientos**

Ubiquémonos en Kalos, la final de la liga dejó a Ash en segundo puesto, pero todo ya no era tan doloroso, si hablamos de años peleando por llegar a la final ahora alcanzó un muy buen puesto y se hizo un nombre como rival digno, todos sus amigos habían visto la espectacular batalla de Greeninja de Ash, y muchos aplaudieron la espectacular actuación, pero a varios kilómetros de allí, en Petalburgo para ser exactos, una castaña miraba incrédula la TV, su amigo, su maestro, estaba así de cerca de su sueño, tan cerca y ahora se le fue de las manos.

-¡Oh, diablos!, fue una gran batalla pero Ash no lo logró- comentaba la chica con un paliacate rojo, un mini short azul marino y una camiseta de botones blanca- y estaba tan cerca…-soltó un suspiro mientras miraba al suelo

-Tranquila hermana, lo conocemos, se hará más fuerte….- dijo un joven de lentes de camiseta verde con un pantalón deportivo café- pero, quizá….no sé…- con su mano en su mejilla recorría su barbilla tratando de acomodar ideas

-¿Qué sucede Max?- inquirió la hermana mayor, mirando la acción de su hermano

-Tengo una idea- soltó el menor a la par que alzaba su mano con su dedo índice como signo de la idea- podríamos invitarlo a que venga a estar aquí, el festival de San Valentín se acerca y podríamos animarlo-

-¡Me gusta!- grito la chica alzando su puño

-Ya sabía que te gustaba Ash, no deberías gritármelo- comentó el chico mientras tapaba sus oídos

La castaña sólo lo miro sonrojada, Max lo sabía, ella mismo se lo dijo, el día que rechazo a Drew, ese día nadie de esa casa lo olvidaría, más que nada porque se armó una brega que nadie esperaba.

 **\\\ FLASH BACK\\\**

Era el San Valentín hace casi un año, una chica sólo quería ansiosa algo, quizá una llamada o un mensaje de esa persona importante, de su "maestro", él había vuelto a su casa para esas fechas, ella sin duda lo extrañaba, mucho, en demasía, sus recuerdos eran detonante de noches de desvelo y conversaciones extremadamente largas con Max, su madre, o sola debatía las posibilidades de volverlo a ver, sin embargo estaba con Max ese día, el chico estaba arreglando la cocina, era su turno, pero afuera un sonido la sacó de su cuarto

-¡May!- grito su hermano- te busca, te busc….esta aquí…él…yo….- gritaba el chico mientras tratada de decir quién era, agitaba sus brazos pero ella se le adelanto

-¡ASH!- salió como un grito involuntario

Ella conservaba la mínima esperanza de que fuera él quién llamaba a la puerta ese día especial, esa fecha donde el amor anda en el aire y las sensaciones a flor de piel.

Bajo en una carrera olímpica, saltó casi todas las escaleras que daban a la puerta de entrada pero, no era quien ella quisiera ver, en su lugar un peli verde son una rosa y una actitud de conquistador se presentaba orgulloso, lastima que la soberbia le jugaría en contra ese día al chico inmaduro.

NOTA= Drew sí me agrada, pero, a todos les toca el papel de malo alguna vez, no se preocupen, este fic tiene sorpresas.

-¡Mira que te trajo San Valentín May!- comentó el chico mientras daba la espalda a la puerta y olfateaba el dulzón aroma de la rosa

May se bajoneó un poco, su infantil mente le jugó una pasada muy cruel.

-Hola…..Drew- sin ánimo la chica suspiró May.

-¿Así recibes a tu futuro novio?- inquirió el peliverde- al menos un besito…!un abrazo a este tu amor!-

La risas de burla sana hicieron acto de presencia en Drew, era obvio que estaba nervioso y decía lo primero que se le cruzaba en la cabeza, pero, May no estaba de humor para ese tipo de juegos ese día, y lástima que el pobre De La Rousse lo entendería después.

-Eh…quizá te golpeas muy duro la cabeza Drew- dijo May algo molesta por la actitud de él.

Drew rio un poco, quiso disculparse pero su orgullo le estaba pasando una mala jugada; la cual, acabó con las razones del chico, el mismo que tuvo el valor de soltar otra locura que empeoró el estado de ánimo de nuestra castaña.

-¿A tu bombón le dices eso? Que mal May…que mal-

Drew se puso muy rojo, eso salió en automático por su boca, preferiblemente hubiese deseado y ahora mismo si Jiraichi estuviera allí pediría quedarse callado la boca, sabía que estaba metiendo la pata, pero, su forma de ser no funcionaba correctamente, en verdad le gustaba May, pero también era un joven soberbio.

Ella ya estaba molesta pero decidió que su tristeza le ganaba, chico dio la vuelta para mirarla, producto del nerviosismo sus manos temblaban y le arrojó una rosa que impacto de lleno la cara de May, ella decidió darle fin, aunque no era culpa, el tallo de la rosa se le escapó por entre las manos al chico. Que agitó sus manos para intentar disculparse.

-¿A ti qué demonios te pasa?- preguntó Ella ya molesta.

Al peliverde los nervios le estaban ganando, él no quería ser grosero, la Balance era alguien a quien él gustoso trataría bien, pero, no podía, cada fibra de su ser estaba volcándose en un erupción de miedo a perderle que dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente, lo cual, no fue la mejor idea.

-Pues te daré la oportunidad de ser mi novia, ¿¡aceptas o no?!- alzando la voz el peliverde cruzó los brazos esperanzado en no haber firmado su claudicación.

Ese fue el detonante, él, con eso, firmó la sentencia de muerte del gusto de May Balance por él, lo cual, hizo que ella tomara la rosa del suelo, la cual lanzó contra la cara de Drew a la par que le daba su respuesta.

May estaba segura de algo y era de que si quería a alguien, no era a Drew, egoísta, egocéntrico, era alguien bueno, pero esas características eran todo lo que Ash no era, y con eso bastaba decir que el azabache de Kanto sacó ventaja en su corazón.

Mentalmente Drew De la Rousse estaba pensando el cómo disculparse.

-¡No! Yo quiero a alguien con todo mi ser y NO eres tú- respondió la chica

Fue cuestión de segundos para que los pétalos de la roja rosa golpearan su rostro y lo mandasen al suelo, donde su posterior golpeó la madera morada de la casa Balance, allí Drew miró el rostro de May, a la par que su mano tomó la rosa había derribado a Drew.

Desde el suelo le contestó molesto, su orgullo masculino fue herido y chamuscado, aunque fuese en parte por su culpa por no tener un plan.

\- ¿¡quién es el?!- preguntó mientras se ponía en pie.

Ella sólo se sonrojó, ya lo sabía, lo sabía desde que se separo de él mismo, desde que se encontraron en Sinooh, lo sabía sólo que no podía decirlo, era cual si una fuerza divina se enraizara en su cuello y cuerdas vocales impidiendo poder soltar palabra alguna sobre su querido amigo de Kanto, su cuerpo en sí mismo había confabulado aquella dichosa escena donde tuvo que llevar sus manos al cuello para poder soltar palabra alguna.

-¿¡QUIÉN?!- Gritó Drew molesto

No es que no le agradara el chico de Kanto, pero como todo varón orgulloso su espíritu competitivo y el corazón a punto de partirse fue detonante a que él hiciera aquella escena de celos algo indirectos.

-¡Ash! Él es todo para mí, él es algo distraído...-hizo una pequeña pausa y se dio el lujo de reír un poco- pero amable, cariñoso, protector ¡sólo verlo te da seguridad!- mientras más hablaba más se sonrojaba.

Drew echo a reír mientras escuchaba que Ash lo superaba, su orgullo y dignidad, aunque nadie viese aquella escena, estaban enterrados en el morado piso de madera del lindel de la puerta exterior de la residencia Balance, donde su mente ahora estaba condenada a ir noche tras noche, a donde él fracasó, a donde Ash triunfó, a donde sus pensamientos irían cuando recuerde que su futuro sin May se vio encapsulado en sueños de vidrio rotos por él mismo.

\- ¿¡ese perdedor!? - con dolor y veneno soltó y le regaló una risa sarcástica- suerte May, dejaste esto- mientras señalaba su cuerpo – por eso-

De su mano una página del periódico impactó de lleno el pecho de May la cual extrañada y fúrica la tomó para dar lectura, la noticia era de que Ash estaba saliendo para Kalos luego de caer derrotado en Unova.

Él se marchó con soberbia y coqueteaba con unas chicas que cruzaban por allí, no podía hacer nada, pero antes de irse dio un último vistazo en su ya maltrecho corazón.

-Mucha suerte May...- susurró sonriente- Él es alguien bueno...-

La chica por su lado decidió cerrar la puerta, en sus manos acunaba la noticia esperando encontrar algún detalle, pero mirar atrás se volvió pálida, Max había escuchado cada palabra.

La cara de su hermano me resultó curiosa, risueña, inquisitiva, decodificadora, amorosa y le miraba con cariño infantil, cual si Max fuese ahora el mayor buscando respuestas.

-Así que Ash ¿eh?- dijo su hermano tras un incriminatorio silencio

-¿Qué cosas no?- sonrió May mostrando todos sus dientes

-Qué cosas...- suspiró Max colocando sus manos en el barandal de las escaleras- ¿no?-

Ambos rieron esperando un movimiento en falso de su hermano para atacar, May para salvar sus secretos y Max para entenderlos.

-al fin creciste- May alzó sus manos en signo de rendición

Max sonrió tiernamente

-saborear la victoria lo vale- rio el de lentes- ahora, empieza a explicar hermanita...-

May se resignó, se sentó en las gradas y luego de la larga explicación Max entendió, y hasta la apoyó, pero ella estaba mal, lo extrañaba y al mirar que salía a Kalos le ponía a pensar más que quizá allá conozca a alguien, y se enamore , posiblemente a ella la deje en el olvido.

Cuando terminó la tertulia y ambos se pusieron a sus actividades diarias, ella lloró un poco en esa idea, subió las escaleras y puso rumbo a dormir, pero su laptop indicaba una llamada y ella la atendió, su sorpresa vino cuando al encenderse la pantalla era Ash quien llamaba, ella de la emoción no alcanzó a secarse las lágrimas.

-¡Hola May!- saludó Ash al otro extremo

-Hola Ash….-dijo ella secándose los párpados

-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó Ash mirando a May

-No, no es nada, de hecho, ahora todo está mejor- ella le sonrió- ¿a que debo tu llamada?-

-quería saber de ti, te he extrañando mucho…- dijo el chico y un rubor estaba presente en sus mejillas

Ella no daba crédito a lo que estaba escuchando, pero las emociones se dieron rienda suelta ese momento

\- yo igual, mucho realmente me haces falta.- contestó ella

Al reaccionar ya era tarde ella se tapó su boca pero lo había soltado, agachó la mirada para evitar ser vista por su amigo, y el silencio tomó a los dos amigos, él procesaba mientras ella extrañaba, él la había necesitado tanto, la extrañaba más que a Dawn, Misty, ella tenía ese algo que le mantenía despierto y por eso tardaba en despertar, pero no sabía que ella sentía lo mismo, y decidió hacer un regalo, al final era San Valentín

-"oh que rayos"- rio para sus adentros feliz de su idea

Ella estaba triste y la conocía lo suficiente para saber que no le diría, cuando May miraba a un punto fijo no tenia vuelta que dar

-sabes….- dijo Ash rompiendo el silencio- te…yo ..te tengo una sorpresa- y se levantó a traer algo.

May en cambio dio un giro a su estado de ánimo, estaba feliz de que él la llamará, ademas le dijo que le extrañaba, ¡que la necesitaba!

-"Quizá….tan sólo…."- pensaba ella

-escucha May-llamó Ash mientras sostenía una guitarra y la afinaba un poco.

Sus dedos iban directo al clavijero y se encaramaban al tornillo infinito de la clavija para poder darle el tono correcto a la nota de la cuerda.

-¿Sabes tocar?- preguntó May extrañada y sorprendida a la vez.

Él seguía en su labor, ella miraba asombrada como poco a poco el sonido desfasado por el micrófono de laptop agarraba ritmo conocido, aunque fuesen sólo notas estándar, cuando acabó, Ash alzó la vista a la pantalla y la miró, se veía hermosa, digna de ser tocada por Arceus , reina de todos, dueña de él

\- sí, sé tocar ¿qué no te lo dije?- abandonó su trance momentáneo

-No, nunca- con toda seguridad ella respondió expectactante.

-Debí pasarlo por alto – dijo Ash colocándose su mano en la cabeza y ambos rieron- ahora escucha…esta canción…me describe cómo me siento ahora que no viajas conmigo- con todo valor soltó Ash rojo cual tomate.

A la par empezaba y ella atónita miraba, solo que su corazón iba a mil, !o más! Se quería escapar de su pecho cuando comenzó a cantar.

 **"Después de ti"**

 **Intérprete: Alejandro Lerner**

 **Compositor: Ignacio Elisavetsky; Alejandro Lerner**

 **Música: Alejandro Lerner.**

-"yo no me arrepiento de las cosas que he vivido, de los sueños derramados, de las noches de sudor, entre tantas cosas que el camino me ha enseñado, no hay pecado que haber sentido amor"-

Ella miraba atónita como él le cantaba, sólo a ella, y ella estaba más que feliz, amor, sólo eso sonaba en su mente, él siguió pero dejó de estar rojo para mirarla con cariño y aprecio.

-"¿qué es lo que pasa? si todavía estoy vivo, todavía respiro, ¿cómo entregarme de nuevo en cada suspiro después de ti? después de ti ya no hay nada, ya no queda más nada, nada de nada"-

Ella estaba segura de que ese momento era suyo y de nadie más, esa su canción, ella no la conocía pero a veces escuchaba a Ash tararearla, ella ahora apreciaba más esa pieza musical.

-"¿cómo vivir después de ti May?" dijo Ash y finalizó con un rasgueo hacia abajo lento

Ella aplaudió- !mi mejor regalo! !Gracias Ash!- él se sonrojó y juntos charlaron por horas

 **\\\ FIN FLASH BACK\\\**

 **CONTINUARÁ**


	2. II Un Plan En Familia

Pokémon y sus personajes no me pertenecen, esta historia no tiene otro fin más allá de entretener.

 **Titán**

 **Capítulo II: Un Plan De Familia**

La familia Balance estaba reunida en casa, todos estaban en la hora de la cena, pero la hija mayor del matrimonio desconocía que su familia tenía algo entre manos.

-Papá, ya mismo llega el festival de San Valentín- rompió el silencio de la mesa Max

El aludido detuvo la ingesta para depositar suavemente la cuchara de lado

-Sí hijo, el gimnasio estará algo lleno pero esa semana tendré tiempo para ustedes, al final, yo amo a mi familia- respondió Norman el padre y cabecilla de la familia

Adyacente al chico de lentes estaba la madre de familia, que anonadada por el repentino interés en esa fecha habló

-Hijo ¿Tienes alguien en mente?- preguntó Caroline a su hijo menor

Algo avergonzado el chico dio la respuesta pertinente.

-No mamá, pero pensaba que fuera bueno….-hizo una pequeña pausa para llevar las puntas de sus dedos uniéndoles con los codos en la mesa y prosiguió- e invitar amigos a que pasen las fiestas aquí con nosotros-

Norman Balance alzó su ceja en forma de intriga

-¿A quién o quienes en especial?- preguntó.

Una pequeña sonrisa invadió el rostro del menor que estaba tapada por sus manos, en cierta manera, su padre casi había accedido a recibir a sus amigos en casa, lo cual, beneficiaba en menor medida a su causa.

-pues….- tomó una bocanada de aire- a Brock, debe estar en vacaciones fuera de su ciclo de ser doctor pokemon y también- nuevamente otra bocanada de aire pero decidió que ser altruista no era lo suyo.-….bueno May, ¿tú tienes a alguien en mente?- terminó el menor de los Balance.

May tomó un color rojo intenso, miró fulminantemente a su hermano menor, él sabia a quien, naturalmente recibió una sonrisa cínica y burlona que realmente era todo lo que la castaña esperaba de su hermanito.

La mente de Max Balance era un mar distante de la del niño que viajó por Hooen, ahora él tenía ideas causales y planes frecuentemente cuidados en cuanto a variables y posibles problemas, Max Balance era alguien de temer en cuanto a maquiavelos planes.

Y es que él saldría con sus padres para comprar algo mientras May se quedaba ya que era su turno el ocuparse de la cocina, él les daría a conocer su plan, conseguiría el apoyo de sus padres para traer al azabache, sólo era cuestión de hacer salir a flor de piel los sentimientos que los dos se tenían, y con Brock aquí él podría llevar a cabo su plan con su familia, él conocía a Ash, y sabía que a él también May le gustaba o tal vez más que eso, cuando llamaba él siempre quería saber de May, se preocupaba cuando estaba triste y demás.

Pero Ash era inexperto en temas de amor, y menos en conquistar o saber ser romántico, pero ahora Max sería cupido junto a su familia y Brock, el plan todavía estaba en gestación y necesitaba detalles; puliese y adaptarse, pero era ahora o nunca.

-Pues….pensaba en….- May tartamudeaba y su color era rojo , sus mejillas destilaban calor, el cual era obvio y su vergüenza iba más allá de lo notable, tanto así, que su padre se sorprendió.

Norman Balance sólo vio una vez a su esposa así, y era cuando ella, hace ya muchos ayeres fue sorprendida por él mientras hablaba con sus amigas de su persona, entonces el cerebro del líder de gimnasio maquinó que el nombre que daría May era de un chico demasiado importante, o por lo menos alguien que había encantado a su hija, pero él no daría su brazo a torcer, no dejaría que se lleven a su princesa de casa, a no ser que sea alguien digno de tal posibilidad.

-¿Ash?- preguntó su madre sonriente

Caroline Balance no eran en vano la matriarca de la casa, ella la conocía y muchas veces May hablaba con ella sobre que Ash estaba aquí y allá, que recorría o que reunía sus medallas; su madre sabía que muy en el fondo May estaba enamorada.

Ella miraba a su esposo que al escuchar el nombre de Ash dejó en claro su sorpresa, y es que él daría más fácil su gimnasio que a su hija.

Pero ella sabía que en el fondo ambos conocían a Ash, no por nada cuidó de May y Max, era noble, algo despistado y glotón, nada que una buena chica no pueda cambiar o inclusive no era nada que requiera cambio, amar a alguien viene con virtudes y defectos, con esfericidades y dialectos.

-Sí mamá lo extraño mucho- respondió May- me gustaría volver a verlo- terminó inconscientemente la castaña su idea

Al momento de finalizar su pensamiento, ya era tarde ya que las miradas se posaban sobre ella que poco o nada hacía para disimular, ya que no tenía escapatoria sabía que el interrogatorio paterno venía a continuación seguido de una larga y tensa charla sobre sí misma y sus emociones, aversiones y demás.

Lentamente el padre de la castaña se levantó de su asiento, la familia estaba preparada para la arremetida frontal que tanto usaba el padre de familia para saldar rápido los asuntos de su familia.

-Me parece bien, pero debemos comprar algunas cosas para cuando lleguen, Max y Caroline vengan conmigo, mientras tanto, tú May has la invitación –

En cuestión de segundos él tomó su chamarra y se la colocó, a la par que el shock familiar no pasaba, hasta Caroline en sus momentos más optimistas no esperaba esa respuesta por parte de su marido, pero la realidad estaba golpeándole en la cara.

-¿Vienen o no?- inquirió Norman mientras salía

Pocos segundos bastaron para retomar la compostura por parte de los aludidos, siendo que el menor de todos fue el primero en reaccionar.

-¡Sí, ya vamos!- dijo Max y salía junto a su madre.

Caroline rápidamente calzó sus zapatos y tomó su abrigo dándole una orden final a su asombrada hija.

-May limpia los platos, por favor,- ordenó su madre quien salía a encontrarse con su esposo que había abandonado la residencia.

May asintió, pero seguía en Shock, cuando por fin su mente terminó de procesar toda la información se dio cuenta que estaba a su favor, era como si el mismo universo hubiera dado acto conspirativo para valerse a sí misma, emocionada se levantó y dio varios saltitos a la par que afuera 3 personas referían a cuál era el plan.

A Max Balance no le costó casi nada el dar a conocer la iniciativa que rodeaba su plan; en los pocos minutos que se llevó el shock pudo darle los detalles al asunto, bueno, casi todos los detalles.

-y por último, me alegra su ayuda- dijo Max al terminar de exponer su plan.

-Agradécele a tu padre que no opuso resistencia- sonrió Caroline al mirar a su esposo y seguir en el camino.

La batalla mental de Norman cuando el plan se profesó fue brutal, pero, pudo entenderlo, comprenderlo y analizarlo en cuestión de segundos, quizá su tiempo como líder de gimnasio le dio esa sagacidad mental.

-Hijo- Norman empezó a exteriorizar su resolución- conocemos a Ash y es el único a quien aprobaría que sea novio de May, aunque también me gusta echar el desmadre así que cuando estén juntos les molestaré un poco- soltó con una risita

-eres malvado cariño- respondió su esposa y rieron todos

-Bueno, esa fue la parte fácil, no tengo idea de cómo podrían terminar juntos- dijo Max

-No creo que debemos intervenir, si es algo verdadero se les dará natural, aunque en en lo que sí debemos echar mano es en no estorbar mucho y conseguirles tiempo a solas- afirmó Norman

-Me sorprende que apruebes a Ash amor- comentó Caroline

-es un chico fuerte, aunque despistado, al igual que yo cuando te conocí- le dijo mientras reían

-!Bien! El plan Balance entra en acción- soltó Max mientras seguían caminando

En la casa por su parte May terminó los mandados encargados y decidió hacer las llamadas primero iría a lo fácil, Brock.

No le tomó mucho a la castaña subir hasta su cuarto e iniciar su laptop, la tecnología era una bendición en estos tiempos, y rápidamente marcó el número que le había dado el moreno achinado.

No tomó muchos timbrazos hasta que se detuvo el sonido que indiciaba que se estaba conectando la llamada por un silencio que en milisegundos proyectó la figura receptora.

-!Hola May!- dijo el joven de ojos achinados.

Se veía algo más alto, dedujo ella, tenía un corte natural, pero unas ojeras marcaban el fuerte estudio que había llevado a cabo.

-Hola Brock, me da gusto oírte- sonrió ella- te quisiera invitar a que vengas a mi casa por el gran festival de San Valentín-

-¿acaso es una cita?- se insinuó el moreno en forma de broma

Ella rio para decirle

-No he caído tan bajo-

Ambos rieron hasta que Brock respondió

-Me encantaría May, saldré para allá mañana después de mi examen final, y llegaré cerca de la noche, pero debo colgar tengo que seguir estudiando, ¡nos vemos!- y colgó.

May agitó su mano como despedida, entonces fue cuando el golpeteo de su pecho empezó, siendo seguido por un movimiento errático de sus dedos.

-!Bien! - soltó el aire calmadamente- Uno menos, ahora sólo falta Ash, ¡au!¿por qué se me hace tan difícil?, vamos May solo cálmate, respira..- decía la chica mientras tomaba su laptop y hacia la segunda llamada y para ella la más importante.

A varios kilómetros de allí, en Pueblo Paleta un joven moreno estaba en su alcoba, dejando sus cosas, Pikachu estaba en la cama, Ash colgó la foto con sus amigos al lado de las anteriores, junto a la de Iris y Cilan, con su dedo índice recorrió la pared, Misty, Brock, May, Max, etc.

Una sonrisa le recorrió el rostro, y se sentó, dejó su gorra de lado y tomó la vieja guitarra que era según su madre propiedad de su padre, una risita le recorrió la comisura facial.

Para él, la historia del por qué terminó en clases de guitarra fue motivo de pensar y reír, naturalmente si ahora la energía le sobra, de niño era aún más activo, y como respuesta a eso su madre lo incentivó a esa actividad para evitar que su energía se embotelle.

Jugar con las cuerdas le era divertido, cada nota le hacía recordar algo, pero en cierto modo y más que todo se la pasaba extrañando a aquella castaña coordinadora que él apreciaba mucho, May era alguien importante, pero no podía discernir el cómo, ejemplo era que Misty era como su hermana mayor, Dawn era su mejor amiga, Serena como una hermana menor, pero era distinto saber que sentía por May, él se debatía para si mismo sus sentimientos hasta que el sonido de la computadora lo llevó de nuevo a la tierra.

Con cuidado se levantó y miró el monitor, siendo que la emoción le invadió cuando miró el nombre de quien se había robado tantas noches de su tiempo.

-Mira pikachu, !es May!- dijo emocionado Ash.

Corrió para tomar asiento y contestarle, sólo que se olvidó que tenía la guitarra en mano y le dejó una pose de chico romántico que cuando se iluminó la pantalla fue el motivo de un ligero silencio por parte de la chica.

-!Hola May!- dijo Ash emocionado al verla

-Hola Ash, me da gusto verte- sonrió ella-. Y...-hizo una pausa- ¿Para qué la guitarra?¿Acaso me vas a cantar algo?- rio ella

Para May esa pequeña broma tenía la finalidad de romper el hielo, pero lo sonrojó, Ash se debatió unos segundos y decidió que cantaría algo, una canción que sólo le recordaba a ella, y de ahí debatiría con lo que siente usando la música como camino entre la epifanía de su corazón.

-Bueno-dijo apenado Ash y empezando a tocar.

 **SI NO TE HUBIERAS IDO.**

 **LETRA Y MÚSICA: MARCO ANTONIO SOLÍS**

 **INTÉRPRETE: MARCO ANTONIO SOLÍS.**

-"te extraño mas que nunca y no se que hacer, despierto y te recuerdo al amanecer, me espera otro día por vivir sin ti, el espejo no miente, me veo tan diferente, me haces falta tú"-

May estaba en el cielo, ella estaba ahora segura de lo que sentía, y Ash estaba ahora más que seguro que ella le hacía sentir especial y cálido en su pecho, pero desconocían lo que sentía el otro.

-"la gente pasa y pasa siempre tan igual, el ritmo de la vida me parece mal, todo era diferente cuando estabas tú, !si que era diferente cuando estabas tú!"- prosiguió

May sabía bien que con Ash todo era divertido y sin importar las adversidades juntos salían de ellas, Ash con cada mirada se sentía mas perdido en esos ojos, ese cabello que él ahora veía brillar, esa una danza de dos corazones a distancias increíbles

-"no hay nada más difícil que vivir sin ti, sufriendo en la espera de verte llegar, el frío de mi cuerpo pregunta por ti, y no sé dónde estás, si no te hubieras ido seria tan feliz"

Ash termino y su mirada estaba entrecruzada, se miraban los ojos pero se veían el alma, sólo que ellos no se percataron que tras las puertas de sus habitaciones estaban espiando

 **CONTINUARÁ**


	3. III Invitacion Y relevalcion

Pokemon Y sus personajes no me pertenecen, esta historia no tiene otro fin mas allá de el de entretener

 **Titán**

 **Capitulo III: Invitación y Revelación**

Un susurro inaudible salió de la comisura que forman los labios del maxilar inferior.

-Mi niña- soltó con suavidad- ya es una señorita- susurro para sí mismo Norman que espiaba la conversación de su hija con Ash por accidente.

Le llenaba de orgullo ver que ambos han madurado, comparando al primer Ash con el que acababa de escuchar había un notorio progreso en madurez mental, o al menos en la forma expresiva que era la condición que marcaba el cambio propio del chico.

En Kanto, otro suspiro se escapó vehemente de los labios morados de Delia Ketchum, quien, con paciencia sólo miraba a su hijo sentado frente al ordenador.

-Mi hijo, ya no es sólo un niño- decía ella para sí mismo a la par que miraba por el cerrojo de la puerta como Ash se desenvolvía con May.- es una pena que deba tener que darle esta noticia..-

Su mente trató de hacer click en todos los aspectos sobre lo que tenía que decir, pero ¿Cómo decirlo?.

Aunque la calma vino a su mente al poder apreciar de primera mano como su hijo se comportaba acorde a su edad.

-Ahora ya tiene edad para saberlo- soltó para sí misma más que para afuera- debe saberlo, su padre me hizo prometerlo antes de partir-

Esos recuerdos invadían la mente de la castaña de vez en cuando, pero sacudió su cabeza con la vaga esperanza de sacarlos de allí, suponiendo en su desesperación que esos toscos movimientos alejarían todo mal presagio, mas mientras más los sacudía más fuertes volvían, como siempre.

Adentro en la habitación Ash sonreía acabando su interpretación que si bien no era rival para la original cumplió su fin.

-Siempre tienes la canción perfecta- soltó May mientras Ash se sonrojaba levemente.

Ella estaba feliz, con una sonrisa que demostraba que no sólo le gusto sino le encantó, y con eso, el azabache dio por sentado su alegría, aunque involuntariamente quiso soltar sus sentimientos que desde la última vez estaban apretados en el pecho y arraigados en su alma.

-Pues...-dijo calmado pero con cierto aire de vergüenza- te he extrañado mucho May, yo...mi vida no es la misma sin ti- le contestó el chico mientras sonreía- te aprecio mucho May, pero dime, ¿A qué debo el honor de tu llamada?-

Con un Norman entre enfadado y asombrado, una Delia feliz y una May al borde de un ataque oficialmente ese día se llevaba la presea al mejor que pudo tener ella.

-"Rápido respóndele

-Pero ¿que digo?

-algo genio, ¡lo qué sea!-

-¡Ésto es de otro mundo!"-

Ella tardo un poco en responder, mitad porque estaba feliz que podría bailar en ese preciso instante, y mitad porque su asimilación se vio suspendida por una alegría inconmensurable, pero debía invitarlo y tomando mucho valor, mientras estaba roja cual tomate habló

\- pues me gustaría que...- con una bocanada de aire- bueno, invitarte a que vengas a Petalburgo para el festival, si tú quieres claro, además viene Brock, y quería que estuviésemos todos juntos, ya sabes...- Aquí ella empezó a jugar con su cabello- ohm...bueno, eso, ¡sí eso!-

Acompañando la invitación con una risa nerviosa el de Kanto no pudo evitar extasiarse con cada gesto de la chica.

Sonrió muy feliz, y no tardó ni 2 minutos en dar respuesta

\- estaré allí, mi mamá saldrá a Sinooh toda la semana así que me iré mañana o pasado ¡Pero llegaré!-

-¡Genial!- La felicidad ganó al autocontrol de May

El silencio intervino en ambos lados, más no era uno de esos incómodos, sino uno de esos normales, de esos silencios cálidos donde el par se perdía en el mundo de los ojos del otro, ese mundo de locura perpetua y recuerdos, ese mundo, tan suyo y propio, ese mundo, tan estelar y tan pequeño a la vez.

Para Max que espiaba desde detrás de Norman el brillo de sus lentes fue notorio de que su plan estaba casi completo.

Las horas que quedaron ellos conversaban, nostalgia y nada mas invadía sus corazones, nostalgia y risas acompañadas de leves miradas y sonrojos mustios.

Lastimosamente para ellos la naturaleza les impuso un pero, y era el que ambos debían dormir, aunque May sólo sonreía.

Una despedida tranquila dejó como saldo una radiante May que puso rumbo a su catre donde al recostarse nada más sufrió la inyección del dulce sueño en sus párpados. Y dormía tranquila.

Por el otro lado un leve dolor de cabeza llevó a Ash a dar vueltas en su cama.

-May...May...May- y más de ella daban vueltas en su mente.

Últimamente Ash había desarrollado el mal hábito de pensar mucho antes de dormir, si bien al cantar el sentía que algo nuevo y placentero, ahora otra duda lo liquidaba, y eso, es lo siempre sucedía cuando nuestro subcampeón le metía demasiada materia gris a un asunto, se veía asaltado por dudas.

-"¿Y si ella no?"- cruzó su mente como un disparo llegando muy cerca del corazón- "¿Quizá Drew y ella?"- otra bala que pasó rozando su músculo cardio- "o ¿Quizá ella y alguien más?"-

Ash se dio una vuelta en la cama, a tortura era eternizada por la luna que altamente contemplaba todo el panorama.

-"¡Diablos"- esa bala ya le dio de lleno-"!Qué nadie la lastime; o él"- y se detuvo en la batalla que lentamente lo estaba llevando al calvario-"¿Qué haría?...y más que todo, ¿Con qué derecho? Si no sabía que sentía ella, era una chica enigma cuando invadía su panóptico mental, él la pensaba, la conocía jodidamente bien, y por eso mismo sus sentimientos eran raros de diferir, de digerir, y de entender en su mayoría"-

Otra vuelta en la cama y su mente no se daba tregua, era cual si en su cabeza hubiera un pelotón de fusilamiento pero que se cargaba una puntería pésima, disparaban ideas que llegaban y otras que no se acercaban.

El tormento siguió y siguió, el dolor sólo aumentaba y la cabeza le dolía, otra vuelta más, pero esa innecesariamente dolorosa, y decidió salir a mirar la noche.

Calmándose lo más posible el chico tomó su calzado y una chamarra para el frío, consolándose con la idea de que, May y él, al fin y al cabo veían el mismo cielo, sólo que a kilómetros de distancia.

Ash había descendido a la primera planta de su estancia, de allí se dirigió a la cocina en busca de saciar su hambre, y de paso mitigar el dolor de su encéfalo, él sentía que su cabeza estaba escapando de la realidad.

Naturalmente se llevó a su mano a tantear el área afectada, y con la otra apartó una silla para tomar asiento en el comedor.

No había encendido la luz, sentía un ardor en los ojos, sentía un gran ardor dentro de su piel misma.

El dolor era demasiado para él, sentía que su mente lo aprisionaba, su cabeza daba golpes, y sentía que el aire le asfixiaba adentro de la estancia y caminó a la puerta trasera de la estancia, tambaleante y cansado.

Cuando alcanzó el patio trasero su mente estaba en un colapso que se llevaba la sanidad de Ash de primero.

-"¡Al diablo con el patio trasero!"- pensaba él fúrico.

En su mente le daba vueltas muchas cosas, y entre el dolor más importante la ira de perder a May no le ayudaba a pensar con claridad.

Con cansancio y dolor se acercó al árbol e instintivamente empezó a golpearlo, primero suavemente, pero luego fue aumentando, y el sonido también, el cual empezaba a sonar muy fuerte.

Aquel traqueteo llegó a los oídos de la soñolienta Delia, la cual abrió los ojos y miró a su lado, Ash tenía ya 17 años.

-Oh no- soltó ella y rápidamente se puso en pie -¡Corre Mr Minnie!-

Su fiel Pokémon que dormía en la pokeball salió y la siguió escalera abajo, ella escuchaba el golpeteo en la parte exterior, y se acercó a la ventana en la cocina para mirar que Ash, con los ojos rojos en lugar de café , dándole duros golpes al árbol, estaba acabando de derribarlo, y sus manos estaban descubiertas, sus guantes acababan de romperse por los repetidos golpes, ella sabia que tenia que hacer, y llamó a su amigo el Profesor Oak.

Los timbrazos le parecían largos y pesados, y al 5to sí fue atendida.

-¿Aló?- dijo él medio dormido

-es hora- soltó ella nerviosa al teléfono.

No había que decir mucho más

-Voy en seguida con los chicos- respondió Samuel.

Delia miraba muy triste como su hijo golpeaba el árbol, los gritos subían de intensidad acompañado de gritos agudos, hasta Pikachu que había despertado miraba asustado a su entrenador perder el autocontrol.

Ash estaba golpeando tan fuerte, y las astillas volaban, pero para Ash la saturación le estaba pasando factura, le dolía la cabeza, le mataba el dolor, y en un último golpe, en abrir y cerrar de ojos Ash cayó inconsciente.

Delia salió con un pañuelo y Pikachu previa instrucción cargaba una botella de agua, a la par que el profesor y unos soldados vestidos de negro armados con fusiles M16 ingresaban a la vivienda.

En el otro extremo, en Hooen, May se despertó en ese momento en su casa, un frío en la espalda y un dolor en pecho le invadían solo se sentía así cuando algo malo pasaba con Ash. Pero ¿A esa hora?.

Ella pensaba y pensaba, no podría ser nada bueno, la mañana la tomó entre sus bellos colores y la llevo a soñar en el futuro, Ash y ella, una familia, viéndolos crecer.

Era algo sumamente cursi pero ayudó a tener su mente ocupada fuera de sus sentimientos. De esa punzada maligna que le robó el sueño.

Por su parte Ash lentamente despertó en un cuarto blanco, su visión borrosa y su cansado cuerpo dolía demasiado, llevó su palma para limpiar el helado sudor que estaba en su frente, se examinó a sí mismo, vestía con una camiseta apretaba al cuerpo negra, unos guantes negros y unos pantalones cargo café con zapatos del mismo color.

Cuando hubo recuperado su energía y su equilibrio se incorporó con cuidado pero había algo malo en él.

Su mirada buscó los baños de urgencia, y pudo divisar la puertita blanca que de seguro era el baño, para su suerte, atinó.

Con cuidado deslizó el pomo de la puerta, se acercó al lavamanos más cercano; se echó agua en la cara, sentía su mente en otro lado, se sentía débil y apenas permanecía en pie, pero al alzar su mirada al espejo el susto fue demasiado, el color marrón de sus ojos estaba reemplazado por uno rojo y su cabello, estaba con toques blancos, y si el susto no fuera ya mucho detrás de él ingresan 2 soldados armados, pero la calma vino al ver a su madre, al profesor Oak y a alguien a quien no conocía.

Todos se miraron en silencio, pero aquel anciano con ropa de general habló:

-Hola Ash Ketchum, me da gusto volver a verte- saludo el hombre

Naturalmente el chico miró algo receloso

-¿Nos conocemos?- preguntó él mientras le estrechaba la mano algo incrédulo.

-No- soltó con simpleza- pero tu fallecido padre y tu madre aquí presente, sí - contesto el hombre mientras todos tomaban asiento en aquella habitación.

Todos a excepción de los guardas armados que mantenían preparados los micro subfusiles se miraban atentos, listos por si algo acontece.

Delia Ketchum dio un suspiro, para tomar la palabra y la dirección de la conversación.

-Mira Ash, debes saber quien era tu padre- Dijo la mamá de Ash mientras hacia una pausa- Dante Ketchum, tu fallecido padre no era un humano ordinario, él fue dotado con más fuerza y su velocidad duplicaba al humano promedio, y es algo que sólo se manifiesta en los seres masculinos de la familia, además que nuestros tipos de sangre eran similares, tú heredaste esas habilidades, pero estaban dormidas, pensé que tú no las tendrías pero cuando derribaste ese árbol, noté que sí, y ahora están en ti, por eso estas aquí- terminó la madre de Ash mientras su hijo asimilaba todo

Ash rápidamente estaba asimilando todo, intentando hacerlo de la mejor manera, pero no había forma de procesar esas información de manera correcta.

-Estás en la central de las Spetnaz, la unidad de trabajos especiales de todas las regiones, tu padre era un agente, el mejor, y tenemos que decirte al fin, como pereció- termino el profesor Oak.

Aquella avalancha de información cubrió a Ash de ideas que le dieron el entendimiento final sobre sus acciones y actuares, el por qué su padre nunca estuvo.

-Espera...- Ash dijo- ¿Y el recuerdo que tengo con él y el Ponyta?-

Delia suspiró.

-Hipnosis psiquiátrica- respondió ella adolorida- no podía dejarte crecer sin saber nada de tu padre, así que el Profesor Oak llamó a un especialista psiquiatra en hipnosis que me ayudó a estimular tu cerebro, porque así crecerías sin preguntar mucho sobre tu papá-

Ash recostó toda su humanidad en el sillón dejando caer su nuca sobre el recodo, engañado...así se sentía.

Súbitamente aquel ataque de rabia volvió, y el dolor de cabeza se hiso incontenible, producto de esto Ash se puso en pie y alertando a los guardias que se alzaron sus armas cargadas.

La señal de el Mayor que alzó su mano obligó a que bajen su guardia.

-¡me engañaron!- gritó fúrico poniendo nuevamente en alerta a los guardias y a todos los presentes -¡mi padre...¿¡un soldado?! - remató fúrico golpeando el sillón el cual se encontraba empotrado en el suelo, y, por la fuerza del golpe se soltó.

-Ash- su mamá se puso en pie y con sus brazos cruzados y una mirada firme confrontó al chico- Basta, cálmate..-

Ash rio dando otro golpe al suelo con su pie el cual se empezó a agrietar producto del golpe, siendo así que todos los presentes empezaron a alejarse, tomando su distancia segura del chico, los guardias recibieron el comando y empezaron a rodear al moreno mientras sus MP5 le tenían en la mira.

-¿Qué me calme?- dijo fúrico Ash- ¡que me calme! Me engañaste, me mentiste, eres mi madre y me mentiste Delia Ketchum, ¿Cómo sé que no estoy aquí para ser estudiado? ¿Cómo sé que no soy un Buneary de pruebas? ¿Cómo sabré si en verdad eres mi madre?- dolido respondió

Delia sólo sonrió y se acercó abrazando a su hijo

-Porque una madre nunca se cansa de esperar a su hijo, ¿te acuerdas de el poema que te enseñé antes de irte a tu viaje pokémon?-

Ash sólo se impactó mientras Delia decía

-"Espérame...- empezó ella-

Espérame

Espérame y yo volveré"-

Ash continuó

-"Pero espérame mucho.

Espérame cuando las tristes lluvias lleguen

y cuando el calor llegue, no dejes de esperar"-

Y calmado abrazó a su madre empezando a llorar y juntos siguieron

-"Espérame cuando ya nadie espere

y el ayer se haya olvidado ya.

Espérame aún cuando de lejos

mis cartas no lleguen más.

Espérame cuando ya todos

se cansen juntos de esperar.

Espérame y yo volveré.

No quieras bien te ruego

a los que repitan de memoria

que ya es tiempo de olvidar

aun si la madre o el hijo ya creyesen que no existo ya"

Y finalmente Ash se juntó a su mamá y terminaron

-"Deja que los amigos

sentados junto al fuego

se cansen de esperar

y beban vino amargo

en honor a mi recuerdo.

Espérame y con ellos

no te apresures a beber.

Espérame y yo volveré

para que la muerte rabie.

Aquél que nunca me ha esperado

tal vez dirá de mí

el pobre tuvo suerte.

No comprenderán jamás

los que jamás han esperado

cómo tú del fuego me salvaste

de cómo he sobrevivido

lo sabremos sólo tú y yo.

Es que sencillamente me esperaste

como nunca nadie me esperó"

Su madre le acunó moviéndole el cabello

-Te Amo hijo- soltó- y espero me disculpes..-

Ash se abrazó más fuerte a su mamá mientras los guardias bajaban las armas

-Discúlpame tú a mí mamá, no debí faltarte al respeto, perdóname-

Ella sólo asintió, después de un rato todos se acomodaron para que el mayor tome la palabra.

-Tu padre- retomó él- nació muy lejos de aquí, lejos de éste país inclusive, en Germania (Parodia de Alemania), él fue un gran amigo, un soldado increíble, y el agente más valeroso de todos, él se sacrificó para salvar al mundo-

Ash asintió mientras uno de los uniformados le acercaba una carpeta con un expediente que decía

-T Titán 1- leyó Ash en voz baja mientras abría las hojas- ¿Vladivostok?- soltó

-Allí nació tu papá- dijo Delia- Es de otro país, uno muy al norte de Asia (Un pokemundo diferente).

Ash siguió leyendo mientras

Nombre: Dante Dimtri Ketchum

Tipo: Metahumano Titán 01

Causa de muerte: Desconocida

-Informe Final y resolutorio: KIA (Killed in action o muerto en acción)

Ash cerró la carpeta algo intranquilo y miró al Mayor.

-¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó Ash

El Mayor se acomodó con Samuel y Delia, quienes dieron paso al señor de cabello blanco para que ilustre al chico.

-Chico...- tomó aire- esto que vas a escuchar a sido secreto durante años...

 **/ FLASH BACK/**

Un helicóptero SuperFlaereon (Parodia Superpuma) alcanzaba a llegar a la base de Kanto, del país de Sublera cuya capital era Ciudad Glorio en Kalos (Pensemos en un gran Pokemundo donde Japón es Sublera).

Dentro del transporte llegaba una unidad de operaciones especiales recién formada con lo mejores efectivos del país y sus regiones.

Cada región tiene una subdistribucción autónoma que le faculta a tener un cuerpo de operaciones especiales, del cual el gobierno federal extrajo a lo mejor para unirlo a la iniciativa Spetnaz.

Kanto tenía al grupo KSK, Kalos a los Ranger, Sinooh a los Comandos Paracaidistas, Hooen tenía a los orgullosos Marine, Jotho aportaba con el CSG9, Unova daba a la región al Grupo Alpha.

Dante respiraba pesadamente, estaba sentado con su uniforme militar y apoyado el cañón del FAL se encontraba apoyado en su hombro mientras una sonrisa se escapaba en su estoica cara.

Alzó su vista a mirar por la ventana, el avión sobrevolaba la ciudad y una lluvia torrencial se venía encima, la cual decoraba con las nubes negras a la ciudad.

-Aquí SF 5 nos acercamos a la ZA, cambio- soltó el piloto

-Adelante helipuerto despejado, cambio- recibió respuesta

-Hey Dante- el pilóto volteó a mirarlo y lo sacó de sus pensamientos- ¡Si llevas prisa puedes bajarte antes colega!-

Dante sonrió abriendo la puerta para mirar el helipuerto despejado, con rapidez cuando el helicóptero se estabilizó el agente saltó de allí aterrizando sobre sus puntas y rodando para distribuir el peso de la caída.

Después de reponerse, el agente se levantó para proceder a mirar un momento todo lo que le rodeaba, siendo que frente a él se encontraba la puerta de acceso a la instalación donde funcionaba el hospital. El moreno empezó a dirigirse a la puerta, y corrió dentro.

Dante Ketchum acababa de ser padre y todas las felicitaciones le llegaron cuando llegó, todos le miraban, todos le sonreían, todos le daban la mano, mientras miraba orgulloso desde la venta a su hijo en la incubadora.

Mientras él sonreía sólo se detuvo a pensar, hasta que el Mayor vino a su lado

-Felicidades Dante- sonrió el mayor- un fuerte varón-

El agente sonrió mientras tomaba aire, y cambiando su sonrisa por una sonrisa triste miró al Mayor.

-No has venido sólo para decir eso...¿Verdad?-

El Mayor asintió, siendo así que Dante se dispuso a escuchar.

-Los comandos paracaidistas de Sinooh se enfrentan a un problema de seguridad nacional, donde la mañana de hoy, desde el Mar colindante un grupo terrorista ocupó la playa de manera de ocupar una cabeza de playa, el ejército de Sublera se lanzó en la operación de recuperación y luego de 3 horas de combate largo se llamó a los comandos paracaidistas, los cuales capturaron un barco del grupo, pero, hay un problema, al buscar en los datos hay resultados aterradores-

Dante sólo asintió preocupado y colocó su mano en el vidrio como queriendo tocar a su hijo.

-¿Quienes son los terroristas?-

-el grupo de llama BLACK, un grupo mercenario que trabajaba desde el borde de la costa de China, pero hay algo que debes saber, la cabeza del grupo...- hizo una pausa

Dante arqueó su ceja, hasta que el mayor le pasó la carpeta, en la cual se dictaba la información, al abrirla Dante se quedó estupefacto al mirar a quién estaba allí.

-Blake...- La respiración de Dante se agravó- es mi hermano...pero ¿Cómo?-

El Mayor sólo movió las manos

-No lo sabemos, el día que atacaron la casa de tu padre, no encontramos a nadie más que tú, entre las cenizas y el polvo no había nadie más-

Dante frunció el seño

-Me dijiste que encontraron el cadaver de Blake- soltó él

-Pensamos que era Blake, pero...- el Mayor hizo una pausa

Dante le devolvió la carpeta, tratando de calmarse soltó.

-¿Qué planea Blake?-

El Mayor dijo 2 palabras

-Bomba Nuclear-

Dante perdió su equilibrio

-Es de urgencia llegar a su plataforma, debemos detenerlos, si eso cae en cualquier región todos morirían, esperamos que sea sólo una cabeza nuclear y no más, Dante debes detenerlo-

El agente miró a su hijo, y sonrió

-vamos por mi querido hermano-

En cuestión de horas Dante se encontraba a casi 3000 pies de altura, en un avión de transporte, específicamente en la parte posterior donde la compuerta abierta marcaba el inicio de la operación.

Dante con una carrerilla saltó al vacío.

Mientras caída pensaba en su hermano, su padre Austin Ketchum era padre soltero pues su mamá murió al nacer ellos, Blake era el mayor, Dante recuerda que un día cenando tranquilamente varios disparos acaban en su casa, su padre respondió al fuego con su Berreta, pero poco a poco era superado, y Blake salió a ayudarlo, nunca más los volvió a ver, hasta que el Mayor Nathaniel llegó con los KSK y lo salvó.

Abrió su paracaídas y con cuidado admiró la plataforma marítima enorme la cual tenía las bases en el mar.

Dante ya en el agua empezó a nadar para acercarse a la plataforma.

-Agente Dante- recibió una llamada- aquí Nathaniel, tenemos noticias de la Playa-

-Escucho- soltó Dante

-Hay...- soltó Nathaniel- hay bioarmas, hay mutaciones horribles, BLACK a robado pokémon y los ha transformado en armaduras mecánicas y en armas cual si no tuvieran razón, Sublera está luchando pero se están retirando, Nathaniel las ordenes de la misión se retiran, ahora puedes disparar a discreción, los agentes tienen habilidades de un metahumano, un análisis indica que usan el T32-

Dante llegó a las bases de la plataforma sacando una cuerda la cual lanzó para colocarse en la única salida, y empezó a trepar.

-¿De dónde lo sacaron?- preguntó Dante

-debieron sintetizarlo en sus laboratorios- Nathaniel respiró- ten cuidado-

El T32 era una síntesis de la sangre de un "Titán" o metahumano el cual se usaba como esteroides en una inyección para permitirle al usuario usurpar las habilidades del dueño de la sangre, naturalmente Dante detestaba esas cosas, eran peligrosas, podrían causar adicción, y por eso nunca permitió que Spetnaz hiciera una síntesis de su sangre.

Dante se trepó al barandal de la plataforma y cuando pasaba un guardia lo agarró y lo golpeó para lanzarlo al mar.

Con cuidado se encaramó e ingresó al suelo de metal, y pasó a la sombra.

Con cuidado Dante consiguió entrar a la plataforma de lanzamiento, donde 3 guardias custodiaban el espacio entre él y la última puerta.

-¡Dante!-

El chico se asustó

-Silencio Nathaniel, o delatarás mi posición- soltó el agente (El que adivine de qué juego saqué el diálogo se gana una recompensa).

Con cuidado el chico contó sus balas, había gastado pocas de la pistola Berreta con silenciador, y un cargador de la FAL.

Dante empezó a correr y con una maestría golpeó el pecho del primer guardia lanzándolo lejos contra el 2do y saltando a esos dos golpeó al tercero con su palma en el pecho golpeándolo con la puerta de metal, lo agarró por el cuello y lo remató contra los 2 caídos anteriormente.

Con cuidado, ingresó a la zona, se acercó al cohete pero en su espalda recibió un golpe que lo lanzó al lado del arma, se volteó con su pistola y disparó pero su objetivo se movió muy rápido y evitó las balas, siendo así que Dante se movió pues un pisotón al lado de su cara obligó a ponerse en pie nuevamente, pero, cuando quiso apuntar fue atrapado su brazo, y él intentó atacar atrapando el antebrazo de su captor, hasta que los ojos rojos le hicieron detenerse, y con un movimiento se soltó y soltó al oponente.

-Blake...- soltó Dante

El mayor sonrió mirando a su hermano menor.

-Hermanito...- sonrió- bienvenido a mi humilde hogar-

Dante no perdió tiempo y empuñó el FAL disparando contra su hermano el cual se acercó y tomó el cañón del arma

Blake desarmó a Dante y este a su vez, decidió lanzar su pistola.

-Venga- soltó Blake- como en los viejos tiempos...-

Dante y Blake lucharon dándose de serios golpes, ambos sabían artes marciales, y combate cuerpo a cuerpo, pero el tiempo apremiaba, a disparos no podían eliminarlos pues ambos eran tan rápidos capaces de esquivar los disparos del otro y viceversa, pero cuando Black parecía ganar atrapando a Dante contra el misil, el agente de Spetnaz sonrió sacando un cuchillo el cual clavó en el misil nuclear, apretando contra sí a su hermano mayor, y a su vez, sacó de su bolsillo dos explosivos térmicos.

-¿¡Dante?!- Blake se asustó- Nos matarás a los dos-

-Esa es la idea- sonrió Dante- ¡Adiós Blake!-

La explosión detonó el arma y con ella se fueron todos los de la base en una nube de calor.

 **\\\ FIN FLASH BLACK\\\**

Ash estaba mirando asombrado

-Te dejó esto para ti- el mayor le entregó un Walkman con un casette que decía.

"ASH"

El chico puso en reproducir para escuchar.

-"Grabo esto el día de mi salto sobre el cuartel marítimo de BLACK, son las...4 PM hora de salida, y esto es para Ash;

No tengo mucho tiempo, pero, hijo, cuando seas grande, quiero que sepas que en la vida...tienes que relajarte y tomarlo con calma mientras seas joven no hay necesidad de cambios, ser joven es ser culpable y aún te faltará mucho por saber.

Encuentra una buena mujer, sienta cabeza, si deseas puedes casarte, aprende de mí, feliz, quizá yo fui como tú y sé que no es fácil, y con tranquilidad encontrarás lo que deseas, pero tomáte tu tiempo y piensa en todo lo que tienes.

Pueda que estés tú mañana pero tus sueños no.

¿cómo puedo explicarte lo que hago? Si cuando nazcas de seguro no podré estar, esta misión es suicidio, pero, siempre ha sido la vieja historia.

Me pregunto si hubieras crecido conmigo hubieras rechazado mis consejos.

A mí sólo me ordenaron que escuchara, a ti, te dejo hablar, y todas las veces que lloré y guarde las cosas muy dentro, es dificil pero trato de ignorarlo.

Esta misión, hijo, la hago para un mundo mejor...para ti.

Y si ellos tuvieran razón, igual lo volvería a hacer.

Pero ellos no me conocen, hijo, hay un camino, y yo sé...que debo irme...

Te amo mucho pequeño Ash"-

CONTINUARÁ


	4. IV Serenata

Pokemon y sus personajes no me pertenecen, esta historia no tiene otro fin mas allá de el de entretener

 **POR DEBAJO DE LA MESA**

Capitulo IV: Serenata!

El joven de Pueblo Paleta llegó a Petalburgo un día después de lo que había avisado a May, pero tenía como compensarla, llevaba su guitarra, un pequeño ukelele, un bajo, unos bongos pequeños y un violín de igual tamaño, la tarde que ya caía en Petalburgo pero Ash estaba ya rumbo a cumplir su cometido, aunque su nuevo color de ojos lo obligó a tener lentes oscuros y dejó su gorra, ahora una chaqueta roja con una camiseta negra, y unos pantalones jean eran su vestimenta , no reparó mucho en los detalles, nunca lo hizo, pero nunca llevaba una sorpresa de esa magnitud , y menos a una chica, pero para si mismo le consolaba la idea de que su sorpresa era original, y acompañado de 3 pokeball y su inseparable pikachu todo saldría bien, aunque ahora tendría que dar detalles de sus nuevos planes, y además sincerarse con May, todo eso en una semana, contando desde Mañana que sería domingo y daría inicio a San Valentín y sus festivales, un reto digno del entrenador mas bravo de Kanto, pero tratar con mujeres era distinto a entrenar a un pokemon y darle ordenes, 5 canciones, todo o nada.

Ash llegó a la entrada principal de la residencia Balance, y vaya que tragó saliva a ver a Drew salir empapado, si a Drew lo mojaron, a el al menos le atacarán todos los pokemon de Norman.

Ash dejó sus cosas a un lado y lanzo sus 3 pokeball dejando salir a sus amigos

Bien, bulbasur, greeninja, pikachu, hawlucha, tomen sus cosas y prepárense- dicho esto tomó unas pequeñas piedras y delicadamente las lanzó a la ventana de May, quien estaba en compañía de Brock, Max y su madre, notablemente triste por la ausencia de Ash, además de que no le contestaba las llamadas y menos tenía idea de donde estaba, quizá le surgió una cita con una chica pensaba ella mientras abrazaba sus piernas sentada en la cama y con la insistencia de Drew ni la risa que le provocaba verlo empapado le arrancó una sonrisa. Pero los golpecitos en la ventana la trajeron de vuelta al mundo, y todos los demás también decidieron que si era Drew no serían amables de nuevo, May por su parte no se movió

May hija no iras a ver?- pregunto Caroline mirando a su hija que solo movió la cabeza negativamente

Yo iré- y Brock miró por la ventana, su sorpresa fue notable, y mirando feliz a Max y Caroline llamó para que vieran quien es.

Hermana realmente querrás ver quien es- dijo mas acercándose a ella que de mala gana se acerco a la ventana pero ver a Ash con una guitarra, pikachu con un ukelele, Hawlucha con ese bajo, Greeninja con el violín y Bulbasur con su látigo sepa sentado con los bongos era suficiente para que ella abriera la ventana

Ash- dijo ella alegre al verlo llegar sonriéndole

May lo lamento! Y con esto espero me disculpes! Vamos muchachos!- dijo Ash mirando a sus pokemon

Pika pika chu! ( sobres Ash, vamos!) – dijo el ratón amarillo

Hawlucha lucha( de Kanto tenia que ser compa)- dijo el ave mientras sonreía

Bulbasur( échele mano)- contesto Bulbasur

Green ninja green( a darle amigo mío)- decía el sapo y todos empezaron mientras Ash cantaba (1era canción "Al Fin Del Mundo- Eros Ramazzotti")

" _mi corazón cree en la libertad con el alma la defenderé, del todo del nada del siempre el jamás, mi vida la entiendo así, amor sabes que partiré, para encontrarme contigo, y que si me pierdo lo hare por ti, en mi horizonte ninguna ciudad , solo nubes de polvo hay, aunque haya solo un desierto ante mi, hasta ti yo caminaré, si cae la lluvia pues yo escuchare sus palabras, llega el momento de irse me voy!_

 _Coro_

 _Sin saber que aventuras me esperaran, Sin clemencia ninguna piedad,_

 _Como piedra que cae yo sigo rodando Y nadie me detendrá_

 _Sin que importe el miedo a lo vivido y una sombra en el amatal_

 _De la noche los lobos y los asesinos tu amor me protegerá_

 _Llegare al fin del mundo si allí estas, al mundo perdido me voy good bye!"_

May estaba sonrojada pero a diferencia de otras veces ella no lo ocultaba, sí, ella disfrutaba de eso, Drew trajo serenata pero de música que ella no gustaba, y eso hizo que se llevara el agua, es decir traer reggaeton no es algo que ella tenia en mente mientras los 3 miraban asombrados lo romántico que podía ser Ash, traer serenata le daba demasiados puntos y cantarle el mismo, ya era una sorpresa única. Terminando la 1era May aplaudió muy sonrojaba pero antes de que pudiera decir algo Ash empezó la canción ( "Me Llamas- José Luis Perales")

" _me llamas, para decirme que te marchas que ya no aguantas mas, que ya estas harta, de verle cada día de compartir su cama, de domingos de futbol metida en casa,_

 _Me dices que el amor, igual que llega pasa, y el tuyo se marcho, por la ventana, y que busco un lugar en otra cama_

 _Coro_

 _/ Y te has pintado la sonrisa de carmín,_

 _Y te has colgado el bolso que te regaló_

 _Y aquel vestido que nunca estrenaste , lo estrenas hoy_

 _Y sales a la calle…buscando amor!/x2"_

May recordó que un día que ella estaba con Drew el la dejó plantada por otra chica, y ella llamó a Ash para contarle, y el le canto la misma canción, ella estaba ya derretida ese momento, solo miraba emocionada, y Ash no cabía de felicidad, ella recordó esa canción

Ash terminó y con una sonrisa dio la espalda y contando empezaron la 3era ("Será- Ricardo Montaner") recordándole que ese día que ella lo llamo el le prometió siempre estar con ella

" _y me quede soñando con la ilusión a cuestas, con la esperanza guardada en el bolsillo roto de un pantalón, en el baúl sin fondo de mis decepciones, aletargado en el tiempo, obsesionando con verte se enrojecieron mis ojos, se marchitaba mi mente_

 _Coro_

 _Será que aun no se llenaba la luna, será que el tiempo fue menguando nuestras ganas, será, será, será, será la luna, será, será, será? Serán las ganas serán"_

Y la canción era arma de doble filo, Ash debatía el que será de sus sentimientos, que sentía y como expresarlo , May también lo hacia pero mientras más escuchaba mas segura estaba del amor que sentía

Ash acabó otra canción, ahora solo tenía dos cartas por jugarse, todo o nada, y estaba contentísimo, y decidió tirar a matar empezando la 4ta (" Si Yo Fuera Él- Cristian Castro"), era la indirecta más grande del mundo.

" Se _ve con mirarte a los ojos que ahora las cosas no van nada bien, que quieres huir de su lado te sientes perdida y no sabes que hacer, hay lagrimas sobre tu almohada si piensas en mi como ayer, y se que pensarte te provoca si acaso se tocan tu piel y mi piel, y bajas así la mirada son una palabra sin que haya un por que, y todo se vuelve un suplico se acaba el hechizo y al irte otra vez, no brillan igual las estrellas y gira tu mundo al revés, y sigue quemando el deseo y con un solo beso te mueres de sed_

 _CORO_

 _Tú, tú , tú sabes que siempre te amé, y así como aquel primer día serás en mi vida el amor que soñé,"_

Ash acabó de ver como May salía a la puerta principal, y lloraba de alegría, sonrojada, la amaba, ahora él tambien estaba seguro, y decidió que era hora de acabar de confesarle lo que llevaba en el pecho desde hace mucho tiempo, la 5ta venía (" Momentos- Noel Schajris" )

Y empezando un leve arpegio le cantó , una multitud veía como le llevaban serenata a la hija del líder de gimnasio pero para ellos no había nadie más

" _la vida es un millón de momentos, los días de prisa se van, las horas nos escriben un cuento, tu boca que me pide más, hay mil historias detrás de un silencio, horas que se roba el mar, tu abrazo que se consume en el tiempo y en ti yo quiero despertar_

 _Coro_

 _Hay Noches de hielo, alas caídas llovizna en la acera, tu cara divina, si tuviera que elegir? Te elegiría a ti, besándome, cuidándome, sintiéndote, Tan solo esos momentos son los que llevo dentro, de mi"_

Así terminó la serenata de Ash a May, él tenía algo más para ella

Continuará


	5. V Confesiones Confusiones Conticciones

Mas música! Ok no =3

Pokemon y sus personajes no me pertenecen, esta historia no tiene otro fin más allá de el de entretener

 **POR DEBAJO DE LA MESA**

Capítulo V: Confesiones, Confusiones, Contenciones.

Y allí estaban, 2 enamorados mirándose fijamente mientras Ash caminaba lentamente hacia May, ella sonrojada a más no poder, el seguro de que tenía que dejar salir sus sentimientos, todo o nada, la multitud aplaudía al show de Ash y sus pokemon mientras cantaba, ahora todos querían llevarlos a que les ayuden en serenatas, pero Ash solo caminaba hacia May, no existía nadie mas ese momento, al subir las pequeñas escaleras mientas May se acercaba dejando el lumbral de la puerta y cuando al fin se encontraron parecía que el tiempo a su alrededor era solo una ilusión, que estaban solos en el mundo, y que el mundo les pertenecía, instintivamente sus rostros estaban cerca y el espacio entre ellos era mínimo, hasta que May decidió romper el silencio

Ash….es el regalo mas hermoso que me han hecho….- dijo sonrojada

May….nadie mas que tú se merece algo así, de echo- decía mientras extendía su mano a la chica- te….bueno yo te hice esto….- y abrió su mano para mostrar una pulsera echa a mano con detalles de metales preciosos, ademas de que estaba grabado su nombre con el siguiente escrito

"contigo en la tierra, contigo en el infierno, May"

Ella lloro de felicidad y lo abrazó, Ash debatía mentalmente si era hora o no, si debía ya decirlo, pero que momento mejor que este? Si al final todo sería la misma respuesta un no o un si…

May- dijo el moreno- yo….yo….te extrañado demasiado, mas que a nadie, y ahora…estando tan cerca de ti…no quiero que nada te aleje de mí, tú eres esa persona que quiero ver luego de un día largo…y no es para tanto….es para siempre…

May ya estaba en las nubes pero la voz del mayor de los Balance los sacó de sus trances

Bueno tortolos- dijo Norman mientras ponía la mano en el hombro de Ash- adentro que la multitud está demasiado Exaltada! Llama a tus pokemon y vamos!

Dicho eso May y su padre entraron ella roja y el mas feliz que nunca

Nunca pensé que mi yerno fuera capaz de tanto….- dijo el papa a May

PAPÁ!- grito la chica rojísima, pero entendió que su padre no estaba molesta

May, el te gusta…y tu le gustas- dijo el padre de familia mientras todos se sentaban en ña sala esperando a que Ash ingresara a la casa, le colocó la mano en su hombro- ya no eres una niña…pero ambos si desean empezar alguna relación…tienen mi permiso…aunque saber que me gusta echar el desmadre- dicho esto todos rieron mientras los pokemon de Ash ingresaban a la carrera y su entrenador cerraba la puerta

Pikachu pika pi( seas mamón Ash….nos iban a dar dinero)- dijo pikachu algo molesto

Ninja! Greeninja( tranquilo compa ¡ - dijo la rana riendo

Bulbasur! ( de Kanto tenemos que ser compa)- dijo el pokemon Bulbasur

Hawlucha lucha lu( tranquilos ahora ya podemos descansar)- y todos los pokemon rieron

Ash estaba algo nervioso pues todas las miradas estaban en él, de asombro como el sonrojo de May, y su padre sonreía, quizá lo iba a asesinar….arceus sepa

Buenas noches amigos!- saludo Ash mientras tomaba asiento frente a May- es bueno verlos señores Balance, Max estas muy grande amigo y Brock que bien te ve

Todos saludaron y contaban sus historias mientras rara vez hacían referencia a la serenata, aunque todos miraban los cruces de sonrisas de Ash y May, todos sabían que había química

Ash….es de noche y usas gafas oscuras- afirmó la madre de la familia Balance

Bueno yo….mejor será si se los muestro- dicho eso cerró fuertemente sus párpados y se quitó los lentes…

Ash que sucede?- preguntó Brock

Ash abrió lentamente sus ojos, y dejó al descubierto su nuevo color de ojos, rojos cual infierno y fría mirada, todos guardaron silencio….nadie decía nada todos miraban y Ash tomó nuevamente sus lentes pero alguien lo detuvo de volvérselos a poner

May….yo…- Ash fue interrumpido

No me importa como te veas ….tu siempre serás Ash- y lo abrazó frente a todos sin pena

Buenos Ash…que te sucedió- pregunto Max

Y Ash contó sobre quien era su padre todos miraban atentos la historia y May seguía abrazándolo mientras escuchaba

Ademas- añadió Ash- me dijeron o me pidieron que cuando crezca sea agente especial para ellos debido a que genéticamente tengo habilidades únicas…fuerza y velocidad…aunque tambien vine por algo mas que especial para mi…o alguien- y tomando las manos de May se arrodilló- May….desde que te fuiste te he echado de menos mas que a nadie, y no hay nadie en el mundo ni humanos ni pokemon, que llene ese vacío, la muerte es estar lejos de ti, y aquí ante tus padres te confieso que me he enamorado de ti, solo quisiera saber que sientes tu por mi…..

CONTINUARÁ


	6. VI Convénceme

Pokemon y sus personajes no me pertenecen, esta historia no tiene otro fin más allá de el de entretener.

 **POR DEBAJO DE LA MESA**

Capítulo VI: Convénceme

May estaba ya perdida entre ganas de besarlo, de llorar, de gritarle que ella igual lo necesitaba, pero su respuesta fue pronto acallada por su padre que tomó la palabra mientras todos miraban la escena enternecidos, pero su padre no daría su brazo a torcer muy facil, era alguien con ideales de antaño, y ella lo sabía, Ash tendría que convencerlo

Ash, te seré directo- comento el padre de May mientras Ash se levantaba y miraba a su locutor, si algo salía mal, Ash haría todo por May, la extraño inclusive con Dawn, Serena, Iris, para él alejarse ahora sería sobre su cadáver…aunque el padre de May gustoso lo haría- eres un chico algo despistado, bueno demasiado, y medio como un slowpoke, pero hoy me demostraste de que eres capaz, aunque te tengo una prueba…aquí y ahora frente a todos con una canción como antes….por que no olvidaste a May?

Ash sonrió y haciendo una reverencia llamó a sus pokemon y conversaba con ellos por lo bajo, mientras May estaba de color de su paliacate rojo, feliz si, con ganas de comerse a besos a Ash también, aunque su padre escondía una risa mientras Ash tomaba su guitarra y sus pokemon sus instrumentos, Ash contestó

No es problema, por May iría al infierno por verla sonreír….- y empezó-

Esta canción es de las mas especiales para mi, es la primera vez…que baile con una chica…y esa era May…- todos empezaron una melodía suave ("Por Debajo De La Mesa Luis Miguel")

" _Por debajo de la mesa acaricio tu rodilla, y me bebo sorbo a sorbo tu mirada angelical,_

 _Y respiro de tu boca esa flor de maravilla, las alondras del deseo : cantan, vuelan, vienen, van_

 _Y me muero por llevarte al rincón de mi guarida en donde escondo un beso con matiz de una ilusión_

 _Se nos va acabando el trago, sin saber que es lo que hago, si contengo mis instintos o jamás te dejo ir!_

 _Coro_

 _Y es que no sabes lo que tu me haces sentir_

 _Si pudieras un minuto estar en mi_

 _Tal vez te infundirías esta hoguera de mi sangre_

 _Y vivirías aquí y yo abrazado a ti_

 _Y es que no sabes lo que tu me haces sentir_

 _Y ni hay momento en que yo pueda estar sin ti_

 _Me absorbes el espacio y despacio me haces tuyo_

 _Por el orgullo en mi y es que no puedo estar sin ti"_

Ash cantó igual al artista Luis Miguel, y cuando acabo se llevó los aplausos efusivos de todos, el padre de May se levanto y le dio la mano a Ash para luego hablar

Para mí siempre el novio de May tendría que ser alguien único…y tu lo eres…yo acepto que estén juntos…si así May lo decide claro, ahora hija te toca elegir…

May miró a su padre sentarse y se levanto , acercase a Ash lentamente, y empezó a hablar tomándole de la mano

No sabes cuanto te extrañé, ahora quiero que sepas que lo que siento por ti es lo mas puro y digno de tu nobleza, también siento lo que tú

Ash sonrió y mirando que Brock Y Max sonrieron junto con los mayores que abrazados daban su aprobación

May…-dujo el joven rojo- quisiera…bueno quisieras ser mi novia?!

May sonrió como nunca, y lo besó, eso era un sí rotundo y todos aplaudieron y vitoreaban a la recién formada pareja que ahora estaba abrazados , May llevó a Ash al sillón y lo sentó para luego hablar

Ash me has hecho la chica mas feliz….pero ahora yo quiero cantarte a ti- y se acercó a los pokemon de su novio que felices escuchaban la canción que pedía

Todos esperaban ansiosos que canción sería, pero la madre ya lo sabía, no de balde escuchaba a su hija hablar sobre Ash con un disco de Alberto Plaza en su reproductor, una canción era la cual ella sabía que May pensaba sobre Ash al escucharla (" Y Si Un Día Tú Regresas- Alberto Plaza") la castaña empezó su canto muy bonito que Ash escuchaba cual musa cantarle solo a él

" _y si un día tu regresas, se abrirán las avenidas y mil voces te darán la bienvenida, habrá flores en las piedras y campanas en tu pieza replicando la alegría que hay en mi, y quizá una luna en tu jardín y una alfombra de tu casa hasta parís, si un día tu regresas no habrá mas sauces llorando, y tormentas anunciándonos el fin "_

Y así ella sacó lagrimas en el joven Ash, quien al acabar ella de cantar la abrazó y la besó, la noche estaba al fuego de la chimenea, de la conversación, de las anécdotas de la música y el canto, pero la media noche marcó el fin de la convivencia y todos menos Ash y May se marcharon a dormir, ellos estaban abrazados al calor la hoguera y solo se miraban mientras se robaban besos entre sus letargos de susurros de te quiero , rojos cual tomates, enamorados como ellos solos, May no quería irse a dormir por temor que fuera un sueño, y decidió dormir abrazada a su novio, el cual no estaba entendiendo de la propuesta o se hacia el que no entendía

May- le dijo el joven- no te molestaría de verdad que compartamos lecho?

Ella solo sonrió y lo beso para luego negar con su cabeza con la sonrisa en sus labios…

Convénceme de irme contigo- le dijo el chico mientras se acercaba a besarla


	7. VII Nuestro Pasado Juntos

Pokemon y sus personajes no me pertenecen, esta historia no tiene otro fin más allá de el de entretener

 **POR DEBAJO DE LA MESA**

Capítulo VII: Nuestro Pasado Juntos

Era de mañana en Pueblo Paleta, una casa apartada de todo , color marrón al estilo victoriano, de 2 pisos y un amplio jardín que tenía un garaje de 2 autos, un Cadillac escalade color vino tinto y un BMW M3 GTR negro, adentro de la residencia, estaban sus habitantes empezando sus rutinas, en el desayuno estaba el joven agente de 20 años y actual campeón de Kanto, Ash Ketchum con su novia May Balance, el joven de ahora corta cabellera negra, peinada hacia atrás levemente, y con ojos rojos tomaba su café mientras miraba el encabezado del periódico, "El Soldado De Kanto" en la pagina principal estaba él con su novia May tomándolo del brazo y saludando a la cámara, ella aun dormía, después de todo ella era la que más sufría en su ausencia.

Y pensar que hace 4 años yo era alguien normal, una vida como entrenador, y ahora soy un héroe, campeón y soldado, ademas de que sin May…quizá no fuera nadie, ella lo apoyó aquel día que terminaba San Valentín, aquella fecha donde ellos estaban en Petalburgo, y cuando ella le prometió esperarlo mientras él estaba en Alola bajo entrenamiento intensivo, y de ahí estaría haciéndole frente a las mayores amenazas, sería un héroe, y para May…el era el centro de su universo y ella era dueña del suyo, por ella es que Ash tomaría cualquier riesgo para que el mundo estuviera a salvo, nunca permitiría que nadie lastime a May, nadie tocaría a su May!- eran sus pensamientos mientras daba un sorbo a su botella de agua

Su amigo pikachu lo sacó de sus pensamientos al saltar a su hombro mientras le señalaba con su patita a la puerta que daba a la parte trasera de la vivienda, donde pasando un jardín de flores estaba unos árboles. Y Ash al dar una rápida mirada a la chimenea está estaba sin madera, Ash salió usando su chamarra negra, sus botas largas negras acompañadas de un pantalón de cuero y una camiseta negra de neopreno pegada a su cuerpo, ya no era el niño que se conocía, tenía un cuerpo marcado, y en rápido movimiento lanzó su chamarra y se acercó a un árbol mientras soltaba aire y tomaba pose de pelea, lanzó golpes de puño cerrado con su puño, destruyendo así parte de la corteza a la altura de mitad del árbol y luego de que estuviera debilidad Ash tomó un impulso con su brazo derecho y con la palma abierta derribó el árbol y antes de tocar el suelo Ash alzó su pie y con su talón partió en dos la parte que caía entonces alguien miraba feliz desde la puerta, Ash entonces retrocedió

Pikachu, coma de hierro- ordeno su entrenador y su pokemon logró crear trozos de leña que eran útiles para poder emplear la chimenea, entonces Ash agarro todo y llevándolo adentro lo colocó en su lugar, mientras que cuando terminó unas manos rodearon su cuello, y una cabeza se hundió en su espalda

Buenos días amor- dijo el joven y de una vuelta miró a su novia quien le dio un besito de buenos días, ahora que May estaba con él no le molestaba en lo absoluto consentirla, si discutían y todo pero ellos sabían como irse a la cama sin estar enojados

Buenos días Ash…es lindo verte en casa- dijo ella mientras lo abrazaba- y a que se debía ese ruido en el jardín?!- pregunto la curiosa coordinadora

Bueno….necesitábamos madera y yo quería medir mi fuerza…- dijo mientras colocaba su mano detrás de su cabeza

Ella sonrió y lo llevó de la mano a la cocina de piedra y madera sumamente preciosa, como agente del gobierno Ash se daba el lujo de un sueldo elevado por parte del gobierno, además de que como campeón tambien tenia una fuente de ingresos todo marchaba sobre ruedas, el matrimonio aun no estaba en sus planes. May estaba preparando algo de café y cocinando sus wafles, su arte culinario mejoró mucho, aunque todavía tenían unas fotos en la sala, juntos se sentaron con su comida a mirar la tv pero una foto llamó mucho la vista a Ash, era el día que juntos fueron a la feria en Petalburgo, un sueño y el amor los dominó al día de ser novios, y Ash amaba sus recuerdos….ellos daban el pasado con May, y un reluciente futuro


	8. VIII Recuerdos Parte I

Pokemon y sus personajes no me pertenecen, esta historia no tiene otro fin más allá de el de entretener

 **POR DEBAJO DE LA MESA**

Capítulo VIII: Recuerdos Parte I

La joven pareja estaba en la sala de la actual residencia compartida, miraban nostálgicos aquella colección de fotos, cuyo repaso era la notoria esencia del polvo del pasado, nada mejor que recordar para volver a vivir , y la foto no era para menos, estaban Ash y May abrazados, dormidos en sillón de la residencia Balance en Petalburgo, aquel día iniciaba el festival de San Valentín

Recuerdas ese día? – preguntó ella mientras lo abrazaba

No podría olvidar nuestra primera cita- y la beso suavemente mientras los dos recordaban la vergüenza y nerviosismo de aquel día

\\\ FLASH BACK\\\

El joven hermano menor del matrimonio Balance, Max bajaba las escaleras temprano ese día, buscaba asaltar la refrigeradora pero la imagen que vio lo hizo reír levemente mientras corría a ver a Brock y traía su cámara

Brock!- dijo el chico mientras despertaba al futuro doctor pokemon de su sueño de chicas y amor

Que sucede chaparrin!?- inquirió el aludido sobándose sus ojos para eliminar el cansancio del sueño

May y Ash están dormidos…y están abrazados! Tienes que verlo y yo tomar una foto!- dijo el niño mientras buscaba su cámara

Los dos bajaron emocionados y haciendo el menor ruido posible, hasta posicionarse frente a la pareja , donde Ash cubrió los hombros de May con su chaqueta, el dejaba a descubierto su polera y dormía sentado mientras May estaba recostada en su pecho, el asunto era adorable pero Max quería molestar a su hermana, Brock solo miraba a su amigo Ash con su brazo derecho rodeando a May y el otro colocado en el espaldar del sillón, eran tal para cual, su sueño pesado, su apetito voraz, su cariño incondicional, ella estaba con una sonrisa completa en sus labios, donde el labial rojo que tenía anoche ya desapareció a causa de los furtivos besos, y de las tiernas caricias, su mano rodeaba la cintura de Ash mientras su otro brazo lo aferraba con ella por detrás, el seño fruncido de Ash con el que lo vio tras perder en Kalos, no existía, May se la cambió con amor, Brock salió de sus pensamientos cuando el Flash de Max despertó de golpe a Ash

Buenos…días…- dijo Max ocultando la cámara en su espalda mientras Brock miraba nervioso y por dentro reía al ver a su amigo

Hola Max, Brock, que gusto verlo chicos- decía Ash mientras tomaba un cojín y levantándose con cuidado dejaba a May acostada en el cojín, y tomando su chaqueta le cubría con el mas pulcro cuidado, las cenizas de la chimenea estaban disipadas, el aire era limpio y dejando un beso suave en las mejillas de su amor se levantó y miró la cara de asombro de Max y la risa leve de Brock

Oigan- inquirió tranquilo- no se que les causa tanto asombro y gracia, ella es en centro de mi mundo- acabó el joven de Kanto que no notó que su boca le sabía distinto

Emmm….supongo que ayer no solo charlaron- dijo Max riendo y colocando su mano en su nuca

Por que lo dices?- Ash sintió ese sabor en sus labios- Brock me alcanzas mi celular?

Y acto seguido su amigo rio y le dio su aparato a lo que Ash miro y rio con ellos al ver que en su cuello, y sus mejillas estaban marcadas los besos de su novia, y en su boca en labial rojo le tiñó de carmín los labios, mientras ellos reían él se acercó a May y tomando su celular se sacó una foto con ella dormida y el dándole un beso en la mejilla

Los espectadores miraron como Ash se retiraba al baño para lavarse y arreglarse, mientras que Max volvió a asaltar la cocina y Brock empezaba a preparar el desayuno para sorprender a los miembros de la familia, cuando todos despertaron las actividades se reanudaron casi con normalidad pero el padre de May, Norman deseaba preparar a la pareja para la convivencia y diferencias típicas en la relación, a lo que al mirar a May decidió que era hora que su princesa se vuelva aun más dominante y la despertó para darle su idea , ademas le serviría para conocer como se relacionarían Ash y May si se llegaban a mayores

Hija despierta- susurraba el adulto a su niña dormida en el sillón- tienes algo que hacer

Ella despertó y mientras alzaba sus brazos al aire y soltaba un pequeño bostezo proceso la información, Algo que hacer, tarea!?

Si papá, que es,?- inquirió ella algo preocupada

Pues hija…..estaba pensando que pudieras cocinarle a tu novio, fuera una grata sorpresa y ademas….me gustaría ver que tal es su convivencia como pareja….- el hombre sonrió sinceramente

Ella se sonrojó, pero decida acepto y corrió a la cocina para hacer el desayuno mientras Ash salía del baño cambiado, debido al calor optó por una camiseta blanca, unos guantes negros completos y delgados, un pantalón vaquero y unos zapatos deportivos negros. Al acercase a de donde provenía el olor de sabrosa comida miró como todos estaban sentados , saludando y tomando asiento miró como Caroline colocaba los platos para todos menos él, algo que lo saco de sus felicidades….pero su sorpresa fue mirar que May le traía un desayuno con mejor olor que el de todos, y un chocolate como bebida que solo mirar ese color café y olerlo lo ponían de buen humor, se notaba el cariño, y la gran dedicación que su amor le dio al plato, él antes que se sentará se levantó, y se le acerco dándole un besito en las mejillas que la sonrojó, y todos miraban felices mientras Norman estaba mas que satisfecho, obviamente estaban hechos así, su hija y su nuevo yerno eran felices, y si ella era feliz el tambien

La mañana pasó entre juegos y conversaciones normales…o casi ya que Ash y May se daban las manos debajo de la mesa, como si no pudieran alejarse el uno del otro, como un lazo de unión eterna.

\\\ FIN FLASH BACK\\\

Una caminata no lo consideraría nuestra primera cita- dijo May mientras se sentaban juntos en la sala y encendía la tv

A sí,?- dijo Ash que aun sostenía el álbum en sus manos- entonces cual consideras tu nuestra primera cita?- preguntó Ash robándole un besito

Ella lo abrazó mas fuerte y señaló con su mano que llevaba una pulsera que le regaló y dijo- ese día en el parque de atracciones…

\\\ FLASH BACK\\\

El día intermedio del festival de San Valentín traía consigo una feria a la que todos asistieron, Ash y May caminaban de la mano y con permiso de los padres de la novia, tomaron su camino hacia la parte de los juegos

Ash- ella rompió el silencio- hay algo que me tiene preocupada….

Que es amor?

Tú dijiste que serías agente para la protección del bioterrorismo….y quiero saber la verdad….

Eso le cayó como un balde de agua fría a Ash, si bien él sería entrenado a los 17 años hasta los 18, tendría que irse lejos, a Alola, una región tropical, donde él estaría separado por kilómetros de May, cosa que no me gustaba pero…..el mundo tenía que ser mejor, y si sus "poderes" ayudaban a que en el futuro todo fuera paz y calma, no dudaría luchar para que May no sufriera ningún daño

Si….será en menos de un año….- se detuvo y miró los ojos de May, estaban cristalinos, hermosos como solo ella era, y lloraba, él sabía que ella lo hacía por él, porque su ausencia sería dura, pero ahora, ya tenían motivos para extrañarse, para que ella lo celara y lo mimara, para decirle te amo y para escucharlo- May no llores…- y le colocó sus manos en sus mejillas limpiándole las lágrimas- te amo, pero si quieres romper tus lazos conmigo…lo entenderé- pero ella lo abrazó

Me tomo tanto volverte Ver, decirte lo que siento y estar junto a ti, no dejaré que eso se me escape de las manos- le contestó y se separó- y te esperaré- mientras le tomaba las manos y las conducía a su cadera- porque te amo

Y se besaron con deseo y pasión, como solo el amor concede y el alma demanda

Así pasó el día entre ellos dos, comida y helado, juegos y besos robados, abrazos y miradas, hasta cuando May no pudo ganar un hermoso peluche de Pichu en un juego de disparos con Arco y Flecha, Ash lo consiguió gracias a que su cuerpo tenía ya muestras de sus nuevas habilidades, y ese día al salir la noche bañaba Petalburgo, la oscuridad estaba solo acabada por las luces, y así el mundo llegaba a dormir pero dos enamorados caminaban por la calle camino a casa, y el letrero de un gran baile les hizo tomar la decisión de donde seria la segunda cita, un concurso de disfraces en pareja.

\\\ FIN FLASH BACK\\\

CONTINUARÁ


	9. IX Recuerdos II

Antes de empezar….un saludo muy fraternal a **Luffy Ketchum!** , muchas gracias por dejarle una oportunidad a este fic jaja te entiendo, pero tranquilo tu lee lo que te guste! Un abrazo y siempre serás bienvenido a desahogarte amigo ;), y otro para Pykchu Que fue el primero en dejar sus reviews =), y para los que lo añaden a favoritos y lo siguen un abrazo fraternal y espero que les guste mucho. Sin más sale capitulo

Pokemon y sus personajes no me pertenecen, esta historia no tiene otro fin más allá de el de entretener.

 **POR DEBAJO DE LA MESA**

Capítulo IX: Recuerdos II

Jaja ese día fue uno de los mejores!- Ash miraba feliz aquel la foto de él y May saliendo del parque, ella tomándolo del brazo y haciendo una V con sus manos libres juntos y sonriendo

Si, aunque también hemos tenido días duros Ash…- May tenia una sonrisa ladeada y y mostraba otra foto, en ella, Ash de 18 años estaba a punto de abordar un barco y ella lo despedía con un beso mientras el barco esperaba

\\\ FLASH BACK\\\

Hoy en Hooen, la playa se viste de amargura, una embarcación del gobierno conjunto de las regiones de la Unión De Regiones Libres estaba reclutando a los mejores prospectos para enrolarlos en las filas de la agencia de defensa conjunta Spetnaz, cuya roja estrella que simbolizaba su victoria en la Gran Guerra Patria donde al otro lado del globo las naciones bajo dominio del general Black invadieron las playas de Kanto y Kalos, así nació las Spetnaz, y hoy 100 soldados especializados se marcaban para poder unirse a sus filas. Ash tampoco se quedaba atrás, a sus 16 años empezó a practicar combate cuerpo a cuerpo, CQC, Sambú, Krav Magá. Generando una condición física estable y un cuerpo muy bien cuidado, sumándole su rapidez y fuerza superior al común de las personas era una máquina de pelea, y bajo ordenes del general que era amigo de su madre podría alcanzar el máximo de sus potenciales.

Pero ese día era algo especial, no dejaba atrás solo a su madre, sino que su novia May, de 16 años se quedaba allí, le dolía pero el mundo necesitaba héroes, y si sus habilidades podían generar paz, pues no lo dudaría, aunque tambien su amigo pikachu se quedaba, los pokemon no servían a la guerra, y Ash lo sabía, en ese momento algo hizo click en su mente, May y Pikachu se harían compañía, ella lo tomaba del brazo mientras se acercaban al puente, y pikachu estaba dormido en su hombro, nadie decía nada, no era un silencio incomodo, sino uno que era necesario para procesar ideas y adaptarse las posibles respuestas. Cuando llegaron al lugar un soldado armado cuidaba el ingreso en una fila, eran llamados por nombres mientras las lagrimas de las despedidas ajenas bañaban el panorama de aquella tarde de lluvia escasa.

May- Ash rompió el silencio- quiero darte algo- y mientras pikachu despertaba este le tomo en brazos y se lo entregó a May- Pikachu se quedará contigo, el es mi promesa de que volveré, y además- le dio un beso- como no volver si tu eres mi vida.

Dicho aquello May lloraba lentamente mientras le rodeaba con el brazo libre el cuello y le acariciaba los cabellos de la nuca para sellar esa promesa en un beso, no había que decir, ni dudas, el amor estaba presente, y nadie rompió eso.

Y sin decir nada, con lágrimas mutuas, Ash abordó el barco a Alola y miró en el puerto como May le decía adiós con un beso al aire.

\\\ FIN FLASH BACK\\\

Si, pero valió la pena, amor- Ash enseñaba otra foto en la cual él vestía un uniforme rojo y negro, compuesto por una camiseta negra pegada al cuerpo, una casaquilla de neopreno con bordes rojos y una estrella dorada en la hombrera izquierda, un pantalón de neopreno negro con detalles rojos en los lados, botas negras de cuerpo, su corte era bajo, peinado hacia atrás, y portaba en sus mano derecha un fusil HK G36C, mientras May estaba abrazada a su brazo izquierdo y le besaba en la mejilla, ella era más pequeña que él, pero la foto estaba tomada en la central de la isla Páramo en Alola, lugar donde Ash fue nombrado agente especial de las Spetnaz

\\\ FLASH BACK\\\

Hacían 6 meses que May solo veía a Ash por video llamada, extrañaba besarlo, tocarlo, decirle que lo amaba, la distancia era un veneno lento, ella y pikachu lo sufrían pero su espera llegaría a su fin esa noche, pues en la habitación del hotel HB una castaña se vestía con un vestido coctel para la ocasión, su cabello largo, su escote en forma de corazón, aquel moño en el cuello del pikachu propiedad de su novio eran marca de lo especial de la ocasión, ese día, en el salón de actos de Isla Paramo era la inclusión del cuerpo de defensa de operaciones especiales Spetnaz tenía nuevos miembros, y uno de ellos fue seleccionado como agente del gobierno común de la unión, Ash Ketchum de pueblo paleta , hijo de Dante Ketchum legendario heroe de la Gran Guerra ahora estaba en el equipo del gobierno, May se enteró por la carta de invitación que recibió hace 2 días en Hooen, donde invitaban a La Señorita May Balance De Ketchum, sonaba extra bonito! Nadie mas que ella.

Ella sonrió mientras caminaba al teatro principal de la ciudad, donde ya al entrar tomó asiento con pikachu, si bien el asunto fue largo cuando salieron los nuevos agentes de la paz el grito inundó la audiencia, cuando todo acabó, la pareja se reencontró, Ash tenía algo en mente, algo que solo él sabía en aquello momento\\\

CONTINUARÁ


	10. X RECUERDOS III

Un saludo a todos los que se dejaron caer por aquí!,

Antes que nada este rinconcito es para los que dejan sus reviews e interactuar con ellos =)

a **Luffy Ketchum,** lo lamento por lo cortos que son xD jaja intentaré darles más! Pero ténganme paciencia porque en mi país las clases inician mañana y hasta volver a hace ritmo =3, pero igual, muchas gracias por siempre estar por aquí

A **Chiguilguili,** gracias por decírmelo, con la emoción de empezar el fic lo olvidé! ( si soy medio despistado) jaja gracias por leer!

A **Pykchu,** hace mucho amigo…hace mucho =') pero muchas gracias por volver! Y estar al pie del cañón desde que inició el fic =)

Un abrazo fraternal a todos y espero en verdad que les guste mi historia que esta medio "fumada" jaja sin más capítulo nuevo

\- **POR DEBAJO DE LA MESA**

Capítulo X: Recuerdos III

 _( aclaración: seguimos en el recuerdo del capitulo anterior) /_

El joven nuevo agente, moreno y con un cuerpo definido por el extenso acondicionamiento físico en Alola, su cabello corto y negro, una pequeña barba que le faltaba una afeitada, aunque su apariencia lo sacaba de su edad pues parecía mayor, a sus 18 años su estatura de 1 metro 85 cm no ayudaba a parecer menor, ese día era especial, una ceremonia de nombramiento y luego un descanso en Alola lo ayudarían a reponerse de su cansancio físico, y pasarla con su amada May le dejaría mejor en su estado mental, tenía planes ese día, ir al hotel donde se hospedaría May, pedir un cuarto cerca de ella, alistarse dejando su uniforme, vestirse formal, y salir a disfrutar y pasarla bien…y besar a May, y decirle que la amaba, que la extrañó, que la necesitó….pero la hora apremiaba y vistiendo una casaca de neopreno con una camiseta negra pegadas al cuerpo, su chaqueta era de color negro con bordes rojos, en la hombrera izquierda la estrella roja con bordes dorados, y un Diamante, además que le entregarían su arma reglamentaria para portar en el mundo civil, y su documentación como nuevo agente de la Unión, sumándole que tendría un sueldo! Podría regalarle algo muy lindo a May! Pero una voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos

Señores es tiempo- el general Stillenberg habló- es hora de mostrar al mundo a los nuevos luchadores de la libertad!

Todos los soldados aspiraron fuerte, empuñaron sus HK G36C, y salieron a donde un estruendoso aplauso los recibió, Ash tenía sus gafas negras para evitar mostrar el color rojo de sus ojos, y aun así, las luces, los rayos de la tarde que morían en las ventanas del anfiteatro, lo segaron, pero nada lo segó más que ver a May, hermosa con pikachu en brazos, ella era toda una jovencita, sus 16 años eran una prueba de la belleza que era su novia, y el la conocía toda el alma de su chica.

La ceremonia dio inicio, El general hablaba sobre la importancia de los nuevos jóvenes, pero May poco o nada escuchaba, su novio se veía mejor que nunca, unos brazos fornidos que la casaca pegada al cuerpo no ayudaba a ocultar, su cabeza en alto, su barbilla sin afeitar, eso y todo la tenían ya babeando, pero sobre todo, ese chico tierno que ella conocía estaba allí, siempre sonriendo y regalando su felicidad al mundo, todo bajo el mando de la tarde que bañaba la ceremonia, cuando acabó los aplausos a los nuevos agentes fue estruendoso, y se les entregó su reglamentaria arma, un soldado no puede andar desarmado

Aunque Ash es un arma en si mismo- pensaba May mientras su novio recibía de manos del General mas importante de la Unión una luciente HK VP70, una pistola mejorada, con capacidad de munición amplia, y era colocado sobre su brazo derecho una bandana que lo marcaba como agente, y así el general pidió unas palabras a Ash

Bueno- Ash estaba algo nervioso pero al mirar que May le guiño el ojo los nervios desaparecieron…siempre fue tan linda?- hoy es un día especial para todos, nosotros dejamos atrás hace 6 meses a la familia, los amigos, por un sueño, que es nuestra vocación, la de defender la libertad que todos tenemos, la que todos amamos, la que nosotros hoy! Aquí y ahora juramos ante nuestras familias proteger ante todo! Por un mundo seguro para nuestros hijos! Y personalmente quiero agradecer a May Balance, que ella me inspira a hacer de este mundo un lugar mejor! Te amo May!

Dicho eso Ash saltó del escenario, si bien May estaba en primera fila le parecía que Ash venía lentamente hacia ella, y su corazón marchaba a mil, quería correr para tenerlo entre sus brazos de nuevo, besarlo, pero su cuerpo no le respondía, Ash tomó sus gafas y dejando descubiertos sus ojos unas lágrimas caían de sus carmesíes retinas, de sus profundos llantos de soledad al extrañarla y sin previo aviso la levanto y dándole una vuelta en el aire solo dejó que sus labios se unieran, esa danza de sus corazones acompañaba sus profundos deseos de volver, al tibio contacto que conocían ya, al lugar al cual lo veía solo en sueños, y lloraban, pero de golpe la realidad volvió, estaban siendo aplaudidos por todos! Esto basto para separarse y sonrojados mirar al otro en un tibio abrazo….en el cual pikachu estaba siendo asfixiado.

Ese día Ash caminaba con May al hotel, HB pero su sorpresa fue que ella reservó un cuarto con cama doble, Ash no dijo, si bien amaba a May y quería demostrárselo, no quería tomarla joven, la respetaba, parte de amar es respetar.

Ash- May rompió el silencio mientras Ash salía vistiendo una camisa blanca, un saco ligero azul marino, su banda en el brazo derecho, tapado con su saco estaba su arma VP70 en su portador, y unas cuantas cargas de munición, un pantalón jean y unos zapatos botines negros- te ves muy bien!

Ash sonrió- porque tu amor me tiene bien….- se le acercó pues ella estaba sentada en el borde de la cama- tu me haces tanto bien- y le dio un besito en la nariz- ahora vamos! Tenemos todo Alola para los dos!- le extendió caballerosamente su mano a May- que me dice señorita? Acompaña a este humilde servidor?

Ella rio y tomó su mano mientras salían de la habitación, pikachu estaba dormido en un sillón, no despertaría hasta mañana

Caminaron todo el malecón, contándose de todo, viajes, amigos, suelos y futuro juntos, en el cine una película romántica acompañada por el echo de que al salir la noche plutónica estaba con la luna llena, y los dos enamorados juntos en un restaurante, mientras una orquesta tocaba en vivo, los dos juntos, no pedían nada más.

May- Ash escuchaba a la orquesta- quieres bailar?

May estaba feliz- si…me encantaría- y regalándole su mejor sonrisa juntos se movían al compas de la música, en la pista varias parejas, pero en su mente solo ellos. Primero una salsa romántica, luego una balada rítmica, y para finalizar un hermoso bolero en el cual Ash estaba seguro que sería su ultimo baile, el cansancio y el sudor producto del calor le decoraban la frente a May y su cuello, su precioso cuello donde las gotas marcaban un recorrido, él solo se le acerco y ese olor, licor fino que le hacía perder su mente y su deseo lo dominara, su corazón latía a mil, ella por su parte miraba a su novio, cerca, muy cerca, sus ojos rojos mostraban esa ternura que solo le guardaba a ella, su camisa dejaba descubierta su cuello y parte de su pecho, ese aroma le encantaba, y el cansancio no ayudaba a que su mente se quedara en un solo pensamiento, volaba, soñaba, solo se perdía en la música en sus sentimientos ( canción "Volver-Intérprete- Luis Miguel")

Y así se veían, su mente se perdía, Ash no quería hacer nada que no consintiera May, pero el amor se veía y le dio un beso lleno de pasión, de deseo y de amor…como solo la distancia deja saber que esos labios son un puerto al final de la tormenta de los kilómetros de separación…

/FIN FLASH BACK/

CONTINUARÁ…


	11. XI RECUERDOS Y SUEÑOS

Hola! Antes que nada lamento la demora =3 con el colegio las cosas están algo agitadas, de echo estoy escribiendo en una hora libre,

Este rinconcito es para interactuar con quienes dejan sus reviews! Y sobre todo agradecer el apoyo que le dan a mi historia!

A **xEmilionx,** si lo noté jaja igual muchas gracias por animarte a comentar! Un saludo y espero que te guste.

A **Pykchu,** realmente aprecio tu apoyo! Y por estar siempre al pie del cañón desde que el fin inició, un abrazo amigo y espero te guste!

A **Chiguilguili,** muchas gracias por tus deseos amigo!, espero disfrutes el fic y también te deseo lo mejor! =D

A **Luffy Ketchum,** gracias por los deseos y tu apoyo! , me encanta que te haya gustado!.

Dicho esto un pequeño aviso, este capítulo será algo largo, espero les guste.

\- **POR DEBAJO DE LA MESA**

Capítulo XI: Sueños Y Recuerdos.

Juntos recordaban su reencuentro en Alola, reían y entre uno que otro beso furtivo robado y regresado, cambiaron la página a una donde estaban ellos más jóvenes, con un pequeño trofeo en sus manos y disfraces que combinaban perfectamente con el armonioso escenario de la foto. Rojo y rosa, con flores multicolores y hermosos serafines decorando la estancia.

Aun recuerdo este día- Ash tomaba la mano de May suavemente- Max nos molestó todo el día para saber de que nos disfrazaríamos.

Pues te veías muy guapo de príncipe Dastan( el protagonista de la saga de "Prince Of Persia") May sonrió mientras miraba la foto

Así se llamaba mi abuelo- Ash se rascó su nuca- ademas...tu hermosa de princesa Fáhra y le colocó un pequeño beso en los labios

\\\ FLASH BACK\\\

Saliendo de su primera cita en la feria de Petalburgo en honor en San Valentín, 2 enamorados tomados de la mano caminaban sin rumbo fijo, aunque ahora May le tenía una sorpresa a su novio, algo que seguramente le gustaría, además era de su gusto

Ash- May se detuvo mientras abrazaba su peluche de Pichu- te tengo un regalo…

Ash se detuvo con ella y miraba como su pareja sonrojada buscaba en su bolso pequeño y de pronto Ash solo miraba como ella le extendía una pokeball

May…no me digas que..-Ash estaba impactado y no notó como en sus manos depositaba ella la pokeball

Es mi forma de decirte gracias por volver a mi vida- ella sonreía y Ash soltó unas pequeñas lágrimas dándole un pequeño beso lanzó la pokeball dejando ver su contenido

Jolteon (hola!)- el pokemón sonrió y se lanzó a los brazos de su nuevo entrenador

Hola amigo¡ me llamo Ash!- el joven abrazaba a su nuevo amigo

Jolteon era muy pequeño a pesar de ser la evolución de un Evee, pero se notaba que era fuerte tenía ese algo divertido y alegre que a Ash se le hacía familiar..

Ash me encanta que te haya gustado! Además tiene otra sorpresa!- May sonreía muy feliz y al mirar atónitos a Ash y Jolteon decidió sacarlos de su duda- este Jolteon, es hijo de pikachu

Ash se cayo literalmente de espaldas mientras May miraba como su novio estaba en shock

Como!? Cuando!? – Ash preguntaba mientras abrazaba a Jolteon muy felices

Pues mi padre tiene una evee femenina y cuando vinieron hace tres años pikachu y ella se enamoraron y se unieron hace 3 años y medio- ella sonreía pues pikachu se quedó con evee en casa de los Balance, ella apoyaba a pikachu y lo ayudó a volver y reconciliarse con evee y su hijo Jolteon

'por eso pikachu rechazaba a Buneary'- Ash salió de su pensamientos- ya veo! Que alegría May! Te quiero mucho! Ademas…- Jolteon se quedó dormido en el hombro de Ash- me encantaría tenerlo en mi equipo

Le regaló un besito, y se tomaron de las manos mientras caminaban de vuelta a casa pero un pequeño anuncio los detuvo

Mira Ash! El baile de disfraces- decía una emocionada May

Quisieras participar?- Ash miró a su novia mientras le regalaba una sonrisa

Tu quisieras?

Si es contigo me encanta ir a donde sea, ahora ven vamos a casa debemos descansar para poder salir mañana a buscar los disfraces- Ash la tomó de la mano mientras ella le besaba la mejilla.

A la mañana siguiente los dos caminaron casi todas las tiendas en busca de algo que les gustara, aunque May estaba muy entusiasma Ash estaba nervioso, no es que salir con May, solo que bailar era algo incomodo para él, pero al llegar una tienda y ver el disfraz del príncipe Dastan y la princesa no dudaron casi nada en usarlos, después de todo, que mejor para sentirse seguro que usando a su personaje favorito

Te gusta mucho esa saga de juegos?- su novia miraba como Ash sonreía al probarse el traje" tomen como modelo el atuendo del juego POP Alma de Guerrero"

Si me encanta!- el sonrió y le contó toda la historia lo cual la convenció de usarlos, al final, a Ash no le quedaba nada mal y a ella menos.

Luego de los trámites pertinentes estaban caminando sin rumbo fijo, cuando de repente

Quietos- una voz susurró, May sintió el frío metal en su espalda, una daga.

Ash estaba de piedra pues en su cuello el filo de otra daga le hizo detenerse y soltar lentamente la mano de May, pero no era miedo, estaba pensando, el lugar estaba poco ocupado, nadie los podía socorrer, aunque….sabía Krav Magá, no estaba indefenso

La vida o el dinero- el ladrón susurró mientras movía lentamente el cuchillo en el cuello de Ash, al que el duelo de sus nuevos ojos rojos suspiró, tenía una oportunidad, si fallaba May podía resultar herida, pero si no hacía nada también.

Que te parece esto!?- Ash en rápido movimiento se zafó del agarre y tomando la mano de su oponente lo lanzó contra el otro ladrón, alejando a May y corriendo golpeó con la palma abierta de su mano el pecho a la altura del corazón de su oponente, lanzándolo de espaldas sobre el suelo, Ash saltó al primero y tomando de la muñeca al segundo que se estaba incorporando le dobló su brazo haciéndolo soltar el cuchillo, colocándose en su espalda tomó impulso y con su antebrazo golpeó el cuello del ladrón, y alzando su talón en un ángulo de casi noventa grados remató al primero, mientras May llegaba con la oficial Jenny.

Ash abrazó a May y le dio miles de besitos a lo que ella le agradecía de haberlo salvado

No lo menciones May- Le beso- por ti haría lo que sea

Ella sonrió y luego de ese incidente los dos regresaron a casa de May, pero su sorpresa fue que al entrar todos los demás estaban viendo la tv

Miren quien llegó- Norman se puso de pie- y como les fue?

May se sentía algo intranquila, se sujetó del brazo de Ash pero su novio fue mas rápido al contestar

Pues muy bien…- él estaba sonriendo, aunque el incidente le dejó algo molesto, no fue nada que la compañía de May no acabara

Pues la tv dice otra cosa…- Max los miraba a lo que ellos estaban asombrados y Brock subió el volumen de la tv, exactamente las noticias

Y hoy, un video aficionado llegó sobre un jovencito de cabello negro en pequeñas puntas que paseaba con una chica castaña, pero al ser detenidos por unos maleantes el joven les dio su merecido mientras que la chica llegó con la oficial que los puso bajo custodia, un verdadero despliegue de habilidad de combate demuestra el joven cuyo color de ojos rojo da mucho sobre su personalidad, en otras noticias…..- Caroline apagó el televisor mientras Norman se acercaba a Ash

Señor yo…- Ash quería excusarle pero al sentir como una mano revolvía su cabellera se detuvo

Ese es mi yerno! Nadie tocará a May sin que Ash lo haga papilla!- Norman dijo mientras todos reían y los chicos suspiraban aliviados de no estar en problemas

Señor gracias, yo por May haría lo que fuese…y a parte de eso…pues..- Ash pasó saliva mientras juntaba las palabras para lo que venía- hay un baile de disfraces esta noche y queríamos….May y yo su permiso para ir

Norman solo sonrió y calmado contestó- nadie se lleva a May de aquí

Pero Papá- la castaña contraataco

Déjame terminar- Norman alzo su mano- sin que yo sepa que ella está protegida, pero ahora sé que no tiene mejor seguro que tu muchacho- le sonrió a los dos- pero no vuelvan muy noche pillines!- los miro y todos rieron

Entendido señor gracias!- Ash estaba feliz

Gracias papá!- y se lanzó May a abrazar a su padre

Bien chicos debo retirarme, tengo cosas que atender, nos vemos al rato- Norman se retiro y Caroline se acercó a la pareja que estaba feliz

Hija si quieres te ayudo a alistarte- con una sonrisa Caroline

Me encantaría, vamos!- ellas dos subieron a su alcoba

Bien muchachos yo también debo cambiarme, y ducharme…y quizá dormir…que opinas pikachu?

Pika pi( deberías darme algo de comer)- el roedor miraba cómicamente a su entrenador mientras que Evee lo abrazaba y su hijo Jolteon reía sobre el hombro de Ash

La hora de salida llegó, tenían permiso para llegar hasta la media noche, cosa rara para Max pues May siempre tenía que llegar hasta las 8 como máximo, pero tambien considerando que Ash era un hábil combatiendo cuerpo a cuerpo, lo demostró y así logró alargar el tiempo de llegada, cosa que el padre de May aceptó gustoso.

Y bien….- Ash descendía las escaleras- como me veo

Max y Brock salieron de sus pensamientos para mirar a su amigo, Y baja que le quedaba bien, esa armadura color café corroído, con sus bíceps al descubierto y sus antebrazos y manos tapados con unos guantes y unas partes de piel que dejaban a Ash muy bien, acompañado de ese pantalón negro y las botas de cuerpo que lo hacían parecer mas alto de lo que ya era.

Te queda bien- Brock miraba feliz

Me encanta!- Max estaba muy entusiasmado

Gracias Amigos ahora….- Ash estaba con pikachu y Jolteon

Ahora que?- May estaba demasiado hermosa con su atuendo tomándolo por la espalda

Ash la miró, su hermoso escote café, su falda que dejaba descubierta sus piernas torneadas, unas botas que cubrían mas arriba de sus rodillas, y esos aros dorados en sus muslos

Te ves…- Ash estaba mirando como maquinalmente- extremadamente hermosa…preciosa…- y la tomó y le beso la mano

Ella se sonrojó y salieron para ir al evento

El camino estaba lleno de risa y anécdotas, sus risas eran la muestra de que juntos se divertían, ademas de uno que otro beso robado y otro pedido el camino fue ameno, Ash la miraba y solo sonreía, ella era su mundo ahora, haría lo que fuera para protegerla, amarla y sobre todo….estar con ella siempre, más allá de esta vida la amaría mas, cuanto la amaba.

Bien llegamos princesa, me cede el privilegio de cuidarla esta noche como su fiel devoto!?- Ash estaba en una reverencia mientras le besaba la mano

Jaja te gusta mucho ser tu héroe verdad?- May sonreía ante la actitud de Ash

Si quieres ganar…la actitud cuenta!- el tambien rio

Bien, príncipe…vas a ser mi fiel cuidador de mi amor.- ella le siguió el juego

Ja me encanta tu actitud, ven vamos….la noche nos espera

CONTINUARÁ


	12. XII Baile Del Pasado

Sigo vivo!. Algo cansado jaja un saludo a todos por dejarse caer por aquí, en verdad un gran abrazo. Y saben, quería su opinión sobre algunas cosas amigos, quiero mejorar para que todos disfruten de esa historia. Por ejemplo el rinconcito que hago para actuar con las reviews quisiera un nombre original XD jaja si tienen una idea ya saben bienvenida

Este rinconcito es para interactuar con los que dejan sus reviews!

A **Pykchu,** jaja gracias por la buena vibra y si! Son mis cartas sobre la mesa para sorprender xD muchas gracias amigo, un abrazo! Y un feliz fin de semana y respondiendo lo de Serena, =( duele amigo, pero mirando lo positivo, habrán mas fanfics, más gente creará obras maestras que te emocionarán =3 o te harán llorar siendo emotivas..aunque la animación se puede ir a la versh xD jaja ojalá la mejoren

A **Luffy Ketchum,** vaya que sorpresa! Ya somos dos!, crecí con esos juegos =3 jeje espero te guste este capitulo amigo y gracias por siempre dejar tu buena vibra, un saludo y mis mejores deseos!

A todos los que la añaden a favoritos y la siguen mi mas sincera gratitud! Gracias! Por ustedes el fic sigue.

N.A- Saben estaba pensando, las canciones que me gustan son algo viejitas, de verdad espero que eso no sea molestia para alguien.

Saben tenía una idea entre manos, crear un fanfic Basado en la historia de Grand Theft Auto IV con Ash como protagonista, pero amor y una pareja, les gustaría la idea? Espero su opinión.

Sin más sale capitulo!

- **POR DEBAJO DE LA MESA.**

Capítulo XII: Un Baile Del Pasado

Los dos se acercaron hacia el lugar, un enorme lugar de recepción en donde los detalles dejaban en claro que allí será el baile, todos llevaban muchos disfraces, unos como parejas de pokemon, otros como personajes de literatura, películas y demás. May estaba enganchada al brazo de Ash, y juntos eran obviamente el resalto de las parejas, no solo porque la bella figura de May resaltaba ante el traje de Fáhra, Ash por su parte se llevaba varias miradas de las chicas allí presentes, sus ojos rojos, su cabello extenso caído lacio y sus mejillas con esa z característica de él.

Ash- May estaba algo molesta- todas te miran raro..

Ash soltó una risita que irritó a May pero la tomó mas fuerte de la mano y mostrándole una sonrisa le besó mientras ella presurosamente correspondía, cuando el aíre terminó de extinguirse en sus pulmones se separaron y con el sonrojo de May, Ash le dio un besito en la frente y le respondió

Soy solo tuyo- dijo sonriéndole- y además- Ash señalo a un peliverde que respondía al nombre de Drew disfrazado de Rey- tenemos unas bocas reales que callar corazón

May rio y juntos se fueron hacia el interior mientras a distancia segura Drew los seguía, tenía algo que arreglar, su orgullo goleado, aunque para Ash si algo ocurría sus practicas de Krav Magá lo sacarían de apuros.

Ya dentro el salón era una belleza, un escenario donde una banda tocaba en vivo, canciones bailables y gente charlando, comiendo, y sobre todo, las parejas para el concurso estaban comiéndose a besos.

Nuestra pareja protagonista se daban de comer bocadillos, caminaban admirando las decoraciones, se besaban a escondidas, abiertamente, con calma, con pasión, con necedad de fundiese con los labios ajenos, con esos besos que solo el amor da, con besos de miel y saliva de licor bendito, de néctares nunca antes saboreados para ellos, sus almas incompletas pensaban en ser uno, y todo se remató cuando tocó la primera pieza del baile de parejas.

Mi princesa- Ash extendía su mano – dueña del mundo, dueña de mi ser- Ash hablaba ya embriagado de Amor- concédeme todas las piezas de esta noche, para así calmar la necedad de mi corazón

Es imposible- May lloraba contenta- enamorarse más de ti- ella lo besó y tomándolo de la mano lo guio a la pista. Donde juntos la música romántica inundó el lugar ("Valse en A – D.R.A")

Y así levemente aquellos 3/4 de compas guiaban a los enamorados en si pose típica de Valse, dados las manos y una mano en la cadera y cuello del otro, aunque para Ash las cosas estaban algo complicadas, tenía su lengua levemente afuera mientras May reía por la concentración de Ash para evitar pisarla, era una escena divertida, ver a su novio, aquel que derrotó solo a dos ladrones de cuerpos anchos sin sentirse intimidado, ahora estaba sufriendo con simples pasos, ella sabía que hacer

Ash- se apegó a su pecho- deja que las emociones fluyan amor- le beso tiernamente- y se libre conmigo en el baile

Así la tensión de Ash desapareció, siguió a su corazón, sus pies se movían según la música indicara, era algo natural, a tiempo, a golpe, a facilidad y con el corazón en el momento de ver a su pareja, bella, hermosa, toda una mujer digna de ser princesa no solo de Babilonia, sino del mundo, ella era hermosa, su cabello, aquellas curvas femeninas, su cuerpo su cara, su alma pura y su corazón cristalino, frágil, todo para él, y sin maquinarlo bien dijo dos palabras que hasta el momento no le había dicho a May, no porque no lo sintiera, sino porque no sabía como decirlas. Hasta esa noche, pero la siguiente canción lo hizo desistir de decirlas ("La cita- Galy Galiano") una pieza de salsa hermosa que hizo que los leves roces de May y Ash se volvieran elásticas acrobacias para demostrar si pericia en la danza, sus besos en medio del baile no faltaban, el pudor los hacía desistir de evitar tocar más allá de lo prohibido, pero sus escasos medios de raciocinio se perdían entre besos y caricias mudas, hasta que acabaron aquella salsa pero la siguiente canción fue un epitafio ("Hasta El Éxtasis- Eros Ramazzotti") decidieron darlo todo, amar y demostrarlo sin importar que digan los demás, el amor es cuestión de dos, y así todo lo necesario de decir se perdía en esa pista, en aquellas notas libre tachadas por sinfines de besos, mordidas, caricias y contactos amorosos, cuando la canción y la felicidad de Ash alcanzaba el punto de quiebre utilizó sus escasos dominios de su cordura para en un beso tierno mirar a May y decirle algo que ella no esperaba-

TE AMO!- Y antes que May diga Nada el la besó con pasión, con deseo y locura, quería que sus almas sean una, y no dejarse ir jamás. Y así siguió aquel baile, donde cansados los dos, luego de varias piezas se dejaron caer frente a frente en una mesa, mientras una copa de vino tinto se les colocaba a los dos mutuamente se miraban pero sus manos se encontraban debajo del mantel de la mesa, a escondidas suaves caricias en sus dedos y fuertes apretones.

Muy bien!- un hombre medio calvo con un terno habló- los ganadores del concurso son…el príncipe de Persia y su princesa!

Unos estruendosos aplausos cubría la llegada de Ash y May al escenario, para ese punto ganar era poco o nada para ellos, estaban tan ensimismados en el otro que se les escapó el detalle de donde estaban, aunque sus manos no soltaban, sus corazones iban a mil cuando se les entregó el trofeo y la foto pertinente fue tomada.

Y ahora- el presentador habló- invitamos al príncipe a abrir el concurso de Serenatas masculinas!

Ash se tornó rojo, solo había cantado pocas veces en vivo, May lo sabia y con un leve besito en la mejilla lo calmo, Magia o amor pero todo hizo que Ash mirara decido que canciones serán.!

Y así- señalando a Ash- acepta!?

El silencio de drama que Ash hizo mientras tenia cerrados los ojos hizo que todos miraran atónitos como sonreía y sentaba a May en una silla de reina en frente al escenario, tomando dl micrófono y colocándolo en su pedestal tomó la guitarra a su derecha con el consentimiento de su dueño mientras el dueño escuchaba las canciones que Ash interpretaría.

Y así- el viejecito hablaba- tomando como inicio el Rey del Baile de San Valentín Ash ha decidido homenajear a su novia con…."Burbujas de Amor"- (Juan Luis Guerra).

Esta canción- Ash hablaba al prójimo mientras afinaba la guitarra- es la mejor forma de decir que esta noche- señaló a May- mi amor…te Amo!

Y todos conmovidos aplaudieron emocionados, sonrojando a May quien mandaba besos volados a su novio que empezaba el ataque para ahora ganar el concurso de Karaoke.

Luego de un ingreso algo lento, y de nervios notables en el coro Ash explotó el potencial de ser un Tenor le daba

" _quisiera ser un pez"_

CONTINUARÁ

Perdón que este cortito, pero intentaré compensarlo si llegamos a los 15 reviews!, tranquilos si no llegamos seguiré igualmente no se sientan presionados ni nada xD


	13. XIII 2 Trofeos Para Un corazon

Hola! Espero que estén bien, y a recomendación de **Luffy Ketchum** al fin le hallé un nombre a la sección para interactuar jaja

 _El desván de los reviews!_

A **Luffy Ketchum,** Si lo se y lo lamento =3 jaja se me corto la inspiración en seco…bueno no, llegó mi profesor de Historia xD jaja y gracias por darme la idea con el otro fic xD jaja gracias! Y de nuevo un gran abrazo.

P.D: gracias a quienes añaden la historia a favoritos y la siguen, y a quienes simplemente la leen espero la disfruten, sin más sale capitulo!

- **POR DEBAJO DE LA MESA**

Capitulo XIII: 2 Trofeos Para Un Solo Corazón.

Y allí estaba May, sentada como una princesa, en el trono más alto escuchando como Ash empezaba su serenata, su corazón le iba a mil y más allá, mientras que por su parte Ash estaba entusiasmado y nervioso, pero cuando haces algo con el corazón nada más allá debe importar, para bien o para mal. Pero cantándole a May, que diablos puede salir mal?. ( Burbujas de Amor- Juan Luis Guerra)

" _quisiera ser un pez, para tocar mi nariz en tu pecera_

 _Y hacer burbujas de amor por donde quiera, pasar la noche en vela_

 _Mojado en ti, un pez_

 _Para bordar de corales tu cintura, y hacer siluetas de amor bajo la luna_

 _Saciar esta locura mojado en ti!"_

Y así siguió la canción, unos bailaban otros comían, pero la mayoría miraba al joven Ash cantándole a su novia y con una voz hermosa a punto de ganarse el corazón del publico, y rematando acabó con una sonrisa cautivadora, esos ojos rojos, esa mirada, todos aplaudieron, May corrió y besó a Ash, todos entraron en euforia por ellos y los aplausos eran estrepitosos, y para suerte de Ash ya tenía una canción más, una carta para usar, dejando a May en el escenario se reunió con los músicos les dio las instrucciones para la siguiente, May no escucho nada, y la gente estaba impaciente, que mas daba, Ash estaba convertido en un amo del suspenso, aunque la señal de haber terminado ya mostraba que faltaba poco.

Y la melodía suavemente empezó a recorrer la estancia, y todos se acercaron a corear la famosa canción que Ash estaba regalándoles, ( "Como Haces- Santiago Cruz")

" _alguna vez oí, que el tiempo era muy cruel y que al pasar"_

Abrazó a May

" _se lleva esta ilusión con la que nació algo entre 2"_ \- miró a May mientras sostenía la guitarra

" _pero aquí"_ señalando su corazón-" _no aplica esa verdad, no importa cuanto va desde el principio no se rompe este delirio, desde cuando te encontré"_

Si Ash y May ya se amaban, ahora eso se sentía a través de los poros, de la sangre roja que se acumulaba en sus cachetes, amor puro y duro, y juntos mientras aquella multitud aplaudía al compas de esa canción.

" _como haces para atravesarme entero cada vez?_

 _Girar mi mundo al derecho y al revés, con solo decir que te acercas como haces?_

Y los aplausos no se hicieron esperar cuando May se le unió al canto, juntos eran un equipo increíble, entre besos, canto, aplausos todo llegó al fin, la victoria era más que segura.

Al terminar los aplausos eran contundentes, y el amor literalmente estaba en el aire, amor y deseo, pasión, amor con locura y demás, amor joven.

Cuando todo acabó, Ash y May estaban caminando rumbo a casa, pero algo tomo por sorpresa a Ash, mientras May estaba frente a el feliz, Ash recibió un golpe seco en la nuca, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos los gritos de May eran bajos, solo veía unas botas de cuero que se la llevaban dormida, Pero todo era borroso, todo estaba perdiéndose.

Diablos, no me puedo mover- Ash estaba perdiendo el conocimiento- mierda, May!, no puedo….- Ash lentamente se incorporaba, la lluvia a su alrededor formaba un pequeño charco en su cuerpo, y la sangre producto del golpe y un corte en su brazo derecho eran muestra de que el asunto se le estaba perdiendo, pero el grito de su amada se repetía en su mente. Y de la nada sentía ese calor en su cuerpo, puro odió y deseo de salvarla inundaron su mente, se levantó de golpe con impulso, su mirada roja estaba más que concentrada, obviamente su conocimiento volvió, y si era verdad, dio un golpe seco al suelo, mientras se incorporaba del todo, corrió en la dirección que se llevó ese tipo a May

Voy a por ti May- Ash gritaba llegando hasta el ultimo lugar donde la vio, pero la calle tenía la oscuridad, la perdida niebla y ese olor a sangre le hacían imposible razonar- May!, MAY!- Ash gritó con todos sus fuerzas, pero al no oír respuesta se dejo caer de rodillas en media calle, se sentía menos que nada

Maldición- golpeaba el suelo hasta agrietarlo- soy un súper humano y no puedo protegerte, May!

El ultimo grito hizo reaccionar a una castaña que estaba siendo llevada hacia un auto

ASH!- Grito ella y su desesperación se llevaba a flor de piel, pero fue callada por uno de los 3 tipos, no los distinguía, ya no sabia que estaba pasando.

El grito llegó hasta Ash, que de inmediato se levantó, corrió hasta la dirección del sonido, pero su carrera era diferente, su cuerpo corría mas rápido que antes, y cuando llegó a un muro pudo saltarlo con mucha facilidad, era muy veloz y ahora mas ágil, sonrió mientras seguía por el techo de una vivienda y de otro salto llegaba a un parqueadero descubierto , donde tres figuras metían en un auto a May, Ash emprendió carrera y cuando llegó, fue recibido por ellos.

Mira Kirk- El primero hablo lo que trajo el Mew el capitán de los perdedores- un peliverde presumía.

Ja- el tipo sonrió – nos venciste aquella vez en la calle, pero ahora- tomando un bate de baseball e intentó golpearlo mientras otro armado con un cuchillo hacia lo mismo, y Drew comandaba la operación de ataque mientras May reaccionaba lentamente viendo borroso como Ash tenia los ojos rojos resaltando a través de sus gafas negras, era un brillo peculiar, una mueca en su sonrisa, una mirada fría, un gesto de ira y su pose de combate era estar recto, de pie, ella lo veía entrenar siempre, pero esta vez las cosas estaban en modo de peligro, y cuando vio al culpable parado, disfrazado de rey, era Drew.

Ash estaba recto mirando el ataque, analizaba la situación pero su ira no le dejo pensar claro, que mas daba, dio corrida directa y cuando el enemigo le atacó con el bate, Ash lo detuvo con su antebrazo derecho, en una media vuelta pateó en el pecho al portador de cuchillo, y con la palma de su mano izquierda golpeo el pecho de su enemigo, y cuando este retrocedió Ash dio un golpe seco derecho en el pecho, en fracciones de segundos conectó10 golpes a su rival que caía adolorido, en eso el oponente del cuchillo intentó su movida atacando el cuelo, un pequeño salto hacia atrás, una patada en el pecho y un codazo izquierdo en la cara rematado por un golpe de palma en el cuello que dejo sin respiración al enemigo, la caída era dura contra el suelo, pero Ash aun no terminaba, corrió hacia el primero y le dio con su talón alzado al tope, en ángulo perfecto de 90 grados y un remate seco dejo inconsciente al del bate, mientras el otro a duras penas y rodeando con sus manos su lastimado solo sintió como Ash le daba un rodillazo en el muslo, y con una rodilla en el suelo sintió como su nuca sentía una palma fría después de eso, perdió el conocimiento.

Ash se limpió las manos, pero un sonido seco hizo que May por fin volviera en sí, era Drew con una pistola Colt en sus manos, y Acto seguido Ash estaba con una rodilla en el suelo mientras el liquido carmesí bañaba la pista.

Vaya vaya- Drew al fin habló- el principito vino por su amorcito, patéticos

Arg…Drew…mal nacido…- Ash se sostenía la herida a la altura del hombro izquierdo

Pobre Ashy- Drew reía sarcásticamente- dile Adiós a May- y le colocó la pistola en la frente a Ash.

Ash cerró los ojos, el dolor era insoportable, le dolía el hombro, la cabeza le daba vueltas, el frío de la noche y la lluvia se perdía en sus recuerdos, su niñez, adolescencia, May…esos días con May son únicos…pero Drew alejó el arma de su frente

Sabes Ash- Drew retrocedió un poco dejando una distancia de un metro entre ellos- mejor practico tiro al blanco….di adiós perdedor- Drew volvió a alzar el arma y apuntaba a la cabeza de Ash.

Esta noche cenarás en el Pokeinfierno- Ash escupió con veneno esa frase mientras sus recuerdos eran inundados, el primer beso con May, su sonrisa, sus caricias, su felicidad era ella…, pero si Drew se la llevaba, ella no seria feliz, Arceus sepa que diablos planeaba Drew, violarla, matarla…

No! Nadie lastimará a May mientras yo viva- los pensamientos de Ash Lo motivaron, sus ojos eran de fuego intenso, y allí mismo Drew disparó…

Continuará!


	14. XIV T Titán

Lamento demorarme con la actualización, Con lo de m nuevo proyecto las cosas se me movieron jaja lo lamento =3

 _El desván de los reviews._

A **Pykchu,** siempre intento que mis historias consigan entretener y emocionar; y lo logré amigo jaja gracias por tu review, siempre es bienvenida tu buena vibra.

A **Luffy Ketchum,** gracias por todo tu apoyo, de verdad tus comentarios me empujan a intentar dar más amigo, un gran abrazo.

P.D- Gracias a todos los que leen, siempre son bienvenidos los reviews y sus opiniones.

Sin más, sale capítulo

- **POR DEBAJO DE LA MESA.**

Capítulo XIV: T Titán

El disparó sonó profundo por el disparo de la Colt del peliverde, pero para Ash el tiro nunca llegó. Cuando Ash miró pudo distinguir las gotas de la lluvia y la bala, a velocidad moderada acercándosele, le dolían los ojos, parecían que le iban a salir de las cuencas, pero mirando bien, solo movió su cabeza, un poco, y la bala pasó recto, sin tocar mas que un leve rose su mejilla derecha.

Que demonios?- Drew miraba atónito- bueno….tenemos 9 balas más!

May miró, los ojos de Ash estaban rojos, mas de lo normal, sus retinas negras tenían un toque amarillo siniestro, y su velocidad era increíble, solo movía su cabeza, al 6to disparo Ash estaba de pie, y Drew disparó contra su cuerpo, Ash saltó, y alcanzando una posición horizontal en el aire y dando vueltas evadió los restantes disparos, su velocidad era algo sobre humano, y de un rápido movimiento al tocar suelo se estiró, y colocando el cañón de la arma de Drew en su frente miró muy fríamente a su agresor

Vamos lechuguita!- miraba con una sonrisa malévola- dispara….- miró s May quien ya estaba de pie y su ternura le provoco tranquilidad, paz, ahora ella estaba a salvo, su padre le dejó in regalo en su sangre, algo que le permitió salvar a May, su amada estaba bien y ya no importaba nada más

Amor!- el la llamó y ella apegada en el capó del auto le sonrió, un pequeño hilo de sangre le recorría la boca- te amo- dicho esto se sonrieron y antes de que Drew pensará como salvarse Ash lo tomó del cuello con su mano izquierda y lo alzó

Vamos verdecito!- Ash le tenía tomado fuertemente por el cuello- pide misericordia!- le apretaba más el cuello mientras los pies de Drew dejaban el suelo y se movían desesperados al estar elevados

Arg- Drew perdía el aire y pronto dejaría el mundo terrenal pero a quien agredió lo "salvo"

No puedo dejar que se vuelva un asesino- pensaba May mientras caminaba y la policía llegaba ella corrió y se colocó en la espalda de Ash abrazándolo por la altura del pecho

Déjalo- ella le hablaba con tal cariño que Ash lanzó a Drew- no vale la pena..

Ash se vio la vuelta, ella estaba hermosa, igual que aquella vez que se conocieron, igual que aquella vez que se hicieron novios- May…- de repente se dejó caer de rodillas- perdóname May, debí protegerte mejor yo…yo no- pero ella estaba arrodillada a su altura le calló con un beso, un beso intenso/

Volviendo al tiempo actual…

Amor- Ash miraba como May sonreía al quitarle sus lentes oscuros- ese día no me lo perdone nunca…- el joven se refregó sus parpados con las yemas de los dedos de su mano derecha.

Yo nunca pediría un héroe mejor que tú- ella le dio un besito- además…hoy es un gran día...

Ash la miró tan segura, tan tranquila, tan May que no pudo evitar preguntar…de verdad estas segura de unirte al proyecto Titán…!?

Ella sonrió- estoy aterrada- lo miró- pero tu serás mi maestro- le abrazó mientras juntaban sus labios- otra vez, además- se volvió roja- según los científicos mi tipo de sangre y todas las vece que nosotros hemos…am…- ella no podía decirlo

Intimado?- Ash completo en forma de pregunta

Si- ella se sonrojó más- me hacen la candidata perfecta, solo una entre mas de un millón de mujeres tendrá tus mismas habilidades- y le pasaba su mano por el cabello a Ash- ademas….- le sonrió pícaramente- eso solo hará que nuestros futuros hijos sean mas fuertes…- y le mordió un labio, Ash se siguió en juego y cuando les faltó el aire se miraron…

Te amo..- Ash le susurro al mirar que ella estaba segura de unirse a la iniciativa Titán…

Y yo a ti- ella le sonrió- además…- ella se puso de pie- quien te cuida mi querido agente Shadow!?.

May- Ash le miró y rio- tu mi princesa…pero te he dicho que no debes llamarme por mi nombre en código en casa

Me gusta, si tenemos un hijo…o mejor dicho cuanto tengamos un hijo- ella le sonrió sonrojada- podremos ponerle así!?

Jaja- Ash la miró- que te parece Drake!?- le sonrió- así se llamaba mi abuelo paterno.

Me encanta- ella se sentó en sus piernas y miraron la tv juntos…hasta que la hora de partir llego

Bueno mi amor- Ash se levantó y se fue a cambiar utilizando su velocidad bajó muy pronto con una camisa de algodón blanca y unos jeans azul marino combinados con botines masculinos café- vamos!

Ash Ketchum!- ella lo regañó- cuantas veces debo decirte que no uses tus habilidades dentro de la casa!

Ash se sonrió y después de disculparse el sonido del timbre le llamó y al atender

Señor Norman, señora Caroline un placer!- Ash saludo a los padres de su pareja- pasen

Un gusto Ash- la señora le sonrió

Hola Ash!- Max llegó con ellos, a sus 16 años era igual, ahora más alto y con el cabello mas corto.

Hola Max!- este le dio la mano y dentro se sentaron en la sala mientras Ash traía jugo para todos.

Y hoy es el gran día de May- Norman inició la conversación.

Si señor…aunque tengo algo de miedo…- Ash confesó mientras May se cambiaba arriba en la alcoba.

Tranquilo- Caroline le sonrió- mi familia tiene el gen T titán…May podrá activar sus habilidades sin problemas- le sonrió

Si es verdad!- Max estaba feliz por su hermana

Y tu Max- Ash inquirió- te gustaría despertarlos también?

No- La respuesta de Max nadie se la esperaba- eso de salvar al mundo es chido y todo- dio un sorbo a su bebida- pero prefiero ser entrenador pokemon!

Me gusta tu entusiasmo hermano- May estaba ya con ellos saludó a todos y se enganchó del brazo de Ash.

Hasta luego!- los tres se despidieron mientras Ash encendía su BMW.

Ash amor- May habló- quiero despertar mis habilidades.. porque quiero protegerte a ti…y cuando tengamos una familia también a ellos..

May- Ash la miró mientras salían rumbo al centro de investigación en Kanto- inclusive si tu cuerpo no acepta los controladores no pasará nada….para mi ya eres mi heroína…

Pero Ash- ella lo miraba incrédula, varias veces ella lo recibía lesionado o con una herida algo grande pero no era para tanto, Jolteon y pikachu eran compañeros de Ash de misiones, así que rara vez sucedía algo grave- por que lo dices?

Tu May- seguía mirando el camino- me recibes siempre con la comida lista, con un baño caliente, me consuelas cuando tengo pesadillas, lloras mis fracasos, y festejas mis triunfos, tu eres mi heroína.

Se besaron mientras el camino seguía.

Al llegar subieron hacia el lugar donde se dictaría si May era apta para despertar las habilidades titán, luego de exámenes de sangre y genéticos comparando la reacción del ADN de May con la molécula controladora de su sangre y su gen Titán el doctor le tenía su resultados.

Ash y May estaban tomados de la mano mientras el doctor hablaba.

Señorita Balance- el veterano científico empezó- por rutina debó explicar ( N.A- Y también doy especifico con ustedes amigos) que el gen titán y el proyecto titán.

Entendemos doctor Stillenberg, prosiga- May sujetó firmemente la mano de Ash.

Bueno- el anciano tomó aire y continuó- el gen titán es una mutación o mejor dicho, una ventaja genética que ciertos individuos cuyo código genético está dotado de grandes cantidades de nutrientes, lo cual intensifica las habilidades físicas y motrices por mucho; estos súper humanos tienen uno innato como el señor Ketchum, y otros tienen el código listo pero su cuerpo no produce en la sangre en controlador del nutriente Titán, y lo vuelve en una habilidad dormida, usted Señorita Balance puede despertar sus habilidades súper humanas y unirse al equipo Red de Kalos, si usted desea….- el viejecito terminó

Yo estoy dispuesta!- dijo May sin vacilar y con su mano libre en alto

Doctor- Ash tenía una duda- si May y yo decidimos tener hijos…

El veterano adivinó a donde quería llegar Ash- tranquilo señor Ketchum- el veterano sonrió- sus hijo serán completamente sanos y heredarán el don del T titán, serán innatos al tener un padre de esa característica, aunque se recomienda a los súper humanos no tener emociones fuertes pues es algo delicado pero tranquilos todo será normal, bueno señorita Balance, acepta el gen controlador del nutriente titán?

May miró a Ash y asintió mientras se levantaba para recibir el pinchazo de dos inyecciones.

Mañana- el viejo habló- tendrá que cuidarse un poco, hasta que se produzca en masa el nutriente en su sangre sus habilidades estarán algo latentes, pero siendo su novio un agente sabrá como lidiarlo, y suerte!.

Los dos se retiraron y mientras en el auto reían y cantaban una canción una duda que asaltaba a May decidió saldarse

Ash cariño- ella le miraba- por que nos llaman súper humanos!?

Pues- Ash respondió tranquilo- aunque no podemos volar o cosas así, nuestros cuerpos nos proporcionan mas fuerza que el humano promedio, no somos súper fuertes, pero somos más que la gente común, nuestra velocidad es mayo y la resistencia con la agilidad tambien, y sobre todo…por que somos los que hacen esos trabajos que todos consideran súper difíciles…

Ser agente especial de la unidad anti bioterrorismo Red suena algo difícil- May miraba anonada a Ash

No May- él le tomó la mano- contigo ahora como mi compañera nada será difícil…

Te amo Ash- ella le regaló un beso en la mejilla

Yo también May…yo también- y siguieron su camino a casa.

Contunuará


	15. XV mi primera misión

Hola! Mis fics estarán algo lentillos al actualizar jaja como siempre la primera sección

 _El desván de los reviews_

A **Luffy Ketchum,** y todavía hay más sorpresas! Jaja un gran abrazo amigo.

 **Por Debajo De La Mesa.**

Capítulo XV: Mi Primera Misión ( Ash) I

Ash…- La ojiazul Preguntó- como fue tu primera misión…nunca me dijiste los detalles amor.…

Ash frenó un poco mientras sacudía su cabeza para pensar con claridad- bueno May…

Algo avergonzada la castaña acotó- si te molesta…bueno…

May- Ash la miró con esa sonrisa marca Ketchum, segura y cálido- Te amo- acto seguido y tomándola por sorpresa la beso, lo que causó un sonrojo en la castaña- y bueno…fue hace 1 año y 9 meses…

/ **FLASH BACK** /

Un día frío en ciudad Celeste, pues el agente de la unidad Spetnaz va a su primera misión, su nombre, Ash Ketchum, de 18 años, cuyos iris carmesís son tapados por unas gafas negras completas, su cabello es corto pero mantiene su forma despeinada, usando una camiseta negra de manga larga, con una chaqueta pegada y un pantalón de neopreno que en caso de sufrir una herida la presión del neopreno evitaría una hemorragia, usando un delgado chaleco táctico por dentro de su chamarra donde cargaba 1 pokeball y en su hombro su amigo pikachu, usando otro chalequito táctico, miraban desde el campo de despegue la llegada de un helicóptero MI-24A, Aunque unas manos que le abrazaron por su espalda le trajeron a la realidad dio cuidadosamente la vuelta, y efectivamente, pikachu bajó para despedirse de la evee que venía con la chica, mientras Ash hacía lo propio..

Te voy a extrañar- el agente sonrió mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.

Ash- ella estaba algo asustada y con los ojos cristalinos- cuídate mucho! Por favor…

May- le tomo la cara con sus dos manos- nunca me permitiré dejarte sola, te prometo desde hoy, que cada vez que salga en una misión volveré…solo por ti..

Te quiero Ash- May dio un pequeño salto para abrazarlo por el cuello, estaba de puntillas para alcanzar su objetivo, pero el frio les obligó a unirse más, aunque las hélices de un helicóptero llegaba hasta los oídos de Ash quien rompió el silencio

May- se separo del abrazo mientras el helicóptero aterrizaba- te amo- le colocó su chaqueta dejando al descubierto el delgado chaleco táctico- te amo mas que ayer y menos que mañana- dándole un beso fugaz lo mismo que pikachu a evee subieron los dos al helicóptero mientras cerraba la puerta deslizante May le regalo un beso volador, mientras Ash levantaba su mano para decir Hasta Luego, al igual que pikachu

Ya varios metros sobre el suelo Ash tomó su equipo, cargadores de munición para la arma equipada, una linda Desert Eagle regalo de May cuando se graduó de agente, y de respaldo una VP 70 herencia de su padre, todo listo, miró a pikachu tomar las inyecciones de adrenalina y colocarlas en los lugares de su chaleco.

Amigo- Ash se agachó para estar a su altura- si nos metemos en problemas….deberás regresas a tu pokeball..

Pika pi! ( a no ni creas!)- pikachu dijo algo molesto

Pikachu si algo me llegara a pasar solo a ti te confiaría la seguridad de May, por favor…

Pika?( enserio?) – el roedor miraba con su cabeza de lado y sus ojos cristalinos la sonrisa de su entrenador

Pikachu…promételo- dijo Ash cerrando los ojos mientras una lágrima traicionera se le escapaba entre los ojos.

Pika- el roedor llorando saltó a los brazos de su amigo y juntos sellaban la promesa que sinceramente ninguno deseaba tener que cumplir.

Agente Shadow!- el piloto comunicaba- llegamos al lugar del salto…

Entendido- Ash se separó de pikachu y abrió la compuerta, a 5 metros el mar de Kanto, cerca del archipiélago naranja, en una isla se notificó altos niveles de radiación y ademas de pokemon o algo parecido muertos volviendo a caminar, brutalmente heridos y más violentos, la isla Karshik tenía indicios de un laboratorio clandestino.

Bien….- Ash retrocedió un poco mientras pikachu hacia lo mismo

Suerte- el piloto dijo antes de que Ash saltará con pikachu en posición recta, con los brazos y piernas unidos, clavándose en el agua, mientras el helicóptero se alejaba y la tormentosa marea quedaba tranquila, y a la superficie llegaron el roedor y el entrenador.

Bien- Ash se pasaba la mano quitando unas gotas de su visión- andando….

Pika( sí)- y juntos nadaron hasta llegar al filo rocoso de la ladera este, una gran muralla de piedra natural se interponía entre ellos y a diez metros estaba la saliente.

Pikachu a mi hombro- ordenó a lo que el roedor asintió y Ash en rápidos movimientos usaba sus habilidades para escalar, sus gafas no estaban así que el color rojo resaltaba cada salto, ese era el indicio de la habilidad titán en su sangre y gracias a la misma pikachu y el llegaron a la parte superior en pocos minutos.

Bien….Andando- Ash caminó con su VP 70 lista, mientras pikachu tenia todos sus sentidos en cuidar a su amigo, todo iba normal, todavía la noche reinaba, la lluvia caía inclemente mientras Ash y Pikachu se movían entre los restos de una pared, la cual estaba elevada a 3 metros pero desgastada, Ash estaba caminando con su arma en alto, un hueco en la pared les permitió el ingreso a una especie de patio, unas pesas viejas, torres de vigilancia, y en el suelo papeles, unas ventanas rotas en una estructura grande de 3 pisos, una pared destruida e indicios de casquetes de balas en los suelos, mas uno que otro residuo de incendios controlados una cárcel quizá.

Aquí Shadow!- Ash habló a su intercomunicador colocado como audífono en su oído derecho- tenemos indicios de una estructura dañada, no hay indicios de vida.

Ya entiendo- una voz femenina se escuchó al otro lado- por cierto mi nombre es Ana y seré tu soporte en las misiones agente Ash- la chica se escuchaba de su edad, quizá menos, amigable.

Llámame Ash- El moreno se puso en cuquillas mientras tomaba un residuo del suelo.- que información disponemos de este lugar?

Déjame ver..- Ella miraba su computadora mientras Ash estaba mirando la bala con su arma en su muslo en la funda y con las puntas de los dedos índice y medio de su mano derecha presionaba el comunicador…

Aunque pikachu miraba alrededor, un sonido lo sacó de su pensamiento, pero al mirar al lugar solo divisó una pequeña silueta, porte de un humano más pequeña que Ash, no tanto, aunque su brazo es descomunalmente grande, no lo vio bien pero con lo visto basto para ponerse en defensa y sacar chispas mientras Ash al fin recibía algo de datos.

Estas en la prisión de marfil- Ana daba información- pertenecía a uno de los magnates de las regiones renegadas del oeste, un tal Balt K. Nada sobre él en la base de datos….curioso..

Que sucede Ana- inquirió Ash

Ni siquiera existe en la base de datos…ni de la Unión…ni de los rengados…debe ser un sobrenombre que alguien usó para la compra, pero hay algo mas interesante..

Dime- Ash ya estaba de pie mientras miraba como pikachu se tranquilizaba, quizá su imaginación con sus nervios le jugó una mala pasada, nada podía tener un brazo así pensaba pikachu que caminaba con Ash hasta una pequeña caseta detrás de una malla de acerco caída, donde Ash encontró un fusil de Asalto FAL el cual tomó con su mano examinándolo.

Según datos de la Unión…era algo más que una prisión, fungía como centro de investigación o algo así que usaba a los prisioneros y criminales de los Renegados de oeste… pero fue abandonado.

Vaya- Ash miró el arma, aun funcionaba- así que los más peligrosos de oeste aquí... encontré un fusil FAL de fabricación oeste….pero hasta donde yo se en oeste solo la seguridad gubernamental la usa.. no guardias..

Eso significa que alguien de la burocracia esta involucrado..- concluyó Ana- vaya…llévatelo quizá sea útil..

Bien, corto, ingreso a las instalaciones, cuando en encuentre algo te llamo- Ash ingresó por aquel enorme agujero en la pared, aunque no tuvo que caminar mucho tiempo entre las celdas y olores de pestilencia, un letrero grande marcaba entrada al centro de investigación B, apoyado de su celular que era su Dispositivo de apoyo encontró en una sala unos cuantos vasos y tubos de ensayo rotos, unos especímenes en unos grandes tubos llenos de liquido verde burbujeante y allí una vieja computadora que aun funcionan, al introducir su PDA para extraer datos lo que vio lo sacó de su sitio, aunque no hubo tiempo para procesar, un rugido sonaba desde la puerta, Ash se vio la vuelta y con su fusil en alto apuntó a los que provocaron ese ruido

Quieto- ordenó Ash mientras pikachu soltaba chispas de sus rojas mejillas, aunque esa cosa no escuchó y saltó contra Ash seguido por otras 2 "cosas".

Continuará


	16. XVI Mi Primera Misión 2

Hola! Primero lo primero, lo siento mucho por no haber subido la actualización ayer, pero intenté arreglar algo con una ex novia, ella se fue corriendo, y me di una tarde de descanso para pensar bien, sin más de mi vida aquí estamos con…!

 _El desván de los reviews._

A **Luffy Ketchum,** hola amigo, un abrazo a ti tambien gracias siempre por estar en cuando hay capítulo nuevo! .

A **blackhawk95,** jaja yo quise ir al futuro, no me quise quedar en el pasado, verlos juntos y superar sus problemas con amor =3, pero tienes razon si me salte mucho xD jaja espero te guste mi historia aunque esté un poco fumadilla =) un abrazo.

PD- Estaba pensando ya que acabé mi primer fic, por que no hacer otro? Que idea les gusta más? Un Ash como Batman ( Arkham Asylum) con una Dawn como Batgirl?, o un Ash como Big Boss junto a Pikachu y a Dawn como una estudiante y amante de la paz con Piplup? Y que tal un Ketchum desafiante de los Dioses griegos…pero que se salva por amor? O quizá un Ash en un mundo pos apocalíptico que debe defender a su hermanita y a su novia Dawn?Hay lo dejo xD si alguien toma la idea que avise para leer el fic =3. Sin más vamos a lo nuestro.

Capítulo XVI: Mi Primera Misión 2 ( Ash)

Pikachu electro bola!- Ordenó Ash mientras la cosa, con ojos amarillos intensos, el brazo izquierdo de esa cosa no era humano, su piel pálida, su cabellera era inexistente, y ese brazo dejaba el tejido del musculo descubierto, sumándole gotas de sangre y unas que asemejaban a garras.

La electro bola golpeó a los dos que estaban rezagados, electrocutándolos. Por su parte Ash disparó una ráfaga simple, la bestia se hizo a un lado, pero Ash saltó y con su mano derecha le clavó un golpe en la mandíbula, elevándolo, antes que vuelva a caer le tomó por el tobillo y de una patada lo lanzó contra los demás.

Pikachu, aléjate de sus fauces! Y tacleada de voltios!- el roedor amarillo no tardó casi nada en acatar la orden, una estela luminosa y tres cosas en el suelo eran todo lo que se necesitó para que Ash tomara el PDA y comunicara su situación mientras disparaba a las cabezas de las mutaciones en el suelo

Ana no creerás lo que encontré….aquí creaban mesclas entre ADN pokemon y humano, querían igualar al gen titán y potenciarlo, pero fallaban…en la región renegada no había voluntarios titán- Ash tomó el fusil y disparó uno por uno a los engendros de aquellos experimentos.

ellos inyectaban gen titán directo y los organismos de los voluntarios los rechazaba…- Ana deducía mientras el sonido de las balas secas- Ash mandaremos al equipo de limpieza, es peligro biológico tipo S, no dejes que ninguno abandone la isla…

De repente mientras Ash y pikachu llegaban al agujero de la pared varios sonidos empezaban a llegar, y en la lluvia Ash tomó una decisión.

Pikachu- llamo a su amigo- cola de hierro contra la pared! Derríbala y cubre la salida

El roedor dudo, pero entendía que si algo salía mal esas cosas llegarían a Kanto. Obedeció y solo esperó que pasara lo que tenga que pasar

Pikachu usa ataques de lejos, cuando estén paralizados cuerpo a cuerpo- dicho esto Ash empezó una danza de disparos mientras sus ojos destilaban color rojo

Esas mutaciones no eran nada difícil de vencer, Ash lo notó, disparos a la cabeza, entre 5 se contaban que salían más, de pronto eran 20, y ya contaban 50, si bien eran lentos Ash estaba muy cerca de ellos, no se dejaba rodear retrocedía lentamente mientras pikachu atacaba y retrocedía a la par. Pero el fusil para mala suerte se encasquillo

Diablos!- Ash desesperadamente trataba de mover la mancuerna que tenía el casquete de bala atorado, pero no podía, no por debilidad sino porque el arma estaba muy vieja ya.- sabes…atrapa!- lanzó el fusil contra el primer enemigo, el cual lo recibió pero también segundos mas tarde recibió un golpe de la palma de Ash en la mandíbula, elevándolo, aunque no pudo ir muy lejos fue tomado por el talón y jalado bruscamente contra el suelo, cuando rebotó su existencia terminó cuando Ash le pisó el cuelo.

Ash cargó su puño y golpeó al siguiente, a su derecha cruzó una patada y a su izquierda lanzó su cuchillo a la cabeza del enemigo, se movió, tomó su cuchillo y en medio de la marabunta las cosas iban de esa manera, aunque Ash termino por cansarse y la cabeza le mataba, el usar mucho la habilidad de su gen para alertar sus sentidos lo cansaba en exceso, y de una patada retrocedió para desenfundar su VP y con disparos certeros en la cabeza y retrocedía suavemente hasta que su espalda tocó la pared, la lluvia se llevaba la sangre, y pikachu ya atacaba cansado, su cuerpo no daba para más pero el roedor daba guerra.

Ash hizo un esfuerzo y tomando sus lentes oscuros los quitó dejando al descubiertos sus rojos ojos

Atrapa- lanzó sus gafas y corrió contra la marabunta de enemigos, utilizó la punta de sus dedos índice y anular con su técnica de atacar nervios, daba leves palmadas para debilitar a los enemigos, y cuando estaban sin moverse los remataba con golpes de su mano en forma de cinco dedos estirados, o sino se colocaba a la espalda de los enemigos y les tomaba de la mandíbula acompañado de un rápido movimiento el cuello se rompía, pikachu lo ayudaba con su rayos, aunque todo pasaba factura, Ash y pikachu estaban agotados pero el sonido de las hélices de un helicóptero sonaba melodía divina, y de el bajaron los comandos especiales armados hasta los dientes mataban esas cosas mientras Ash abordaba uno para ser llevado de vuelta con May, ese recuerdo de su novia lo tranquilizó y cerró los ojos para dormir.

/ FIN FLASH BACK/

Y tu recuerdo me hizo seguir peleando aquel día- Ash acababa su relato mientras May lloraba un poco.- que sucede May?- Ash estaba algo inquietado

Tonto- ella le golpeo el brazo suavemente dejando caer azules lágrimas de sus ojos- y si te ocurría algo? No quiero verte irte y no verte llegar!

May- Ash le tomó con su mano libre mientras con la otra sostenía el volante- tu eres con quien quiero pasar todos los días de mi vida, hasta la muerte, y juro que cumpliré esa promesa.

Ella le miró y cuando el volteó a verla se asusto deteniéndose al lado del camino- May tus ojos….MAY TUS OJOS- Ash no salía de su asombro, ella se asustó pero desde que salieron del centro de investigación sentía leves punzadas.

Que sucede Ash?- ella miraba la cara atónita de su novio

Ash no atinaba que decir- el gen titán….- susurro mientras tomaba el espejo retrovisor y ella cuando miró quedo con cara igual o peor, esos azules ojos ahora tenía esos destellos rojos característicos de los portadores del gen titán actico.

Se despertó- ella susurro y de repente una sonrisa y bajo del auto al campo donde dio saltitos de emoción mientras gritaba – el gen titán de mi cuerpo despertó! Yupi!

Ash se bajo y la abrazó dándole vueltas hasta que del cansancio se dejó caer en el césped con May en su pecho

Genial!- al unísono los dos dijeron.

Se miraron, esos ojos rojos de May le sentaban bien, y ya no era una niña, Ash estaba feliz, significaba que ella tomaría las grandes habilidades, pero también temió y se sentó en el césped para sorpresa de May.

Que sucede!?- ella miro a Ash que le daba la espalda.

May…si te sucede algo…yo….- Ella lo abrazó

Cualquier cosa que venga, juntos lo superaremos

Te quiero May

Ella lo besó y selló esa promesa con el mejor beso, por algo eran titanes ahora.

Debemos ir a casa…- May sugirió

Hoy- Ash miraba pícaramente- te demostraré lo que es capaz un titán enamorado...- May rio algo roja y contesto- Vamos mi Atlas…a ver si lo que dices con la boca lo respaldas con acciones

Continuará

Lamento que haya sido corto pero estoy algo afectado gente jaja lo lamento me bloqueé


	17. XVII Trees T

Hola! Oigan las ideas que les propuse me gustaría saber si alguna les gusto =3, con todo es otro día y toca capítulo nuevo!

 **Por Debajo De La Mesa.**

Capítulo XVII: Tres T.

Luego de una noche "titánica" Ash se encontraba con su cabello negro alborotado, con el pecho desnudo, con una mano en la nuca y otra abrazando a su amada May, quien cómodamente estaba durmiendo en el regazo de Ash, abrazándolo con una sonrisa indeleble, Ash amaba despertar primero para verla así, su cabello castaño alborotado, sus mejillas coloradas, esos labios rojos e hinchados, dormida plácidamente. Al mirar si teléfono y PDA solo sonrió

Las 8 AM..- Pensaba el chico mientras suavemente se acomodaba para ahora el estar en el pecho de May, escuchar su corazón lo calmaba, era una melodía suave, como un tambor o una batería, todo cronometrado y solo desacompasado cuando ellos estaban juntos, May aún dormida se acomodó para abrazarlo y estar cómodos juntos, Ash tenía sueño, 2 horas de seducción noquean a cualquiera, y mientras pensaba.

Estos momentos- susurró Ash pero las caricias en su cabellera le callaron

Deben durar para siempre…- completó May mientras abría sus ojos.

Buenos días cielo- la última palabra provocó la reacción mutua, Ash casi nunca era alguien de tratos cariñosos con sobrenombres, solo de acciones, ese día tendría algo de especial.

Ash- May lo miró mientras Ash sonrió y se rascó la nuca- buenos días corazón!- y se lanzó para abrazarlo, provocando que los dos se cayeran de la cama.

Lo siento- May rio mientras se levantaba- me iré a bañar…

Yo prepararé algo de comer- Ash se levantó y tomando un pantalón jean con una camiseta se vistió cuando abrió la puerta del dormitorio el sonido de la taza del baño le detuvo, y cuando empezó a sonar la cadena corrió pues May no solía alzar la tapa. Era mujer no debía alzar la tapa.

Cuando Ash tocó la puerta del baño llamó- May! Sucede algo?.

Ash…eto…eh arg- y de nuevo algo de liquido caía sonando estrepitosamente en el agua.

May, abre! MAY- Ash se preocupó y no pensó dos veces al no oír respuesta de May pateó la puerta llevándose el seguro de por medio

Ash- ella estaba agachada mientras vomitaba en el baño, Ash le sujetó de la cabellera y le daba palmadas hasta que ella acabó de vomitar. Dicho esto el la cargo y la llevó a la recamara. Ella se acostó y Ash trajo algo de té

Ten- le pasó la taza mientras el tenia la suya y se sentaba a su lado- mejor?

Mejor- ella dio un sorbo- esto esta rico- le dio una sonrisa.

Baya a citrus, es dulce- Ash sonrió- May….vamos a ir al hospital de la agencia…- dio un sorbo

Pero Ash- ella protesto haciendo un puchero- no me gustan los hospitales…

Debemos May- Ash dejó la taza a un lado- el gen titán el algo aun no explorado y esos vómito no los he leído en ningún reporte de los voluntarios o voluntarias…

Cuantos portadores existen?- Preguntó May ya resignada a ir al hospital

1 entre 200, pero en agencia innatos titán somos 3 hombres incluido yo y 2 mujeres, ademas de que otros no quisieron despertar y los que los despertaron viven una vida normal.- Dio un sorbo a su té- pero no me cambies el tema May, vamos alístate yo iré a reservar cita con el doctor Stillenberg, te espero abajo cielo- Ash se llevó las tazas de té y May pensaba

No creo que sea nada del titán- May levemente se sonrojo- debe ser….- pero Ash llegó ya cambiado con una camiseta de algodón y sus jeans con unos botines café.

Vamos May!- Ash le ayudó a alistarse y juntos partieron, en el camino Ash miraba por la ventana, de todos los informes del proceso titán ninguno reportaba vómito.

Ash- May mas tranquila sonrió- Me puedes hablar de los síntomas del titán!?

Si May- Ash seguía manejando- en los hombres son irritabilidad, ganas de pelear, visión algo borrosa hasta que los ojos se tornan rojos y al final algo de debilidad, pero luego todo marcha normal y sus habilidades nacen, en cuanto a las chicas …- Ash hizo una mueca mientras recordaba- a sí! Son cambios de humor, algo de antojos y debilidad leve, pero es todo…

Vaya…- May se imaginó a ella así- y como lo toleran?.

Ja- Ash sonrió- para eso estoy yo contigo.

Se sonrieron y el camino se llenó de esas charlas normales que disfrutaban.

Al llegar los recibió el anciano y con unos cuantos exámenes Ash y May estaban en la oficina.

Señor Ketchum, señorita Balance…- el doctor habló- el titán esta estable, es más, se acopló mas rápido que a los demás sujetos.

Y entonces?- Ash miró al anciano que tenia una sonrisa

No me diga que…- May miro la cara del anciano asintiendo mientras leía un informe.

Bueno deberían pensar en nombres….- el viejo rio mientras May se tornó roja y su felicidad era notable, Ash por su parte no entendía- felicidades…..May esta embarazada señor Ketchum!

Ash recibió un baldazo de agua fría, se levantó y haciendo una reverencia salió al pasillo, May lo siguió, acaso no le gustó ser padre, Ash estaba apegado en la ventana, con una mano en su cara. May pensó lo peor, y si Ash no quería aun ser padre? Se le acercó lentamente hasta que escuchó sollozos.

Ash- ella lo abrazó- que sucede

Ash solo se dio la vuelta y se miraron, cuatro ojos de rojo carmesí destellante de alegrías con lagrimas azules que adornaban la escena, Ash le dio un abrazo y sin soltarla le dio vueltas mientras le llenaba de besos.

Voy a ser padre!- Ash gritó, lo que no notó fue que una mujer al escuchar eso corrió por el pasillo- te amo May!

Le plantó un beso, y ya de vuelta a la oficina el doctor felicitó a la pareja mientras los miraba tan felices-

Bueno- el anciano continuó- todo estará normal May, tengan cuidado con la alimentación, y los cambios de clima.

Gracias – May estaba abrazada al brazo de Ash

Doctor- Ash preguntó – y con lo del gen titán ella o él…bueno

Tranquilo- el doctor sonrió- como ya dije será innato, y como es hijo de dos Titanes su gen estará estable no deben preocuparse..

Gracias doc!- dijeron al unísono

El camino a Casa fue ameno, las llamadas que debían hacer fueron algo que tomo por desprevenidos a los primeros, los señores Balance.

Si diga!- Una mujer hablaba al teléfono

Mamá!- May estaba en alta voz

Suegrita!- Ash saludo mientras seguía al volante

Hola cariño, Hola Ash!- la madre de May habló- que sucede chicos!

Compra ropita de bebé!- May dijo feliz

No me digas que..- La señora procesaba información.

Sip- Ash acotó feliz- viene un pequeño en camino..

Felicidades! – la madre grito- iré a avisarle a tu padre y a Max, esta de visita y vino con una chica….se llama Bonnie muy linda

Ash rio, sabia que la hermana de Clemont viajaba con alguien, pero no esperaba que fuera Max

La despedida y los consejos rutinarios llegaron, y ahora era turno de la matriarca Ketchum.

Bien…- Ash entrego su teléfono a May- marca amor.

En menos de dos timbres la mujer mayor contestó

Hola Ash!- ella feliz habló

Hola mamá- Ash contesto feliz

Hola señora Delia!- May seguía en alta voz

Que sucede?- preguntó ella al escuchar la notable felicidad

Mamá…teje unos suéteres y unas botitas de lana para bebé- Ash rio..- por que un Ketchum más se suma al clan!

Hubo un silencio

Kya!- Grito alegre Delia- chicos felicidades!

Y la misma rutina consejos, visitar y muchas felicitaciones.

Al llegar a casa Ash se sentó y May fue a descansar.

Pikachu, Jolteon, Evee y Combusken llegaron donde May

Chicos!- Ella los abrazó- a que no saben! Habrá un pequeño Ketchum!

Todos los pokemon felices saltaron sobre ella y luego bajaron en carrera para hacerle lo mismo a Ash

Chicos!- el joven reía- ya amigos…

De repente el timbre interrumpió el juego, Ash se levanto y caminó hasta la puerta, al abrirla su sorpresa fue mucha pues aquella figura femenina lo miró

Ash?- ella preguntó

Tú!- Ash pego un grito que alertó a May y en menos de segundos ella estaba con Ash mirando atónito a la mujer

Es bueno volver a verte Ash…- ella sonrió- es bueno saber de ti…y de ti May…

Ella sonrió mientras Ash tenía el corazón en la garganta, no la había visto en mucho

Es bueno volverte a ver- Ash volvió en si- Corelia

Continuará!


	18. XVIII Favores

_El Desván De Los Reviews._

A **Mr. Ketchum,** muchas gracias! Siempre es bueno ver a alguien nuevo por aquí! Un saludo y gracias por recordarme lo del listón, se me había olvidado, pero lo usaré para hacer algo especial jeje, un abrazo.

A **Luffy Ketchum,** tranquilo jaja este fic es advance =3 un abrazo amigo!

P.D- No tengo nada que reportar más que darles las gracias a quienes leen, agregan a favoritos y la siguen. Un abrazo a todos.

 **Por Debajo De La Mesa.**

Capítulo XVIII: Favores.

Que acontece Corelia?- Preguntó May algo inquietada por como la rubia jugaba con sus manos mientras estaban sentados tomando agua.

Pues…- ella paso saliva- tengo que pedirle un favor a Ash…

Ash miró a Corelia, hasta donde sabía ella y Clemont estaban saliendo desde que Ash dejó Kalos.

Dime Corelia- Ash tomó la mano de May, que de malo puede ser?- pensaba para si mismo.

Es que….- ella estaba sonrojada- pues…- mostró su mano donde relucía un anillo de diamante- Clemont y yo nos vamos a casar!

Kya!- May abrazó a Corelia, pero por inercia levantó todo el cuerpo de la rubia, y May no era alguien que destacara por ser fuerte

Titán..- susurró Ash y detuvo a May mientras Corelia estaba asombrada de la fuerza de May, pero su visita era de causante mayor así, aunque también estaba enterada de que May ahora estaba en el proyecto titán.

Felicidades- Ash le abrazó y para sorpresa del moreno su novia miro algo recelosa la escena.- pero eso en que me involucra a mi?

Quiero que seas mi padrino- un rubio con una camisa blanca y jeans ingresaba a la residencia- lamento ingresar sin avisar pero- Clemont rascó su nuca- la puerta estaba abierta.

Vaya Clem- Corelia abrazó a su ahora prometido- que te dijeron en STD?

STD?- May estaba confundida- que es…

Special Tecnologhy devolpment – Ash se adelanto a la castaña- es la unidad de desarrollo de Spetnaz, su central es aquí en Kanto…que hacías allí?

Soy desarrollador….desde Hoy!- Clemont fue felicitado pero luego reaccionó, STD es sumo secreto para los civiles, aunque luego recordó que Ash era agente especial, y también que May ahora era una titán.

Pero bien- Ash tomó la palabra- yo acepto ser tu padrino…claro si May me deja – y se rasco nerviosamente la nariz.

May se rodeó de un aura asesina, si bien ella era celosa detestaba cuando su novio lo dejaba en claro ante las demás personas- Ketchum!

Corelia y Clemont reía mientras May desesperadamente recriminaba a Ash, cuando todo acabó May soltó aire y acepto.

Bien!- Corelia abrazó a su amiga- pero también Clemont tiene que pedirte otro favor…

A si?- Ash miro a su amigo

Pues como ahora viviré junto a Corelia aquí….queremos mover el gimnasio a la ciudad y también comprar una casa, pero no conozco nada del centro y quería un guía jeje

Ja- Ash sonrió- ven vamos….May y Corelia vienen?

Ne- May miro a Corelia- tenemos que ponernos al día.

Sí!- Corelia alzó su puño en forma de alegría.

Vale amor- Ash beso a May y se marchó.

Vuelve pronto!- May sonrojada se sentaba al lado del sillón

Clemont!- Corelia miro al rubio como amenazándolo- ni se te ocurra mirar a otra chica…

Je- Clemont reía nerviosamente- no mi amor como crees…

Mas te vale- Corelia le beso y miro tiernamente.

Ya afuera de la casa Clemont dejó su auto, un Mercedes Benz plateado y subieron al BMW I8 de Ash.

Vaya…- Clemont admiró el deportivo desde dentro.- el gobierno paga bien….

Cuando vives esquivando balas- Ash contesto- no hay paga que sea buena- sonrió mientras empezaba a rodar el auto y se enfilaba con rumbo al centro de la ciudad.

Clemont- Ash al fin se decidió a preguntar- a que se refería Corelia con lo de que no mires otras mujeres?

Eh- Clemont se sonrojó- un día llegaron unas chicas a mi gimnasio y dijeron que eran mi club de fans, Corelia se sintió celosa jaja- Clemont rio

A mi May casi me asesina cuando me vio hablándole a una chica- Ash rio al recordar- era Leaf la novia de Gary

Juntos rieron mientras que en la residencia Ketchum.

DE VERDAD!- Gritó feliz Corelia- que alegría por ti!

Gracias Core- May sonrió- sabes…..- empezaba a recordar- yo nunca tuve muchos amigos….casi ninguno realmente, por eso te agradezco tu amistad

May- Corelia sonreía – si por algo somos mejores amigas- y tienes pensado un nombre para el bebe?

Eso estaba pensando- May dijo- Ash sugirió Dastan o Spark, yo pensaba en Maximiliano y si es niña Caroline como mi madre

Me gustan todos!- Corelia afirmo mientras acomodaba ideas- sabes yo tambien estoy esperando un bebé- dijo orgullosa la líder del gimnasio de Yatra

Que alegría!- May la abrazó aunque se le fue la mano pies estaba apretando mucho a Corelia

May…- Corelia tenía una gota estilo anime- me ahogas chica!

May la soltó y rieron.

3 semanas pasaron en la casa de Ash, y la mañana calurosa dejaba una escena graciosa y alarmante a la vez, la mujer de casa y futura madre May usaba una delgada blusa, con sus shorts largos y zapatos rojos, miraba asustada como su novio Ash estaba tirado en el suelo, noqueado gracias a tremendo sartenazo que ella le propino, su fuerza ya había despertado y su velocidad tambien, Ash le había enseñado Krav Magá, y era muy fuerte, aunque sus cambios de humor por el embarazo se cargaron al pobre Ketchum que ya hacia inconsciente en el suelo.

Mierda- Ash se sobaba la cabeza, May miró a su novio, obviamente deberia estar molesto, lo golpeo solo porque se equivocó de helado, en vez de traer de chocolate trajo de vainilla con chispas de chocolate- May….- Ash le sonrió- no encontré tu helado- ella lo miro nuevamente como buscaba algo en su funda mientras pikachu, evee, combusken y jolteon miraban escondidos.- pero te traje una tabla de chocolate!- se puso de pie y le entregó mientras le daba un beso en la frente- me iré a – pero ella le besó mientras unas lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas, cuando el beso acabó Ash le secó las lágrimas y la abrazo

Lo siento- ella dijo mientras le apretaba

Oye tranquila- Ash le miró con su sonrisa- tu cargas con la parte difícil del trabajo….yo siempre te apoyaré!- le regalo un besito- quieres entrenar un poco conmigo?

Sí!- ella le tomo de la mano y juntos salían seguidos por sus pokemon

Continuará


	19. XIX Por Vosotros Por Nosotros

Hola amigos. Este capítulo es un especial! ¿Por qué? Pues por que yolo xD

 **Por Debajo De La Mesa.**

Capítulo XIX: Por Vosotros, Por Nosotros.

Muy bien amor!- Ash estaba sentado en el césped mirando como su hermosa novia practicaba la nueva técnica de puño suave, pero con cuidado debido a que no querían que algo suceda al bebé- ven aquí!- Ash se levantó y la abrazo por a espalda- no te sobrepasas….recuerda debes tener cuidado…

Oye!- May miró nuevamente sonriéndole- tranquilo súper papá…- ella se puso de puntillas y le rodeo el cuello- ya quiero ver que será cuando el o ella tenga pareja…- le sonrió

Um- Ash pensó levemente al futuro- pues….si es hombre le diré…¡ese es mi hijo!- orgulloso Ash hizo reír a May

Y si fuera niña?- May esta vez esperaba alguna broma

Pues…- Ash posó su mano en su barbilla- su novio tendrá que correr todas las regiones..- los ojos de Ash resaltaron el rojo en su mirada

Y que yo soy celosa….- May tenía una gota en su frente

Aprendí de ti!- Le abrazo y sus miradas se cruzaron, ojos carmesí, aliento suave, calor y ese ritmo frenético del corazón que provoca la cercanía del ser amado, poco a poco se fueron acercando, y con un beso pequeño cerraron ese día como una futura familia, Ash sabía que ese era el momento

May….- Ash la miro fijamente a los ojos, la tarde cubría la escena, combusken, Pikachu evee y Jolteon estaban dormidos sobre el cofre del BMW I8 de Ash- espérame un segundo…

Ash abrió las puertas del auto, bajó las ventanas y encendió la radio, conecto el auxiliar de su teléfono y dejo una lista con el nombre : _Para ese gran día…_

Primero empezó un sonido indiscutiblemente hermoso, esos boleros antiguos tienen ese yo que sé que te hace especial al amor. ("Noches De Boca Grande- Trío Martino")

Ummm uh tura ah!- Ash seguía esa pegadiza introducción- me concede esta pieza.?

Se tomaron de las manos y bailaban pegaditos, el césped era su pista de baile, el ritmo su banda y su amor la energía.

Ash…- ella se apegó mas a él- Te quiero mucho….

Yo igual May- Ash siguió bailando y le tocó el vientre- los quiero a vosotros….sabes.. cuando estaba en el entrenamiento una vez me preguntaron que realmente deseaba…

A si?! - ella siguió mientras lo miraba

Sí…- Ash sonrió- y ahora ya lo tengo, desee una familia… casarme y tener muchos hijos!- Ash rio

Ash!- May estaba entre sonrojada y llorosa- no…no sean tan imprudente amor…

Jeje- Ash se separó- May junto a ti yo quiero vivir la vida, morir la muerte y más arriba allá en el cielo eterno amarte más…

La siguiente canción era un epitafio de lo que estaba la joven pareja viviendo ("Tan Enamorados- Ricardo Montaner")

 _Quizá te puedas preguntar-_ Ash cantaba igual que la canción mientras May lo abrazaba- _que le hace falta a esta noche blanca…_

 _A nuestras vidas.-_ May siguió la canción mientras Ash colocaba su mentón en su cabeza y la acunaba en sus brazos- _que ya han vivido tanto._

 _Que han visto mil colores-_ Ash siguió el baile mientras tanteaba algo en su bolsillo

 _De sabanas de seda-_ May le besó suavemente y se separó para abrazarlo más fuerte por el cuello y colocar su cabeza en su regazo mientras el corazón de los dos parecía querer escapar del pecho

 _Y cuando llueve te gusta caminar-_ Ash estaba ya soltando una que otra lagrima traicionera- _vas abrazándome sin prisa aunque te mojes._

Ash se soltó suavemente del abrazo mientras sus miradas se cruzaban y sus ojos rojos eran cristalinos estanques de sentimientos.

Juntos siguieron cantándose al oído- _amor mío, lo nuestro es como es, es toda una aventura no le hace falta nada, estoy aquí._

El momento de la verdad llegó, Ash se arrodillo mientras seguía cantando- _tan enamorado de ti, que la noche dura un poco más, el grito de una ciudad que ve en nuestras caras la humedad!_

 _Y te hare compañía mas allá de la vida-_ May miro como su novio sacaba algo de su bolsillo- _te juro que arriba te amaré más.._

Ahora eran solo los dos, los sonidos del exterior, los Pidgey cantando, las estrellas apareciendo, el sol ocultándose solo los dejaba a ellos apoderarse de su deseo interno, cuando pides que 2 vidas se vuelvan una, cuando unes dos partes de un alma en una eterna promesa de amor

May Stefany Balance- Ash tomó su mano y reveló una argolla de compromiso, era un diamante esculpido en oro, que revelaba un listón grabado y esculpido en oro y bronce, curiosamente estaba solo una mitad, para los demás un listón partido no tiene nada de especial y hasta perdería su valor pero para ellos era algo más allá de dinero o gloria, era algo del pasado esculpido en algo del presente y que sería signo de amor a futuro.- quiero compartir contigo mi vida, mis sueños y mis ilusiones, así como deseo unirme a ti en todos los tuyos y en tus derrotas apoyarte y en tus fracasos animarte, amarte toda la vida y llegar a la muerte, quiero pedirte que te cases conmigo, aceptarías?- por un segundo o menos, por milésimas el tiempo para Ash Ketchum se detuvo, si bien tenía la habilidad de usar sus ojos y detectar trayectorias de balas permitiéndole esquivarlas esta vez la angustia le acababa demostrándole que sin importar que tan poderoso o hábil seas, eres pesa del tiempo y del amor.

May por su parte ya había decidido, pero la respuesta simplemente no salían, sus lágrimas estaban a flote y su alegría radiante despertó a los pokemon, que miraban enternecidos la escena donde sus entrenadores y amigos se unían con una promesa de unir sus vidas para siempre- Ash Dimitri Ketchum….aceptó!- grito ella emocionada mientras se besaban esa tarde o bien la noche ya llegaba a su fin y moría lentamente a la par que el amor de ellos crecía.

Un mes después.

Si mamá- May estaba al teléfono- ya tenemos todo listo, una semana!?- la respuesta el no la escucho, estaba agotado, amaba cuidar a su prometida y su bebé pero diablos! Nadie pide comida a las 3 de la mañana, y menos pastel de zanahoria, bueno nadie menos su amada coordinadora.

Si mami- ella se despedía- si nos vemos!

Asentó el teléfono y se acercó a Ash, este ultimo estaba cabeceando en el sofá, ella se sentó a su lado mientras encendía la tv.

Amor- May lo miro- deberías ir a dormir….sales a Sinooh en 2 días, y no creo que esas ojeras te ayuden a concentrarte…

May- Ash se acostó en su piernas con cuidado y la miró- te sienta el look de mamá.

A ti más el de padre- el beso- y ya has pensando nombres?

Si es chica pensaba en Stefany como tú y si es hombre Thomas o Dastan….- contestó Ash cerrando sus ojos- y tu?

Pensaba en Caroline como mi mamá o Dante como tu padre…- May miro en busca de algún gesto raro de Ash pero solo su típica sonrisa le calmo- pero todavía debemos esperar.

Ja!- Ash ya estaba más dormido que despierto- dile eso al niño a las 3 AM…- y se dejo dormir en las piernas de May mientras ella acariciaba su vientre

Mi niño- ella le hablaba- o serás niña?- lo dudo- seas lo que seas espero que cumplas tus sueños, que desearas? Conquistar ligas como tu papi- ella le acarició con la otra mano el cabello a Ash- o lucharas por ser una coordinadora o coordinador…- ella sonrió ante la idea- solo espero que seas el mejor y siempre des todo de ti…aunque aun no hayas nacido estoy orgullosa de ti y papi también- ella rio- aunque a papi le has pasado factura ese segundo mes.

/ FLASH BACK/

Ash llegaba a su casa luego de una misión en el archipiélago de Alola, un pequeño brote de virus que volvía a la vida a los muertos, descabellado pero cierto, eliminaron a todos y ahora el volvía a casa agotado, la noche bañaba su llegada con pikachu dormido en el asiento del copiloto y jolteon que ahora era tambien su compañero de misiones en su regazo, al aparcarse Ash tomo a sus amigos e ingresó a la estancia donde al solo encender la luz el gran reloj daba paso a las 3 AM, los dejo en el sillón donde Evee se acurrucó con su amado pikachu y Jolteon se lanzó al suelo y medio dormido dejándose caer en el suelo, pero combusken lo levantó y lo dejo en su cama (la de jolteon).

Ash subió las escaleras e ingreso a su habitación, donde al entrar vio a su amada acariciando su vientre y mirando tv.

Hey May!- Ash ingresó y ella no lo miraba pero Ash no se percató, se sacó su chaleco táctico, y tambien sacando su camiseta negra apegada dejando su pecho al descubierto- que tal tu día…

May lo miró y cuando Ash la vio debatió entre saltar por la ventana o correr a ver que pasó

No Hay Comida!- gritó ella y Ash literalmente pensaba en saltar por la ventana

Tranquila amor!- Ash rio acercándose- mañana compro algo…

Pero- ella ahora estaba haciéndole un puchero y mirándolo con ojos cristalinos.- el niño tiene hambre ahora…- ella se mordió tiernamente el labio- y no quiere esperar a mañana

Ash suspiro y le sonrió estaba agotado pero amaba a esa mujer, ni modo el súper abre 24 horas, además agradeció que May no vio el vendaje en su brazo izquierdo

Mis amores- Ash le beso y tomó una camiseta limpia, unos jean, sus zapatos y una chamarra cambiándose en el acto salió a comprar mientras May estaba feliz ahora, mujeres…quien las entiende.

"jaque mate"- May sonrió- amo a tu papi- acaricio su vientre- es muy lindo con nosotros…- y miro la tv donde algo la saco de su felicidad

En la tv: y en otras noticias, la operación Tumba en Alola fue un éxito, la plaga del brote del virus humano de los renegados a sido detenido por el escuadrón Phantom , donde destacamos que tiene ahora un hombre herido..- May miro ahora y subió el volumen- el agente Titán Ash a sido herido por un soldado armado a la altura del hombro, pero nada peligroso, ahora un video donde se muestra la proeza del agente Ketchum al defender el solo el mausoleo de la isla Príamo…

En el video se veía grabado desde el helicóptero donde enfocaba a Ash frente a una marabunta de cadáveres andantes con piel ceniza, cabello negro y ojos amarillos atacaban a Ash que corría abriendo fuego, rompiendo cuellos y pateándolos, el video seguía y seguida, hasta que Ash saltó a una tumba alta y sin munición sacó su cuchillo pero el sonido de un arma de francotirador le atravesaba el hombro dejándolo con una rodilla en el suelo, para luego estar luchando con una rodilla en el suelo y su mano derecha acuchillando a los que podía, hasta que llegó un escuadrón, alli finalizaba el video y May lloró un poco

Ash esta herido- ella miró a su lado de la cama, allí el chaleco táctico en su armador dejaba a descubierto una abertura con sangre seca, la bala era de gran calibre, posiblemente un Barret, y su camiseta era igual, pero una duda la asaltó

Por que no me dijo?- ella se puso triste pues su prometido no confiaba en ella? Pero él aludido ingresó al cuarto con un pedazo de pastel de zanahoria con él y una manzana

Mira!- le entrego el pastel, pero May lo colocó a un lado y se acercó a Ash, ella se subió suavemente la camiseta

May no creo que debamos…- Ash estaba rojo pero la mirada de May no era esa de deseo sino estaba molesta y de un movimiento de dejo sin su camiseta y miró asombrada el torniquete en su hombro izquierdo

No me dijiste!- ella le golpeó "suavemente" o tan suave como el gen titán dejó- te hirieron y no me dijiste!- Ella le regañó pero Ash la detuvo y le beso

No creas que eso te salvará- ella se sonrojo pero quería parecer dura

No pretendo eso- Ash se sentó y le hablo- las preocupaciones son malas amor y tu no mereces sufrir por mis misiones ni mucho menos.

Pero yo quiero apoyarte Ash, por siempre…y lamento haberte golpeado- ella le beso

No importa- el le abrazo y se acostaron juntos entre besos y risas.

/FIN FLASH BACK/

Ash- ella le susurró- despierta

Si amor- el le dio un rápido beso y se sentó mientras bostezaba

El bebe tiene hambre Ash- ella le sonrió

El bebe- Ash la miro incriminatoriamente- o tu?

Je- ella se rio nerviosamente- ambos

Que desea mi amor?- el se levanto feliz

Un pastel de chocolate! Con mucha jalea y vainilla!- ella alzo su mano y Ash se dejo caer y salió por su encargo.

Amo a tu papi- May sonreía mientras Ash caminaba feliz a buscar su pastel.

El Día De La Boda

Un chico moreno de 20 años, estaba feliz con su padrino Brock esperando que llegue la novia, aunque los nervios le jugaban una mala pasada pues se masajeaba mucho las manos, sudaba un poco y miraba su reloj algo desesperado

Tranquilo- Brock sonrió con sus ojos achinados- llegará….

Y si le paso algo a ella o al bebé?- Ash estaba listo para correr

Esta siendo algo paranoico- Brock rio

Tú cuando te casaste con Miette casi golpeaste al padre- Ash hacia memoria- es más!- el novio miró a su padrino riendo- te enfermaste de nervios, y casi corres cuando tardó un minuto…sin mencionar la marcha nupcial…

Jeje- Brock se rascaba la nariz- que cosas no?

Callen!- Misty ingresó gritando el anuncio- llega la novia!

El grito dejó frío a nuestro querido moreno, cuyo traje blanco y una rosa en su bolsillo revelaron que estaba próximo a darle un ataque o algo peor.

Lentamente Ash dio la vuelta y allí estaba, May usaba un vestido de novia que dejaba ver su pequeño vientre de 3 meses, su cabello castaño amarrado en una coleta, sus ojos de ahora color rojo, su pequeño y discreto maquillaje y sus labios rojos.

Ash entró en llanto de la viva alegría que tenía, sus amigos enternecidos miraron al joven que consideraban inmaduro, obstinado, despistado pero de gran corazón ahora estaba llorando de alegría el día de su boda. Y cuando llegó el momento de los votos nadie esperaba escuchar eso del chico que antaño de amor no sabía nada.

May- Ash colocaba la alianza en su mano mientras que ese listón ahora estaba luciéndose en el pecho con su camisa a mucho orgullo- hoy este día prometo amarte, respetarte y serte fiel toda la vida, tus sueños son ahora los míos y tus deseos mis ordenes, por amor hoy me marcho contigo dejando atrás los miedos perjuicios e incertidumbres, me marcho contigo dejando los juegos, los mentirosos y los altruistas, hoy mi amor se marcha junto a ti

Ash- May contenía el llanto pues ella tenía su parte del listón tambien enganchado en su cabello como signo de su amor- prometo amarte, respetarte, cuidarte, serte fiel en todo momento, desde hoy para siempre, y mas allá, arriba cuando muera amarte aun más, prometo que tus dolores serán los míos, tu llanto será el mío y tu alegría nuestra, hoy para siempre y mañana hasta siempre quiero vivir contigo hasta que muera.

Así por el poder conferido- el encargado de la boda selló- les presento a Ash y May Ketchum! Puede besar a la novia

Y alli con un beso se llenaron de aplausos y algarabía.

3 mes.

Ash!- May llegaba a su casa con su ahora esposo, que lindo sonaba eso- mira lo que traje!

Ash estaba dormido en la sala, pero al oler ese pastel se levantó

Vaya!- Ash miró el pastel- vamos a celebrar nuestro primer mes de casados así?

May se rio y le dio un beso- deberías cambiarte mis papás vienen de visita…y Max tiene una sorpresa que darnos…

Max? Acaso el tambien será papá?- Ash rio

Ni lo digas..- May dijo haciendo memoria- que papá mataría al pequeño si se enterara de eso.

Tranquila- Ash la beso- voy a comprar víveres en la tienda, ademas que Jessie y James ahora tienen el comisariato mas grande de pueblo paleta me harán un buen descuento!- Ash rio

Me alegra que ellos ahora vivan fuera del crimen- May sonrió con nostalgia- al final no resultaron ser malas personas..

Meowth siempre hace shows cómicos para los niños enfermos en hospital, acompañado de James o Wabaffet – Ash sonrió- son muy buenos siendo buenos.

Ash salió y May ingreso a la cocina para arreglar la mesa para sus padres y su marido, que lindo sonaba decirle su marido.

La cena fue normal y con todo y risas pero Ash no pudo dormir, una duda lo asaltaba últimamente ¿Cómo ser buen padre si nunca conoció al suyo? Si bien no le guardaba rencor ni nada pero si necesitaba un consejo.

Se levanto y tomo su teléfono, tomo sus llaves y su chamarra se subió a su BMW I8, y fue a un lugar conocido, un pequeño campo donde ya había estado, que decir, le pidió matrimonio alli a May, donde esos arboles al fondo, esas piedras grandes en el pequeño césped detuvo su auto, bajó y se sentó a mirar el cielo, era aun de madrugada pero siendo verano no había frío y allí marco a quien desde niño le había socorrido.

Si?- una voz algo somnolienta le contestó la llamada- que sucede hijo…?

Hola mamá…- Ash habló- quería tu ayuda….sabes….crees que seré un buen padre?

Delia hizo una pequeña pausa, y hablo con toda la serenidad del mundo, no por nada la matriarca Ketchum era un pilar de sabiduría para su hijo.

Hijo- ella empezó- no debes dudar de ser padre, es un regalo hermoso de la vida, solo da lo mejor de ti y siempre piensa en ellos contigo.

Mamá- Ash se sintió algo mejor- pero…como ser un buen padre?

Solo siendo lo que tu desees ser como padre- ella respondió con santa paciencia- se el padre que quisiste tener hijo

Nunca quise un padre- Ash rio contento- tuve la mejor mamá

Y yo al mejor hijo- Delia acabó- adiós Ash cuídate!

Ciao Mamá- Ash colgó pero unos brazos le rodearon el cuello

Serás un buen papá- May acotó- ya eres un gran esposo y un excelente ser humano.

Te amo May- Ash le besó

Yo igual- May contestó.

4to Mes

CONTINUARÁ


	20. XX Sobreviviendo

**Por Debajo De La Mesa**

Capítulo XX: Sobreviviendo.

4to Mes.

ASH KETCHUM!- May estaba molesta viendo a su esposo sentado en su deportivo y hablando disparates con su amigo Clemont que se caían del estado de embriagues acompañados de Gary que al volante los dejaba con el auto.

Hola May!- Ash se levantaba- que tal?

Que tal?- May seguía molesta-QUE TAL?- ella le regaño pero Ash no escuchaba solo asentía algo asustado, pero el premio de la noche a las incoherencias se la llevaba el rubio Clemont, que tambaleante se acerco a su esposa

Mi amor!- él le abrazó y la levantó- y me haces tan feliz! Ahora tendremos una niña!- el lloraba cómicamente abrazando mientras Corelia procesaba la información

Clemont- estaba sonrojada pero tenía que darle un escarmiento a su marido

Y con que pretexto llegan así?!- preguntó May mientras ellos entraban y se sentaban en el sofá hablando amenamente sobre incoherencias

Pues…*hip*- Ash tomó la palabra- por que….je mira mi vieja guitarra!- Ash se iba a levantar pero la mirada asesina de su esposa lo detuvo

Clemont- Corelia perdía la paciencia- comienza a hablar o te patearé hasta casa!

Tranquila!- Clemont sabia aun en su estado que su esposa era capaz de realmente patearlo pedirle a lucario que ella sabía- pues estamos felices porque…..

POR QUE?- Dijeron las mujeres preparando sus pokeball para sacar a patear a sus queridos esposos...

NOS VAMOS A LA PLAYA!- Ash se puso de pie y tomo una pose de héroe mientras Clemont levantaba su puño en señal de alegría

Ahora lu….espera que?- Corelia se detuvo

Un segundo….- May no esperó que Ash terminara- como planean ir si no tienen vacaciones en Spetnaz?

Je- Ash rio- pues esa es la segunda mejor parte hoy en la fiesta de Spetnaz ganamos el viaje y las vacaciones!

Y cuando nos vamos? – preguntó entusiasmada Corelia.

No se! – dijo Ash con su pose de héroe

Todos se cayeron de espaldas pero May recordó un detalle.

Bueno- May se chasqueo los dedos- aun no arreglamos el asunto del alcohol…- su mirada asesina hizo que toda la borrachera de Ash se fuera al diablo.

Si- Corelia tronó sus nudillos- verdad amorcito….?

Clemont….- Ash miro a su amigo

Ash- Clemont perdió su borrachera de inmediato- corre!

Hay nanita….- Ash corrió y se lanzó por la ventana abierta mientras Clemont le siguió

Lucario ve!- Corelia mando a su amigo- trae a Clemont aquí!

Combusken!- May dio la orden- que no escape!

En menos de 20 minutos llegaron los pokemon con los esposos de sus entrenadoras

Ahora!- May tronó sus nudillos- en donde estábamos….

Uf…- Ash se levantó – no me arrepiento jeje!- y se preparó para el regaño de su vida

Todo por el matrimonio del buen Gary..- Clemont ya estaba resignado al castigo de su esposa

Ahora si!- Corelia se detuvo- esperen…Gary se casa?

Si- respondieron al unísono

Con Leaf?- May acotó

Sí- dijeron de nuevo juntos

Vaya!- Las dos estaban ahora felices y los abrazaron- una boda! Deberíamos comprar ropa!

Los dos sudaban frio pero respiraron aliviadas, los cambios de humor de sus esposas los salvaron ese día.

Te amo- les dijeron a sus esposas y suspiraron aliviados.

5to Mes.

Estas segura de esto?- Ash miro a su esposa fijamente pero la castaña no daría su brazo a torcer

Sí- ella le miro decidida- muy segura

No es peligroso?- Ash dudaba

No!-ella le miro algo molesta- acaso eres cobarde?

No lo soy- Ash miro a su esposa- solo…

Cobarde- ella le miro con una sonrisa

No lo soy!- le tomó por la cintura y caminó hacia lo que era su muerte segura- vamos!

Je- ella le beso la mejilla- no te arrepentirás!

Minutos más tarde…

Y hoy en la clase para padres primerizos!- La profesora habló- aprenderán a calmar los calambres y dolores de su esposa

Yey!- May alzo su puño feliz

Ash por su parte estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano por concentrarse y aprender, si bien ya estaba allí desde el primer mes con May, casi nunca hablaban de nada importante, solo le hacían cargar un chaleco cuyo peso aumentaba conforme los meses, pero si ya cargaba un fusil con sus respectivas cargas, mas granadas, y demás no era problema, pero cuando May le hacia ese puchero no podía negarse, y sumándole que siendo agente era algo conocido no podía evitar escuchar los comentarios referentes a su persona, y el viaje en auto adicional a ciudad Celeste donde impartían las clases le daba sueño soportaba por May, su esposa era la que cargaba con todo el peso, y tenía que apoyarla, a como diera lugar y si eso implicaba aprender todo ese tedio pues adelante, aprendió como manejar todo tipo de armamento y operar vehículos de todo tipo, pero una cosa es manejar y ensamblar un fusil AK 74 y otro es cuidar un bebé.

Pero antes!- la veterana habló- deben llenar esas hojas, simples formalidades de su persona y su pareja!

Las hojas llegaron, y Ash tomó las dos y las lleno por May, cosa que la castaña no gusto demasiado

No estoy enferma querido- le dijo con enojo en su voz

Si pero- le sonrió- te amo y para mí no me importa ayudarte cada que pueda mi castañita!- le dio un beso y siguió.

May paso de enojo a orgullo, su esposo estaba llenando todos sus datos sin preguntarle nada, nacimiento , edad, meses de embarazo, parecía llenar sus propios datos y vaya que May estaba orgullosa, su marido la conocía bien pero el aun no llenaba sus datos y May decidió devolverle el favor.

Bueno…- ella tomó la hoja de Ash y de igual manera lleno todos sus datos.

Me conoces bien- Ash le regalo un beso.

Cuando la clase termino estaban llegando a casa y con una linda conversación llegó el tipo de conversaciones necesarias y divertidas pero importantes.

En la siguiente cita médica sabremos si es niño o niña- Ash estaba hablando mientras May servía la comida

Que desearías que fuese?- May coloco el plato y se sentó

Realmente…- Ash empezó a comer- no le he pensado pero lo que dijo la maestra me dejo preocupado.

Tranquilo- May le sonrió- mi vientre es normal ella solo debe estar mal no debe ser más grande de lo normal…

Si quizá- Ash dio un bocado- sea efo…- trago la comida- lo siento amor!

Amor- May pensó- deberíamos pensar ya en un nombre y decidirnos por uno…

Vale- Ash detuvo su ingesta- bien si es niño propongo Dastan y si es niña Stefany

Yo opino- May dejo tambien la comida- si es niño Dante y si es niña…me quedo con Stefany – le sonrió

Vale deberíamos decirnos entre Dante o Dastan- Ash tomo una moneda- cara o sello?

Cara o sello?- May miro- bien digo cara…

Vale yo sello- Ash dio el volado y dejo caer la moneda en la mesa.

Bien…- May tomo la moneda- Entonces será Dante! Como tu padre!

Si- Ash sonrió- pero ahora...a comer! Amo tu comida

Solo mi comida!?- May se hizo la enojada

Je- dejo los cubiertos- te amo a ti….a ustedes- acariciándole el vientre

6to Mes.

Enserio!?- Ash grito de emoción

Si señor Ketchum- el médico sonrió- don dos fuertes niños….tiene gemelos!

Continuará


	21. XXI Sin Seguir La Luz

Hola gente! Bienvenidos a otro capítulo, primero a

 _El desván de los reviews._

A **Luffy Ketchum,** hoy tambien tendrás otra sorpresa jaja =3 un abrazo amigo espero que todo te vaya bien.

A **Mr. Ketchum,** vaya que genial que te haya gustado y si te respondo todo pues yo también estuve muy mal cuando Ash perdió pero respecto a Sol y Luna….yo seguiré hay amigo, desde que tengo 7 años llevo viendo a Ash en muchas ligas, Kanto, Johto, Hooen, Sinooh, la batalla de la frontera….y mi consejo es que disfrutes de pokemon, cuando salga sol y luna quizá su animación luzca de la patada pero y que tal si la trama sale buena? Estoy seguro que por allí alguien talentoso hará un nuevo shipping quizá…y cree historias increíbles…yo estuve cuando Ash empezó y prometí estar cuando esto acabe, pero tu debes decidir jaja sin más te invito a disfrutar de la historia y gracias por pedir mi opinión, un abrazo. El horario de subidas estará al final pues al fin lo organicé jeje =). Y al final para lo de ser maestro pokemon no intento narrar historias pues no sé si me saldrán bien…pero porque tu comentario me dio mucho animo voy a intentarlo pero no se si será este cap jaja.

A **XEmilionx,** hola amigo! Un gusto volverte a leer; y pues es verdad pero todas las amigas de Ash tienen ese algo que hace su relación dinámica…excepto Iris alli si no hallo fundamentos para ellos más allá de ser amigos, ese Ash x Serena x May es un proyecto que saldrá a futuro primero tengo que acabar mis fics actuales =3. Un abrazo.

 **Por Debajo De La Mesa.**

Capítulo XXI: Sin Seguir La Luz.

Perdón! – el doctor miró el monitor mientras acomodaba sus lentes- me equivoqué

Que sucedió?- Ash estaba asustado- hay algo mal en el bebé?

Sucedió algo doctor!?- May se incorporó un poco para revisar las caras de estupefacción de su marido y ese rojizo color alumbrar la mirada de Ash, obviamente estaba concentrándose para encontrar la respuesta en el monitor para descifrar lo que el medico miraba

Lo lamento…- el medico miro a los Ketchum- son mellizos no gemelos – y el joven doctor se rascó la nuca riendo

Ash se tranquilizó y miró la pantalla, solo movimientos que ni su entrenada vista distinguía sin embargo le llenaba de tranquilidad mirar a esas criaturas allí, si bien nunca conoció a su papá el no perdería ni un solo momento con sus hijos, amaba a May y sus retoños que esperaban allí las aventuras que el mundo traía.

May por su parte solo miraba a su marido llorar tiernamente en silencio, ella lo miro y lo miro, estaba feliz, Ash nunca era alguien que reservara sus emociones, por eso se le hacía facil expresarse allí con ella, por eso Ash era alguien transparente y todos lo sabían, rara la vez ocultaba algo y esta no era una de esas veces, Ash estaba genuinamente feliz.

Quisieran escuchar el corazón de los bebés?- la eterna pregunta del profesional en medicina empezó mientras inconscientemente preparaba la máquina para poder revelar los sonidos de los bebés

Si!- May estaba entusiasmada, Ash solo asintió mientras de su pantalón de tela sacaba un pañuelo y se secaba los lagrimones de emoción.

Bien….señor Ketchum?- El doctor miró a Ash- esta bien?

No…- Ash sonrió entre sollozos- estoy más que bien….estoy en el cielo doctor….tengo una esposa increíble, amigos muy buenos, y cuando ellos nazcan- Ash acarició suavemente la pantalla – tendré una familia….

Ash….- May miro a su esposo, que no era exactamente el más culto o idóneo al momento de hablar, y menos para hablar reflexivamente pero cuando lo hacía atinaba de manera magistral, y sin duda eso le impresionaba y enamoraba a May, a pesar del tiempo juntos era una cajita de sorpresas, al igual que ella quería ser para él.

Me encantaría escucharles…- Ash apretó la mano de May- claro si mi esposa lo desea así…

"mi esposa"- en la mente de May retumbó esas palabras en la mente de May, Ash no era alguien posesivo pero si celoso, y cuando quería recalcar que estaba casado con May se veía adorable con esa camisa azul con cuello en V, ese pantalón de tela, y su reloj mas su anillo dejaban en claro que Ash ya no era un niño, su cara ya no era tan ancha, estaba muy alto con su cabello mas corto pero aun conservando su forma típica mas sus z lo hacían facil de reconocer , pero ese cuerpo moreno y cuidado con ligeras marcaciones por el ejercicio lo volvían difícil de creer, y ella era su esposa…"su esposa" que lindo sonaba eso….

May?- Ash estaba riendo al no escuchar respuesta y ver que May lo recorría con la mirada y tenía que admitir que ella no era ya una niña, a sus 18 años May estaba muy bonita, su cabello aun conservaba su forma pero era algo más largo, esa blusa negra con sus jeans azules y esas botas negras antes del embarazo le sentaban de maravilla, ahora su ropa para el momento de estar en cinta era algo mas flojo para obvias razones y finalidades. Su amada esposa sería celosa, algo mandona y discutían pocas veces pero nada importante, por la comida y tal pero su convivencia había evolucionado, vivir con placer de tranquilidad y mesura mezcladas con el amor dejaban mucho para el joven matrimonio Ketchum- Balance.

Ash?- May miro a su marido llamándola y sonriéndole

Escuchamos…?- Ash apretó fuerte su mano para darle seguridad

Si Ash – le sonrió y May dejo a un lado su mente y solo disfrutó de ese compas descuadrado llamado latidos de la vida que conjuntamente Ash y ella juntos habían aportado para crear y dar al mundo una prueba más del amor que se tenían.

Y otra vez en el día Ash y May apretaron fuerte sus manos al escuchar juntos esos corazoncitos crecientes en el vientre de May.

El camino a casa fue solo lleno de sonrisas, pero sin hablar, que decir cuando el amor sobra y la felicidad abunda, esa estrella de la suerte Ketchum estaba dando efecto pues todo iba bien en la vida marital de Ash y May

Pero no solo el matrimonio Ketchum estaba esperando al bebé, mientras ellos volvían a casa en su I8 seguidos por una negra de marca Ford tenía a dos ocupantes

Estas seguro que son ellos….?- Una mujer de cabello rubio opaco con ojos amarillos miraba la camioneta mientras manejaba un chico de vista de igual color

Deben de serlo….- El chico aceleró mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a la parte posterior del BMW

May escuchó el sonido del motor del auto de atrás, y algo preocupada miró a su marido diciéndole

-Ash ese tipo debe tener prisa….

Ash no respondió y aceleró un poco , Ash no era tonto esas placas pertenecían a las naciones renegadas, no podía preocupar a su mujer.

May….ponte el cinturón…- Ash miro un poco por el retrovisor y su mirada dejó esa felicidad y se tornó carmesí incandescente esperanzado en no ser el objetivo

En la camioneta

Bien echo cerebrito el objetivo escapa- La chica miró el auto deportivo acelerar tratando de alejarse entre un camino de tierra dejando la vía principal

Ja- el chico rio y aceleró golpeando la parte posterior del I8 con fuerza- supongo que el sigilo se va por el caño….tienes el Supresor T?

Si- la chica cargó en una pistola de dardos y con una grabadura en mano- prueba supresor titán inicia ahora….algo que decir para la posteridad? – colocó la grabadora en la boca del chico que siguió acelerando

No soy científico B…- El chico siguió- pero es hora de jugar con los titanes de oriente…

En el auto de Ash el Ketchum miraba los posibles escapes, no habían, solo tenía una idea pero May estaba con él….no podía arriesgar al bebé y a May

Ash!- May estaba asustada por los golpes que recibía el deportivo- ese tipo esta ebrio?!

May es un renegado- Ash escupió la verdad mientras barajaba posibilidades.

Ash cuida!- pero no pudo terminar, la camioneta obligó al deportivo salir del camino, y terminó por caer por los costados de la carretera, estrellándose contra una piedra pequeña dejando el motor inutilizable, y el cristal delantero estaba trizado.

Ash volvía en si lentamente, le dolía su cabeza, un calor le recorría su frente lentamente y su brazo estaba atrapado en el volante, no había humo, pero el auto no respondería, su mirada era borrosa, mirando bien May estaba ilesa, gracias a dios Ash pudo hacer que su parte del auto aguantara la mayor parte del golpe, May estaba bien…no importaba nada mas para el Ketchum.

Te pasaste…- la chica bajo del auto, tenía una boina verde, con una blusa blanca y un short azul acompañados de botas verdes…- bueno ni modo sácalo…

Tal vez si…- el chico usaba un chaleco negro con una camiseta verde, unos pantalones cargo azules y sus botas militares negras- alista el supresor…

Entendido amorcito- ella le paso su mano por la barbilla del chico y este le sonrió

Au- May miró a su alrededor, su ventana estaba rota pero ella en sí solo tenía un dolor de cabeza, nada más allá pero cuando miro a su marido descubrió el porque ella estaba bien.

Ash tenía un hilo de sangre que empezaba en su cabeza y bajaba por su frente, su mano izquierda sostenía el volante y la derecha estaba en la caja de cambios, Ash intentó en un rápido movimiento liberar el cinturón con éxito y May lo imitó, Ash intentó con su puerta pero estaba trabado y miro a May

May…estas bien?- Ash le tomó la mano

Si Ash pero tú…- ella le tocó las costillas pues Ash no soltaba esa parte con su mano izquierda cubría su parte de las costillas derecha

Olvidas..- Ash le beso tranquilo verle bien- que soy un súper humano…

Yo me replantearía tu concepto!- grito una voz ajena a los dos y la puerta de Ash salió volando seguido del impacto de la humanidad de Ash contra el suelo alejado de los remanentes de su auto mientras May intentaba salir sin éxito cuando a su lado una chica le habló con una sonrisa

Hola!- le saludo – lo lamento pero esto es entre ellos dos…

Quien…un segundo…- May miró bien a la chica- Bianca!?

Con Ash

Ash se levantó dando un salto, se soltó las costillas y miro como un tipo se le acercaba aplaudiendo

Bien….ahora tenemos la revancha….verdad Ash?- el tipo dejó su chamarra de lado y adopto una pose de combate.

Drew?!- Ash miró a su enemigo..

Continuará

HORARIO DE SUBIDAS.

LUNES- "Por Debajo De La Mesa"

MARTES- "La Vida Es Complicada"

MIERCOLES- "El Diamante Y La Perla De La Guerra"

Jueves- " Por Debajo De La Mesa"

Viernes- "La Vida Es Complicada"

SABADO O DOMINGO - "El Diamante Y La Perla De La Guerra"

Y un día de descanso para mi jaja

P.D- el horario lo hice para dejar mi desorden de subidas, un agradecimiento a que me motivó a al fin hacer un horario jaja hasta la siguiente!.


	22. XXII Te Protegeré!

Hola! Hoy es jueves un día algo cansado para mi, espero que ustedes hayan tenido un día mas agradable en el trabajo o colegio, sin más vamos a lo nuestro.

 _El desván de los reviews._

A **Luffy Ketchum,** un titán siempre será jaja gracias por siempre apoyar un abrazo cuídate y que tengas un gran día

A **Mr. Ketchum,** hola amigo! Vi que iniciaste tu propia historia! Me agrado mucho bienvenido al mundo de escribir! Y te entiendo, pero no abandones tus ideales, recuerda que los fics tendrán parte de la imaginacion, pero todo sale del corazón! Un abrazo amigo.

A **xEmilionx,** sin problema amigo muchas gracias por tu apoyo siempre! Un abrazo y cuídate mucho amigo mío.

Pokemon y sus personajes no me pertenecen, esta historia no tiene otro fin mas allá de el de entretener.

 **Por Debajo De La Mesa**

Capítulo XXII: Te protegeré!

Bianca que haces aquí?- May no esperaba a aquella chica alli pero antes de obtener respuesta un sonido seco proveniente de donde cayó Ash la obligo a mirar

En aquel espacio del campo, entre flores blancas y un claro clima, Ash y Drew entablaban una feroz batalla cuerpo a cuerpo, ninguno cedía un ápice de terreno, sus golpes impactaban la humanidad el otro y sus gritos o gestos demostraban lo duro de la contienda, Ash con su derecha y Drew con la suya chocaron su puños en el aire, y dando un leve salto hacia atrás se analizaron, Ash no tenia mayores rasguños, era un titán ya entrenado, y pero Drew tenía unas marcas de la contienda, aunque nada que el orgullo egocentrista del peli verde no pueda ocultar.

Vaya…- Ash se limpio con el dorso de su mano la frente que tenia un poco de sangre del accidente- un titán…

Je- Drew escupió un poco de sangre que estaba estorbándole en la boca- soy el primer titán de occidente…pero- emprendió un carrera y golpeo el estómago de Ash obligándolo a caer de rodillas- mejorado!

Je- Ash deslizo su pie y provocó que Drew cayera, alzó su talón y trató en vano de rematarlo en el suelo donde su pie golpeo el suelo provocando que un pequeño agujero quedara mientras Drew rodaba alejándose del Ketchum- aun no creo que seas un titán…y aun peor- Ash cambio su gesto por un seño fruncido- como te atreves a atacar a mi familia!

Tus sentimientos serán tu perdición- Drew se levantó – y yo no soy un portador o titán innato….soy el primero de muchos Metahumanos!

May pudo salir del auto mientras Bianca miraba la conversación de esos dos, Drew lucía su chaleco de combate con su pantalón cargo y sus botas. Mientras que Ash tenía su camisa azul eléctrico, y sus jeans algo sucios, pero sus botines estaban muy manchados por la batalla con Drew

Que quieren de nosotros?- May miró a Bianca que le sonrió pasivamente

Solo venimos a jugar…- Bianca rio- Drew no esperaba volver a verlos…

Jugar?- May miro incrédula a Bianca.- JUGAR? Acaso Drew perdió la cabeza!

Oye!- La chica rubia le miro algo molesta- no hables así de mi esposo!

May se quedo en blanco, si antes no entendía que deseaban ese par, ahora menos tenía idea de que sucedía por la mente de ellos

Un metahumano?- Ash hizo memoria, los informes en Sinooh contaban algo pero nada relevante

Sí amigo mío- Drew miro a su oponente dejando al descubierto unas marcas en sus brazos- somo la mezcla entre ADN titán y ADN pokemon…

Pero nadie era tan estúpido para prestarse como voluntario- Ash recordó la primera misión y allí lo explicaba, era doloroso en extremo, no era algo natural como el gen titán

Nadie era tan fuerte- corrigió Drew endureciendo su mano- a excepción de mi esposa y yo

Esposa?- Ash miro al auto y allí subida y sentada en el techo del accidentado BMW I8 estaba Bianca, y May estaba a su lado mirando la escena con su manos unidas rogando por el bienestar de su marido- Bianca y yo son….

Esposos?- Drew rio- si…..y además…- en un movimiento Drew estaba a centímetros de May- titanes…

Ash no perdió tiempo y corrió hasta Drew y nuevamente se enfrascaron en una lucha golpes llegaban, otros se evitaban y otros simplemente se impactaban contra la humanidad del oponente.

Vamos cariño!- Bianca animaba a su esposo- Acaba con esto para irnos!

Cuanto tiempo- May miro algo que Ash estaba haciendo, Ash no estaba peleando totalmente en serio, solo utilizaba técnicas de ataque simple, no artes marciales mientras que Drew estaba dando todo y en defecto, agotándose- son titanes…

3 meses- Bianca miro a May y rio- y tu tienes ya tiempo y no puedes socorrer a tu marido…

May se molesto pero tenia un bebé en su Vientre , pelear en ese estado no era algo factible, solo miraba como Ash seguía escapando y dando ligeros golpes en las costillas y piernas de Drew a lo que el peliverde respondía con golpes en la cara, piernas, cuello lo que sus brazos y piernas alcanzaran a golpear.

Vaya!- Ash salto y usando la palma de su mano golpeó el pecho de Drew provocando que cayera al suelo sosteniéndose el área afectada- aun estas verde en combate cercano…

Drew perdio su auto control, con su rodilla impacto el estomago de Ash, seguido de un gancho a su mandibula, y utilizando su brazo libre empujo a Ash en dirección del auto, para luego atacar su rostro y pecho en un frenesí que Ash esquivaba poco y otros golpes recibía de lleno, cuando la espalda de Ash tocó el auto Drew lo agarro por el cuello y lo alzó para luego impactarlo contra el capó del auto acabado

Ahora quien esta verde?!- Drew dejo a un Ash con un hilo de sangre en su rostro, sus ojos estaban cerrados y su pecho estaba respirando con pesadez

ASH!- May abrazó a su marido mientras Bianca aplaudía al suyo

Drew…cariño- Bianca le beso- ahora en quien probamos el supresor….

Drew miró con malicia a May y contesto a su esposa- la esposa de Ash será útil…es otra titán de oriente..

Ash sonrió y abrió sus ojos, alejo a May y se colocó en frente de Drew que como Ash pensaba respiraba con pesadez, estaba agotado

Sabes..- Ash se abrió las mangas de su camisa y las enrolló- tu aun estas verde ni siquiera has dominado el gen y me has retado y ahora estas agotado…ahora a pelear en serio…

Ash se lanzó contra Drew y este cansado no reaccionó a tiempo, Bianca intento detenerlo pero Ash fue más rápido, la patada de la chica, fue fácilmente evadida por él, y con un empujón la mando al suelo, Ash golpeo a Drew en el pecho, ese sonido fue seco, May miro a su marido, ahora estaba enserio, sus manos estaban abiertas y usaba sus palmas, su mirada estaba al rojo vivo, Ash ahora estaba aprovechando su experiencia como titán y siguió, pateo el pecho de Drew y antes que tocara el suelo lo halo por su talón y rematándolo con su puño derecho lo golpeo en la cara mientras Bianca sacaba un cuchillo e intentaba en vano agredir a Ash que la tomo de la muñeca, le desarmó y con una patada en su pierna la dejo en el suelo para evitar otro golpe de Drew, Ash lo tomo de la mano y lo lanzó sobre Bianca, derribándolos a los 2, estos se pusieron en pie y usando sus puños golpearon el pecho de Ash el cual se cubrió haciendo una X que recibió el impacto para luego separarse y con una patada en el cuello mandar a Drew sobre la esposa del peliverde

May miro a su esposo, que le cruzo la mirada, le regaló una sonrisa, su cuerpo estaba palpitando por el esfuerzo de enfrentar 2 titanes, y aun así le sonreía, cuanto amaba al chico aquel que inspiraba confianza y cuan mal se sentía por no poder pelear a su lado igual que Bianca y Drew.

Drew se puso en pie mientras Bianca hacía lo mismo, su chaleco estaba roto, su rostro tenía rastros de golpes y sangre en hilo emanaba de su boca, Ash era aun un soldado duro de pelar y Drew lo descubrió ya tarde, Ash corrió y con otro golpe en el rostro del peliverde lo lanzo sobre su camioneta, al igual que Drew lo tomó del cuello y lo golpeó contra el capó de la misma, pero Ash de la fuerza hundió el mismo provocando que con toz Drew dejara salir sangre.

Deberían irse- Ash lo soltó- ahora….

No tan rápido!- Bianca saco una pistola de dardos y le apunto al Ketchum- o disparo.

Sabes que un titán puede evadir balas..- Ash camino hacia donde May pero Bianca gritó- ni un paso mas…- y movió su mano hacia donde May- o ella lo paga!

Ni se te ocurra- Ash miro furioso a la chica que solo rio- o Drew deja este mundo!

Je- Ella rio- no eres capaz

Por mi esposa lo que sea- Ash miro el arma, era de dardos de carga rápida, eran imposibles de esquivar para un titán porque el plástico del proyectil, aunque un titán entrenado si podía, pero May no estaba entrenada

Y yo por el mío- Bianca disparó

Ash no pensó y corrió, May grito y cerro los ojos, pero la bala nunca llego, lentamente miro que Ash estaba de rodillas en su frente, el dardo cayo de su hombro, Ash gritaba, golpeaba el suelo y lo rompía, golpeaba su cuerpo y su vista era de anomalía, el carmín se intercambiaba con el café antiguo

Ahora Amor!- Bianca miro a Drew que se levantó- el supresor detuvo el titán, acabalo antes que se acabe

Ja!- Drew golpeo a Ash, y lo repitió, Ash evitaba cuantos podía y respondía otros, bloqueaba e impactaba, pero estaba débil, no sentía su cuerpo, y los golpes le dolían el doble, Drew no perdono nada, Ash solo utilizó lo máximo de si, todo parecía perdido y May lloro al ver que si ella hubiera recibido el disparo lo más seguro era que ella hubiera perdido a los bebés

Amo a su papi!- May acaricio su vientre mientras Ash por encima vez caía casi inconsciente en el suelo cubierto de sangre, pero le regaló otra sonrisa y se puso de pie, detuvo una patada de Drew y volvieron a ese intercalo de patadas, golpes y gritos.

Aun- Drew recibió un golpe en la cara- sin el gen eres molesto!

Y tu- Ash se agacho de la patada de Drew- con el eres débil!

Y Así siguieron hasta que…

Quietos!- Una chica pelimiel llegaba acompañada de un grupo de hombres armados- en nombre de la unión!

Je!- Drew pateo a Ash que cayó en frente de May- corramos amor…ya llego la ley

Ja¡- Bianca lanzo una granada cegadora- adiós!

Y así una cortina de humo se hizo mientras los armados seguían a los enemigos en la Ford la chica se acerco donde Ash y May que lo abrazaba en el suelo

Te tardaste…- Ash sonrió- Serena…digo…capitana Yvonne..

Lo siento- ella rio- ser madre también es duro…

Je!- Ash cerro sus ojos agotado- mejor tarde que nunca…May?

Si amor!-May lo miro y lloraba mientras sus lagrimas caían en la cara morena de Ash

Te amo…- Ash abrió sus ojos y con un grito volvio su color carmesí a su vista para luego dejase caer inconsciente.

Amor!- May le beso mientras un helicóptero llegaba donde ella para socorrer a Ash- yo igual….

Ash despertó de golpe, estaba en casa, pero magullado, su cuerpo le dolía, su cabeza le daba vueltas, aunque un olor a su lado lo calmo, su esposa lo miraba fijamente

Hola..- Ash sonrió mientras ella soltó lagrimas y lo abrazaba

Te amo!- Le grito mientras Ash le correspondía el abrazo

Siempre te protegeré May- Ash le beso- por que igual te amo…

Y allí entraron pikachu, jolteon, evee, que saltaron a la cama matrimonial para darle los buenos días al entrenador

continuará


	23. XXIII Tú,Yo, Nosotros

_El desván de los reviews._

A **Mr. Ketchum,** yo igual espero lo mejor para pokemon, y me encanta tu trabajo, te aseguro que supera con creces cualquiera de mis trabajos!, espero que te vaya bien y como consejito gratis, la mente lo piensa pero el corazón lo escribe. Un abrazo y una buena semana!

A **xEmilionx,** nuestro amigo Ash siempre es así, jeje y si me la leí esta muy buena, solo que sigo esperando para cuando la continuación =3 jaja suerte mi amigo un abrazo, y si me di cuenta cuando ya lo subí, y eso que lo revisé =/ (soy medio despistado) jaja si notas otro error no dudes en decirlo; cuídate y una buena semana!

A **Luffy Ketchum,** mi buen amigo hoy sale esta continuación! Un abrazo y mucha suerte! Salúdame a la buena Luffyko! Una buena semana y que todo te vaya bien.

 **Por Debajo De La Mesa.**

Capítulo XXIII: Tú, yo, nosotros.

3 meses pasaron del incidente con Drew, Ash se había recuperado bien y acababa de llegar de una misión en el ártico, el helicóptero descendía mientras de él su equipo bajaba tranquilamente. Ash abrió la puerta corrediza, retiró el seguro y junto con pikachu y Jolteon saltaron con su uniforme militar color café desértico.

Teniente Ketchum!- Una voz femenina llegó donde él y le hizo un saludo militar- es bueno verte…

Capitana Yvonne- Ash hizo lo mismo, pero al mirarse ingresaron en risas sorprendiendo al equipo de Ash compuesto por 5 soldados

Vale Serena debemos dejarnos de estas formalidades!- Ash se rascó la cabeza con risa

Son necesarias…- Ella le imitó

Es bueno verte- le sonrió a su amiga- pero dime….no se supone que estarías en Kalos?

Tu sabes que Calem puede cuidar a Cintia bien…- ella rio pero inmediatamente su expresión se volvió sería- tengo algo sobre la amenaza MHD….

Un silencio reinó entre ellos, Ash sabía mejor que nadie que Drew era la amenaza MHD (Meta Humano Drew), muchos equipos fueron derrotados a manos del peli verde cuando intentaban detenerlo, y por primera vez Ash tuvo que viajar en equipo, casi nunca estaba acompañado de otros Titanes pero era necesario ahora, Drew era una amenaza S+, acompañado de Bianca la cosa era algo de categoría mayor, al fin el Ketchum decidió saber que tenía entre manos…

Bien…- Ash suspiro- que es?- Dejó su fusil M16 mientras Pikachu ayudaba a Jolteon a quitarse su chalequito táctico.

Mira por ti mismo…- Serena le mostró su teléfono y de repente un video empezó a correr- esto se grabo cuando el equipo de asalto táctico valor intentó detenerlo en SnowPoint…

En el video.

Dispárale!- Diez soldados armados disparaban en aquel almacén y las balas chocaban contra la pared, Drew era solo una silueta que se escapaba golpeando a los disparos, la cámara captaba como Drew robaba el arma AK de uno de ellos y disparaba contra los demás, y al último que sostenía la cámara en su casco le tomó del suelo por el cuello y le habló

Ash!- le sonrió macabramente a la cámara- te voy a visitar muy prontito!- Rio sarcásticamente- tenemos que dar revancha…..y esta vez te mataré en frente de tu familia!

Dicho esto un golpe en el cuello del soldado y la cámara corto todo con estática

Es todo lo que pudo salvarse, el resto del video esta dañado y Clemont con Gary intentan descifrarlo…- Serena concluyo guardando su teléfono.

Rayos May debe estar en peligro!- Ash empezó a caminar rumbo a su nuevo BMW I8 negro con azul

Tranquilo…- Serena le hablo- tenemos un equipo cubriendo el hospital..

"hospital"- hizo eco en la mente del Ketchum, que diablos hacía May en el hospital- que rayos hace mi esposa allí?

Pues- Serena le sonrió- eso es lo segundo…..van a nacer tus pequeños…

"Nacer"- si la noticia mas la amenaza de Drew no le sacaron de su estado de semi calma eso le puso a sudar, felicidad y angustia de su esposa le ponían a pensar, pero no había tiempo, era hora de actuar, ser impulsivo era útil en momentos así.

Y ademas- Serena agregó- tenemos a una titán cuidando de ella…

No me digas que…- Ash solo conocía a una mujer titán que se prestaría para cuidar a May

SIP- ella sonrió- Iris con el capitán Cilan de Unova están con ella….ahora corre! Y suerte ¡

Ash sonrió y seguido de Jolteon con pikachu llegó a su auto, les abrió la puerta del copiloto a sus amigos que inmediatamente subieron, se deslizó sobre el cofre de su auto e ingreso a manejar, sin pensar mucho aceleró y salió disparado rumbo al hospital general de Ciudad Verde, el más cercano de donde vivía, y según había hablado con May el mejor para ver nacer a los niños, sin contar que Brock ahora estaba allí como médico de planta. Sin pensarlo mucho trató de embragar para el cambio de marchas pero al no sentir el pedal de embrague recordó que su nuevo auto no era manual, es decir no tenía embrague solo acelerador y palanca.

Rio mientras seguía acelerando por la calle principal.

En el hospital general, una familia estaba en la sala de espera, compuesta por el padre y la madre de May, Norman y Caroline, que tomados de la mano esperaban noticias de su hija o sus nietos, o al menos la llegada de su yerno, Max de ahora 14 años estaba sentado en una video llamada con una rubia pequeña de aproximadamente 12.

Si es una alegría!- Dijo mientras miraba su teléfono- voy a ser tío

Te extraño!- Dijo la pequeña rubia- y suerte cuídate!

Yo igual Bonnie!- le sonrió- nos vemos en ciudad Corazón, me esperas y me saludas a DeeDeene!

Te quiero!- ella le sonrió- bye!

Yo igual...- el colgó mientras sus padres lo miraban pícaramente provocando un sonrojo feroz en el de lentes.

Mi hijo a madurado!- La madre lloraba cómicamente mientras su padre tenía una gota en su frente.

Disculpen…- Brock ingresaba en la estancia- ya llegó Ash?!

No…- Max miró su teléfono y dudó entre llamarlo o salir a esperarlo- aun no se de él.

Debe llegar ya- Brock se sacó su mascarilla- May esta a punto pero dice que va a esperar a Ash…

Afuera un auto deportivo llegó a toda velocidad aparcándose apenas bien en el parking local, a lo cual el guardia le amonesto mientras su conductor bajaba a toda velocidad.

Oiga!- grito el guardia provocando que el joven de z en las mejillas se volteara- tenga cuidado

Lo siento!- Ash seguido de pikachu y jolteon- pero voy a ser papa!

Ash se fue corriendo mientras el guardia miraba incrédulo al señor

Que tipo más raro..- Dijo el guardia de bigote

Ni que lo diga…- otro hombre de cabello morado se le acercó por la espalda

Usted lo conoce?- El guardia inquirió

Si…y- el joven se agachó a mirar la placa del guardia- Philip…deme su traje…

Que esta!?- Pero el sonido de una bala silenciosa mandó al guardia al suelo.

Mientras que en la puerta de partos dos armados con un traje militar negro y botas pesadas montaban guardia a lo que vieron llegar corriendo a un moreno de z en las mejillas con cabello alborotado

Alto!- Gritó el primero- identifíquese

Con un demonio!- Ash estaba uniformado aun a lo cual tuvo que mostrar su documentación para dejar ingresar su pistola Glock de 9mm, y ese procedimiento se lo hizo a cada guardia hasta ese piso- teniente Ash K. Titán de Kanto..

Ash?- la mujer de cabello azulado negro miró incrédula que aquel alto, con un cuerpo ligeramente marcado y cabello más corto con z en las mejillas era aquel que llamaba "niño".- Cilan es Ash debemos dejarlo pasar

Cilan?- Ash miró al peli verde de ojos de igual color, a su edad su metro ochenta y tres centímetros daban solo con la frente de Cilan, pero su compañera morena con esa voz algo chillona era sin duda Iris, la titán de Unova.

Iris?¡- Ash miró a sus amigos los cuales sonriendo asintieron- vaya sorpresa! Pero debo ir con May….por favor

Sala de partos 3ª, corre- Cilan abrió paso y mostraba su característica sonrisa y dejaba el paso retirando su spas de combate a lo que Ash hizo honor a ser entrenado en acondicionamiento físico y titán, corrió evadiendo a los médicos, saltando camillas vacías hasta llegar a la sala donde afuera el doctor Brock miraba a su amigo llegar como alma que lleva el diablo, una gota recorría su frente mientras Ash se ponía en cuclillas y respiraba cansado pero nuevamente dio su segundo aire mirando a sus pokemon.

Vayan a la sala de espera con los padres de May, mamá debe estar por llegar, cuídenlos.- Ordeno el teniente

Sus compañeros estaban al tanto de la amenaza de Drew, así que no dudaron en obedecer y salir corriendo siguiendo el olor de la familia Balance.

Al entrar la blanca sala deslumbró a Ash, pero rápidamente parpadeó y al recobrar su visión, su esposa se encontraba con una bata en posición para el alumbramiento, 3 enfermeras y un chansey estaban allí con toda la indumentaria lista para proseguir, al ingresar los cabellos castaños de May, aun en esas coletas tan adorables, su expresión de dolor y el carmín en su rostro denotaban el esfuerzo sobre humano que estaba realizando la chica para traer al mundo a sus bebés.

Ella volteó a mirar quien ingresaba, y suspiro aliviada al ver al doctor pasarle la mascarilla a Ash, quien se ponía sonriendo como tonto a la escena, ella solo sonrió y miró a su marido acercarse, quizá era efecto de la medicación, pero lo veía acercarse y volvió a cuando se conocieron, y el otro parpadeo revelaba la realidad, cabello negro ahora recortado y peinado levemente hacia atrás, z ligeras en su rostro que estaba alargado y dejó atrás esos rasgos infantiles propios de la actual edad, solo esa sonrisa era la misma, marca Ketchum.

Lamento la demora- Ash le tomó la mano y se acomodó a su lado regalándole la mejor de sus sonrisas.

Pensé que no llegarías…- ella cansado intentó sonreírle

No me perdería este momento…- Ash solo dejo caer una lágrima de alegría- por nada….

Te amo- Unidos un beso e inició la obra titánica de traer al mundo un par de bebés.

Afuera en la sala de espera el panorama para los Balance cuando llegaron un par de pokemon eléctricos y una señora algo mayor siguiéndolos

Lamento la tardanza- Delia Ketchum cuyo cabello ya pintaba algunas canas habló- como han estado familia?

Señora Delia- Max saludo y luego cargo a pikachu y Jolteon- un gusto

Delia- Al unísono sonrieron los padres del matrimonio Balance, cabe destacar.

Todos al notar a pikachu sabían que Ash ya estaba en el edificio, la pregunta estaba demás.

Afuera el panorama general estaba tranquilo o al menos eso parecía pues a unos cuantos kilómetros de allí un helicóptero con una carga en un gran contenedor de acero colgando de el mismo llegaba a la circundante de la ciudad.

Tiempo aproximado de llegada 3 horas- el piloto habló al comando compuesto por al menos 15 soldados de asalto donde un peli verde y una rubia de ojos amarillos alistaban su arma, una pistola Desert eagle

Vamos a visitar a los Ketchum amor!- Drew sonrió con malicia a su esposa

Je!- ella acarició su vientre- vamos con sorpresas…

2 horas habían pasado ya en el hospital donde al fin la pareja estaba en su habitación de reposo con los nuevos integrantes de la familia, dos bebés morenos, el que nació primero portador de cabello negro, y ojos azules como su madre, y el segundo castaño de cabello y ojos de chocolate, aunque su cabello era algo más oscuro que el de su madre.

Mis niños…- Ash aun sostenía la mano de May-….bienvenidos al clan Ketchum…

Amor…- ella le sonrió y le soltó la mano revelando que estaba dislocada por la fuerza que ejerció ella aunque para Ash era un pequeño peso que pagar por su amada esposa- lamento tu mano…

Tranquila- Le regaló un beso y se levantó con un tirón acomodó su mano y la movió con un pequeño gesto de dolor mientras sus esposa se sonrojaba.

Te amo…- Ash le beso y miró a sus hijos

La puerta se abrió e ingresaron los padres de May con Max y la madre de Ash.

Que lindos!- exclamaron las abuelas con ojos en forma de corazón- los pequeños….

Un silencio reinó entre los presentes

Hermana…- Max miró- como se llaman?

Ash y May cruzaron miradas a lo que ella le asintió como si le leyera la mente

Él mayor- Ash tomó a su hijo de cabello negro azulado- se llamará Dastan como mi abuelo…

Y el menor- May alzo un poco con su segundo hijo- será Nathan como el mío…

No que Dante?- Norman miro a su hija con una hija en la frente- por que elegiste el nombre de papá ahora?

Pues…- May miro a Ash que sonrió con algo de pena

Me dolería mucho llamarlo como mi padre- Ash sentenció apretando a su regazo

Entiendo- Norman sonrió con su esposa- entonces Nathan y Dastan….Nate y Dast….

Sí ¡- Ash alzó al bebé- tu eres Dastan Aston Ketchum…

Y tu- May hizo lo mismo con el que estaba en su regazo- Nathan Mayer Ketchum…

La familia sonrió al escuchar a los nuevos integrantes reír con su nombre

Les gusto…- Max miró al bebé- pero ahora..- Max sacó su cámara instantánea- sonrían!.

Y así varias fotos donde salían May, Ash y los bebés, luego los abuelos, y hasta los pokemon, todo mientras Max reía y todos estaban feliz…pero toda alegría tiene un fondo de llanto.

Llegamos…- Drew miraba al comando llegar en armados y blindados- ahora soder comando!


	24. XXIV Titan Vs Metahumano

Buenos días! Como han estado? Espero que bien, yo por mi parte algo triste pero nada que leerlos y ver su apoyo no alegra. Sin más este capítulo tendrá una escena que si son medio sensibles se van a enojar conmigo, pero tranquilos todo esta calculado.

 _El desván de los reviews._

A **Luffy Ketchum,** hoy te vas a llevar una gran sorpresa! Jeje eso lo prometo, un abrazo amigo! Y tambien a Luffyko! Sin ustedes esto no sería nada! Cuídate mucho y que disfrutes!

A **Mr. Ketchum,** me siento muy alagado! Gracias a ti por secundar mi trabajo, hasta me inspiré en tu historia para trabajar en otro fic de Amour! Volver a las raíces jeje y si te gustaron los nombres puedes usarlos si deseas! Me sentiría honrado.

A **xEmilionx,** es genial que te haya gustado, un abrazo y claro que habrá un capítulo de ser padres primerizos…y será mas difícil que cualquier batalla! Aunque tengo algo de problemas en acomodar mis ideas :v un abrazo mi buen Emilion y para cuando la continuación de tu fic que me recomendaste? Estaba buenísimo aunque tambien me gustó lo de Pokemon Saga Blanco y Negro!

P.D- _a quien corresponda-_ muchas gracias por leer, comentar, apoyar y recomendar! Un abrazo

P.D 2- _a los que gusten del amour-_ les recomiendo la historia de Mr. Ketchum, vayan que esta súper

P.D 3- _a los que les guste el Pearl-_ si les interesa una historia trabajada con toques de gracia, amor y acción corran al perfil del buen xEmilionx que no te decepcionarás. Palabra!

P.D 4- _a los que estén incomodos con las recomendaciones-_ lo lamento pero ellos los considero amigos! Igual que Chiguilguili! Que no he sabido de él pero igual! Es grande en el Harem a los interesados en el tema corran con él que rifa!

Sin más le dejo el espacio a este capítulo.

 **POR DEBAJO DE LA MESA.**

Capítulo XXIV: Titán Vs Metahumano.

Los Ketchum y los Balance están reunidos en la habitación del joven matrimonio, ¿por qué? Pues los primogénitos Ketchum Balance ya están en el mundo, siendo llamados Dastan y Nathan, que eran llevados a recibir sus cuidados pertinentes mientras Ash y May compartían algo del gusto de ser padres y para privacidad la joven pareja estaba en la habitación sola, debido a que sus familiares salieron rumbo a sus ocupaciones a excepción de Max el hermano menor de May que estaba paseando por los corredores con pikachu, jolteon y combusken en los jardines, pero alguien planeaba una visita a los Ketchum.

Cuando vuelven los niños?- Ash estaba impaciente acomodando su camisa negra que estaba dentro de su uniforme militar

Tranquilo- May estaba recostada y lo miraba tiernamente algo cansada pero muy alegre, que decir, el titán es un gen único- solo están siendo revisados, es necesario para que crezcan tan fuertes como su papá

El comentario de su esposa le sonrojó, la miro y le regalo la mejor de sus sonrisas- y tan bellos como su mamá

Se rieron y acercaron sus rostros regalándose un tierno beso después de lo duro que fue aquella experiencia, aunque May cargo con la mayor parte Ash estaba contento el haber sido apoyo moral de su esposa.

"mi esposa"- pensó el chico separándose de ella, que lindo sonaba eso...que lindo sonaba llamar amor a quien amor te da, decirle mi vida a quien le da razón de respirar, que lindo sonaba decirle mi esposa…que lindo.

Pero el sonido de la puerta puso en sobre aviso a Ash que miro a una enfermera, algo diferente, tenia el cabello azul celeste, o verdoso, ese corte con coleta se le hacia familiar.

Señores Ketchum- ella habló- necesito que me entreguen a sus hijos para tratarlos..- les sonrió con lo que Ash examinó, era algo fingido en toda la extensión de la palabra, los labios comisura dos, los dientes exageradamente mostrados derogaban en el intento de sonrisa de la enfermera, y más aun….Nate y Dast ya habían sido llevados, el hospital trabajaba con comunicadores, y cada niño en natalidad era notificado, lo sabía pues él mismo examino todo sobre el hospital cuando decidieron elegir ese lugar para ver nacer a sus retoños, eso no estaba bien.

Cruzó miradas con May que algo sorprendida miró a la enfermera, era alguien diferente a lo que se llamaba "enfermera" de natalidad, su ropa era rosada pero por dentro sobresalía algo en su muslo, y su cabello con el corte eran algo diferentes, el reglamento obligaba a cortes de cabello bajos recogidos en un moño con una medida específica, todo esto según el reglamento que leyó con Ash en internet, algo no cuadraba y mirando que su esposo tenía el ceño fruncido, la sonrisa era inexistente y su puño estaba en su muslo cerca del taco de su Glock de 9mm, y juntos como revelación un nombre hizo eco en su mente

Drew…- susurro ella casi inaudible

Mis hijos ya fueron llevados- Ataco Ash con veneno y la "enfermera" solo sonrió con malicia, ahora que estaban lejos de titán Ketchum

Oh lo siento- ella dijo haciendo una reverencia pero no se percato que un titán tiene la vista más desarrollada, Ash vio que en su hombro derecho estaba un transmisor, y no era de Kanto, era de occidente renegado.- pero ahora ellos se irán conmigo!

Ash tomó su pistola y le puso en la frente donde el frio metal estaba sin inmutar a la chica, May miro la escena tratando de ponerse en pie.

Quieta!- Ash recorrió a su adversaria con la mirada, una G resaltó en su muñeca- recluta Galáctica…- sarcásticamente Ash dijo- supongo…

Bien señor Ketchum- ella alzó sus manos con una sonrisa burlona- me ha descubierto..

Donde están los demás!?- Grito nuevamente Ash, no dudaría en disparar si sus hijos estaban en peligro- ustedes con occidente….me dan asco…

Llegaran en…3….2…1- y una explosión que sacudió el edificio hizo perder el equilibrio a Ash que la recluta galáctica aprovecho pateándole en el pecho y saltando por la ventana al pabellón mientras afuera sonaban sórdidos disparos, Ash corrió y pateo la puerta para encontrarse con un montón de enfermeras corriendo con niños, adultos en camillas, y ancianos en sillas de ruedas.

Que diablos!?- Ash miró entre todos y apuntaba su arma, no divisaba a la chica aquella y solo asustaba a los presentes decidió guardarla a lo que su comunicador sonó, tomándolo lo colocó en su oído izquierdo y apretó el botón para contestar

Ash!- grito Cilan- occidente mando al soder comando! Vienen a por los niños!

Que diablos quieren con mis hijos?!- Ash ingreso donde May estaba ya fuera de la camilla poniéndose sus botas negras, unos jean y una blusa roja con sus coletas, aunque le dolía ella no iba a dejar pelear solo a Ash esta vez, sufrieron mucho para tener esa familia y nadie les iba a quitar el privilegio ahora

Cilan habló- No son solo los tuyos…- él suspiró- varios hospitales de natalidad han sido atacados, quieren a todos los bebés, pues en ellos es mas facil crear los metahumanos…Drew y Bianca comandan este ataque….Iris está herida en la pierna y será extraída la central ya mandará a la división 151 bajo ordenes de Serena y a la de acorazados de Paleta con varios helicópteros para evacuarnos…los enfermos que no pueden ser trasladados serán colocados en las zonas de emergencia Biológica- Cilan acabó y espero la respuesta del teniente

Iré a natalidad- dijo Ash firme y miró a May que asentó con decisión- mi familia la evacuaré yo, envía el Zapdos 2…luego traeré a Max y nos largamos de este infierno- Ash suspiro- suerte Cilan..

La azotea 3 de natalidad es tu punto de extracción- sentencio Cilan- suerte amigo Ash…

Cambio y corto- Ash miro a May y le besó con ternura

No dejare que nada les pase..- seguían unidas sus frentes- lo prometo…

Ella sabia que en la adversidad su marido era único, ella sabía que tenía miedo pero por ella no lo demostraba y le infundía confianza

Déjame ir contigo- ella pidió- son nuestros niños….

No te impediría eso- Ash se separó y tomando su 9mm y su cinturón con munición de paso a May- pero será bajo mis términos- le pasó el cinturón a May y ella se lo colocó, luego Ash le entregó la 9mm y ella la tomó- recuerdas como usarla?!

La puerta se abrió con un mercenario soder comando enmascarado y con una M16 que hasta que Ash reaccionara escuchó el disparo sordo de una bala en a su lado para luego ver desplomarse al enemigo y a May apuntando y sosteniendo el arma con profesionalismo, Ash rio mientras su ceño fruncido desaparecía y sus ojos dejaban su intensidad carmesí para volver al rojo común.

Tuve al mejor maestro- ella le beso al sorprendido Ash, si bien le enseño desde defensa personal hasta el manejo de armas cuando el incidente con Drew ocurrió, ahora ella le salvó en cierto modo, su mujer era una caja de sorpresas, sin duda sería una gran titán cuando entrene con ellos.

Vamos- Ash sonrió y tomo el M16 del suelo, reviso el cuerpo y tomó todas las municiones posibles aunque al revisar algo le sorprendió

En el reverso del arma, en la culata decía serie de fabricación, normalmente eran occidentales de la región Tormenta, pero ahora decía algo que alarmo a Ash

"Sinooh…"- leía el Ketchum pero el sonido de su comunicador le hizo ponerse en pie apegarse contra la pared y contestar, acción que May repitió tomando cobertura con el otro umbral de la puerta

Aquí Ash

Aquí capitana Leaf- Hablo la amiga de la infancia de Ash- seré la encargaba de cubrir la huida Ash, pero ten cuidado nuestros soldados están haciendo lo posible pero los helicópteros enemigos aterrizan en los jardines…

Max..- May susurro y Ash recordó que su cuñado estaba allí

Corto Leaf me encargo que Zapdos 2 me recoja en el ala 3 de natalidad..

Entendido- ella cortó.

Vamos a por Max- Ash afirmo y May asintió con su cabeza, al salir los pasillos estaban solos y algunas luces intermitentes señalaban la salida, algunos doctores sin vida en el suelo y otros mercenarios abandonados a su suerte, cosa que para Ash y May no era difícil abrirse paso con las balas mientras salían a buscar a Max, pero al dar una vuelta el sonido de un disparo sorprendió a Ash que al mirar a un soldado del soder comando en el suelo y a su cuñado Max tambaleando y con su mano empuñando una Colt Python.

Yo….yo lo….yo lo..- Max titubeaba y soltó la colt que azoto contra el suelo, se iba a desmayar pero Ash le detuvo y le dejó sentarse en el suelo mientras dejaba su m16 y sacaba su Colt 19 modificada para cualquier eventualidad

May!- grito Ash y su esposa en el otro corredor dio dos disparos y cayo otro enemigo al suelo mientras corría para saber el por que de la llamada de Ash.

Al llegar May vio a Ash con una rodilla en el suelo y su arma en alto, la m16 en el suelo y la Python dejando una estela de humo, y contando el muerto May corrió con esposo solo para ver a su hermano algo desorbitado

Tranquilo Max- Ash habló y le abrazo mientras May hacía lo mismo sin entender el porque, lo más probable era que fue atacado y Ash le salvó.

Ellos querían ir por Dastan y Nathan y yo- Max lloro un poco en el hombro de su cuñado- yo no quiero que les pase nada…los quiero mucho.

Ash sonrió, si sus niños no tenían un día de haber nacido cuando sean mayores tendrían un tío que los quería.

Gracias por amar a mi familia Max- Ash le apretó mas fuerte y May entendió, la Python disparada era de la bala que uso Max en defensa de los pequeños Ketchum.

Gracias hermanito- May soltó una lagrima mientras Ash se separaba y tomaba la Python descargándola y miro como Max se calmó

Tranquilo- le dirigió una sonrisa- ahora corre para la azotea, nos largamos en breve… ¿Dónde están pikachu y los demás?

Están cuidando a los niños en la sala, ellos iban a traerlos y yo iba por ustedes- el sonrió ladeadamente

Gracias Max- May le sonrió dándole confianza- ahora corre hasta arriba y cuidado…nos iremos en breve…

Gracias hermana- el se levanto y se le quedo mirando- no deberías estar en cama?

Mis niños están en peligro- ella se puso seria- y con Ash los protegeremos….

Hasta el final- Ash completo y Max asintió tranquilo se fue hasta las escaleras para subir a la azotea.

Ash y May iban camino a la sala donde estaban los bebés, y la conversación de hizo presente.

Crees que se sienta mejor?- May pregunto mientras mantenía su arma en alto imitando a su marido que sostenía con las dos manos su m16

Es tu hermano- Ash no la miro pero sonrió- es más fuerte que yo...

Ella se sonrojo, hasta en los peores momentos su esposo sabía hacerla sentir importante

Te amo Ash- ella le sonrió

Yo igual…pero ahora…vamos por nuestros hijos- Ash le sonrió y empezaron una pequeña carrera pero al llegar

Cuidado!- un mercenario se cubrió mientras una estela de fuego salía y un soldado enemigo salió volando golpeado y electrocutado con fuerza impactando la pared.

Ash se movió y tomo por el cuello al soldado

Dime quien te manda!- gritó molesto Ash

Je…el titán de Kanto…- dijo el mercenario sosteniéndose el cuello mientras Ash le alzaba- será un honor morir en tus manos

Responde y vivirás mas!- dijo Ash apretando su agarre

Gold….- y se desmayo a lo que Ash le lanzó sobre su compañero inconsciente

Gold?- Ash pensó y ese era el alto mando de la mercenaria empresa de occidente.

Vamos Ash- May apunto pero pikachu salto sobre ella y le abrazo

Gracias por cuidarlos…y a ti- le acaricio la cabeza a combusken- son los mejores

Gracias amigos- Ash abrió el pomo y miro a Jolteon cubriendo a los niños con una cobijita azul y roja

Gracias amigo…- Ash colgó su M16 en el hombro y levanto a Nathan mientras Dastan era levantado por May.

Vámonos de Aquí- Ash tomo su comunicador para informar.

Aquí teniente Ketchum, extracción inmediata cambio- Ash hablo pero la voz del otro lado le saco una sonrisa

Aquí Clemont Bolt piloto del Zapdos 2 cambio- dijo el rubio al mando del helicóptero

Pensé que no volverías a volar..- dijo Ash sonriendo mientras con una mano sostenía al bebé y con la otra apuntaba su colt seguido de May y pikachu pues jolteon y combusken estaban agotados y fueron devueltos a sus pokeball.

Mientras Korrina no lo sepa…- dijo Clemont riendo- voy a la azotea 3, apúrate…

Cambio hermano- Ash miro a May le regalo un beso.

Ash! – grito provino del pasillo- oye Ash! Vine a jugar contigo!

Ash y May se quedaron de piedra, era la voz de meta humano Drew, Ash cerro su puño pero May le toco el hombro

No vale la pena amor…- le miro tranquila

Estaban en un infierno, sus niños estaban asustados, Drew lo cazaba como un perro y May solo con mirarlo le convenció de que todo estaría bien

Te amo May- Ash fue al lugar opuesto del ruido mientras afuera explosiones, balas y gritos se escuchaban.

Drew escucho unos pasos que siguió, mientras Ash y May sacaban camino usando el silenciador de su arma, pero al llegar a las escaleras Nathan pego un grito por que detrás de Ash alguien intentaba acuchillarlo y May tuvo que disparar su arma sin el silenciador provocando el llanto de Dastan y Nathan lo que atrajo a un peliverde que a toda velocidad llegaba.

Allí estas!- Drew miro a los Ketchum subir las escaleras

MAY TOMA A NATHAN!- Gritó Ash entregándole al pequeño que miró sin entender que sucedía- yo retrasaré a Drew…corre!

Dicho esto empujo suavemente a May dentro de las escaleras y cerro la puerta rompiendo la manija.

Ash!- Ella grito- te amo!

Entre sollozos de los niños y su madre empezaron a subir las escaleras a falta de solo un piso para alcanzar la azotea, ella miro atrás solo un momento, su marido la amaba tanto que estaba dispuesto a morir por el bienestar de ella y los niños, se sentía inútil al no poder combatir a su lado pero una manita que le toco el pecho atrajo su atención, el pequeño Dastan le sonrió, esa sonrisa marca Ketchum mientras Nathan miraba con sus ojos chocolates a su madre y rio. Ella siguió subiendo mientras pikachu caminaba adelante con todos sus sentidos puestos en detectar algún enemigo.

Saben niños..- ella les miro- su papi saldrá de esta…- una lágrima le rodo la mejilla mientras pikachu tambien escuchaba- saben por que? Porque el los ama…tanto como nosotros a él…..tanto como las estrellas iluminan el cielo y tanto como las gotas de agua inundan el ancho mar…así amo a su papi..

Dentro del penúltimo piso de natalidad, un cruce de miradas feroz se realizaba, amarillo contra rojo, un titán de oriente y un metahumano de occidente.

Bien Ash…hasta que decides aparecer- Drew sonrió con rabia

Drew….acaso no te basto con la golpiza que te di…- Ash lo miró.

Ambos corrieron hasta el otro, Ash y Drew entablaron un combate de cuerpo a cuerpo más cercano que nunca, sus puños encontraban el cuerpo del otro con suma dificultad y sus patadas eran detenidas y respondidas con un golpe cada uno estaba en su zona, Drew tenía a su esposa Bianca y su futuro hijo o hija con él para motivarse mientras Ash contaba con May y sus niños como inspiración, ese fugaz recuerdo cruzo sus mentes.

Drew se barrió pero Ash saltó e impacto su rodilla en el mentón de Drew a lo que el peli verde contesto con una patada en el pecho de Ash mientras caía al suelo.

Antes de tocarlo Drew uso sus manos y se puso de nuevo en pie

Mientras Ash golpeo la pared agrietándola un poco, al alzar su mirada el puño de Drew impacto su rostro y la rodilla de su oponente en el estómago lo hizo abrir los ojos como platos mientras algo de sangre se escapaba en su saliva. Sus rodillas tocaban el suelo y se sostenía el estómago fue un golpe fuerte, ese momento vio en la sombra que Drew alzaba su puño y planeaba impactarlo en la espalda, rodo sobre su hombro y Drew golpeó el suelo Ash se dio la vuelta y con un impulso su palma estaba en la cara de Drew, Ash le dio un rodillazo obligándolo a alzar su rostro para con un cruzado impactar su cara nuevamente y plantar una tunda de rápidos golpes de puño cerrado sobre la humanidad de Drew que cuando iba a recibir otro rodillazo detuvo con sus palmas la rodilla y retrocedió un poco para sacar un cuchillo de combate con el que intentó apuñalar a Ash, aunque este ultimo daba saltos hacia atrás para evitarlo en un intento detuvo la estocada, se colocó detrás de Drew y con una potente patada le hizo darse de cara contra el cristal de la sala de rayos X, y tomándolo con las dos manos dio una vuelta y obligó a la humanidad de Drew a atravesar el cristal que no soltó a Ash y se lo llevó hasta quedar encima de él y golpearlo en la cara mientras y ponerse en pie para pisarle el pecho con fuerza, Drew pensó en que si fallaba Gold iba a matar a Bianca, no había opción y tomo su arma apunto a Ash

Me saludas a tu padre- apretó el gatillo y el disparo sonó aunque Ash pudo rodar a tiempo y se incorporo con su arma en alto

La 3.57 de Drew y la colt 19 de Ash estaban a un escaso metro de distancia los cañones el uno del otro. Sus parpadeos y su cansancio no evitaban que su arma estuviera firme

Lo siento…- Ash sonrió sarcástico- no haré tus encargos….

Je- Drew rio sosteniendo con una sola mano su revolver- no te puedes morir pronto?!

Ja- Ash sostenía su colt con la mano derecha y hacia apoyo con la izquierda- no moriré aquí…

Ni yo- Drew movió el martillo del revolver, y ambos se preparaban para disparar o esquivar.

La ventana revelaba la ciudad donde la armada de occidente renegado estallaba en gritos de dolor y la muerte olía a montones, las explosiones y las ordenes se acallaron para el Ketchum y el Delarose.

Pero no contaban con que abajo…

Señor…- Hablo un mercenario que miraba al Ketchum y al Delarose apuntarse a través del prismático (binoculares)- el dominado X no pudo con el titán Ash…

Atrás un hombre alto con cabello dorado y ojos amarillos estaba caminando con sus manos cruzadas en la espalda una gabardina negra y botas militares…

Es una Pena- el hombre encendió un puro- dispara el cañón del tanque

Pero…- el soldado cuestionó- Drew y Bianca están alli….

Y?¡- el rubio habló- tu quieres estar en la línea de tiro del tanque?!

No señor- dicho esto el armamento fue disparado y el solado recibió un disparo en la nunca

Alguien más tiene cuestiones?!- Pregunto molesto el hombre mientras sus hombres negaban asustados…- bien…

Los enemigos seguían apuntandose pero el sonido de un disparo sordo les hizo mirar por la ventana, y alli vieron como frente a sus ojos entraba un proyectil en punta que los hizo saltar sobre sus espaldas, el tiempo se hizo corto, y así vieron como la bala golpeaba el techo y una bola de fuego invadía sus miradas.

Para Ash el recuerdo del nacimiento de sus hijos, su boda con May pasaron como recuerdos provocándole una sonrisa y después el humo envolvió la instancia y la sacudida de la sordera le hizo dejar su mente en nada.

Arriba en la azotea May subía seguida de pikachu y abrazada a sus bebés mientras Clemont aterrizaba y Max subía ayudándole

Y Ash?!- pregunto el rubio

Esta deteniendo a Drew!- May dijo pasándole los bebés a Max- voy por él!

No May- Max hablo- sube y salgamos de aquí! El edificio esta

Pero una sacudida hizo caer a May, y movió el helicóptero bruscamente.

Que fue eso?¡- Max calmaba a los bebés

Un tanque T72!- Clemont respondió- Ash debe estar por llegar, esperaremos!

May asintió y el helicóptero se detuvo encima de la azotea, tenia un mal presentimiento, desde que dejó a Ash abajo, desde que escucho la voz de Drew.

Ash estaba con su mirada perdida, borrosa y con sus párpados desorbitados, solo imaginaba a May y su recuerdo le sacaba sonrisas, y así intentó acariciar el recuerdo mientras estaba boca arriba sobre el destruido suelo envuelto en fuego y con el techo caído, esa barrera de acero y metal con cables que dejaban ir la corriente al suelo y los aspersores anti incendio apagaban las llamas allí, Ash solo pensó en May

Hoy dejo este mundo- susurro por lo bajo- pero no dejaré que nadie te toque amor..- Ash hizo un esfuerzo, se puso en pie apoyado con la pared y para su sorpresa

Evee!- un pequeño evee bebé estaba asustado allí escondido debajo del escritorio

Oh- Ash se sostenía las costillas y se agacho a ver al evee- estas solo amiguito?!

El evee temeroso asintió

Tranquilo…- Ash le sonrió y le acarició- ven…

El evee salió y Ash le acunó dándole un poco de agua de su cantinflera a lo que el evee receloso bebió y luego le sonrió a Ash.

Tienes entrenador?!- Pregunto Ash al no mirar indicios de haber sido capturado

El evee negó con la cabeza

Pues- Ash lo medito- si quieres te puedes unir a mi familia!- el evee hizo estrellas sus ojos y salto a Ash golpeado la pokeball vacía y siendo capturado.

Un nuevo amigo..- Ash susurró y salió caminando, no le importaba saber de Drew, entre explosiones y demás subió las escaleras llegando al techo y de una patada abrió la puerta.

ASH!- grito May y corrió a abrazarlo, su marido estaba bien, algo golpeado pero bien y le lleno de miles de besos.

Te amo May- entre besos Ash susurró y se apoyo en ella para caminar al helicóptero.

Pero un portazo se abrió mostrando a Bianca y a Drew que estaba mal herido cargado por su mujer

Ash de inmediato se puso en pose de pelea pero Drew y Bianca cayeron al suelo con lagrimas en los ojos

Somos libres!- Gritaron y se arrancaron el control de su pecho, esa figura en forma de Az que incrustado en su corazón cayo explotando

Tu nos has salvado…- Drew miro sinceramente a Ash

Te debemos mucho- Bianca miro a May que tomo un rifle de cerrojo del helicóptero y los tenia en mira mientras Ash sostenía el mango de su Colt

Déjame explicar…- Drew habló poniéndose en pie.

Mas vale que sea una buena historia!- Dijo Max escondido detrás de Ash y Clemont estaba en la cabina con la radio grabando la confesión de Drew

Hace 2 años estábamos de viaje por Sinooh- comenzó Drew- acabábamos de salir de un concurso en ciudad Corazón donde gane y Bianca reto a la líder del gimnasio triunfando, pero al salir nos topamos con guardias del team galaxia…que nos convencieron de ir con ellos para mostrarnos "algo" ese algo fue que nos dejaron inconscientes y desde hace 2 años han controlado nuestra mente y cuerpo para crear al guerrero perfecto digno de retar a un titán…

Quien- pregunto Ash bajando su arma

Gold..- Drew contesto- pero gracias ti somos libres….cuando no me mataste dejaste que volverá y con esa pelea dejaste débil el control, y cuando exploto esa bomba el daño del control fue permanente, y así busque a Bianca y rompí el suyo

Lo lamentamos Ash y May por todo- pero Bianca fue interrumpida.

Nos causaron mucho daño y angustia a May y a mi- Ash sentencio- pero…- les sonrió- no fueron ustedes, y el odio no nos llevara mas que a retroceder, yo no puedo enmendar que los llegue a odiar pero ahora los perdono….el pasado muerte aquí…y el presente se vivirá mañana…sus acciones de ahora en adelante definirán quienes son..

Y ademas- May sonrió con su esposo- el odio no es nada bueno…las guerras deben terminar cuando el odio en la tierra deje de reinar…

Drew y Bianca sonrieron sinceramente el perdón por esas acciones que involuntariamente cumplían, Ash ayudo a Drew y May a Bianca a subir al helicóptero donde Clemont hablo

No teman- el rubio sonrió- su confesion esta guardada y nadie les causará daño…solo deberán ayudarnos con información…

Un gusto- Bianca miro a Drew- verdad Amor

El peli verde estaba exhausto pero libre, se dejo caer en la piernas de Bianca y durmió libre por primera vez en 2 años.

Bien- Ash subió a May- a pirarnos

No amiguito- un hombre con un lanza cohetes hablo- regalo de Gold!

Y así otro proyectil iba dirigido hacia May, Ash sabía que seguiría el calor, empujo a May y salto delante del helicóptero en la azotea mientras Clemont sobrevolaba alejándose del techo

Ash inicio una granada incendiaria atrayendo al proyectil pero el cansancio le impidió lanzar la granada provocando que el cohete explotara en su mano.

May miro horrorizada como su marido salía disparado cayendo en picada desde el techo, inclusive así Ash sonreía, salvo a May, nada mas le importaba.

La caida era larga y tediosa para Ash pero pikachu se lanzó tomando una cuerda en su boca y así usando su tacleada de voltios corrió hasta alcanzar a Ash y con toda su fuerza lo tomó amarrándolo y evitando que siguiera cayendo.

May subió angustiada la cuerda, Max la ayudaba y Combusken calmaba a su bebes, primero subió pikachu que con su boca ayudaba a subir a su entrenador.

Al llegar su humanidad su esposa pego un grito, el antebrazo izquierdo de Ash, desde el codo hacia abajo no estaba, solo una estela de sangre le recorría

Te amo May- Ash sonrió con ese dolor y lagrimas en la cara- siempre..

Y asi se dejo dormir cansado y dolido.

May lloro incontablemente en el pecho de el, otra vez mas por salvarle arriesgo su vida y ahora perdió parte de su cuerpo, su hermano le consolaba y sus hijos abrazaban inconscientemente a su madre mientras Bianca hacia un torniquete parando el sangrado.

Clemont aterrizo en el hospital de ciudad Celeste, donde Ash fue trasladado a cirugía, May estaba desconsolada en la sala de espera con Delia y sus padres pero Clemont apareció frente a ella con Brock y Gary

May- Clemont le miro ella alzo su mirada impregnada de lagrimas- Ash podrá tener otra vez su brazo…

Que?!- ella paro de llorar mientras todos miraban- como?!

Pues- Gary saco una especie de brazo robótico que era desde el codo hasta las 5 puntas de los dedos- esta bioprotesis podrá ser su nuevo brazo…

Aunque- ahora el doctor Brock hablo- el riesgo es alto por la cantidad de sangre que perdió…

Y necesitamos tu firma para implantarla o no- Remato el rubio esperando respuesta

El silencio se apodero de la sala. May miro a Delia que a pesar del llanto asintió y ella miro a sus hijos, su papá querría cargarolos, cambiarles el pañal y jugar con ellos a los videojuegos, y estaba segura que Ash era fuerte, por algo Ash seguía vivo y su amor le protegería, con todo eso May tomo el bolígrafo y se dejo ver en tinta azul la firma _May S. Ketchum._

Todos se pusieron el uniforme medico y deseándose lo mejor ingresaron a implantar la bioprótesis a su amigo.

1 Año DESPUES…

Nos encontramos en pueblo paleta, en la casa Ketchum donde May de Ketchum estaba alistando un pastel de fresa para festejar el primer cumpleaños de los pequeños Nathan y Dastan. Ella recordaba esa fecha con algo de dolor aunque tambien era el día mas feliz de su vida, nacieron sus hijos y eso calmaba su dolor.

Llegue!- Ash ingreso a la estancia y la abrazo pasando esa nueva mano bioprostética alrededor de la cintura de su esposa la cual le devolvió el gesto

Te duele?!- May tomo esa parte biónica de su esposo

Solo las puntas de los dedos..- Ash conto apenado- mis verdaderos dedos…

Te amo tanto- ella soltó unas lagrimas mientras ese beso dado de pasión y amor estaba presente y Ash correspondía con mucho gusto

No mas que yo May.

Y un llanto desde el puso superior hizo que Ash riera con May

Te toca- May le señaló y el le beso

Te amo- Ash salió tranquilo mientras su mano izquierda biónica lucia brillante, los milagros de la ciencia de Clemont le dieron una segunda oportunidad a su brazo y sumándole que era un titán su fuera y el sistema nervioso estaba conectado a la misma, dándole ese toque humano, Ash no la ocultaba, era un muestra del amor que sentía por su familia…un amor que mueve al sol y las estrellas.

Y el primer tercio abajo! Wii

Continuará


	25. XXV Vida Familiar I

Y con esta actualización declaro inaugurado el segundo tercio de mi fic "Por Debajo De La Mesa"- Dijo Julio muy emocionado

Me dejas dormir!- Grito alguien desde el cuarto de al lado

Lo siento hermano!- Exclamo el joven redactor riendo un poco apenado.

Ya a lo serio eso paso en realidad xD , Hey que tal gente! Gracias por volver a las locuras que son mis fics Y como siempre primero…!

 _El desván de los reviews._

A **Mr. Ketchum,** no se que hice amigo xD? Espero haberte echo pasar un gran rato como tu a mi con tus historias! Y Salió de improvisto, solo me dejé llevar y salió así! Y yo tambien lo odiaba! Supongo que siendo aun un niño pensaba que al menos Ash si tenía oportunidad con May, pero para eso tenemos fan fics! Un abrazo amigo y espero que ya te sientas en buenas condiciones, un súpero abrazo y esperando tu capitulo nuevo!

A **xEmilionx,** esta va por ti amigo, te cuento que yo crie a mis sobrinos así que yo siempre recibo algo el día del padre, intentaré hacerlo algo divertido y realista, y siempre me encanta leer, tu talento es increíble, no paro de decirlo amigo. Un abrazo y cuídate mucho, una buena semana y mucha suerte…y pa' cuando el fic de Ash y Dawn que me recomendaste! Me quede en suspenso y hipe a tope =3. El cap será el siguiente porque este tiene sorpresa jeje

A **Luffyko Berlitz y Luffy Ketchum,** como siempre gracias a ustedes por dejarme su animo amigos, cuídense mucho y diviértanse! Un abrazo grandote desde una pequeña ciudad del Ecuador hacia su patria! Nos vemos y hasta la siguiente.

P.D- _a quien corresponda-_ Recomiendo a **xEmilionx** y a **Mr. Ketchum** de nuevo, por que? Porque son grandes en lo que hacen, si quieres un trabajo sumamente cuidado y con un futuro éxito alli tienes a esos grandes del fan fic, Emilion con su ya práctica y el buen Mr. Ketchum Recién echando sus primeros pasos, pero bien dados.

 **POR DEBAJO DE LA MESA.**

 **CAPÍTULO XIV: Vida Familiar I**

Luego de saludar a su esposa Ash Ketchum está acomodando a su hijo en su cunita, junto con su peluche de Luxray perteneciente al pequeño Nathan cortesía del buen "tío Clemont" y a su hermano Dastan acomodarle la sábana y su peluche de riolu de la tía Korrina, que decir los Ketchum y los Bolt eran buenos amigos, no por nada sus hijos eran apadrinados por la primera líder extranjera en el gimnasio de ciudad Verde Korrina y el científico inventor de la bioprótesis humana Clemont Bolt, y la pequeña Clementine Bolt, de un mes menor que Dastan y Nathan ahijada de los titanes de Kanto como la prensa los llamó, rubia como su madre, y con esos ojos azules típicos del Clan Bolt, como Ash los denominaba, pero si de rasgos genéticos hablamos, el clan Ketchum presumía de ser titanes, y sus hijos nacieron con sus habilidades, pero para su seguridad usaban brazaletes supresores de pequeño tamaño, cuando fueran mayores Ash les enseñaría a usar sus poderes correctamente, May cuando los bebés tuvieron medio año dejó a Ash a cargo y se preparó como titán, para cuidar de Ash en el campo de batalla, rara vez eran enviados juntos pero cuando sucedía Delia amablemente cuidaba a los niños, la matriarca Ketchum no perdía el toque al momento de cuidar bebés. Madre una vez madre toda la vida.

Tu siempre eres algo frío Nathan- Ash susurró al bebé que siempre dormía tranquilo abrazado al Luxray de felpa- y tu eres un Pichu en potencia- rio ante su hijo Dastan, ese pelinegro siempre estaba despierto.

Son buenos chicos- May llegó y abrazó a Ash por la espalda, y miraban como el evee que Ash salvó estaba dormido en medio cuarto, echado de panza arriba.

Es porque son iguales a ti- Ash rio y le abrazó con cuidado, pero May noto algo, en la mano de Ash no estaba la alianza de matrimonio, y obviamente eso provocó una reacción de grandes cantidades de posibles causas, pero conociendo a Ash, lo más factible era preguntar, total ella lo conocía tan bien que no le podía mentir.

Ash- ella le atrapó la mano derecha- y tu anillo?!

Ash solo sonrió con pesar y suspiro- lo tengo aquí….- le mostró su mano derecha y May lo entendió, no le gustaba la idea de usarlo en su mano izquierda, su mano biónica le provocaba a veces un síndrome conocido como dolor fantasma, ella se sintió algo mal en parte se sacrificó por ellos, y eso condujo a que su pago fuese una mano biónica (si desean ser exactos en como es la bioprótesis, busquen en google "Punished Venom Snake"). De color rojo resplandeciente, decorada con una línea dorada y una capa de pintura negra en donde estaba el antebrazo de Ash, delineado suavemente May tomó la mano de su esposo y suavemente le sacó la argolla, con el reloj de plata que ella le dio en su aniversario de bodas. Y le cantó delicadamente a su marido. ( "Contigo Aprendí- Trío Los Panchos")

" _contigo aprendí que existen nuevas y mejores emociones, contigo aprendí a conocer un mundo nuevo de ilusiones"-_ suavemente ella le acarició la otra mano, la bioprótesis se estremeció al tacto de la delicada piel de May, su esposa era tan gentil con él

" _aprendí, que la semana tiene mas de 7 días, a hacer mayores mis contadas alegrías, y a ser dichosa yo contigo aprendí"-_ ella le tomó sus dedos y les daba una suave caricia que solo sacaba gestos de sonrojo a Ash, que solo escuchaba la dulce voz de su mujer siendo cariñosa, que deseos de ella y que paz luego de los problemas.

" _contigo aprendí a ver la luz del otro lado de la luna, y tu presencia no la cambio por ninguna"-_ ella le saco del cuarto de los niños y le llevo por el pasillo de su casa que era enorme y daba al jardín por medio de un balcón

" _aprendí que puede un beso ser mas dulce y más profundo, que puedo irme mañana mismo de este mundo, las cosas buenas ya contigo las viví, y que yo nací el día en que te conocí"_

May…- Ash susurró para unirse en un tierno beso y luego mirarse fijamente, los titanes de Kanto tenían su encanto entre ellos

Ash- Ella le puso la sortija- ya es mas de un año que nos casamos, y aun así….- ella se sonrojó al mirar a los ojos de su esposo, su barba estaba algo descuidada pero ella amaba todo de él- te sigo queriendo…

Igual que el primer día- Ash le sonrió, su mujer era bella, bellísima, castaña, una titán y ahora ella estuvo 4 meses en entrenamiento le beneficiaron, ella era parte del equipo de Ash, bajo ordenes de su marido y compañera del mismo en misiones de pareja, la influencia Ketchum Balance hizo magia, aunque siendo padres no había mucho que hacer.

Llévalas con orgullo- ella tomo la bioprótesis de Ash y le abrió la palma para colocarle el reloj de plata y poner su palma con su mejilla- las tres…

3?!- Ash no entendió pero cuando ella le sonrió nerviosa todo encajo para él- siempre estoy orgulloso de decir que hice esto por las 3 personas que más amo….

Bueno…- ella se sonrojó- quizá no debas decir solo tres….

Los pokemon no creo que cuentes pues ellos me salvaron a mi!- rio Ash mientras a May le recorría una gota en su frente y miraba a su marido incrédula.

"dios como amo a este despistado"- pensó ella pero debía decirle.

Y!- Ash le acarició el vientre- ahora que seremos más en casa deberíamos dar la noticia…- le sonrió y May se quedo pálida

Como!?- Ella tartamudeaba

Desde que llegaste de tu primera misión en Kalos, tres días después encontré el test sobre la mesa- rio Ash- deberías ser más cuida- pero un beso lo cayó.

Te amo- ella era más pequeña que él y por eso su estatura le obligaba a estar de puntillas mientras Ash se encorvaba para corresponderle.

Yo igual…- El pensó un momento- aunque volver a despertarse tan temprano o a media noche no será divertido- rio Ash.

Aun recuerdas esos días?- ella rio igual- y eso que el primer mes tu estabas en el hospital

Y hace 6 tu estabas en Alola entrenando- El contraataco feliz- dejaste a este pobre Buizel al cuidado de un Pichu y un Luxray!- Rio recordando lo mucho que tuvo que aprender esos meses

/ FLASH BACK/

Un mes algo intranquilo para la castaña May Balance, desde hacía 7 meses May de Ketchum, por que? Pues ese mes su esposo se recuperaba del implante de una bioprotesis para sustituir su brazo perdido que resulto un éxito, y con ayuda de una guitarra Ash estaba recuperado, May estaba manejando su Ford Explorer Roja con dos pequeños en sus sillas para bebé atrás y pikachu con el evee que Ash salvó ese día del ataque jugando con los mismos, Pikachu hacía de padre adoptivo para el pequeño Evee, y eso que ya había tenido su camada de Pichus con su pareja pokemon.

Niños hoy veremos a papi al fin en casa- ella hablaba sin despegar su vista del camino- están emocionados?! Yo se que sí….y tu pikachu?

Pika pi (si May! )- pikachu rio- pika chu pika pi? ( y tu hijo?)

Y tu pequeño evee?- May sonrió cálidamente al tímido evee

Evee eve ( si señor pikachu y May) – dijo saltando alegre el pokemon.

Pika pi ( ya te dije que puedes llamarme papa) – y evee lo abrazó

"te he extrañado amor"- ella recordó que las primeras noches era desesperante pero tenía que evitar salir con los bebés el día que despertó ella estuvo más que feliz y hoy que salía a casa ella estaba orgullosa de su marido y lo amaba

Llegamos!- ella se estacionó tranquilamente mientras...

En el hospital.

Vemos al joven ascendido Capitán de escuadra Ash Dimitri Ketchum sentado con su nueva bioprotesis cantando y tocando una canción con la guitarra mientras sus amigos Clemont, Gary y Brock mirando satisfechos que ayudaron a su amigo a recuperar en parte su extremidad.

" _ella en cada mirada, ella es todo y es nada, siempre es ella, ella sabe todo de mi, ella es más que un momento, un suspiro en el viento, ella sabe todo de mi"_

Y por eso amas a tu esposa- entro May con los pequeños

Mas que a nada- Ash se levanto y se besaron mientras los niños estaban felices.

Continuará.


	26. XXVI Vida Familiar II

Un Jueves Más, otro capítulo mas….que hay? Espero que estén bien!

 _El desván de los reviews._

A **Luffy Ketchum y Luffyko Berlitz,** que genial! Ninguno de mis amigos sabe que hago fanfics….=3 su amistad es algo especial, jaja un abrazo hasta España! (Nunca pensé conocer gente de tan lejos xD) mucho ánimo a vosotros y que tengan un esplendido día y los ojos de Luffyko son por imaginar a alguien por allí jaja buen día amigos.

A **Mr. Ketchum,** me la rife xD bueno no jaja espero que estés bien amigo, y que te sientas ya en capacidad para seguirle con tu fic un abrazo y con los saltos bueno…no se me da las historias lineales xD.

A **xEmilionx,** intento hacer tierno pero no se si se me da el romance y la ternura, xD si la vida familiar es una diplomacia eterna de locura y amor =3, y eso vi pero no me di el tiempo de leer el capítulo pero hoy mismo acabando el colegio voy a disfrutarlo! Cuídate!.

P.D- _a quien corresponda-_ gracias por seguir la historia, leerla y agregarla a favoritos se agradece.

P.D 2- que nombres les gustan más? Kazuhira, Hall para chico , y para chica Aurora o Day? Elijan!. (Yo digo Aurora xD).

Dedicado al buen xEmilionx por siempre apoyar mis desmadres xD, un capitulo de la suerte de padres primerizos con toques de mi salseo =3

 **POR DEBAJO DE LA MESA**

 **CAPÍTULO XXVI: VIDA FAMILIAR II**

Dos pares de ojos, chocolates y azules miraban desde su carriola al hombre con camiseta negra, jeans, zapatos negros y sus z en las mejillas abrazar a una castaña de ojos azules, aun en su edad ellos sabían inconscientemente que ese par se hacían llamar, papá y mamá.

Mira a Nathan y Dastan!- May sonrió y cerro los ojos- te han extrañado mucho, igual que yo…- ella se sonrojó pero al abrir sus ojos y no ver delante a su marido se asustó, al buscarlo lo encontró en cuquillas con su mano biónica, específicamente el dedo índice intentando tocar a sus hijos, su cabello tapaba sus ojos.

May..- Algo roncó Ash profirió- son….ellos…..- y una lagrima salió de sus ojos- hermosos….- le sonrió a los niños, y el gesto fue devuelto por sus bebés, Nathan vestía como un pikachu y Dastan como un Staravia, Ash sonrió al ver a sus hijos así, el cabello negro de Dastan y el castaño de Nathan resaltaban aun más su mirada, la azul de Nathan era un choque con los carmesí de su padre, y Dastan reía con la misma efusividad del Ketchum mayor, eran calcos en directo de los gestos relevantes de Ash y May, unidos en dos perfectas expresiones del amor entre esa pareja.

Ash- ella se puso de rodillas al lado de Ash mientras Gary, Brock y Clemont salían dando privacidad a la pareja- por que?- pero se detuvo algo nerviosa, y la mirada con sonrisa de su esposo se sacó un suspiro y se puso a jugar con sus manos.

May- Ash sonrió- no se como reaccionen ellos ante…..- y alzó su mano intentado tocarlos con la parte de su dedo índice metálico- el metal…

Ellos sabrán- May le tomó la mano- que esa parte metálica fue por salvarnos….y te amarán tanto como yo.

Tu crees?- Algo dudoso el titán iba a retirar su dedo pero su esposa sostuvo su mano y la dejó a escasos centímetros de las manos de los bebés.

No creo- ella lo miro tiernamente- lo sé….

Gracias- Se dieron un beso y para sorpresa de Ash, unas pequeñas manitas tomaron su índice dándole calor y suavidad con destellos inertes de fuerza, un niño de 1 mes tenía derrotado al gran capitán Ketchum, digno de etopeyas heroicas antiguas.

Ash jugaba con los bebés mientras May tomaba fotos con su teléfono, en ellas Ash los acunaba, les llenaba de abrazos y besos delicados, el tiempo que Ash estaba detenido en el ala de recuperación extrañó mucho a sus hijos, no quería volverse a perder ningún momento con ellos, ya se perdió un mes, no se perdería nada más, él amaba a su naciente familia, y no planeaba dejarla así, si May accedía y estaba en condiciones económicas sustentables en ese entonces, le gustaba la idea, su sueldo era bueno, y May iba a unirse al equipo titán generando ingresos exponencialmente para la familia Ketchum Balance, era algo bueno para Ash, y sus pokemon eran parte del escuadrón de socorro biológico, además planeaba que al retirarse o antes tomar su posición como cerebro de la frontera y mover su frente al pueblo, Scott accedería, y nada le haría más feliz que pasar tiempo con May, y sus niños.

May- Ash dejó al medio dormido Nathan en su carriola- quiero abrir el frente de batalla en el pueblo contigo…

May de la impresión dejo caer su celular en la cama y miró incrédula a su esposo, que con su tic nervioso de rascarse la nuca esperaba la respuesta de su mujer, marido y mujer…que bien les sonaba eso.

Estas seguro amor- ella miró a su marido asentir con esa determinación en su mirada- pero por que ahora?

Porque ahora- Ash le abrazó- quiero quedarme más en casa….contigo…con ustedes….solo salir en misiones específicas, de las que sea necesario un titán y juntos como compañeros- le sonrió- nada puede fallar!

Nada!- ella le sonrió y se abrazaron- siempre juntos…para vivir la vida

Y amarte mas allá de la muerte- el joven padre respondió.

La puerta se abrió con Brock trayendo un par de carpetas y sonriéndole a la pareja

Señores Ketchum-rio el moreno- ya estas listo para salir Ash.

Que bien!- Ash alzo su puño- de vuelta a la acción

Ni se te ocurra irte sin antes estar en optimas condiciones- su esposa le dio un tirón de oreja provocando risas en los bebés y una gota en la frente del doctor.

Y May- Brock le extendió una carpeta que llevaba por título

 _Dastan Aston Ketchum, Nathan Mayer Ketchum_

Aquí están los resultados- Brock miro a la pareja- cuando estén listos para irse tomen sus cosas, la agencia pagó todo y pueden marcharse, me retiro deben hablar.

Adiós Brock- Ash se despidió y miro a May con intriga- para que los exámenes a los bebés? Tienen algo?

Pues- May abrió y leyó todo el texto- sí….mira.

Ash se acerco y leyó donde el dedo de May señalaba

 _Dastan- Gen T Positivo_

 _Nathan- Gen T Positivo._

Son…- Ash balbuceó y May le sonrió

Titanes…- Le completo su esposa y miraron a sus niños, Ash se percató de algo en sus muñecas y caminó hasta tomarlas y mirar a May

Estos son- Miro a May asentir

Supresores no dañinos- ella le sonrió- no se harán daño y cuando crezcan podrán aprender a dominar todas sus habilidades sin problemas, diseñados por Gary.

Bien- Ash se tranquilizó- al menos ellos son TP

TP?- inquirió su mujer abrazándole el brazo y mirando a los bebes allí

Titanes puros- contestó- por eso sus ojos no son rojos como los tuyos y los míos.

Ya- ella le besó la mejilla- gracias por esta hermosa familia.

El sonrió- gracias por asegurarme que no estaré solo nunca más.

Y mientras los bebés dormían y Pikachu con evee abrazaban a Ash se dieron un beso de esos que solo el amor permite dar.

PRIMERA NOCHE EN CASA

Bua!- un grito ensordecedor despertó de golpe al capitán Ash, que sin camiseta, solo con su pantalón de pijama se lanzó sobre su arma en el mueble de su lado

Tranquilo- May estaba dormida en su pecho y al igual que a él, el sonido del chillido del bebé le hizo despertar, aunque ella ya estaba acostumbrada pero su marido no.- ven….vamos

Le extendió su mano, y Ash la tomó y al mirarla en ropa de dormir le dio un beso en cuello. Y caminaron hasta el cuarto de los bebes, y era Nathan que estaba despierto entre gimoteos con Dastan como un tronco dormido en su cuna

Bien amor ve a descansar yo- Pero con un beso le silencio Ash para él tomar la palabra

Tu los cuidaste un mes- le sonrió- ve a descansar…yo me ocupo!

Y esa sonrisa marca Ketchum con el beso seguido mando a una sonrojada May al cuarto y en 5 minutos Ash Ketchum, con varias misiones exitosas, un titán de Kanto, y un héroe de la invasión al hospital ahora estaba sudando, con su mirada en carmesí vivo como cuando combatía estaba ahora cuidadosamente acomodando el pañal después de una batalla con el Talco, que le dejó empapado y con risas al dormido Nathan que gentilmente fue depositado por su padre en la cuna, mientras Ash salía de la habitación miró a sus hijos antes de ir a dormir les sonrió y susurró un los quiero que dibujo una sonrisa en sus retoños.

Al ingresar al cuarto estaba con la toalla limpiándose el rostro para quitarse el talco, mientras May despertaba solo para reír mientras su palma cubría su boca silenciando el ruido.

Vaya súper papá- se movió hasta él delante de la cama- has hecho tiempo record…

Je- sonrió sonrojado Ash- no inicies algo que no podrás terminar.

Inténtalo…titán- seductoramente May se susurró a su esposo mientras le mordía el labio, esa noche no solo sus hijos los mantendrían despiertos.

2do Mes De Los Bebés.

La tarde caía en la residencia Ketchum, el joven matrimonio estaba en la cocina, el capitán Ash estaba en un difícil aprendizaje, a medir el biberón para los niños. Y mirando a su mujer la cosa se hizo más facil, divertido y entre beso robados y permitidos se permitieron la merienda.

Edo fue- Ash pasó la comida- lo siento – le sonrió- divertido

Algunas cosas- May pasó su parte- no cambian.

May- Ash detuvo la ingesta- enserio vas a ir a entrenar para unidad de apoyo e inteligencia en combate?

Si- ella le sonrió- como tu esposa quiero estar cuidando de ti siempre, nunca dejarte solo en ningún lado, cuando Drew estaba bajo influencia de los Mercenarios Tormenta de Gold no pude pelear a tu lado…- dijo tristemente- pero desde este momento aprenderé a ser una compañera para ti en el campo de batalla.

Ya eres mi compañera de vida- Ash le beso- entonces….en 4 meses vas a ir?

Si- ella le dijo convencida- y si bueno..-se sonrojó- decidimos agrandar la familia…me quedaré como tu apoyo desde casa….como miembro de inteligencia remota.

Me gusta tu fuerza May- le sonrió- pero deberíamos disfrutar el tiempo juntos hasta ese entonces.

Si- ella le beso- me gusta la idea..

Vamos a ver a los niños dijo Ash con una idea maravillosa y May riendo- y con eso nos relajamos con los bebés igual!

Me gusta..- ella sonrió y se acomodo en el hombro de su marido y escuchaba tranquilamente que sus hijos dormían

Mi esposo- ella miró a Ash y le beso en el cuello- y mis hijos…que mas puedo pedir….

Bueno…- Ash acomodó su barbilla en la cabeza de la castaña- podríamos tener una niña….

May se sonrojó al extremo y le dio un leve codazo riendo mientras Ash le besó.

3er Mes De Los Bebés.

Atrás!- Grito Ash saliendo del cuarto de los bebes.

Ash- May le bajo una gotita por su frente

Con cuidado…- Ash llevaba algo al basurero mientras pikachu y los demás estaba escondidos con máscaras anti gas-

Ash!- May le llamó algo más alto pero su marido seguía con cuidado dejando la bolsita en el basurero

Bien….bomba!- Ash soltó la bolsa mientras cerraba y suspiraba aliviado

Ketchum!- llamo su mujer y le dio un leve golpe en la cabeza- no exageres….son solo pañales..

Luego de haber comido tus papillas de baya meloc- sonrió Ash riendo y May le miro con su aura asesina- tu sabes que son algo…fuertes..

Son bayas- le abrazo su esposa

Meloc!- Ash rio- se usan como anti parálisis

Y juntos rieron abrazándose

Gracias por haberlos cambiado- le dio un beso

Supongo que ya sé cual es el arma más mortífera- rio Ash entre besos.

Y además aprendiste algo- le sonrió a su marido

Para el futuro!- le beso Ash a May.

Quiero una niña- dijo May sonrojada y Ash sonrió para darle un beso

Espera a que crezcan un poco más.. y te prometo que estaremos más en esta casa- y otro beso ese día.

4to Mes De Los Bebés

Una Ford Explorer roja cruzaba la carretera rumbo a la revisión mensual de Ash en Ciudad Celeste, al cual al arribar daba ese aire fresco y como verano daba en el apogeo, era imposible no sentirlo en la cara, no dejarse llevar por el cálido ambiente que en la camioneta, donde 2 bebés iban en la parte trasera con pikachu dormido entre ellos, y una castaña al volante con su esposo con la mano en la mejilla y mirando por la ventana preguntándose "¿Cómo deje que ella manejara?"

Si te preguntas- May rio- es porque tu me regalaste al auto, así que yo lo manejo

Podríamos haber venido en mi Aston Martin…- bufo el Ketchum riendo mientras su esposa encendía la radio

" _buenas tardes mundo! Aquí su estación favorita PokeDreams complaciendo sus pedidos! Ayer nos llegó una petición que no pudimos complacer pero hoy damos el lujo de leerla!_

 _Así es-el otro conductor del programa habló- de mano de May Ketchum la esposa del mismísimo capitán Ash! Viene este pedido algo antigüito pero como el amor, nunca deja de estar de moda! Felicidades a los titanes de Kanto y a sus hijos!"_

Ash miró a su sonrojada esposa para ponerle un beso en la mejilla.

" _en la voz de "Luis Miguel" viene a ustedes….."por debajo de la mesa"!_

Y los leves sonidos del violín inicial sonaban en el auto matrimonial, acompañados por las teclas discretas de un piano cuya delgada tesitura revelaba el inicio del canto que Ash y May bien conocían

"por debajo de la mesa, acaricio tu rodilla, y me bebo sorbo a sorbo tu mirada angelical, y respiro de tu boca esa flor de maravilla, las alondras del deseo cantan vuelan, vienen van!"

El cruce de miradas de los dos fue suficiente para recordar aquel día en Petalburgo cuando Ash fue a visitar a May y llevándole serenata declaro su amor ante los padres de la castaña. El le tocó la rodilla mientras ella sonrojada lo miraba deteniéndose

"y me muero por llevarte al rincón de mi guarida, en donde escondo un beso con matiz de una ilusión, se nos va acabando el trago, sin saber que es lo que hago, si contengo mis instintos o jamás! Te dejo ir!"

Y solo se miraban, con las manos entrelazadas, sus anillos al unirse formaban el listón que tiempo atrás habían roto y cada uno conservaba una parte desde ese día y era un tesoro familiar.

"y es que no sabes lo que tu me haces sentir, si pudieras un minuto estar en mi, tal vez te infundirías esta hoguera de mi sangre, y vivirás aquí y yo abrazado a ti, es que no sabes lo que tu me haces sentir, y no hay momento en que yo pueda estar sintió, me absorbes el espacio , despacio me haces tuyo y es que no puedo estar sin ti"

Como si de volver a enamorados se tratara ellos se volvieron a besar, igual que aquella primera vez, diciendo que ahora el tiempo es igual a infinito y el amor igual a eterno.


	27. XXVII Vida Familiar III

Que hay gente! Aquí lunes y con cansancio pero hay trabajo por hacer y como siempre!

 _El desván de los reviews._

A **Chiguilguili,** amigo! Que bien volverte a ver! Y si es algo terapéutico….tengo la autoestima baja y recibir unos halagos cuando a alguien le gusta mi capitulo nuevo es mejor para mi! Que alegría verte de nuevo….que disfrutes este capítulo, y sí…pues me entro la locura y abrí mas fics xD, espero que te des una vuelta…quizá alguno de esos te guste.

A **Luffy Ketchum,** Luffyko guarda muchos secretos :v jaja saludos amigos y felicidades por ese sobrino! (Yo tengo 6) xD jaja cuídense y gracias por su apoyo.

A **xEmilionx,** vaya tienes un nuevo proyecto? Que genial! No sabía que se podían adoptar fics abandonados….le gusto el de "burbujas de amour" me recuerda una canción jaja un abrazo

P.D- a quien corresponda- te interesa el Harem? Corre con Chiguilguili, el sabe hacerlo magistralmente y con humor!, te gustan las historias alternativas con tramas interesantes? Vayan con xEmilionx el sabe lo que hace y como hacerlo único! Te gusta el amour? Mi amigo Mr. Ketchum sabe, allá el los recibe amigos. Sin más…toca capitulo

Pokemon y sus personajes no me pertenecen, esta historia no tiene otro fin más allá de el de entretener

 **POR DEBAJO DE LA MESA.**

Capítulo XXVIII: Vida Familiar III.

5to Mes De Los Bebés.

Ciudad Celeste se distingue por muchas cosas, el gimnasio de la líder tipo agua Misty Waterflower, los paisajes urbanos y del campo se unen en un perfecto espiral vivo al ojo, allí en el centro se levanta soberbia a la vista la central de Spetnaz, específicamente la unidad Advance, y hoy es un día especial, hoy nuevos miembros se unen a la lista de miembros y se embarcan en su entrenamiento, la tarde naranja y zurrona revela entre las nuevas, separadas con un chaleco táctico azul, una camiseta manga corta y unos pantalones cargo marinos con botas los nuevos reclutas titán se despiden de su familia, entre ellos, una castaña de coletas y paliacate rojo dice adiós a momentáneamente a su familia , su nombre; May Stefany Balance, desde hace casi un año May Ketchum, de coordinadora a señora Ketchum fue un salto increíble, y mientras eran jóvenes había conquistado la copa Wallace con el apoyo de su actual marido, la cual lucía en la repisa enorme de trofeos, medallas, listones y demás de la familia, en el centro de la repisa dos partes de un listón eran lucidas con mucho orgullo, la razon fue facil, pues de allí ambos tienen el diseño de sus alianzas de boda que eran en forma de una parte cada uno, al unirse lo anillos eran el listón, luego vino otro salto para la señorita Balance, el de ser la señora Ketchum, y con eso su vida se tornó divertida, pues Ash le consiguió un puesto como maestra de coordinación en la escuela local de Pueblo Paleta, ahora con 2 niños pequeños ella se embarcó para hacer algo más, el de poder pelear codo con codo con su esposo por un futuro mejor para sus hijos, aunque mientras estuviera fuera de servicio ella pasaría con los niños o ayudando en la escuela de coordinación. Ash por su parte planeaba abrir su frente de batalla en Kanto, y los trámites ya estaban en curso, solo necesitaba que se aprobara en la central de la Liga Pokemon, y siendo Ash el que aplicaba no sería rechazada su petición, salvar a unos cuantos políticos en misiones de contrato mercenario era productivo en cuanto a influencias.

Bueno- May se agachó para quedar a la altura de sus hijos que dormían en la carriola de 2 plazas- los quiero niños, pórtense bien…y obedezcan a papi- tiernamente ella les depositó un beso en la frente a cada uno y miró a su marido, parado con una camiseta azul, unos jeans negros y unas deportivas azules, y la típica sonrisa marca Ketchum para despedirse.

No puedo hacer que desistas….verdad?- con tristeza sonrió Ash a su mujer

May miró a su esposo, y no estaba el ya de 21 años capitán Ash Dimitri Ketchum, estaba el niño pequeño que odiaba estar solo y detestaba cuando su madre lo dejaba, estaba allí con miedo a volver a estar solo y esa imagen le llenó el corazón de ternura. Le pasó su palma por la mejilla de z del chico

Amor- le sonrió- se que temes quedarte solo…-le beso- pero ya no lo estas…..y nuestros hijos son prueba de que siempre estaré junto a ti.

Y por ultima vez ese día se besaron para decirse hasta luego, en la tarde que moría, en la noche que nacía y los sueños que se perdían en letargos.

6to Mes De Los Bebés.

Un día especial en la casa Ketchum, principalmente para el padre de familia de z en las mejillas, con una camisa blanca en cuello en v y pantalones de mezclilla, peinado levemente hacia atrás estaba arreglándose la manga de la camisa, mientras su anillo relucía a brillar en el dedo anular de la bioprótesis, al acabar pikachu con combusken entraron corriendo, el pequeño evee que salvó hace tiempo estaba con Dastan mientras que Nathan miraba a su padre arreglarse la camisa, inocentemente se sonrieron

A que tu papi es un hombre guapo- retóricamente preguntó al bebé que le sonrió y le tomó del dedo índice, Ash estaba feliz, sus hijos eran muy lindos, y ahora ya no se sentía solo, con ellos y May su vida estaba complementada de forma ecuánime, amor y felicidad.

Supongo…- miro a sus hijos allí en su cuarto de juegos acostarse y quedar dormidos- que quizá….- miro su reloj, 7:23 PM- a mami se le olvido…- sonrió triste y colocó a sus hijos en sus cunas, bajo a la espaciosa sala y revisó una carta que llegó.

 _Drew Delarose, Hooen, Petalburgo…_

Vaya!- Ash sonrió y se sentó, al abrir la carta se topó con una sorpresa

Una foto de una bebé peliverde con ojos azules de al menos 4 meses en los brazos de su madre Bianca y Drew resaltaban la alegría de los 2, Drew volvió a una vida normal en Hooen con su esposa cuando al fin Ash rompió el control de Gold, ella de entrenadora y él como coordinador, y ahora la bebé de los 2 les dio una alegría más.

" _queridos Ash K. Y May K._

 _Ella es Nelly Delarose, nuestra hija, y gracias a ustedes crecerá en un lugar lleno de amor._

 _Gracias Ash por esta segunda oportunidad de vivir libre con los que amo_

 _Con Cariño_

 _Drew Y Bianca Delarose."_

Vaya verdecito- rio nostálgico Ash y colocó la foto en uno de los álbum vacíos que tenía por allí, y lo guardo con cariño y respeto- me alegro por ustedes….Ketchum y Delarose amigos? Y pensar que si me decían eso hace 6 meses tachaba de loco al que lo dijo- rio el Ketchum mientras se encaminaba a la cocina, pero el videoteléfono le trajo de vuelta y miró el numero en la pantalla, conocía el numero y eso le alegró mucho, este era de la central de entrenamiento en Alola

May..- susurró Ash para sentarse frente al video teléfono y deslizar su mano para contestar.

La pantalla se iluminó enseñando a una castaña con el cabello recogido en una coleta, una blusa roja y los labios con carmín, con leve maquillaje y sus ojos rojos dejaban ese sabor de perfección

Mi propia esposa me hace esperar…- rio Ash haciendo caer una gota por la cabeza de su esposa- Hola Corazón

Lo lamento- el tic nervioso de Ash de rascarse la nunca se le hizo apropiado- pero ya estoy aquí….como están los niños?

Soy un titán- dijo confiado – puedo con ellos….

Ambos rieron mientras su conversación se extendía, ya las 8, las 9, las 10 y quien sepa que horas más pasaban por la manecillas del reloj.

Te amo May- Ash colocó su palma en la pantalla y ella lo imitó- feliz aniversario….

Feliz aniversario Ash- ella soltó una lagrima tierna- tambien te amo.

7to mes

2 bebés están con su padre azabache en el campo de Pueblo Paleta, ellos en su carriola, el mayor castaño con tintes miel tenía abrazado a su fiel amigo evee, y dormían como un tronco mientras que Nathan estaba mirando desde su posición hasta que emitió un leve grito que atrajo a su padre

Que sucede Nate?- preguntó el moreno y cuando el bebé le mostró un arbusto Ash no dudó en sacar la colt y prepararse, sus hijos eran titanes puros, si alguien los buscaba él haría todo por salvarlos- pikachu y Jolteon (pensaron que me olvidé de Jolteon?) ordenó el entrenador- cuiden de Dastan y Nathan

El roedor asintió pero por la concentración ninguno notó que el peli negro tirando a azul oscuro bebé Nathan se escapó de la carriola y gateaba hasta los arbustos, al llegar el bebé Ash se puso a su lado pero antes de que pudiera tomarlo..

Shinx (ayuda)-un herido pokemon caía en brazos de Nate, que ño abrazó al ser muy parecido a su peluche, el pokemon era un bebé, y Ash al mirar notó que estaba lastimado, se agachó para mirar bien y él pokemon saltó para con su poca fuerza defender al bebé

Tranquilo…- Ash guardo su arma y se acercaba lentamente- él es mi hijo….yo te ayudaré- le sonrió y el pokemon se dejo caer.

Ash lo revisó y como cerebro de la frontera llevaba siempre pociones para curar pokemon, parte del entrenamiento médico en Spetnaz.

Cuando acabó miro al pokemon sonreírle y lamerle a Nathan, y como Dastan ya tenia un evee….

Oye Shinx…- Ash llamó al pequeño pokemon que lo miro- tienes entrenador algo así

El pokemon negó triste y se dispuso a irse pero Ash lo detuvo

Sabes….- miro a Nathan- él te a agarrado mucho cariño…..y…mi familia siempre acepta gente nueva…..te animas?- le enseñó una pokeball vacía que Shinx alegre tocó y se dejo capturar.

A este paso…- miro dejar Salí a Shinx que jugaba con Nathan y a evee que dormía como un tronco al igual que Nathan- necesitaré un invernadero más grande….

Rio y se puso a jugar con sus hijos.

/FIN FLASH BACK/ ( el flash back más largo de la vida)

Desde aquel recuerdo del cumpleaños en la residencia Ketchum ya pasaron 5 años

Una arena grande con un signo de trueno a 2 kilómetros de la residencia Ketchum se erguía orgullosa como el frente de batalla del capitán Ash Ketchum, y allí hoy el suscitado soldado y cerebro de la frontera hacia de réferi ante un castaño de ojos chocolate con las z en las mejillas, que con un Jolteon a su lado combatía contra su hermano de cabello negro azulado con un Luxray ambos de facciones parecidas a su padre cuando niño, y desde las gradas de 22 años, la titán de Kanto May Ketchum ve con sus hijas Maya Caroline Ketchum de 4 años y Aurora Ania Ketchum de 3 y medio el emocionante combate.

Vamos Jolteon! Grito Dastan- electro bola!

Jolteon jo ( te cargo el payaso)- el pequeño pokemon que desde evee era el compañero de travesuras de Dastan generaba una pequeña pero poderosa bola amarilla.

Luxray chispa!- ordenó Nathan.

Luxray lux ( ya rugiste) - y ambos ataques se cubrían esperando el momento de salir para atacar.

Afuera del gimnasio

Oye..- una chica sonrojada habló- cuanto tiempo llevamos viniendo aquí

El chico dejó su celular y le sonrió- no se Luffyko…pero que más da juntos es divertido

Si Luffy..-ella sonrió tiernamente

Y llegamos antes que Emilion…- comento el muchacho

No tan antes Luffy….- el mencionado llegó y todos rieron.- y mira me traje a Mr. Ketchum y Chiguilguili!

Todos rieron.

(Este es un pequeño gesto a mis amigos, que siempre están aquí apoyándome)

Continuará….


	28. XXVIII Dividiendo a Los Ketchum

Si lo sé, esto debía de estar ayer, pero ha pasado mucho hype! Pero igual ya estoy aquí xD

 _El Desván De Los Reviews._

A **Luffy Ketchum,** gracias a ti y a Luffyko, por todo, son grandes amigos y un soporte para mis fics, y pues si pedía sus descripciones ya no sería sorpresa, xD gracias un abrazo de un chico que mide 1:70 , soy bajito xD

A **xEmilionx,** yo lo vi en una imagen hace tiempo y pensé que era ese, y se quedo en mí xD, y gracias por el apoyo y…¿shippear a Luffy y Luffyko? Anda la osa ¿Por qué no? Jaja y sobre esos fics están buenísimos, un gran trabajo y una gran canción, con esa me presente a un concurso hace tiempo =) jaja gracias Emilion cuídate mucho amigo!

P.D- _A quien corresponda-_ gracias por leer, agregar a favoritos y seguir la historia, un abrazo.

P.D 2- Hoy actualizaré "Diamante Y Perla De La Guerra", y "La Vida Es Complicada". Pero me centraré más en el primero para alcanzar cerrar el primer arco, pues el segundo esta ya casi acabado el segundo arco.

Pokemon y sus personajes no me pertenecen, esta historia no tiene otro fin más allá de el de entretener.

 **POR DEBAJO DE LA MESA.**

Capítulo XXIX: Cuídenlos.

Mami- la pequeña Maya Ketchum miró como se preparaban los ataques del Jolteon de Dastan y el Luxray de Nathan- creo que papá será electrocutado…

Maya tu papi es alguien preparado- Sonrió May a su hija- y no creo que algo así..

Hermana mayor- La pequeña Aurora le sonrió alegremente- papi puede esquivar balas ..dudo que un ataque así le llegue..

Quieres apostar?- sonrió Maya

Bueno…- Aurora jugaba con sus manos tímida, se sus hermanos Dastan de cabello castaño tirando a miel y Maya de cabello negro con ojos chocolate eran muy audaces, extrovertidos y junto con el Jolteon de Dastan y la Pykchu de Maya hacían travesuras, Nathan en cambio era más reservado y serio, reía poco y nunca sonreía fuera de su casa demasiado, solo con su amiga Clementine Bolt, la hija de Clemont y Korrina, aunque ella era tímida por naturaleza, adorable a los ojos de Nathan hasta cierto punto. Pero Aurora era más tranquila, su cabello castaño en una cola de caballo, al igual que Nathan gustaban de ver a su papá tocarles alguna canción en la guitarra, o mirar a su mamá en el piano de cola negro era algo divertido y juntos aprendieron un poco, a sus 3 años Aurora era muy hábil en digitación en guitarra pero por timidez nunca entró a una escuela de música.

Maya- May le dio un leve tirón de oreja- no apuestes con la suerte de papá…

Bien mami- rio apenada Maya- mira quien llego Dastan!

Grito la chica desee su asiento señalando a una peli naranja que entraba en un vestido amarillo y con un moño que asemejaba una piña, de la mano de su mamá, amiga de Ash desde que empezó su viaje pokemon y del otro lado un chico de cabello naranja lacio corto acompañado de unos jeans y una camisa amarilla.

Hey Nate! Dast!- Saludó alzando la mano el chico

No interrumpas cariño- le llamo la atención la madre del mismo

Hola Carter!- saludaron los mellizos Ketchum mientras sus pokemon impactaban al otro con sus respectivos ataques, dejando de pie a luxray apenas de pie, y a Jolteon cayó al instante con su oponente

Ambos pokemon no pueden seguir- hablo Ash- empate….como siempre..- y rio viendo a sus hijos agradecer a sus amigos y regresarlos a las pokeball.

Gracias papa- Nathan entregaba la pokeball a su padre con Dastan.

Niños…- se puso de rodillas a su altura y les entregó las mismas pokeball a cada uno- estos son sus pokemon desde hoy….feliz cumpleaños..

Y los mellizos asombrados abrazaron su padre con leves lágrimas de alegría, inclusive Nathan.

Vaya Ash Ketchum aun tiene el toque- rio la peli naranja mayor

Hola Mist- sonrió a su amiga- saluden niños

Hola tía Misty!- abrazaron los 2 a la chica mientras ella les devolvía el gesto

Ho-hola Dastan…Nathan- sonrió muy roja una pequeña escondiéndose detrás de su mamá

Hola Kasumi..- Dastan estaba rojo y eso no escapó al bufido semi risa de su hermano y las risas de May y Aurora

Mira eso..- May llegó con sus hijas que corrieron a saludar a la señora.

Y Tracey?- preguntó Ash

Esta ocupado con Gary por Unova, pero manda sus mejores deseos a los pequeños revoltosos- rio Misty- son iguales a ti

Tía- protesto Nathan- yo no soy revoltoso!

No mucho- sentencio su padre y las risas envolvieron la sala.

Vaya…me perdí de algo?- entraron dos rubios con una niña con ellos

La semi masacre a la arena de Luxray y Jolteon- comentó May- hola Clemont y Korrina!

Hey muchachos!- saludaron a los pequeños

Hola Dastan- una rubia pequeña hizo una reverencia mientras Dastan la imitaba- hola Nathan kun!

Y le dio un abrazo, mientras los mayores sonreían ante el gesto

Nathan…"kun"?- le codeo al peli negro su hermana de ojos chocolate

Oh calla!- sonrojado Nathan desvió su mirada hacia la puerta y vio su forma de evitar a su hermanita- mira quien llega….Maya Chan..

Maya Chan?- preguntó la aludida pues solo alguien en el mundo le daba ese apelativo de cariño.

Maya Chan!- grito un niño de cabellos azules de cinco años, su nombre era Kenneth Berlitz, hijo de Dawn y Kenny, que falleció en un accidente de guerra y para evitar rencillas futuras Dawn se quedó con su mismo apellido.-

Ken Kun!- y otro abrazo entre los niños.

Aurora estaba riendo discretamente mientras su hermanos y su hermana se sonrojaban con esos apelativos cariñosos.

Tu ni digas nada…ya mismo llega Lee.- susurró Nathan

Lo siento- rio Aurora mientras los mayores seguían en su conversación

Entonces la fuerza oro sigue causando problemas…- tristemente Misty acotó mientras Ash con May los imitaban.

No por mucho- Clemont sentenció- pero para eso estamos aquí…

Tenemos que pedir un favor- May miró sumamente triste

Dawn, Misty, Clemont y Korrina…- Ash empezó con una lágrima rodando en su mejilla

Ash- Dawn pocas veces miraba a su amigo así- para eso están los amigos…

Si no importa que sea- Korrina les sonrió con ternura

Deben cuidar de nuestros hijos- acabó May la oración de su esposo con pocas lágrimas- por separado.

Que?- Misty estaba procesando información

Sabemos que Gold se esconde en una plataforma marítima, y vamos en una misión de acabar esto ya son 3 años que Kanto y la Unión de Regiones Libres persiguen a la banda de Mercenarios es hora de acabar con esto , pero necesitamos que Misty cuide de Dastan, Nathan estará con ustedes Clemont y Korrina, Maya va contigo Dawn…y Aurora…

Aurora irá con Brock- acabó May mientras estaba en los brazos de su marido.

Pero por que los separan?- inquirió Clemont.

Fuerza Oro es astuta y pueda que quieran tomar rencillas, por eso separaremos a nuestros hijos, les será imposible encontrarlos así , tranquilos sus familias contaran con protección 24 horas, pero necesitamos este favor…- prácticamente el capitán Ketchum suplicó por la seguridad de sus hijos

Nunca te negaría mi ayuda- Misty miro a Kasumi y Dastan jugar con Jolteon.- además quizá Kasumi supere así su timidez.

No abandonaría a Nathan- Clemont miró a Clementine y al pelinegro jugar con el Luxray de Nathan y el Chespin de la niña- tienes mi palabra…verdad Kori?

Nunca estará solo- sonrió la patinadora

Dawn pensó un poco, desde que Kenny murió hace 3 años Kenneth Berlitz era alguien que siempre pasaba triste, pero cuando el y Maya se conocieron, su sonrisa siempre estaba allí, era la única niña que tenía el apelativo cariñoso de " _Maya Chan"_.

Dawn?- May miró con ojos de estrellas confiaba en la peli zafiro.

A Kenneth le hará bien tenerla cerca….- sonrió Dawn.

Y Brock?- preguntó Misty

Lamento la demora!- un moreno achinado de cabello en punta entraba con una sonrisa típica y un niño de 4 años de su mano.

Cuando Brock fue puesto al tanto.

Tu que opinas Lee?- habló a su hijo pequeño moreno y cabello castaño que sonrió- Aurora será bienvenida….Miette no tendrá problemas con ella.

Bien…May vamos a alistar a los chicos…- Ash tomo de la mano a May

Crees que es buena idea?- preguntó preocupada la señora Ketchum

Juntos crearemos un mejor mundo…solo que tenemos que hacer sacrificios.- comentó Ash

El amor los protegerá- May remató y se dispuso a ir con sus hijos.

Niños…- Ash llamó a sus pequeños y sus niñas

Si papá?- Maya estaba ya primero con él

Tenemos que ir a casa, por favor avisa a tus hermanos- dijo May y de la mano con Ash salieron del frente de batalla

Dastan, Nathan y Aurora- Llamó Maya a sus hermanos que guardaron a sus pokemon y llegaron con ella mientras los demás salían con sus padres- papá y mamá nos llamaron, vamos a casa.

Tan pronto?- pregunto Aurora, normalmente cuando su padre estaba en alguna misión el frente estaba con May o viceversa, pero cuando ambos estaban en casa nunca se iban tan pronto del frente

Hmfp, es raro…- Nathan cruzo sus pequeños brazos mientras Luxray lo miraba

Tu crees- pregunto mirando al techo con manos en su cabeza el peli miel Dastan

Claro que si- Maya acoto- pero ordenes son ordenes…no debemos enojar a mamá..

Y todos recordaron las pocas veces que su madre se molestaba, era un Gyrados en potencia y su padre era el único que contenía a la matriarca del clan Ketchum Balance, aunque siempre se llevaba uno que otro golpecito, nada que un titán no pudiera controlar, y un escalofrío les recorrió el cuerpo, su madre era la titán más fuerte, por 2 niveles más que su padre que era S+ en fuerza, lo cual daba un mal sabor de boca al hacerla enojar.

Mejor vamos- asustado Dastan lidero la salida con Jolteon a su lado

Afuera Ash estaba con sus pokemon y May miraba la escena mientras pensaba en como decirles la verdad, ella desde que eran capaces de razonas estaban al corriente del trabajo de Ash y May, de los peligros, muchas veces Ash o May llegaban con una que otra herida y tenían que ser cuidados por el otro, como pareja en combate todos sabían que los titanes de Kanto eran la dupla perfecta de velocidad y fuerza, sumándole que su habilidad de disparo era de un francotirador experto ambos eran letales, sus hijos sabían la capacidad de May y Ash y nunca ponían en duda, ni sus ordenes ni su capacidad para amar a su familia, para ellos llegar con sus hijos y saber que hicieron lo posible para un mundo mejor era el motor de despertar cada mañana y la razón para volver de cada misión.

Bien- Ash tenía a 5 pokemon con él, que escuchaban sus ordenes

Bulbasur tu vas con Aurora a ciudad Plateada, cuídala por favor.- le enseñó la pokeball y él pokemon asintió y volvio a la misma

Hawlucha, te encomiendo a Nathan, tu y Luxray se que podrán con él- le sonrió al orgulloso pokemon que volvió a su pokeball tranquilo y con una sonrisa.

Buizel tu iras con Maya a Sinooh, te mandaré con refuerzos, ira torterra pues ella es la que estará más lejos- y los dos pokemon fueron devueltos con su misión a las pokeball

Ciudad Celeste….- sonrió Ash mientras un pokemon similar a un cocodrilo azul le sonreía- alli vas tu totodile, cuida de Dastan por favor

Y así los cinco guardianes de los hijos de su entrenador tenían sus misiones.

Papi!- llegó Aurora pidiendo que Ash la cargue en sus hombros, cosa que el capitán no dudo, por encima de su chamarra azul con cuello en v tenía las blancas piernas de Aurora, su pequeña mientras Nathan con Dastan reían al ver a su padre utilizado como un Ponyta y Maya sonrió cuando su madre le arregló la camisa, sin duda su madre cuidaba mucho del despistado de su padre, tal para cual.

 **En La Residencia Ketchum.**

Una casa de color café con 2 pisos y enorme garaje estaba de pie en donde ahora es la actual residencia Ketchum, cuando nacieron sus hijas Ash decidió incrementar el tamaño de casa y ahora era una hermosa vivienda de multicolores con patio enorme donde un invernadero estaba de pie, alli Ash y sus pokemon crearon ambientes artificiales, desde lagos hasta mini montañas o desiertos, donde los pokemon de Ash y su esposa pasaban casi siempre. Solo Pikachu y Blaiziken pasaban dentro de casa

Niños reúnan sus cosas- dijo May – papi y yo tenemos que salir, y necesitamos que ustedes se queden con sus tíos

Vaya…- dijo Dastan- y con quien vamos?

Tu con Misty..- dijo Ash – y Kasumi- codeo a su hijo sacándole un sonrojo.

Papa…- Dastan estaba echo una manzana por su color

Espera…- Nathan razonó el asunto- como que él con tía Misty?

Pues- Ash estaba pensando entre si decir la verdad o mentir, pero su esposa era el pilar de sabiduría y cuando la miro ella asintió como sabiendo que él la necesitaba

Caso importa?!- dijo May con su cabeza en alto provocando que Ash caiga de espaldas con la gota anime en sus hijos

Mamá- Aurora preguntó- por favor dinos..

Son muy pequeños- dijo Ash y les sonrió con ternura dándoles un beso a casa uno en la frente- pero cuando volvamos que les parece si todos nos vamos de viaje?

Si!- dijeron los pequeños que abrazaron a Ash y May sin saber que sería la ultima vez en largo rato

Luego de un rato afuera de la casa todos estaban listos, Dastan llevaba el chaleco azul con zapatos verdes y pantalones azules que usaba su padre cuando empezó a andar por Kanto con Misty, su hermano menor llevaba el chaleco negro con truenos amarillas y jeans como su papá cuando viajo con Dawn, Maya estaba con el uniforme rojo de May y Aurora estaba vestida con sus lentes negros de marco pequeño que hacían ver algo mas grandes sus ojos y su ropa era la de su madre cuando anduvo por Sinooh. Los dos hijos varones no llevaban la gorra pues les gustaba su cabello corto y exhibirlo mientras que las niñas llevaban sus paliacates, Aurora con una cola de caballo y Maya con el cabello en 2 coletas como su madre.

Pórtense Bien!- dijo Ash mientras sus hijos subían a los autos de quienes los cuidarían.

Te amo Ash- May triste se aferró al cuello de Ash quien le beso

Tenemos que hacerlo- le mostró su mano biónica y el anillo- por un futuro mejor?

Por un futuro mejor- ella le dio un beso mientras se preparaban para ir tras Gold y su fuerza mercenaria

CONTINUARÁ


	29. XXIX Sablera Y Tiberia

Hola! Espero que estén bien, yo por mi parte tengo vacaciones, feriado en el país, y como siempre…

 _El desván de los reviews._

A **Luffy Ketchum,** Luffyko es un mar de misterios xD, un abrazo amigo mío y que disfrutes del capítulo, gracias por el apoyo.

P.D- _a quien corresponda-_ cuando acabe alguno de mis fics, tengo planeado otro de Ash x Korrina, hice un one shot como prueba para ver la recepción, si desean lo pueden leer, se llama " _la cima del cielo",_ sin más…

 **POR DEBAJO DE LA MESA**

 **CAPÍTULO XXIX: Sablera Y Tiberia.**

Una camioneta Chevrolet Silverado de una sola cabina cruzaba en medio de un pueblito marinero en la costa de la región Tormenta en el país Tiberia, el pueblo Magikarp, en el balde (N.A: Así le decimos a parte posterior de las camionetas en mi país de manera coloquial), de la camioneta estaban 2 personas, una castaña con su típica vestimenta roja y paliacate, recostada en el hombro del azabache de z en las mejillas, una camiseta blanca y unos jeans eran todo lo que necesitaba por el calor, en medio de cazas de cemento y pocos pisos, con ventanas sin cortinas y hamacas en las puertas externas en los pocos tapados de zinc los pobladores de vestimenta holgada, por allí cruzaba la silverado verde dejando una estela del polvo levantado, dentro de la cabina estaba una morena en el asiento del copiloto, de blusa morada con pantalón jean blanco y zapatillas estaba Iris, de Unova, en el medio dormido viajaba el científico del equipo, castaño de camisa morada y sus típicos pantalones Gary Oak, eterno amigo casi hermano y rival de Ash dormía ladeando, al volante sin preocuparse por mucho, el esposo y medico de campo Cilan Miller de cabello verde y camisa blanca manejaba despreocupado, las ventajas de que las silverado necesitan solo una palanca en D para andar ( N.A- Las silverado son camionetas automáticas, es decir que no tienen embrague, y para manejarlas solo se debe colocar la palanca al lado del volante en la D, pues con eso el auto cambia de marchas conforme se acelere o se frene), su forma de viajar solo era una más en el montón, pasaban inadvertidos ya que no eran los únicos, las cercas de madera de caña o techos de sándalo adornaban el paisaje.

De repente en una calle pequeña donde una casa de un piso estaba mientras se detenía la camioneta

Bien!- se bajó el peli verde con su sonrisa luego de haber aparcado- familia hemos llegado!

Calla de una maldita vez!- Gary se bajaba entre bostezos y se sobaba la espalda- no volveré a viajar en auto así de apachurrado…

¿querías venir en nuestros deportivos?- inquirió Ash saltando de la parte de atrás y ayudando a May a bajar

No me dolería las pompas- lloró cómicamente el castaño

Je- una gota rodaba la cien de Cilan mientras abría la puerta- bien, esta es de Ash y May

Wow- la castaña al abrir la puerta notó que la sala estaba unida al comedor, y era pequeña, 2 sofás en L, un tv y una radio, una mesa para comer, al fondo un dormitorio y un baño- es acogedora…

Dulce aroma cual vacaciones- soltó el peli verde entregando las llaves

No olvides a que vinimos- Iris lo miró fijamente y el aire denso se tornó en algo tenso para ellos.

Bien- Ash miró su mano izquierda, la bioprótesis se camuflaba bien con su camiseta, aunque si usaba una negra lo dejaría más tranquilo- repasemos el asunto…

Bien- Gary tomó su PDA y lo colocó sobre la mesa de la cocina donde todos se reunieron

Jimmy Gold, líder y comandante supremo de Fuerza Amarilla es el criminal más buscado por la Unión de Regiones de Sablera (URS) Y la nación de Tiberia a "accedido" a dejarnos operar su territorio…

¿Cómo los convencieron?- preguntó Cilan

Mostrando a nuestros titanes- sonrió Gary mientras Ash, Iris Y May le sonreían a Cilan- pero bien…

Tiberia, es un país que no negocia con URS, y por eso tuvimos que forzarlos a cooperar, y con la excusa que varios soldados de su ejercito regular participaron en el asalto al hospital en Kanto hace 5 años pudimos llegar aquí, en Pueblo Magikarp a 500 Millas de la costa está la base militar central de Fuerza amarilla, donde Jimmy Gold está, pero es intocable, todo el pueblo le sigue…

¿Qué?- incrédulo Ash miró las proyecciones de Gary

Miedo- contestó May- según esto…- señaló el informe de Gary- la gente le sigue por miedo….su partido, ósea fuerza amarilla lo nombró líder del pueblo, y su opresión es fuerte, la gente no solo le teme…

Exacto- Iris tomó la palabra- cuando Gold fue nombrado líder de la aldea sus mercenarios suplieron a las fuerzas publicas, y con fraudes, asesinatos silenciosos y demás a mantenido su poder…

Pero- completó Cilan- las nuevas elecciones se acercan…

Y con eso- Ash dedujo- según la Ley de Tiberia él debe someterse a votación, y supongo que somos los encargados de proteger al candidato opositor…

Supones bien- May le dio un beso

Sip- Gary siguió- Lyra Miles, es querida por el pueblo y será su candidata, pero nuestra misión es reunir información sobre fuerza amarilla, evitar el fraude, resguardar a Lyra…

Oye- Ahora Iris tenía una duda- y ¿si Lyra no gana?

Bueno- Gary sacó algo que decía plan B- el plan B es acabar con Gold y destruir su plataforma marítima….

Detesto cuando los planes simples son las segundas opciones- acotó Cilan

Si la URS- dijo ahora Ash- acaba con la vida de Gold podría empezar una guerra abierta entre la URS y Tiberia….

Y nosotros- May habló- quedaríamos atrapados en territorio enemigo….

Por eso- Gary dijo- May y Ash dispersaron a sus hijos, esta misión es de alto riesgo…

¿Cuándo serán las elecciones populares?- Iris curioseaba

3 semanas, 4 días- Gary miraba el tablero de planeación

¿ cuando conoceremos a Lyra?- dijo Ash

2 días, está en campaña por afueras del pueblo, Gold no lleva campaña, guarda el dinero y confía en su fraude…

Esta oportunidad es de oro, sin Gold y con su plataforma bajo control de URS se rescataran a metahumanos y demás secuestrados

Bien….- Gary lanzó una bolsa a cada uno- su equipo y el mío consiste en un chaleco táctico negro, una pistola VP de capacidad de 19 balas 9 mm, 10 cargadores normales, un silenciador de uso infinito, 2 granadas de humo, y un cuchillo de combate, cuando Iris Y Cilan sean relevados por El equipo DB llegarán más cosas, para ese punto las elecciones ya habrán acabado..

DB?- Cilan sabía que serían relevados pero no por quien.

Drew y Bianca- dijo Ash- ellos pidieron esta misión…..

Eso- May siguió- nadie les puede negar…conocen la base de Gold mejor que nadie…

Justo- Iris asintió, ordenes eran ordenes.

Bien tenemos 2 días para hacer reconocimiento, la silverado se queda con Ash y May, Iris y Cilan en su nueva casa tienen en el garaje contiguo un Nissan sedan plateado- y les aventó las llaves

¿y tú?- Iris preguntó

Yo tengo una Toyota…- dijo Gary con sus llaves- ahora vamos a su casa.

Luego de las despedidas y desempacar las cosas Ash y May se dejaron caer en el sillón de la sala, abrazados y miraban la Tv

Hoy en TV Ventisca!- el anunciador habló- las campañas se acercan, Lyra Miles candidata por el partido popular del pueblo es la favorita sobre su oponente Jimmy Gold del partido democrático derechista…Mas adelante..

Amor- May habló- ¿Qué crees que estén haciendo los niños?

Ash miró su reloj e hizo los cálculos para deducir la hora en su país, si allí eran las 7 PM allá eran las 5 PM.

Pues- Ash pensó un poco- supongo que Misty esta pateando traseros en su gimnasio, Dastan debe de estar con Kasumi, Totodile y Carter en el publico soñando el día que pueda viajar y retar a los líderes, al alto mando y demás, Clemont y Korrina salían de viaje a Ciudad Luminalia para verificar el proyecto hidroeléctrico de Clemont, Nate está con Hawlucha y Clementine deben estar jugando con Bonnie en el gimnasio si ya llegaron, o durmiendo en el auto, Dawn este momento esta de jueza en la copa Wallace, y Maya debe estar con Kenneth buizel y torterra en su casa jugando a ser coordinadores, Aurora le mandé con bulbasur, y con Lee y Brock es imposible que no este a carcajadas la comida.

Son buenos niños- May se acurrucó

Pika pi- el roedor amarillo se acurrucó en los pies de los dos

 **Mientras Tanto…**

 **En Kanto, Ciudad Celeste. (Gimnasio Tipo Agua)**

Hay no manches!- Dastan corría cual desquiciado alrededor de la piscina mientras totodile lo miraba sorprendido, y Jolteon reía a carcajadas

ESTA FRÍA!- Dastan tiritó y Kasumi lo miraba apenada

Tranquilo!- Carter tenía una gota anime en su nuca- estas destemplado….solo métete y pasará…

No creo que eso lo solucione- dijo Dastan peli castaño cruzado de brazos mientras Kasumi le sonrió para decirle

Dast confía en mi- y le mostró su mano con sonrojo extremo

Dastan miró a Kasumi y sin dudarlo

Wii!- y el castaño de ojos café se lanzó al agua ahora sin miedo. Paso un momento debajo del agua y al salir

Pf..- bufó ya más tranquilo- sigue fría pero ya no tanto

Te lo dije- rio Carter

Eres muy valiente Dastan- sonrió Kasumi

Gracias a ti- le sonrió de vuelta Dastan pero un chorro de agua le mando de nuevo debajo del agua y al salir miró a totodile

Eso no era necesario- El castaño sacudió su cabello.

 **En Kalos, Ciudad Luminalia. (Gimnasio Tipo Eléctrico)**

Tía Bonnie!- la pequeña Clementine Bolt llamó desde el cuarto de los niños a su tía que llegó a mirar

¿Qué sucede?- dijo la rubia al mirar dormido a Nathan y Luxray encima de él con Hawlucha cuidándolo.

Am…- ella estaba roja- ¿Cómo un chico y una chica pasan su vida juntas por siempre?

Pues- la rubia se colocó la mano en el mentón- casándose como tus papis…

Eso puso roja a la niña que dijo- pues creo que Nathan y yo nos casaremos… el me prometió siempre estar conmigo!

Bonnie sonrió para solo pensar

"Ash y Clemont consuegros"- la rubia rio para sus adentros- duerme pronto Clem…mañana iremos al parque…

Entendido- la chica abrazó a su DeeDeene y se acostó- buenas noches tía Bonnie…cuando vengan Papi y mami de la central me los saludas…

Entendido Clem- ella sonrió para cerrar la puerta y marcharse

 **En Sinooh, Pueblo Hojas Gemelas**

Maya chan- Kenneth Berlitz estaba sentado con la niña el lomo de torterra mirando el cielo- gracias…

Ah?!-ella lo miró mientras le sonreía- gracias…¿Por qué?

Por tu amistad- le sonrió el hijo de Dawn- desde que papá se fue con Arceus…me sentía solo….pero cuando te conocí me sentí muy feliz, eres mi mejor amiga Maya Chan…y prometo siempre estar para ti…

Yo igual Ken Kun…- ella sonrojada le sonrió- yo igual…prometo cuidarte siempre y nunca dejarte solo

 **En Kanto, Ciudad Plateada.**

Aurora voy por la bandera cúbreme- dijo Lee Takeshi, hijo de Brock y Miette, mientras apretaba los botones del control de videojuego que Aurora y él disfrutaban siempre

Voy pero no tengo munición!- dijo la niña mientras seguían en su juego.

 **En Kalos, central de Spetnaz.**

Cuídate mucho mi niña- Un peliverde con uniforme militar abrazaba su hija y le depositaba un beso en la frente

Te quiero hija- Bianca dejo a su niña y se subieron al helicóptero que estaba esperándolos

Clemont….- dijo el peliverde- cuídala mucho por favor…a Ella y a Dan...

No te preocupes- dijo el rubio- irán con Nathan y Clementine…

El hijo de Ash?- preguntó sonriendo la rubia Bianca- que bien!

Espero que hagan amigos- dijo Drew- nos vemos!

Chao papi!- alzo su mano la peli verde de ojos azules y su hermano rubio de ojos verdes

Adiós niños!- dijo su madre

Chao mami!- dijeron los pequeños

Bien.- Clemont caminaba a su auto con los niños- vamos a que hagan amigos!

Si!- dijeron ellos- haremos nuevos amigos!

Si- dijo feliz Clemont- Nathan es algo frío pero les agradará…

Espero agradarle….- dijo la peliverde- Nathan…es un lindo nombre.

CONTINUARÁ…


	30. XXX Familia Fragmentada

Hola mundo! Espero que estén bien…sin más

 _El desván de los reviews._

A **xEmilionx,** jaja un momento de suerte amigo mío xD, me atrevo a decir que en los hijos de Ash dejo muchas pistas sobre el futuro del fic, un abrazo amigo

A **Mr. Ketchum,** Vaya hola amigo! De nada siempre serás bienvenido! Y espero que estés muy bien y que mis capítulos te diviertan y distraigan del tedio de estudiar, y sobre tu duda, tengo 2 Jolteon el uno es hijo de Pikachu y el que tiene Dastan es el que Ash rescató en el hospital, dicho esto un abrazo.

A **Luffy Ketchum,** jaja muchas gracias, me saludas a Luffyko! Un abrazo para ustedes dos y que se diviertan!

Pokemon y sus personajes no me pertenecen, esta historia no tiene otro fin mas allá de el de entretener.

 **POR DEBAJO DE LA MESA**

 **CAPÍTULO XXX: Familia Fragmentada.**

Operar en las regiones de Sablera es algo habitual para Ash y compañía, las estructuras de Kanto, Johto, Sinooh, Hooen, Unova y Kalos son habituales, pero en el extranjero era algo de alto peligro, los 5 sentidos puestos en ocultarse, ser invisible al ojo enemigo y desaparecer en las sombras, volverse una cara tan facil de olvidar, y tener memoria para recordar el objetivo hasta que lo cumplas para olvidarlo es primordial, noquear a alguien por la espalda y cuando se arme la batalla abierta los titanes debían poder responder sin pensarlo 2 veces, algo que la impulsividad del Ketchum daba como dato seguro, ahora han pasado ya 3 meses desde el inicio de la operación de espionaje en Tiberia, el equipo a soportado ya las campañas por la región para elegir al líder supremo de Tiberia, 3 meses de que Ash y May han pasado incomunicados de sus hijos, salvo por cartas de Ash enviadas por su fiel Staraptor, sin duda los Ketchum estaban ansiosos, ese día las votaciones habían acabado y los resultados estaban próximos, a minutos exactos de anunciar el resultado, el ejercito regular de Tiberia, una de las pocas fuerzas sobrevivientes a la purga de Gold llevaban a cabo la legitimidad del acto, con presencia de las Tropas unidas de URS, los Spetnaz tenían a cargo la capital de Tiberia para eso, hoy vamos a Ciudad Tormenta, capital de la región homónima y hogar de la Casa De oro, la estructura de gobierno donde el nuevo inquilino de casa presidencial dominaría el panorama de su región. En la sede central del partido popular encontramos una casa de dos pisos, plateada decorada con banderines rojos del partido popular igual al de URS, donde arrimado contra la pared de la gran sala tenemos a Ash mirando su mano prostética negra, mientras jugaba con sus dedos, en el centro una castaña de dos coletas en media luna nativa de Tormenta se llama Lyra Miles, echa un manojo de nervios, miraba con su trajecito de color plateado y su Marill con ella miraban como las noticias seguían y seguían, en la cocina May Ketchum preparaba un sándwich para su marido, Gary Oak estaba dormido en el sillón de la sala con una laptop en su estómago, Cilan e Iris habían sido relevados por Drew y Bianca, los cuales miraban igual de intranquilos la tv, si Lyra Miles fallaba, los Ketchum, Los Delarose, y el Oak quedarían atrapados en Tiberia, URS iniciaría una invasión marítima, seguida de los cohetes Jericov en la costa y los carabineros con los paracaidistas llegarían después, pero el ejército de Tiberia era de 5'000.000 de efectivos mientras que en URS 2'500.000 más 500.000 titanes, los números no daban resultados favorecedores, por eso esa noche, se definiría que sucedería con Tiberia y URS, el destino estaba entre Gold y la guerra abierta o Lyra y la paz perpetua.

De repente un grito ensordecedor cubrió la noche en esa casa

 **MIENTRAS TANTO EN KANTO, CIUDAD CELESTE.**

La noche en Ciudad Celeste era un espectáculo poco común para los visitantes, muchos dicen que quedarse a veces en un lugar es solo cuando te retiene el pasado o el camino del futuro, para Dastan Aston Ketchum el pasado no lo retenía, pero el infortunio de su futuro llego a preocupar inclusive al más despreocupado de los Ketchum, los 3 meses eran solo cartas de sus papás afirmando que volverían pronto, ¿Qué tan pronto?, su pregunta era evadida con serenidad en las llamadas.

Dastan se caracterizaba en la casa de Misty y Tracey por desaparecer periodos largos para hacer una travesura, mirar algo, comprar algo con Kasumi o escapar a mirar pokemon con Carter, su nombre se hizo conocido en la ciudad al ser el hijo de Ash Ketchum, titán de Kanto. Pero el peli miel quería brillar por luz propia, había pasado toda la tarde practicando Krav Magá enseñado por su padre, ahora solo estaba en el risco de la ciudad mirando a donde el cielo se une con el mar.

Sabes Sparky(así le llamaremos al Jolteon de Dastan)- le habló el chico mientras estaba tirado en la hierba arrimado en una piedra y el Jolteon lo rodeaba con su pelaje- hoy tía Misty dijo que papá y mamá podrían volver muy pronto…pero….tía Leaf estaba con Blue encargada de darles alimento a los pokemon en pueblo paleta….¿recuerdas que a estas horas Nathan y yo ya estábamos jugando las retas en los juegos? O veíamos películas con Maya y Aurora?...debería llamarles….los extraño Luxray…y tu totodile?

Ellos tambien te extrañarán a ti..- Delia Ketchum con ya unas canas en su cabello llego con él

Wa!- Dastan se levanto asustado para mirar a la líder de gimnasio con Kasumi y Carter, y su amada abuela

Abuelita!- Dastan salto para abrazarla- hola abuelita!

La escena era mirada por Misty y su familia

Dastan nos tenías preocupados amigo- Carter sonreía como siempre

¿sucede algo malo?- Preguntó Misty preocupada por el joven que estaba algo triste mirando la noche

Bueno tía Misty yo…- Dastan jugaba con sus dedos pero unos pequeños sollozos le detuvieron

Acaso- La pequeña Kasumi se limpio unas pequeñas lágrimas de sus ojos- ¿no te gusta estar con nosotros?...

Dastan solo pudo pensar en lo egoísta de sus pensamientos, sentirse solo teniendo a Misty, Carter, Tracey y Kasumi que hacían mucho con solo aguantar sus despistes, y con eso algo de madurez de su tío Max despertó

Lo siento!- el pequeño peli castaño se lanzó a abrazar a todos los tres con Luxray y totodile a su lado

Es hora de la verdad- otra voz llegó con ellos

¿verdad?- El chico dudó- ¿Qué verdad, tío Tracey?

La tv tiene las respuestas!- afirmo el chico

Volvamos al gimnasio- Misty tomó la mano del niño hijo de Ash y Kasumi le regalo un abrazo con Carter para volver al gimnasio.

 **EN KALOS, CIUDAD LUMINALIA, RECIDENCIA BOLT**

Nathan!- gritó un hombre de lentes ingresando al gimnasio de la ciudad, con su camiseta verde y su pantalón cargo café.

Baja la voz- susurró la líder del gimnasio- deben de estar dormidos cariño…

Oh, lo siento Bonnie- el chico se rasco la cabeza como signo de nerviosismo

Recuerda que aquí ya es de noche Max- le dio un tirón de orejas al adulto la rubia de Kalos.

Aig!- se quejo el chico- eso duele...

Arriba en la sala principal, donde un gran cristal daba una vista de toda la ciudad estaban en la sala Clemont con los 4 niños.

Papi- preguntó la pequeña Clementine- ¿puedo hablar contigo en privado?

Eso sorprendió a Nathan, Nelly y Dan, quienes sin objetar se retiraron a sus habitaciones

Nathan- llamó la peliverde menor- ¿en verdad tu papi es alguien fuerte?

La pregunta descolocó al peli negro que seguido de luxray y hawlucha, si bien su papá como cerebro de la frontera era alguien de temer, con un equipo de pokemon temido, pero como humano y titán era un punto a parte, su madre siempre alardeaba de ser mas fuerte que su padre por dos grados, pero en velocidad su papá sacaba ventaja de cualquier humano, fuera de eso su papá les enseño defensa personal desde muy pequeños para cualquier eventualidad, y destacaba en el CQC derribando seguido a sus compañeros de entrenamiento, en su familia había elementos fuertes, solo que Nathan desconocía hasta que punto

Bueno- el peli negro cruzó sus brazos mientras seguía caminando- papá es un entrenador fuerte…

Papi dice- el rubio Dan de ojos verdes dio inicio a su aporte a la conversación- que el señor Ash es capaz de derrotarlo en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo…

Pues papi nos contó sobre su tiempo controlado por Gold- dijo algo apenada la niña- lo siento Nathan..

No tienes de que disculparte Nelly- sonrió un poco el chico- y papá siempre habla muy bien de los Señores Delarose…

¿de verdad?- dijo con estrellas en los ojos Dan

Si- Nathan llego a la puerta de su cuarto- además….el pasado ya es historia, no vale vivir allí

Mientras que la rubia hija de Clemont estaba con su papá en una conversación privada

Ya veo- el rubio le sonrió- Nathan no esta enojado contigo….simplemente extraña a sus papás...como tu cuando mami y yo tenemos que ir a Yantra para que tu mami verifique el gimnasio.

Entonces- la niña sonrió muy feliz- voy con el para que no se sienta solo, buenas noches papá!

Buenas noches Clem- le sonrió a su niña que corrió con su DeeDeene en la cabeza en busca de sus amigos

Crecen pronto- le susurro una voz desde atrás su hermana- verdad hermano…

Tu creciste mas pronto- le sonrió el chico para levantarse y mirar a su hermana de la mano de Max- Hey Max! Hola

Hola- sonrió el de gafas estrechando su mano- Nate esta aquí?

Fue a su cuarto, últimamente a estado mas callado de lo de costumbre- Comentó preocupado Clemont- la ausencia de Ash y May no es agradable, el chico se a apartado mucho de todos, y esta mas callado de costumbre, me preocupa un poco y por eso te llamé…además – miro pícaramente a su hermana menor- Bonnie necesitaba distraerse del gimnasio.

Oye!- la chica extremadamente roja iba a protestar pero el beso en la mejilla de el de lentes le detuvo

Jaque mate- sonrió el rubio con altiveza

Pero la puerta se abrió y de ella una rubia entraba a toda velocidad con el control de la tv en la mano.

Oigan traigan a Nathan!- ordeno Korrina- hoy es el día…

Y todos cambiaron sus expresiones por una seria y pusieron rumbo a la habitación del peli negro

Nathan!- llamó su tío Max al ingresar de un portazo- Ven aquí chaparro frío!

El chico pego el salto de la vida, si Nathan Mayer Ketchum se permitía pequeños gestos de cariño, su tío Max se llevaba la mayoría de los mismos con sus padres y hermanos fuera de ese circulo Nathan tenia a Clementine y pare de contar, para el resto una sonrisa ladeada y un apretón de manos bastaba cono gesto de que Nate estaba feliz.

Tío Max!- Nathan abrazó a su tío con tanto cariño y sus estrellas en los ojos eran tan evidentes

Ven amigo, tienes que ver algo- le tomo de la mano para ir a la sala

 **EN SINOOH, PUEBLAS HOJAS GEMELAS. RESIDENCIA BERLITZ.**

El pueblo hojas Gemelas, es en base apacible, los niños juegan y ríen, comen y duermen tranquilos, sin mayor escándalo.

KYA!

O quizás…no

En el campo de la casa de Dawn Berlitz, jueza del concurso local de coordinadores ya hace 1 tienda de campaña azul con traslucidos destellos de la luna. Los pequeños Maya Ketchum y Ken Berlitz estaban acampando en el patio mientras Torterra los cuidaba desde afuera, el grito de la niña puso en sobre aviso al pokemon que se despertó de golpe y miró a la tienda donde una luz se encendió

Maya chan!- llamo Ken a la pequeña que estaba teniendo una pesadilla- despierta! No es real..

La niña despertó de golpe con lagrimas en sus pequeños ojos mientras abrazaba la cola de buizel, cuyo grito fue detenido por puro orgullo mientras la niña apretaba su agarre y Ken la abrazaba en un intento de que se tranquilizarla.

Papi!- mascullaba la niña hasta que abrió sus ojos para encontrarse con los de su amigo.

¿la pesadilla de tus papás otra vez?- preguntó el niño mientras ambos se sentaban sobre sus cobijas para charlar.

No Ken kun- la niña jugaba con sus manos- soñé que no volvían nunca y yo me quedaba sola y…y

Maya Chan- Ken le regalo un sonrisa- eso no pasará! Mami dice que Tío Ash y tía May son muy fuertes!

Si pero no invencibles- contestó triste la niña

Bueno…- el chico pensaba como alegrar a su amiga; y tomó la pauta de su madre, la verdad es la mejor concilia- si eso pasara, te aseguro que mami y yo estaríamos dispuestos a que nTe quedes con nosotros siempre!

Ella solo miró los orbes zafiro del chico, los conocía desde que ambos tenían 2 años, Kenneth Berlitz tenía el temperamento de Dawn cuando niña, según Ash. Y si algo eran los Berlitz, eran sinceros y humildes. Lo cual compaginaba bien con el carácter de Maya. Pero no le dio tiempo de pensar mucho, pues Dawn ingresó a la tienda con piplup

Maya escuche unos gritos en casa- Dawn se sentó para quedar a altura de los niños- ¿otra vez la pesadilla?

Ujum- dijo ella sintiendo mientras Dawn le cargaba y Ken le seguía

Adentro a pesar de ser noche Ken noto que la tv estaba encendida y había una carta en la mesa de centro

Mami- ken habló- ¿tú estabas viendo la tv?

Pues recibí una carta de Ash y May, al igual que Clemont, Brock y Misty, tenemos que contarles algo a los hijos de Ash pero primero debemos ver la tv…

¿papi y mami mandaron una carta?- preguntó la niña sentándose a ver la tv.

De echo- de las sombras Norman Balance apareció dejando de lado su sombrero- la carta vino conmigo

Abuelo!- salto la niña con él

 **EN KANTO, CIUDAD PLATEADA, RESIDENCIA TAKESHI.**

Aurora!- Lee llamaba a la niña mientras caminaba por la casa- ¿estas aquí?.

La chica estaba mirando por la ventana , inclusive absorta en lo que pensaba, hasta que una mano le tocó su espalda.

Aurora ¿Qué sucede?- el chico se puso a su lado

Es que- ella solo sonrió triste- extraño a mami y papi

Tranquila- dijo Lee- vino alguien a alegrarte el día….

¿Quién?- dijo la niña

Sígueme y lo sabrás!- dijo Lee y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo seguido de la mini castaña hasta toparse con una señora mayor que Aurora conocía

Abuela Caroline!- ella abrazó a la mujer que gustosa le devolvió el gesto

Gracias Lee- La adulta miro al chico asentir- hola pequeña, tengo noticias, pero primero debemos ver la tv…

Eh?- dijeron intrigados los niños

Vamos si no me siguen no lo sabrán- la señora se sentó y encendió el tv.

Todos los 4 niños estaban sentados al mando de la tv, mientras los adultos que los acompañaban esperaban los segundos que parecían eternidades el cambio y ajuste de la señal

Tv: primicia mundial!, luego de las votaciones en Tiberia al fin llegaron los resultados!...

Los corazones de los adultos se paralizaron esperando la respuesta

LYRA MILES es electa presidenta de Tiberia!

El grito de todos los presentes fue ensordecedor, aunque llegó lo que siguió fue un balde de agua helada

Pero Jimmy Gold decretó estado de emergencia! Evitando la asunción de Miles como mandataria suprema, lo cual conllevo a las fuerzas del orden lideradas por Miles (pronunciado Mails xD) a reclamar sus derechos, pero Gold acusa a URS a tener agentes en Tiberia y se esconderá en la plataforma marítima mientras sus fuerzas amarillas, Golden Force eliminan a los rebeldes! Vladimir Lucashenko, presidente de URS, no se ha pronunciado al respecto.

Los adultos en 4 ciudades del mundo eran una piedra consumida por el susto, en caso de la victoria de Miles, habían ensayado un discurso y en el caso de Gold igual, pero ahora nadie esperaba que Ash, May y compañía se vieran atrapados contra el ejercito opresor de Tiberia.

Continuará.


	31. XXXI Matrimonio En Crisis

Hola, lamento la demora, este capitulo debía de estar ayer pero estaba puliendo mi primer crossover, además de que este fic está entrando en la vuelta final, Yey! (Estaba pensando hacer un especial de una semana de "Por Debajo De La Mesa" para finalizar. ¿recuerdan el capítulo serenata? Ese tipo de música que usé ¿les molesto? Solo una duda mía =3

 _El desván de los reviews._

A **Luffy Ketchum ,** sé que Luffyko será una gran mamá algún día jaja muchas gracias por apoyar mi fic, y ahora que estamos acercándonos al final solo les puedo mandar un gran abrazo y decirles que cuando necesiten algo no duden en pedirlo amigos!

Pokemon y sus personajes no me pertenecen, esta historia no tiene otro fin más allá de el de entretener.

 **POR DEBAJO DE LA MESA**

 **CAPÍTULO XXXI: Matrimonio En Crisis**

Tiberia estaba en un aprieto, uno que dejaba ya una estela de fuego y ruidos sordos de disparos fuera de la sede del partido popular de Tormenta, pues allí encontramos a 4 agentes especiales de Sablera usando su ropa común, sin nada en el cabello y todos con un chaleco táctico antibalas, de respaldo una pistola VP-70. De todos el que estaba acostado en el sillón despertó de golpe al escuchar que Jimmy Gold se autoproclamaba dictador y que iniciaría una persecución contra de sus opositores, Lyra Miles estaba de pie, había sido nombrada presidenta de Tiberia, ahora ella estaba encargada de velar por la seguridad de su pueblo, y con eso se movió rápidamente al teléfono de la vivienda, Drew y Bianca estaban de pie, perturbados, estaban atrapados en una guerra civil entre 2 facciones, con el futuro ingreso de su país a la contienda, y si mal Drew no recordaba, Tiberia estaba aliada con otros países de mucho peligro, el ejercito de Sablera era temido, tenía 3 grandes guerras ganadas, pero esa reputación no es mucho cuando los números no juegan tornas a tu favor. Ash abrazó a May que dejaba al lado su emparedado, ahora no tenían ordenes, estaban a la espera de los primeros misiles de racimo Jericó lloviendo sobre la armada de Tiberia. Para las 2 parejas había algo que los ponía aun más tensos, sus hijos estaban en Sablera, si la invasión llegase a fallar y Tiberia unida se lanzara sobre Sablera empezaría una masacre sin precedentes, Gold no dejaría a nadie vivo. Eso causó un escalofrío en los presentes.

Sin aviso previo Lyra se levantó de su silla

-debo hacer una llamada, me disculpan- y se retiró a un cuarto contiguo

Los agentes de Sablera se quedaron en silencio, cada quien tenía algo en mente, pero Gary dispuso a dar fin a esa angustia

-es todo- dijo el castaño- voy a llamar al presidente y pedir ordenes

El ex entrenador de Kanto sacó su computadora y con la introducción de varios códigos la pantalla reveló aun hombre mayor de cabello blanco corto, con ojos azules y estoico en cuanto a su inmutable presentación, él era Vladimir Lucashenko, presidente de URS.

-señor presidente- Gary y compañía hicieron un saludo militar

-chicos seré rápido con ustedes- dijo uniendo las puntas de sus dedos y descansando sus codos sobre el escritorio- Sablera y sus regiones ya están al tanto del autogolpe de estado de Gold, y luego de deliberar con los representantes de las regiones, el comandante general Stillenberg y yo tenemos la solución…-

Vladimir cerro sus ojos e inhalo profundo, en busca de fuera para lo que provenía.

-acaban de ser exiliados de Sablera – concluyó el veterano mientras las caras de ira, incertidumbre y preocupación se mezclaban en la sala del lado de Tiberia

-EXPLICATE!- Gritó Molesta Bianca

-Tenemos a nuestros hijos en Sablera- grito Drew

-soy muy joven para morir en una guerra civil!- dijo mientras lloraba cómicamente Gary

-y hemos sido fieles a los ideales del país siempre!- May estaba conteniendo los lagrimones que querían escapar de sus ojos rojos: Dastan, Nathan, Maya y Aurora estaban a kilómetros de ella y Ash. Pero el frío metal de la mano de su esposo le hizo calor en forma de seguridad, mientras le regalaba una ladeada sonrisa, Ash y May solo cruzaron miradas. Se sonrieron y volvieron su vista a Vladimir.

Ash conocía a Vladimir, él y Ash fueron compañeros en varias misiones de espionaje antes que Vladimir decidiera unirse a la política, un experto diplomático e informado espía ahora estaba a cargo de Sablera. Un patriota consumado y protector de su pueblo, Ash sabía que no iba a abandonarlos a su suerte en territorio enemigo.

-silencio equipo- llamo a la calma Ash- dime Vladimir, ¿va a ser como cuando fuimos a Jaudo?

El presidente solo rio y todos miraron confusos a Ash. Jaudo fue una guerra civil en la región Alola, donde Ash fue enviado y se encargó del bando enemigo sustentado por Gold.

-¿aun recuerdas Jaudo?- preguntó el peliblanco a lo que Ash asintió- pues si….así mismo

-disculpen señores agentes- preguntó molesta Bianca- pero ¿Qué pasó en Jaudo?

-has los honores Ash- sonrió Vladimir mientras Ash daba un hondo suspiro

-cuando Jaudo corrió- comenzó despacio Ash- la operación Anti Guerrillas de Gold genero un escándalo mundial, Sablera y Tiberia entraron en una crisis que colocaba a los ejércitos al borde de lanzarse sobre el otro, pero entonces a Stillenberg y Vladimir se dieron la mejor idea, un soldado sin país, sin nación podría acabar con la guerrilla, y entonces sucedió…-

Ash sacó su uniforme y reveló un símbolo diferente al de Sablera, era una espada en punta con un mundo en su mango. Y tenia escrito "Cielo Exterior".

-¿Qué significa eso Ash Ketchum!?- reclamo algo molesta su esposa May

-"Cielo Exterior"- comenzó con su respuesta Ash- es una plataforma marítima en el mar entre Kanto y las islas del archipiélago Naranja, a pocos kilómetros de ciudad celeste, es un lugar que acoge a los soldados de todo el mundo, son las unidades que están por encima de cualquiera, no responden ante nadie, solo ante el presidente de URS, y ni siquiera son dominados por el mismo, cuenta con 200 militares de alto rango, una unidad de desarrollo, una de inteligencia en combate, 60 acorazados y helicópteros, allí residen, viven, luchan sus residentes, además de tener una plataforma de conservación pokemon, desde hace 6 meses yo soy agente de la unidad fantasma, la cual es una de soldados sin país, enviados por el mundo a misiones suicidas, por eso soy 2do comandante en jefe de la organización, soy en parte….como el vicepresidente de un país o nueva region….

-¿Quién crearía algo así?- pregunto asombrada Bianca

Ash solo sonrió mientras señalaba al presidente y este suspiro.

-" _de verdad estoy viejo para esto"-_ pensaba Vladimir- su fundador y primer comandante fue….Dimitri Ketchum….padre de Ash.

El silencio invadió la estancia.

-ahora mi tío Kaz Ketchum esta a cargo- completó Ash- según sé, cuando lo volví a ver hace 6 meses me revelo mucho, y me dio la oportunidad de vivir bajo esa ley, no tener país ni identidad, por eso mi padre no era residente de Sablera, y por consiguiente May y yo tampoco, toda mi vida he vivido ilegalmente, y May al casarse conmigo me dio la oportunidad de ser legal, mis hijos e hijas por consiguiente son igual, lo lamento May-

Antes que nada una cachetada hizo echo en la sala, May lloraba mientras su mano dejaba lentamente el rostro de su marido.

-todo este tiempo me mentiste! Dijiste que no tenías familia paterna!- grito ella- todo maldita sea Ash! ¿es verdad inclusive nuestro matrimonio o es igual una mentira?

Ella prosiguió a llenarle de golpecitos el pecho mientras dejaba salir esa frustración de enterarse que su vida en Kanto estaba al borde de un hilo, y tenía en su país, o si aun lo era, 4 hijos con alguien, si, May se sentía engañada.

Ash solo la abrazó mientras ella proseguía murmurando cosas así, Ash sabía que tarde o temprano debía enterarse May, y aun faltaba una sorpresa, pero debía solucionar primero su matrimonio

-May- Ash le levanto del mentón pero ella evadía la mirada, triste y sin ganas- mi May, te amo, por algo te elegí como mi esposa...debes dejarme terminar..

Ella solo lo miró y por primera vez en mucho vio miedo en la mirada de Ash, y por el mucho amor, que ella sabía que era verdadero por su parte, dejo que hablara.

-¿recuerdas cuando nos casamos?- dijo Ash con un quiebre de voz- ese día, fui el hombre más feliz del mundo, cuando nacieron nuestros hijos, Arceus sabe que me sentí muy fuerte, pero porque tu estabas a mi lado, May….no me casé contigo porque quise ser nacionalizado en URS, no sabía ni siquiera en ese tiempo sobre papá…

May solo dejo de llorar se lanzo a darle un beso, y para ella fue como el primero, único y especial, si algo a Ash no se le daba, era el mentir, ella lo amaba, y él igual, un beso es el lenguaje mudo de amor, como las lagrimas que ambos derramaban.

Continuará…


	32. XXXII Ángeles En El Cielo Exterior

_El desván de los reviews._

A **Luffy Ketchum,** No esperes más porque hoy! (Adelantado xD) sale el muevo capitulo. Un abrazo amigo a tu y a Luffy.

Pokemon y sus personajes no me pertenecen, esta historia no tiene otro fin mas allá de el de entretener.

 **POR DEBAJO DE LA MESA.**

Capítulo XXXII: Ángeles En el Cielo Exterior.

Desde la elección de Lyra en Tiberia han pasado 2 meses, la mañana soleada deja caer sus destellos y un helicóptero surca el azul mar de Kanto, entre ciudad Celeste y el archipiélago naranja, dentro vemos a 4 niños, y un hombre que debe tener 50 años, el cual de cabello negro con canas, traje militar y unas gafas está sentado mientras los niños lo miran, su nombre es Kaz Ketchum, tío paterno de Ash, con cabello lacio y z en las mejillas es una copia al carbón de su sobrino, los niños miran estupefactos al hombre ante ellos, que apareció y los llevo uno por uno hasta completar los 4 y para mejor sus cuidadores ya estaban enterados de su existencia. Juntando a los niños empezó su camino silencioso hasta el denominado "Cielo Exterior".

-..disculpe- llamó la pequeña Maya Ketchum de cabello negro azulado algo asustada- ¿Quién es usted?...

El hombre sonrió para mirarlos, estaban intranquilos, algo asustados, todos menos Nathan que se demostraba indiferente hasta cierto punto, pero su miraba estaba perdida mientras Luxray estaba en sus piernas, miraba el mar, el cual le recordaba el color de ojos de su amiga Clementine, pensando en eso se dejo llevar por el tiempo y el espacio

Dastan por su lado cabeceaba a punto de dormir con un Jolteon llamado Sparky el cual le mandaba leves toques para evitar que el castaño peli miel cayera en brazos de Morfeo. Dastan había dejado a Kasumi y Carter, los cuales le cuidaron con su tía Misty, los extrañaba pero el señor venía en nombre de su padre, y tenía esas z que todos en su familia a excepción de su madre tenían, debían ser algo, pero su padre siempre afirmó no tener familia aparte de Delia.

Aurora solo miraba al señor, le parecía conocido, de algún lado, como si lo hubiese visto antes, y como golpe en su mente habló maquinalmente.

-Tío abuelo Kaz!- grito Aurora y se lanzó a abrazarlo a lo cual él mencionado correspondió sonriente

-Aurora!- llamó Maya- no debes abrazar a desconocidos

-Maya- sin romper el abrazó hablo la aludida- él no es un desconocido, es él tío de papá!

-mi nombre es Kaztrel Ketchum- sonrió el mayor de todos- pero me dicen Kaz.

\- espera- Nathan dejo de mirar el mar para preguntar- ¿de donde Aurora y tú se conocen?

\- es una historia divertida- dijo riendo la niña mientras sacaba una pokeball con detalles azules, cubierta de una especie de malla, una malla ball. De la cual dejo salir a un pokemon, un mudkip. Que le salto al hombro y lamió a Kaz en la mejilla.

-todo comenzó…- empezó Kaztrel.

/ **Flash Back/**

Es un día normal para la pequeña Aurora Ketchum, salía de la escuela y ponía rumbo a la central de Spetnaz en la ciudad, su padre llegaba ese día de Las Islas Naranja, donde tenía una reunión importante, su madre estaba fuera en Hooen arreglando unos documentos, además de que hoy ella quería ir con su papá, siendo su cumpleaños 4 como toda niña quería un poco de tiempo de su padre. Para su suerte su escuela estaba a tiro de piedra de la central.

Al llegar a la gran puerta de cristal con una estrella de 5 puntas roja con filos amarillos, un guardia la detuvo para mirarla bien a lo que Aurora le regaló una sonrisa y le mostro su carnet.

-ah! – dijo sonriendo el guardia- la hija menor del capitán Ketchum y la capitana May, ¿Qué te trae por aquí pequeña?

-vengo a ver a papá, hoy es mi cumpleaños, ¿sabe donde esta?.- musitó la pequeña

-claro esta en la sala del 3er piso, sala de arribos y equipo, ve con cuidado, y si te pierdes habla con un guardia.

-gracias señor!

La pequeña Aurora empezó su camino entre la gente, al cabo de un rato y muchas preguntas ella llegó a la esquina de un pasillo donde al dar la vuelta el cabello negro de su padre y su mirada roja le llamó y corrió para abrazarlo.

-¡papi!- dijo ella mientras Ash le alzaba en brazos- ¿sabes que día es hoy?

Ash solo sonrió mientras le dejaba en el suelo para acomodarse su ropa y sonreírle a su pequeña

-nena discúlpame- dijo Ash- pero espero a alguien, si deseas ve al auto y luego vamos a celebrar, ¿Qué te parece?.

Antes de responder un mudkip llegó hasta ella y se tropezó rodando hasta caer en brazos de la niña

-Sobrino ¿has visto al mudkip que rescatamos?- preguntó el veterano.

Ash solo sonrió para darle la mano a Aurora y mostrarle al hombre delante de ellos

-Aurora- le dijo con cariño- él es Kaztrel….Kaztrel Ketchum…mi tío.

Aurora se quedo de piedra por unos momentos para ver como el adulto le sonreía con una mano en su nuca.

-¿eso lo hace mi tío abuelito?- dijo tímida la niña

-Sí, puedes decirme Kaz si deseas- comento el adulto

-tío abuelo Kaz!- grito la niña y dejando al Mudkip en brazos de su padre se lanzo a abrazar a su nuevo tío abuelo, el único por parte de su papá, Ash sonreía con cariño al ver la reacción de su hija

-hey!- dijo Kaz- ¿te llamas Aurora?¿que edad tienes?

La niña se bajo y se acomodó la ropa para colocar sus manos detrás y hacer una pequeña reverencia

-mi nombre completo es Aurora Ania Ketchum- le sonrió la niña- y hoy cumplo 4 añitos!

Kaz sonrió pero antes de decir nada el Mudkip saltó de nuevo a los brazos de Aurora y se le ocurrió una idea

-¿hoy es tu cumpleaños nenita?- se agachó mientras sacaba una pokeball azul

-sí- contestó mientras Mudkip refregaba su nariz con la de ella

-pues- entonces el le extendió la pokeball- feliz cumpleaños!

 **/FIN FLASH BACK/**

Sin más todos se lanzaron sobre él adulto para abrazarlo, a l que gustoso el correspondió

El viaje fue tranquilo y hasta el piloto se percató de que la atmosfera había cambiado a una familiar.

Nathan miró al frente y a través del para brisas vio una edificación en medio del mar, en plataformas hexagonales donde se extendían puentes metálicos hacia más de 10 plataformas.

El niño decidió guardarse su pregunta, mientras el helicóptero aterrizaba y Kaz abría la puerta deslizante, al saltar le extendió la mano a los niños que uno por uno bajaban y tocaban suelo.

-¿Qué es esto?- preguntó Dastan mientras daba vueltas mirando las edificaciones

-esto, niños, es Cielo Exterior, donde los hombres se vuelven demonios- completó el adulto mientras todos le miraban menos Dastan que estaba a punto de correr pero otro niño, de color moreno con z en las mejillas llegaba y corría donde el adulto

-abuelito!- grito el niño de al menos 5 años.

-¿ABUELITO?- Dijeron al unísono los niños

-niños, él es Reus Han Ketchum, hijo de mi fallecido retoño Red Ketchum, mi nieto.- les sonrió a todos mientras los soldados circundantes miraban a los niños y entre ellos murmuraban

-¿ángeles en "Cielo Exterior"- murmuró uno

-sí- contesto otro- donde los hombres nos volvemos demonios…

-pero son niños, son ángeles- dijo otro- ¿entonces…?

-sí- respondió uno más- ahora hay ángeles en "Cielo Exterior"…

-soldados!- gritó Kaz y todos se cuadraron ante su comandante- estos son los hijos del segundo comandante Ash, llévenlos a las habitaciones que mandé a preparar, se quedarán aquí mientras dura el conflicto de Tiberia.

-si señor!- gritaron y con una sonrisa guiaron a los niños entre las plataformas.

 _ **Mientras tanto en Tiberia, Plaza de Pueblo Magikarp.**_

La plaza comercial del pueblo era ahora una maraña de escombros quemados con fuego saliendo de las bombas u proyectiles recientes, en la lluvia de la tarde dos figuras se mueven silenciosamente, entre las estanterías de las tiendas, un hombre y una mujer van evadiendo las patrullas en las calles con sus arcaine, ellos son Ash Ketchum denominado por las tropas de Gold como "El Demonio De Sablera" pues cuando atacaba sus ojos rojos productos del gen titán eran lo ultimo que sus enemigos veían antes de caer y su esposa May Balance De Ketchum, llamada "La Muerte Roja" por su fuerza y agilidad en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, y su pañoleta de tan distintivo color.

Su objetivo es simple, posicionarse en la catedral de la plaza y colocar cargas en la noche sobre los autos de combate que llegaron desde la plataforma marítima de Gold, varios LAV Type C, con esos fuera el ejercito revolucionario de Tiberia, con Lyra y las fuerzas de apoyo de "Cielo Exterior" acabarían con la base principal de los Golden Force mientras Drew y Bianca hacían lo propio en el puerto cercano asegurando un barco para asaltar la plataforma de una vez por todas.

Ash y May se movían muy lentamente, Pikachu les seguía de cerca y con mucho cuidado el ratón eléctrico avanzaba mientras los dos esposos dejaban inconsciente a quien se cruzara, la lluvia bajaba sobre los trajes de neopreno y salpicaba en la MP5 de la chica y el Mosin Nangat de Ash, con sumo cuidado llegaron a la parte lateral de la catedral, donde colocaron sus espaldas contra la pared, Ash tomo su rifle y con la mira telescópica divisaba a los lejanos enemigos

-cariño – informó mientras May abría una de las ventanas o mejor dicho la forzaba a abrirse- enemigos a 150 metros en la fuente.

\- déjalos- contestó ella- nos ocuparemos cuando empiece el sabotaje

Dicho esto el sonido de la ventana cediendo y pikachu saltando adentro hicieron que Ash volviera a colocar su rifle en la espalda y saltara dentro, con sumo cuidado entraron en la catedral donde las bancas de madera estaban movidas, otras caídas y rotas, la luz natural llegaba para iluminar a través de las ventanas y las gotas de lluvia marcaban un compas al golpear los cristales, caminaron con cuidado para seguir hasta la puerta de las escaleras, donde May volvió a forzarla mientras Ash apuntaba a la puerta por si ocurría una eventualidad. Pero eso no impedía que May y Ash interactuaran como lo que eran, padres.

-El tío Kaz ya debió llevar a los niños a "Cielo Exterior"- comento Ash

\- confío en tu decisión- comento May mientras con un movimiento algo brusco sonaba otro seguro de la puerta- me alegraría conocerlo

\- cuando acabe todo esto- le sonrió Ash- te prometo llevarte a "Cielo Exterior".

-¿crees que los niños se acoplen?- preguntó la chica mientras seguía forzando la cerradura

\- tranquila, a pesar de que sea un centro militar también consta con escuela y espacios verdes

\- ¿Por qué una institución militar tendría eso?

-cielo exterior no solo es una división de soldados, es también un centro de refugio de miles de soldados exiliados con sus familias, por eso le pedí a Kaz que los lleve allí, si ocurre algo con Sablera estarán en protección constante, además….- Ash se detuvo y reflexiono sobre lo siguiente.

-¿además?- inquirió su esposa mientras dejaba el ya abierto seguro de la puerta

-allí vive el hijo de mi fallecido primo Red, se llama….Reus, le caería bien la compañía de sus primos.

-hay algo que no me cuadra- dijo May mientras empezaban a subir las escaleras- ¿Por qué te negaron la existencia de otro familiar? solo te contaron de tu padre Dimitri y su hermano Black, sigo sin entender…-

-supongo- comenzó el chico- que aun era muy joven para saberlo….y quizá temían que me fuera con él a Cielo Exterior..

May pensó un poco en ese plausible escenario, si Ash se hubiera unido de forma permanente, ¿ellos se hubieran casado? Y la obvia respuesta, No, por alguna razon le dolió

-tranquila- Ash le sonrió para darle un beso en la mejilla- a pesar de todo, te hubiese encontrado en el tiempo, mi querida May.

Ella solo se sonrojó un poco para sonreírle, su esposo sabía hacerla feliz sin muchas trabas, juntos y en silencio continuaron con las escaleras hasta llegar a una habitación con libros, que daba con una ventana a la plaza, era hermosa antaño, la guerra civil le causó agujeros de tierra, partes quemadas y armas abandonadas con unas cuantas tumbas improvisadas en las cuales unos cascos y unas flores cortadas hacían acto de retribución a quien el fallecido fue en vida.

La noche cayo pronto, ellos seguían esperando, estaban sentados abrazados, aunque estuvieran en guerra eso no le impedía a Ash ser romántico con su esposa los pocos minutos que disponían.

-¿Ash?

-¿Qué sucede May?

-¿desde hace cuando no salimos en una cita?- le preguntó la chica.

Ash se puso a meditar, y paso su mano por su cabello, estaba largo, miro a May, sus coletas también estaban largas, y su rostro algo demacrado por la falta de sueño, ambos dormían un record de 6 horas debido al ruido de la guerra civil, y muchas veces Ash no dormía, pero la pregunta no se hizo esperar.

-acaso…..¿ya no te gusta pasarla conmigo?- le dijo May mientras miraba por la ventana algo triste.

May solo hacía memoria, desde que inició esta guerra ella y Ash estaban poco más que distantes, ella sabía que era su trabajo, pero no podía dejar de lado que él era su esposo, y deseaba pasarla juntos, no ponía en duda que se amaban, pero con tanta cosa que había sucedido, necesitaba una reafirmación.

Ash se puso a sacar cuentas, pero de reojo miró a May, estaba triste, y tenía razon, desde que nació Aurora han estado ocupados, muy ocupados, ella se merecía más de su tiempo, era su esposa, le costó mucho conseguir estar con ella y por nada iba a perderla ahora.

-May- le acaricio los cabellos- no es eso, sí, ya no salimos mucho, pero eso no significa que yo me sienta distanciado, te quiero mucho esposa mía, pero todos necesitamos una reafirmación…

Dicho esto Ash buscó algo en el bolsillo de su chaleco táctico, y con sus guantes negros resaltó una pequeña pulsera con una ascua de fuego grabada.

-lo guardaba para nuestro aniversario pero…- Ash tomó la mano de la chica para abrocharle la pulsera, con delicadeza mientras May se recriminaba por dudar de su marido.

-¿en verdad?- ella estaba sonriendo muy feliz

\- sí- le dijo el antes para darle un beso de esos que hace tiempo no se dan, con paz y cariño intrincado.

Después de separarse, se cruzaron una sonrisa mientras Ash le pasaba su rifle y empezaba a bajar camino a la misión de sabotaje

-cariño- le llamó May- ve con cuidado…

Ash le sonrió para darle un beso en el aire y decirle

- _"por debajo de la mesa, acaricio tu rodilla y me bebo sorbo a sorbo, tu mirada angelical, y respiro de tu boca esa flor de maravilla, las alondras del deseo, cantan, vuelan, vienen, van, y me muero por llevarte, al rincón de mi guarida, en donde escondo un beso con matiz de una ilusión…"_

Dicho esto May solo sonrió con una lagrima en su mejilla, al cabo de un rato Ash estaba detrás de una pared esperando, el tiempo del fin estaba cerca.

CONTINUARÁ…


	33. XXXIII Infliltración En Alta Mar

Hey! Hoy declaro iniciada la semana especial de **"POR DEBAJO DE LA MESA"** , con motivo de celebración.

 _El desván de los reviews._

A **Luffy Ketchum,** jeje cumple como buen soldado Luffy! Un abrazo y muchas gracias. ;).

Si deseas unirte a una familia Pokemon y compartir ideas de lo que nos gusta, los fanfics, fantarts, estrategias, etc., Dõshi pokemon te recibe con brazos abiertos : D%C5%8Dshi-Pok%C3%A9mon-183852792077953/

Pokemon y sus personajes no me pertenecen, esta historia no tiene otro fin mas allá de el de entretener.

 **POR DEBAJO DE LA MESA**

 **Capítulo XXXIV: Infiltración En Alta Mar.**

Casi 6 meses se llevaban en la guerra civil, Ash y May estaban fuera de casa por exactamente casi un año, su hija Maya había sumado otro año a su vida, y al final Kaztrel tuvo que decir la verdad a los niños sobre donde estaban sus padres, la idea fue asimilada paulatinamente, Dastan al ser el mayor tuvo que madurar rápido, su temple vago y despreocupado estaba fuera, hasta su hermano menor por segundos Nathan reía mas, y Nate Ketchum no reía nunca, Aurora era la menor, no entendía los términos "Guerra civil" , u otros técnicos que usaran con ella, pero lo que si entendió fue que sus padres estarían fuera un largo tiempo, Maya era quien subía los ánimos al equipo, con bromas, algo de comedia, ella cargaba el peso que Nathan y Dastan se empeñaban en no darles a sus hermanas, si bien Nate y Dast no eran para nada expresivos últimamente con los demás, Aurora y Maya se llevaban todos sus mimos, la familia Ketchum se comunicaba con cartas, textos o mensajes, Kaztrel era un tío bueno con ellos, les dejo ingresar en la escuela donde conocieron a muchos niños, pasaron casi sin problemas, hasta su primo Reus reía más con ellos, era como tener otro hermano, lo cual, para combatir la soledad, estaba perfecto.

Para Ash y May las cosas eran un dolor en el corazón, les costó mucho llegar hasta allí y tener una familia, ambos estaban acabados físicamente, siendo titanes su fuerza superior los ayudaba, pero emocionalmente su estado de siquis era muy estresado, solo dormir juntos les ayudaba, desde el incidente de la plaza de Pueblo Magikarp, Ash le dedica más tiempo a su esposa, hasta "pidió prestado" un libro del "buen esposo" en la biblioteca, o lo que quedaba de ella, con pikachu a su lado y su mujer nada sonaba más hermoso que volver a casa, tomar una ducha, quizá aventarse un juego de video con sus hijos mientras sus hijas llegaban con May del centro, Arceus sabía que Ash estaba feliz con May, sus hijos y sus pokemon.

La ex Balance, ahora May Ketchum no era ajena a su esposo, era cariñosa con él, juntos cuando tenian que esconderse en casas abandonadas se acurrucaban y se escondía, controlaban su respiración y pasaban las noches desapercibidos por el enemigo, ella sabía que no pasaron con Maya su cumpleaños, pero pudieron enviarle un regalo, un pokemon un hermoso squirtle, desde Tormenta con amor. Ella, a pesar de todo sonreía, este era su lugar en el mundo, luchar junto a su esposo Ash, allí pertenecía.

Ellos dos van en una barca pequeña negra a motor, que cruza veloz y rauda el mar mientras un peli verde y una rubia van atrás operando el asunto, los 4 vestidos con trajes de neopreno de infiltración silenciosa, cada uno llevaba una pistola barreta con silenciador y un fusil de asalto negro, un AK 74 con silenciador, cruzaron miradas en el silencio de la noche, donde los Pidgey volaban a lo lejos y los pokemon acuáticos estaban al acecho en el mar, los 4 curiosamente sonreían mientras a lo lejos se escuchaban los sonidos de balas perdidas y leves sacudones en el agua.

-hoy acaba esto- comento el peliverde mientras apagaba el motor de la lancha, deteniéndose mientras a lo lejos se alzaba una plataforma marítima en llamas unos sectores y varios helicópteros saliendo, cayendo o llegando, barcos se enfrentaban en alta mar y otros se hundían con su tripulación, Lyra había nombrado a Ethan Tanner como general, y junto con Ash y equipo consiguieron expulsar a los Golden Force hasta su base, donde hoy se llevaba a acabo la ultima batalla, denominada operación Intrusos. Con el apoyo del ejercito de Cielo Exterior y una discreta ayuda desde Sablera Jimmy Gold estaba contra las cuerdas. Teóricamente hablando.

-¿crees que funcione?- pregunto Bianca mientras sostenía en sus manos una jeringuilla de líquido verde, el cual cargó en un rifle de dardos.

-no tenemos mejor opción- May se colocó sus visores para el agua y todos la imitaron, Drew y Bianca se dejaron caer primero y empezaron a nadar hacia una plataforma, May estaba preparándose para dejarse caer ella, pero Ash le tomó su mano he hizo chocar sus anillos, lo cual sorprendió a May, pero la sonrisa de Ash le sacó un sonrojo

-ve con cuidado- profirió el chico y soltando la mano de May se dejó caer en el agua, May se sonrojó, y con calmó su respiración para ella tambien dejarse caer en las olas entre el fuego del horizonte y los sonidos de balas perdidas en las plataformas en la noche.

 **Mar de Kanto, Plataforma de Viviendas De Personal, Cielo Exterior.**

Cielo Exterior se caracteriza por ser un centro de reunión de muchas culturas y costumbres, pero cuando se es Nathan Ketchum, poco o nada te es relevante, y en caso de Dastan, todo te es problemático y aburrido, todo en cuanto a la verdad otorga a los niños Ketchum.

La verdad es que ambos lograron convencer a Kaztrel de prepararlos en CQC, luego de muchos ruegos y electrocuciones por parte del Jolteon Spark y Luxray el veterano accedió, y no de arrepintió, Nathan y Dastan eran, por ser titanes de nacimiento, igual de fuertes que un joven de 18 años teniendo 6. Con 6 meses se les catalogaba como expertos, y ambos tenían una decisión firme, si el mundo mandó a sus padres a la guerra, ellos serían igual de fuertes para protegerlos cuando envejezcan, a sus padres y hermanas. Aun no lo comentaban con Ash o May pero cuando volvieran lo harían.

-vamos Nate!- gritó Aurora viendo un despliegue de habilidad de Nathan y Dastan en un enfrentamiento de práctica.

-¡hazlo por Kasumi! Dastan!- animó Maya al ver que estaban a la par de combatir.

Ambos se separaron un poco, sudaban y jadeaban pero se sonreían, si algo sabían era que perder ante el otro no era una opción. Su orgullo Ketchum les impedía detenerse, inclusive si su oponente era su propio hermano, sus sonrisas se cruzaron y el azul de los ojos de Nathan con el caramelo de los de Dastan se encontraron.

-NATE!- grito Dastan y arremetió contra su hermano

-DAST!- grito Nathan.

Sus manos cruzaban veloces golpes que eran detenidos, parecía una coreografía idealizada, Nathan mantenía una expresión seria y Dastan demostraba la emoción del momento, pero a pesar de ser titanes sus cuerpos eran de niños, y el cansancio era evidente.

-par de locos- dijo Maya y empezó a reír

Aurora que acariciaba su mudkip la miro extrañada

-hermana- llamó Aurora- ¿Qué es tan gracioso?

La Ketchum mayor le giño un ojo para tomar su teléfono y mientras aparecía el icono de una llamada gritó a sus hermanos.

-OIGAN!- vociferó Maya- Digan hola!

Dastan y Nathan tenían sus brazos cruzados en una x, atrapado al otro.

-¿eh?- dijo Dastan mientras miraba de reojo a 2 chicas en la pantalla del teléfono.

-Hn- el monosílabo de Nathan apareció mientras su mirada iba lentamente hacia su hermana

-NATHAN! DASTAN!- Dos vocecitas femeninas dijeron mientras miraban a los hermanos.

-¿Kasumi?- dijo Dastan mientras aflojaba a su hermano

-No me subestimes!- Nathan aprovechó esto para moverse y con su brazo libre envolver el cuello de Dastan y con su pierna hacer palanca para lanzarlo al tatami.

-hola Clementine- saludo con una sonrisa atípica mirando a la rubia al otro lado del mundo y extendiéndole la mano a su hermano

- _"maldito hermano menor, siempre saca ventaja de mis sentimientos"-_ pensó Dastan mientras tomaba la mano de su hermano y se ponía en pie.

Luego de una reverencia, ambos caminaron hacia sus hermanas, pero un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda a las féminas Ketchum cuando Nate sonrió a todo dar a Clementine

-hermana- susurró Aurora- Nate…¿esta bien?¿no esta enfermo? Sonríe mucho…-dijo con preocupación la menor

A Maya solo le rodo una gota por la nuca mientras Dastan que saludaba a Kasumi echaba a reír con el comentario.

Para Aurora, a pesar de que sus papás estuvieran fuera, no se preocupaba, sus hermanos eran lo suficientemente fuertes para protegerla. Ella decidió llamar a Lee, después de todo, aun podían echar una partida online.

Maya por su parte suspiró mientras recordaba a cierto peli zafiro en Sinooh, tal vez debía llamarlo, Ken Berlitz tendía a sentirse solo sin ella.

 **Mar De Tiberia, Plataforma marítima de Golden Force, plataforma de comando.**

Había muchas cosas en la mente de Ash, prefería no tener tiempo solo, pues eso le daba a sacar conclusiones tristes.

El clima al menos, a pesar de haber lluvia torrencial y viento que rumbaba a huracán, le ayudaba a concentrarse en su deber inmediato.

La cuestión es que Ash estaba con un cable lazando por una pistola garfio trepando a uno de los niveles bajos de la plataforma, con su pies colgando, y sus manos como agarre, subía paulatinamente mientras el agitado mar abajo suyo tronaba fúrico, el viento lo lanzaba en varias direcciones, y le estresaba el sonido familiar de Gyrados hambrientos a sus pies, mientras las balas sonaban y los gritos, tanto en ordenes como suplicas se marchaban en la noche.

-" _si salgo vivo de esta"-_ pensó el Ketchum mientras seguía subiendo-" _convenceré a May de tener otro hijo…"_

En otra plataforma lejana una castaña estornudó de la nada mientras trepaba por su cuerda, con su mano limpió su rostro de las gotas de agua y siguió.

Para ella eso era hasta cierto punto divertido, trepar la mantenía alejada de pensamientos tristes, además de que su misión era pacificar la plataforma de comando numero 2, donde estaban las comunicaciones de Gold, con eso fuera sería mas facil acabar con los mercenarios. El viento la movió fuertemente pero ella siguió

-" _si salvo viva de esta"-_ pensó ella-" _le pediré a Ash que me lleve a un buffet de todo lo que pueda comer"_

Ella rio un poco y siguió su camino en la cuerda.

A May no le tomó mucho el subir por la cuerda, cuando alcanzó las arandelas se subió en un movimiento, la alarma estaba sonando y los guardias estaban en alerta máxima, ante ella se erguía una torre de cuartel, con 4 pisos, en el fondo el escudo de armas de Golden Force, May empezó a moverse entre las sombras y con su pistola con silenciador despachaba a los guardias.

Para Ash la subida fue igual de tortuosa, solo que al fin pudo subir a la plataforma escuchó algo curioso. Escondido detrás de una de las esquinas por casualidad pudo oír.

-¿has odio?- dijo un guardia- el comandante Golden tiene lista el arma "x".

-te refieres al mutágeno?-interrogó el otro- no lo creí tan desesperado.

-pues ¿a que no adivinas quien esta primero en la lista?-

Dicho esto el guardia noqueo lo otro y lo llevo a rastras

-" _¿arma x?"-pensó Ash mientras los seguía en la sombra y despachaba a lo demás guardias_

Continuará.


	34. XXXIV Fuego En Alta Mar

_El desván de los reviews_

A **Luffy Ketchum,** se buen soldado Luffy! Jaja un abrazo

P.D- Te invito a que te le des like a Doshi Pokemon en FB, donde una familia te espera! Sin más…

Pokemon y sus personajes no me pertenecen, esta historia no tiene otro fin mas allá de el de entretener.

 **Por Debajo De La Mesa.**

Capítulo XXXIV: Fuego En Alta Mar

 **MAR DE TIBERIA, PLATAFORMA DE COMUNICACIONES.**

Ser May Ketchum, esposa de uno de los titanes de Kanto no era facil, ella lo sabía, pero que no sea facil no significaba que no fuera lo que ella deseaba, despertar junto a su esposo, comer con sus hijos, asistir hasta la puerta del colegio para dejarlos e irse a la escuela de coordinadores mientras Ash caminaba con ella para separarse cuando él la dejaba en la institución y enrumbaba camino hasta el frente de batalla, Ash y ella llevaban 11 meses fuera de Casa, Dastan y Nathan estaban próximos a tener 7 años, Maya ya tenía 5 y Aurora estaba en 4 y unos meses más, May aspiraba poder llegar a casa antes del 7to cumpleaños de sus primogénitos, al menos.

Con esos pensamientos May se movía entre las sombras de un pasillo metálico, como si de un barco tratase, las ventanas daban a las plataformas, afuera se escuchaba a lo lejos los resultados de la invasión, gritos de dolor y ordenes confusas, avisos e insultos cruzaba veloces el aire en busca de su objetivo con los proyectiles, May estaba ya en la sala de comunicaciones donde una puerta metálica se interponía entre ella y su objetivo, siguiendo su adiestramiento, May colocó su oído en la puerta y agudizó su audición con lo que pudo escuchar la discusión de 2 hombres

-el arma x es nuestro ultimo recurso-

-el comandante Gold ya la mandó a preparar-

-¿Cuál es el objetivo?-

-según esto, una pequeña plataforma en el mar de Kanto, llamada…"Cielo Exterior".-

-¿otro grupo mercenario?-

-no, una armada privada que sirve a Sablera, pero sin país de afiliación-

-el arma X bastará para una plataforma marítima, con la prueba los Gyrados fueron eliminados en cuestión de segundos-

May tomó su AK 74 y en la otra mano una granada de humo, quitó el seguro del arma y la argolla de la granada para lanzarla mientras deslizaba la puerta.

-Humo!- gritaron desde dentro

May no perdió tiempo, y colocándose sus gafas de visión nocturna empezó una ráfaga de disparos que silenciaron a los ocupantes de la cabina. Mientras el humo se disipaba, la chica se movía entre los cuerpos, la sangre se esparcía en el sonido de las botas chochando en el suelo, pero ella no hacia caso, camino entre varias sillas hacia un ordenador gigante, y empezó a tipiar en busca de algo de información útil.

-" _archivos basura, basura, una citación, más basura,"-_ pensaba la chica entre los miles de carpetas hasta que se topó con algo interesante, pero su sentido común le ganó y un gran escalofrío le recorrió desde el cuello hasta el final de la espina.

-"¿ _Proyecto X DM.?"-_ la chica tomó el comunicador en su oído y esperaba respuesta de Ash.

 **MAR DE TIBERIA, PLATAFORMA DE COMANDO.**

Si desde afuera las estructuras eran una maraña de tubos, corredores y barandales, dentro no mejoraba el asunto, en un pasadizo de metal, colgado de un lado con solo sus manos está esperando a que cruce un grupo de 3 soldados que venían desde lejos, debajo del barandal había una caída hasta el piso inferior que servía de sala de conferencias, no había nadie allí, solo soldados corrían de lado a lado en busca de ir a defender las demás plataformas, varios pokemon en jaulas gritaban ante el sonido de las balas.

Ash estaba en absoluto silencio, colgado esperando, su paciencia era primordial, pues los enemigos estaban alterados y al menor ruido no dudarían en investigar, o disparar.

 _-"quieto…..quieto Ash"-_ pensaba el azabache colgado

El leve sonido detuvo a los guardias, al Ketchum le recorrió una gran gota de sudor en su frente, y ágilmente puso su mano en su oído para contestar

-hola amor!- saludó May

Al chico le recorrió una gota en la nuca, le parecía que el grito de su esposa hasta los soldados podrían escucharlo

-silencio May- le dijo en susurro- o delatarás mi posición…

Los 3 que venía se detuvieron en seco, aun lejos de Ash y con caras de susto levantaron sus armas.

-¿escuchaste eso?- preguntó uno

-sí- contestó el otro

El tercero hizo una señal mientras apunaba a todos lados

Ash se quedo colgado mientras rogaba a Arceus que May no gritara de nuevo, su esposa era casi como él, impulsiva.

-hey!- dijo ella algo alto- soy tu esposa, tengo la potestad de saludarte amor..- le sermoneo

-y yo soy tu esposo- susurró Ash- y pido que me escuches!- en un grito susurrado ambos tomaron aire, estaban estresados, no valía la pena pelear allí

-te amo- susurró ella

-y yo también- contestó Ash.

Ambos sonrieron algo sonrojados, sin verse sabían que el otro estaba con cara de chico enamorado, pero dejando eso de lado May susurró

-¡Ash debes detener a Gold lo antes posible!-

-estoy en eso- comentó firme Ash mientras miraba como los soldados se movían lentamente con sus armas en alto

-¿has escuchado sobre el arma x?- preguntó May

-un mutágeno, algo para mejorar a los humanos y volverlos meta humanos- contestó el chico

-no cariño- dijo May- esos son los efectos del arma x….-

Ash se sorprendió un poco y decidió preguntarlo

-¿entonces que es el arma el x?-

-una bomba nuclear- dijo May

-¡UNA BOMBA NUCLEAR!- Gritó Ash y los guardias se alertaron ya que pasaban a su lado.

-" _y ahí va mi sigilo"-_ cruzó con pesar mientras se subía a la baranda y atrapaba el brazo de un guardia, atrajo hacia sí la M4 del mismo y usando como escudo el cuerpo de guardia se dejo ver por primera vez ante los guardias.

Aferrándose de la baranda usó el arma enemiga para disparar contra los dos guardias, los cuales luego de que Ash descargara el arma en su contra cayeron sin vida. Movió rápido su cuerpo y empujo al guardia hacia los cadáveres, en un salto pasó los barandales y tomando su cuchillo lo colocó en el cuello del enemigo en el suelo.

-GOLD!- Grito Ash- ¿Dónde esta?!

-¿Qué te hace pensar que te lo diré?- dijo el guardia

Ash tomó el brazo del guardia y tomando desde el codo, y usando su brazo derecho biónico como palanca le quebró el brazo mientras el guardia gritó de dolor

-¿¡quieres seguir?!- vociferó el azabache

\- no…no lo sé- dijo adolorido el guardia.

-pues te refrescaré la memoria-

Dicho eso Ash le tomó del cuelo y sus ojos rojos se encontraron con los azules del guardia, que terminó colgado del cuello al lado de los barandales y perdiendo poco a poco su respiración por el agarre del frío metal de la mano de Ash.

-no lo sé lo juro!- comento el soldado mientras Ash sostenía su cuello

-tengo muchos huesos para romperte- comentó Ash alzando su puño

-¡en la terminal de lanzamiento!- grito el guardia

-salúdame a tus amigos- dijo Ash mientras y le dio un golpe en el rostro dejándolo inconsciente

-te pásate un poco, ¿no cariño?-comentó May que seguía en línea con Ash.

-Tsk- bufó Ash mientras seguía en una leve carrera su camino entre aquel camino.

-amor te cuidado, tengo que volar las comunicaciones- dijo May- te amo…

-te amo tambien May- dijo Ash y la comunicación se cortó

 **Plataforma de Comunicaciones.**

May suspiró un poco, para tomar de los bolsillos de su chaleco táctico unas bombas adhesivos de C4, que colocó en el ordenador, con cuidado May se puso en cuchillas e iba colocando de uno en uno las cargas.

Algo le alertó mientras agudizó sus oídos, sonaba igual a un trote militar

-¡esta aquí!- grito desde afuera

-¡no dejes que se escape!-

May se sobresaltó y volteo una de las mesas para usarla como cobertura, seguido de la caída de la puerta de metal y una explosión de una granada segadora alertó a la Ketchum que se sentía levemente aturdida.

-" _¡si disparan a las cargas de c4 todos morimos!"-_ pensó alarmada ella

Guardó las cargas y tomó su AK mientras empezaba un vaivén de balas contra su persona y en contra los enemigos.

-¡¿quieren un pedazo de mí?!- grito ella y salió de su cobertura para disparar contra sus enemigos, los que no estaban cubiertos siendo 3 cayeron víctimas de las balas, otros recibieron asombrados la puntería de May, que mató a 5 de los 7 enemigos.

May soltó un suspiro, mientras se mantenía escondida a los disparos enemigos, que sacaban las astillas de la mesa.

La chica solo espero y cuando acallaron salió y cazó con una bala a cada enemigo, dando un disparo en la cabeza.

Dicho eso ella abandonó la estancia para dejar todas sus cargas en ese lugar, y tomando una cuerda se colocó en el borde, la amarro y salto para bajar con cuidado, pero no contaba que desde abajo un grupo de 5 salió a interceptarla

May se separó de la pared mientras una lluvia de balas impactaba, ella se balanceaba hasta que con su mano tomó el barandal, mientras desde abajo

-trae el RPG!- ordenó uno

Detrás de él otro enemigo portaban un RPG que puso en mira May la cual tomo su cuchillo y trató de cortar la cuerda

-objetivo en la mira- dijo el enemigo

May empezó a exasperarse intentado cortar la cuerda, con golpes ya erráticos el cabo empezaba a ceder

-Fuego!- gritó el otro

Y una explosión hizo eco en el ambiente dejando un agujero en la pared y fuego en los alrededores.

-objetivo eliminado-

Mientras la lluvia caía los soldados se alejaban dejando esa estela allí, pero un paliacate rojizo empezó a asomarse por detrás del barandal mientras sostenía una respiración agitada.

-realmente necesito un buffet- soltó mas para si misma May y se deshizo del trozo de cuerda que quedo luego de cortar el otro.

 **Plataforma de Comando.**

Ash estaba frente a una gran puerta de metal, la cual daba al centro de comando, tenía ya descargada su AK y su pistola de combate era su única opción, con esa en alto, sostenida con su mano derecha, y coloco su mano izquierda biónica en la puerta

-" _es hora de saldar cuentas Gold"-_ sonrió con malicia Ash y pateó la puerta

Al ingresar los 5 soldados se sorprendieron, al frente dando la espalda estaba un pelimiel, con una gabardina negra y botas de cuero café ni se inmuto.

Ash fue rápido, con sendos disparos en la cabeza los enemigos de allí cayeron muertos.

-GOLD!- Gritó el de Kanto- ¡Vengo a por ti!

-¡bueno..primo!- hasta que decides aparecer contesto el otro

-así que es verdad…-dijo Ash con resignación- ¿eres el hijo de Black?-

-JA!- rio sarcástico- he sido muchas cosas….Balt K. (Capítulo XV), Comandante, presidente de Tiberia, general de Golden Force y el primer comandante de fuerzas privadas en atacar Kanto.., dime Ash, ¿Por qué luchas?...¿sabes que es lo correcto?¿o que es lo malo?...¿muerte y vida?...luchas por un país del cual tu padre no era residente, vives con pokemon que conocer solo a tu "yo" entrenador, te casaste con alguien a quien "amas", pero que es el amor, tienes hijos que te aman…dime…¿Cuándo ellos se casen se acordaran de su viejo padre?...NO! El mundo es una perdida, nadie, ni hombres ni pokemon pueden cambiarlo, el mal existe en el negro corazón de todos…hasta tú…¿Cuánta gente has matado por el bien de Sablera?...¡SOLO HOY! LLEVAS MÁS DE 60...y…¿el genocida soy soy?...el Team Flare, Galaxia, Rocket y demás son soñadores idiotizados en el lucro ilícito y sueños de pasado yo soy el futuro, someteré a Sablera con fuerza, y la uniré a mi método de empresas, administraré los sectores privados con dinero, y aseguraré la cada casa….la gente me amará, y cuando todos duerman…la arma X caerá….eliminaré a cada región de Sablera, cobraré el seguro y volveré a empezar de nuevo en cada país…

-¡GENTE INOCENTE MORIRÁ!- Grito Ash

-Gente sí…- dijo seco Gold y al fin le dio la cara- pero inocente no!

Dicho esto, Ash lanzo su pistola y atacó a Gold con su puños, el cual tambien atacó, chocando sus puños en el aire, y mirando sus fríos ojos, Ash tenía un mundo detrás y Gold tenía uno por delante, sobre el cadáver del otro estaba la idealización del sueño…y ninguno iba a ceder.

Continuará.


	35. XXXV FINAL

_Es desván de los reviews_

Te invito a que le des un like a Dõshi Pokemon (la pg con más Likes es la que usamos xD) en FB done una familia te espera

A **Luffy Ketchum,** pillines, gracias por todo el soporte que le han dado a mi historia amigos un abrazo a los dos

PD- Pykchu, amigo mío, un abrazo a ti que no he sabido de tu persona

Un agradecimiento especial a **xEmilionx, Mr. Ketchum, Luffy Ketchum y Luffyko Berlitz.** Por ustedes hoy llegué al fin. Un abrazo.

Pokemon y sus personajes no me pertenecen, esta historia no tiene otro fin mas allá de el de entretener.

35 caps., un sueño, una palabra, gracias….a todos ustedes,

 **POR DEBAJO DE LA MESA**

CAPÍTULO XXXV: Final.

El mar de Tiberia arde en llamas, varias plataformas dejan estelas de humo negro perdido entre los sonidos de balas, en el centro de una, un batallón compuesto entre mujeres y hombres apuntan a varios soldados que se rinden ante ellos, delante de ese espectáculo muestra de poder charlan 2 chicas, una de un paliacate rojo y otra de cabello castaño al igual que la primera, ella son May Ketchum y Lyra Miles, la esposa de "el demonio de Sablera" y la actual presidenta de Tiberia.

-May- dijo Lyra- gracias a ti y Ash, con los valientes soldados de Cielo Exterior hoy mi país respira libre, la fuerza de Gold se ha rendido, y todas sus plataformas están bajo control, de verdad….gracias amiga-

May suspiró mientras sonreía, estaba agotada, pero recordó algo aun pendiente

-Lyra- comenzó- Ash y Kaz son artífices de esto, ellos ahora están con Sablera, pero aun Gold sigue en la plataforma central….

Lyra recordó el pequeño detalle, y cambio su gesto feliz por uno de preocupación, mientras se dio la vuelta a mirar a sus tropas y ordenarles en voz alta

-Soldados, aun no acabamos, Ash está enfrentándose a Gold en la plataforma central, debemos ir a detener a los guardias!-

Todas las tropas de Lyra asintieron pero May sabía que allí estaban metahumanos, y en las filas de Lyra solo 4 figuraban en esa categoría, Drew y Bianca estaban en los hangares frenando los escapes, Ash estaba ya adentro liándosela con Gold y quien sepa quien más, con seguridad May apretó su paliacate y tomó su pistola de combate blanca, y con eso miro a Lyra

-allá estás los experimentos de Gold, ninguno de ustedes podría detenerlos-

Lyra le sonrió para contestarle

-pero sí frenarlos y distraerlos, hasta que llegue el apoyo, tenemos que confiar en Ash, después de todo…el amor motiva mucho más que el deber-

May se sonrojó mucho, y solo miró al cielo mientras empezaban a marchar contra la ultima defensa de Gold

-" _suerte cariño"-_ suspiró al aire en busca de que su mensaje llegue a su esposo.

 _ **Plataforma De Comando Central, Ash VS Gold**_

La sala de comando tenía un cristal que mostraba las plataformas adyacentes, las cuales ardían, en el centro en medio del logo y de espaldas hacia ese cristal se desarrollaba un feroz combate, donde el de Kanto Ash se enfrentaba al ex líder de Tiberia Jimmy Gold.

Atrapó al Ketchum del cuello mientras lo levantaba con su brazo derecho, y preparaba su puño izquierdo en un intento de golpearlo, pero Ash fue más rápido y con una patada en el pecho obligó a su oponente a soltarlo y retroceder un par de pasos, con eso el Ketchum se tomó el cuello mientras respiraba algo pesado, Gold se reincorporó y corrió contra Ash, saltó e intentó conectar su codo en el rostro de el de Kanto pero Ash bloqueo el golpe con su ante brazo y en respuesta lo atrapó con su mano opuesta para girar y lanzar a Gold sobre su espalda, el líder de Golden Force, cayó contra el suelo y Ash aprisionó su muñeca con una llave, Gold usó su pierna y conectó una patada en el rostro del Ketchum varias veces intentando zafarse, al 5to lo logró y ahora él se puso rápidamente en pie, y volvió al ataque con una patada al cuello la cual llegó debido a que Ash estaba aun adolorido, el impactado fue lanzado contra el acero de la pared y allí Gold recibió un golpe con la palma de Gold en todo su pecho, cerca del corazón, esto obligó al moreno de Kanto a doblegarse, Gold alzó su talón en un ángulo de 90 grados, Ash se tomaba el pecho pero miró la sombra y rodó a su izquierda justo a tiempo para ver como el talón enemigo chocó contra el suelo partiendo un poco el acero y atrapando su pie, aprovechando eso, Ash se puso en pie y ahora él atacó, con su puño impactó el estómago de Gold con tanta fuerza retorciéndolo en el acto y con eso aprovechó para utilizar su otra mano usó todo su puño contra la espalda de Gold a la altura de la espina de la vertebra inferior, Gold ahora arqueó su espalda por la fuerza del golpe, pero con ese impulso pudo sacar su talón, Ash se barrió pero Gold saltó y con un giro en el aire su pierna derecha impactó el rostro de Ash, el Ketchum fue lanzado, Gold obviamente le saca aun mas fuerza pero en velocidad Ash era sobrehumano, mientras el Ketchum rodaba, Gold se puso en guardia y Ash usó su manos para ponerse en pie, pero el de Tiberia estaba frente a él y recibió una patada directa al pecho, el golpe fue de tal magnitud que el de Kanto aterrizó sobre la mesa de madera y acero, con una estela de sangre leve en sus labios y un sabor metálico en la boca, Gold se acercaba lentamente

-Salúdame al Tío Dimitri- rio Gold y alzó su puño que impactó directo el estómago de Ash

La fuera hundió y rompió la mesa, pero Ash tuvo suerte pues el golpe, gracias a que se puso mover un poco no impacto su corazón, aunque sí le dolía mucho, en el suelo respiraba pesadamente mientras Gold se incorporaba.

-maldito Demonio de Sablera- grito molesto Gold entre respiraciones

-necesitarás más para matarme- rio algo irónico Ash.

-trato echo- rio Gold y ahora alzó su talón y atacó

El brillo carmesí de los ojos de Ash le hizo ver que podía moverse, en un salto y usando sus manos de palanca chocó sus pies en el pecho de Gold alejándolo y usando el impulso para ponerse en pie, pero Gold embistió de nuevo y cargando a Ash con su hombro impactó el gran cristal agrietándolo, y mientras el de Kanto de arqueaba del dolor fue atrapado por el cuello y golpeado repetidamente en el pecho y estómago mientras caía víctima de sendos golpes que fueron detenidos de repente

-Ash- dijo Gold mientras respiraba- todavía tienes una oportunidad, somos diferentes, somos una raza superior, debemos estar unidos-

-no..- articuló Ash mientras luchaba por reunir aire- no soy como tú, yo soy esposo y padre…-

-es lamentable- movió su cabeza Gold en desaprobación- pero me servirás como prueba viable…-

Sin su gabardina Gold usaba un chaleco táctico azul sobre una camiseta amarilla, de el chaleco sacó una inyección de liquido verdoso azulado

-muy sicodélico- se burló Ash mientras sus piernas dejaban el suelo y el aire le faltaba en cantidades enormes

-dile hola al supresor titán-rio Gold- por cinco minutos, verás lo que es el miedo que todos nos tienen, por cinco minutos dejarás de ser un titán, y en menos de cinco minutos, morirás-

Los ojos del Ketchum se abrieron como platos, mientras se movía intentando romper el agarre que solo fue intensificado, mientras era azotado contra el cristal y Gold atacaba con la inyección la cual llegó al cuello descubierto de el de Kanto y un grito ensordecedor salió de sus cuerdas vocales, Gold le soltó al ver como convulsionaba sosteniéndose el cuello y gritaba mientras sus ojos se volvían café.

Para la perspectiva de Ash, el infierno se estaba desatando en su interior, la fuerza de todo su cuerpo se evaporaban, sentía como sus músculos se contraían en un intento de recomponer el gen suprimido, le costaba respirar, sus mirada volvía entre borrosa y perdida, era una tortura, estaba agachado con las rodillas y palmas en el suelo mientras de sus pulmones un liquido quiso escapar, el sabor metálico en la boca le llenó de pronto y con un escupitajo salió un chorro de sangre contra las botas de Gold, pero a pesar de eso Ash suavemente empezó a reír.

-¿acaso has perdido la cordura?- preguntó Gold alzando la ceja

-la vez que Bianca lo hizo no dolió tanto…- rio un poco Ash- pero ahora tengo 5 minutos para luchar contra ti como humano-

Dicho esto Ash se incorporó sobre sus rodillas pero su cuello fue atrapado por el brazo de Gold y nuevamente fue levantado y golpeado contra el cristal, cosa que dejó una ruptura grande mientras Gold miraba con desprecio a Ash.

-cambio de arena- grito Gold y lanzo al de Kanto contra el cristal rompiéndolo y dejando caer la humanidad de Ash un piso para aterrizar sobre una plataforma de helicóptero verde hexagonal sobre el agua.

Gold saltó y cayo de pie mientras Ash se incorporaba lentamente tratando de que su mareo se vaya, algo tembloroso tomó postura de combate con sus cuerpo recto pero el dolor le jugó una mala pasada y volvió a caer sobre su pecho mientras Gold reía, en un esfuerzo sobrehumano se puso de pie de nuevo y tomó guardia contra Gold, cruzando miradas.

-segundo asalto- dijo Ash y se puso en guardia.

 _Con May…_

La del paliacate corría hábilmente entre el techo mientras revisaba su PDA con la localización de Ash, ella estaba a una plataforma de distancia pero no podía acercarse, el pasadizo entre las dos y el puente eran vivos choques entre las tropas de Gold y las de Lyra, los pokemon eran enviados y rescatados con lo heridos en las pocas embarcaciones de Lyra que llegaban en apoyo y extraían heridos y pokemon.

La razon de que May dejara su puesto fue que su PDA detectó una baja en los signos vitales de Ash llegando a puntos bajísimos, siendo así que ella recordó que sobre todas las cosas, es esposa y madre, cumpliría con esos deberes ante todo, dicho esto Lyra le dejó ir, al final, esta guerra no era de ellos y aun así habían echo grandes sacrificios, Lyra Miles estaba en deuda, y no dejaría que May le falté a su esposo, ella también está casada.

May había derrotado al último francotirador del piso, y usando la mira telescópica apoyada con el mapa del PDA buscó a Ash. Lo que vio no le gustaba para nada.

Ash detuvo un golpe de codo de Gold, pero este último se barrio derribando al Ketchum y trató de golpearlo en el suelo, Ash rodó y se puso en pie, atacó con una serie de golpes a Gold y cuando este último se dispuso a atacar Ash saltó y rodo con su hombro evitando la patada, May miró detenidamente a su esposo, estaba a la defensiva, cansado, agotado, respiraba pesadamente y se sostenía su pecho mientras hacía un esfuerzo agitando su cabeza para no caer KO, lo que sorprendió a May fue que Gold corrió muy rápido y golpeo a Ash en el estómago obligándolo a doblarse y caer de rodillas, May miró detenidamente a su esposo y vio sus ojos, Café…

-" _no…..maldita sea…Ash cariño"-_ pensó ella y rápidamente retiró la bala del rifle de precisión de cerrojo, con eso contó que a su lado tenía muchas balas y colocó su dedo en el gatillo suavemente rogando a Arceus la salud de su marido.

 _Con Ash…_

Grandes bocanadas de aire llegaban de su cuerpo, su brazo biónico marcaba un cercano agotamiento del cuerpo, dicho eso Ash estaba en pie, deteniendo los golpes de Gold, quien atacaba con todo, su reloj marcaba un minuto 30 segundos de la inyección, solo tenía que aguantar 3 minutos y 30 segundos más, pero por como iban las cosas esos 3 minutos iban a parecer una hora, o más. Lo único que le dolía al de Kanto, era que iba a fallarle a su esposa, en punto como este no sabría si iba a salir vivo o siquiera en conciencia

- _"lo lamento Dastan, Nathan, Maya y Aurora"-_ sonrió con pesar el de Kanto mientras tomaba guardia de nuevo.

Gold atacó ahora con fuerza, de frente con un golpe en el pecho, pero Ash rodó evitándolo, mientras rodaba se barrió con su pie derecho, Gold lo saltó y le dio un rodillazo en la mandíbula, Ash cayó pero tuvo que moverse, Gold intento pisarlo muy fuerte, tanto que hundió su pie en el acero, Ash salto y golpeó con toda su fuerza al ex presidente, la quijada de Gold y luego su estomago recibieron un dolor inconmensurable, Ash se colocó detrás de Gold y lo agarró del cuello mientras lo sostenía muy fuerte intentado dejarle sin conciencia, pero Gold empezó a sacudirse demasiado, Gold medía 1,94 cm, mientras Ash 1,86 lo cual provocaba que Ash se quedara guindado del cuello de su oponente, moviendo todo su peso a sus pies consiguió estabilizar a Gold, aunque eso no funcionaba, pues el de Tiberia empezó a romper el agarre, las opciones del Ketchum estaban limitadas mientras seguía apretando el cuello y con una rodilla en tierra Ash divisó un destello, y el sonido ensordecedor de un disparo seguido de un grito.

El rifle de May estaba emanando humo, y ella movió rápida el cerrojo mientras retomaba la mira para empezar a llorar, su bala fue a donde menos quería.

Gold había utilizado el hombro de Ash como escudo, y el Ketchum ahora estaba sosteniéndose esa parte y alejándose de las patadas y golpes de Gold los cuales impactaban la humanidad del peli negro. May por su parte retomó su compostura y volvió a apuntar, Ash quedó arrinconado contra la caída al mar y la muerte en manos de Gold, en la condición que estaba, nadar era suicidio, y lanzarse contra Gold era un suicidio asistido, la puerta estaba abierta, solo debía tomar su veneno.

-pobre Ashy- comenzó Gold mientras se acercaba lentamente- lejos de su patria, de su madre, de sus hijos, de sus hijas, de su frente de batalla, de todo lo que conoce, pobre Ashy, el afamado demonio de Sablera está sin su gen titán, sin su esposa que lo resguarde, entre ella y tú hay una milla marina, inclusive si tu mujer apunta bien, tiene que lidiar contra el viento y la lluvia, encima te disparó!, no jodas…..el chiste se cuenta solo, cuando acabe contigo sigue Sablera…, ultimas palabras.-

Gold se detuvo mientras el Ketchum se sostenía su brazo derecho lastimado con la bioprótesis que tenía, en todo ese vaivén de ira y temor se dio el gusto de sentir el viento en la cara, el sonido de la lluvia, las gotas en su cara, era terapéutico mientras bajaba el agua en su cuerpo y uniforme de neopreno.

May miraba a su esposo y temerosa abrió comunicación solo para escucharle

-te amo May, y saldremos de esta juntos- susurró Ash a su comunicador mientras ella solo lloraba un poco en medio del tormentoso día. Gold intentó atacar a Ash pero este último maquinó un plan, con su brazo biónico se defendió todo lo que pudo y aprovechó el descuido de Gold para tomarlo preso del cuello y retenerlo mientras lo movía y May tenía un disparo difícil, si fallaba Ash habría fracaso

-¡AHORA AMOR!- Ordenó firme Ash

May acarició el gatillo, suavemente, los latidos de su corazón eran una melodía de bombear lo poco, lo nada, toda Sablera y Tiberia confiaban en esa bala, en que ella no fallara, pero recordó a su esposo sonriendo, el día de su boda, cuando juntaron sus vidas para siempre, cuando el mundo les unió, ahora con esa sangre respiró y dejo que todo lo malo se fuera, aspiró el salado olor a mar mezclado con ese gusto metálico de la sangre del espacio, entre cuerpos y sueños tiró del gatillo.

Un grito silencioso, un desplome de un cuerpo al océano ya sin vida, y un azabache tirado sobre la plataforma hexagonal riendo con todo fue la señal que May esperó.

-May- se comunicó Ash mientras sostenía su comunicador echado sobre la plataforma- te amo cariño….hoy, mañana y siempre-

May echó a llorar, ella estaba feliz, al fin tanto había acabado y con eso le contestó a su esposo

-juntos….hoy, mañana y siempre.- le dijo ella

Ash estaba agotado, estiró su brazo biónico e intentó atrapar la luna entre sus dedos, para dejar que su pulgar la tape, y aspirar el salino olor de la vida nueva, ahora solo faltaba volver a casa con su esposa a ver a sus hijos. Su vida volvía a ser normal con los que amaba, el mundo ahora estaba a salvo

Ash solo cerro los ojos, miraba entre sueños a un azabache de z en las mejillas sonreírle y llamarlo, pero Ash solo pensó

-" _aun no viejo, tengo hijos que cuidar"-_

Con eso se dejó caer, en las manos del dulce sueño

Una luz destellante chocaba ahora con su cuerpo, su parpados eran pesados, duros y cuerpo dolía, intentó moverse pero no pudo, sentía un peso duro en el pecho, intentó una vez mas en vano, ahora abrió lentamente en sus ojos, viendo una silueta castaña de 2 coletas en un blusa roja, en el fondo ese olor a limpio y vaselina lo llamó, estaba en un hospital, su miraba se fue aclarando y su boca al fin pudo articular palabras entendibles, pero fuerza faltaba, deseo sobraba, aunque cuando intentó moverse una vez más aquella figura hizo contacto visual y la reconoció

-¿M…Ma…y?- dijo parpadeando en busca de aclarar su visión.

La respuesta fue un beso enorme, suave y dulce, de esos que Ash amaba, de esos que sabían a primera vez, cuando ella se separó, pudo sentir más, su mano izquierda en 4 dedos era presa, y a sus pies algo emanaba calor, cuando de repente

-papi- grito su querida Aurora

-viejo- soltó Dastan entre lagrimones

-papá- sonrió Maya y abrazó el brazo de su padre

Nathan se dio rienda suelta y abrazó su padre llorando, los 4 estaban encima de él dándole un abrazo

-hijos…- dijo Ash y los atrapó en un abrazo único, sin querer volver a soltarlos, sin pena de estar solo, sin necedad los sentía para saber que no era una pesadilla

-amor- dijo May atrayendo la atención de todos- ¿Cómo te sientes?

Ash solo sonrió, ¿sentir? Al diablo, estaba en casa o al menos en Sablera

-con ustedes yo soy el hombre más fuerte del mundo-

-papi- dijo Aurora- llevas dormido 3 días…y todos teníamos miedo-

Ash los abrazó a los cinco más pikachu, mientras lloraba

-nunca los abandonaré, quizá no pueda estar con ustedes toda su vida, pero estaré con ustedes la mía entera, toda, porque los amo- …

Así, tras mucho tiempo, todos los Ketchum estaban unidos de nuevo, los padres e hijos.

 **15 años después.**

Ubiquémonos en Kanto, Ciudad Celeste, la Playa, donde hoy, se celebra un acontecimiento de primicia, ¿Qué es?.

Pues es simple, el capitán Nathan Mayer Ketchum, de 23 años viste un terno negro, de gala con una camisa blanca, de cabello negro y ojos azules, con peinado hacia atrás y un sorprendente 1m 90 cm de altura, el capitán del equipo Alfa de cielo exterior está en su alcoba, frente a un enorme espejo, mientras a su espalda su familia lo mira.

En la estancia ingresó un peli negro con ciertas canas, de z en las mejillas y ojos rojos como el infierno, Ash Ketchum ahora ostenta 35 años, a su lado está de su mano su esposa y compañera de toda la vida, May de 32 con un vestido hermoso rojo, ella lloraba un poco, ambos analizaron a todos los presentes.

Primero un castaño con un Jolteon en su hombro está sentado de la mano con una peli naranja en su pecho, Sí, adivinaron, Dastan Aston Ketchum es el reinante campeón de Kanto, en sus brazos duerme dos gemelos de 2 años, Ashton y Darius, con su esposa Kasumi, la hija de Misty. Cuando Misty Waterflower se enteró que Dastan Ketchum salía con su hija, lo correteo toda ciudad celeste y sus adyacentes, ya pueden imaginar que sucedió cuando se casaron o la noticia de que sería abuela, fueron días oscuros en Kanto.

En la silla de al lado estaba un peli zafiro cargando a un bebé, Mayer, en honor a su tío, con 8 meses de edad, es el primer hijo de Kenneth Berlitz y Maya Ketchum de Berlitz, ambos coordinadores, ambos de 20 años, casados desde hacían 1 año Maya y Ken contaban con el apoyo de Dawn, pero Ash puso a prueba a su yerno, aunque una llamada amenazante de Dawn basto para ceder, el tiempo lo había vuelto prudente.

Sentados en la cama jugando ven a Lee Takeshi y Aurora Ketchum, el hijo de Brock y la de Ash salían desde hacía ya unos años, con planes a futuro.

En la sala, con 14 años están el castaño y el peli negro de ojos azules , Ethan y Drake, los últimos hijos del matrimonio Ketchum, el primero coordinador y el segundo entrenador, de terno y camisa están allí con el fin de apoyar a su hermano mayor

Pero ¿a que se debe tanto alboroto?, pues la pequeña Clementine Bolt, hija mayor de Korrina y Clemont se casaba, sí, la pequeña atinó, ella y Nathan hoy se casaban, Nathan si hizo su viaje pokemon y se volvio muy fuerte, pero él y luxray eligieron otro camino, se unió a los 18 a Cielo Exterior y hoy es uno de los agentes de renombre en toda Sablera, y hoy la reina de Kalos Clementine Bolt se unía a su vida. Ethan salía con Sere, la hija menor de Serena y Kalem, mientras que Drake pasaba sus días con Irazú, hija de Cilan e Iris.

-estoy viejo- rio Ash mientras miraba a sus hijos reír.

-no tanto papá- sonrió Aurora

-Aurora- llamó Dastan- no le mientras al anciano

-cariño- la aura asesina de Kasumi, mientras le daba un tirón de oreja- ¿Qué acordamos sobre el respeto?

-corre Nate, aun puedes salvarte- comento Maya con risas mientras Kenneth le seguía y Ethan con Drake reían a todo dar

-niños- llamó May- el matrimonio es lo más hermoso, una unión con quien amas en cuerpo y alma, ante Arceus y el mundo-

Ash le sonrió a May mientras Nathan soltaba una sonrisa

-hijo- le puso mano en el hombro Ash- solo recuerda, si estas allí con Clementine, es porque ambos eligieron al otro como compañero de vida, viajaron 5 regiones juntos, se conocen desde niños, no temas a unirte a quien amas, solo recuerda, cada día junto a esa persona es un regalo, vívelo sin pensar en el mañana-

Ash apretó la mano de May sonrojándola en el acto, mientras Nathan le daba un gran abrazo, Ash por un instante vio al niño que le daba biberón, ahora echo un hombre.

-bien- dijo Nate sonriendo- es hora…-

La boda fue hermosa, la tarde bañó la unión de la pareja, quienes destellaban amor, toda la ceremonia Ash tomó a May de la mano recordando su propia boda.

La recepción llegó, todos bailaron, comieron y felicitaron a la pareja, pero Ash perdió a May, mientras recorría la estancia vio sus rizos castaños en el balcón, a lo que se le acercó

La luz de la luna bañaba a su esposa, bella y suave, tierna y dura, May estaba alli, ante él siempre pero lloraba, lo que sorprendió al Ketchum que le rodeó en un abrazo a lo que ella se apegó a su pecho.

-¿Qué sucede cariño?- preguntó Ash

-tengo miedo- dijo May

-miedo…¿de que?-

-del futuro- confesó ella- de que ahora las cosas cambien, nos distanciemos, y nos volvamos completos extraños

Ash entendió, sus hijos ya no estaban, su esposa necesitaba algo que le hiciera feliz, la tomó de la mano y la cargó al estilo boda, ingresó y la colocó frente al escenario, subió y tomando una guitarra con la banda se dirigió a su esposa y presentes

-hoy- empezó- mi hijo, se casa, une su vida a quien ama, como todos lo hicimos en el pasado, pero dicen que el amor algún día expira- suspiró mirando a su esposa- pero lo desmiento, porque amo a May, cada día más, el amor no se mide, se vive…May…hace ya más de 20 años te dije esto…Te amo…

Con eso los violines empezaron a sonar, mientras Ash cantó

" _por debajo de la mesa, acaricio tu rodilla, y bebo sorbo a sorbo tu mirada angelical, y respiro de tu boca, esa flor de maravilla, las alondras del deseo, cantan vuelan, vienen van, y me muero por llevarte al rincón de mi guardia en donde escondo un beso con matiz de una ilusión, se nos va acabando el trago, sin saber que es lo que hago, si contengo mis instintos o jamás te dejo ir_

 _Y es que no sabes lo que tú me haces sentir, si tu pudieras un minuto estar en mí, tal vez te infundirías, esta hoguera de mi sangre, y vivirías, y yo abrazo a ti, y es que no sabes lo que to me haces sentir y es que no pueda un minuto estar sin ti, y me absorbes el especio despacio me haces tuyo y es que no puedo estar sin ti"_

Así siguió, cuando acabo su esposa lo abrazo y le dio un beso que todos aplaudieron.

La velada siguió, pero Ash y May estaban sentando, mientras sus anillos en medio listón se unían.

-te amo- dijo firmemente May

-no May- comentó Ash- no solo nos amamos….es que nuestro destino es amarnos ante todos, porque no puedo estar sin ti

Sus manos, debajo del mantel de la mesa se encontraron, sus anillos de nuevo se formaron en el listón, y sus corazones latían como si fueran niños, porque cada día May le daba a Ash su mano, y Ash la tomaba bajo la mesa, porque su amor vivía así, por debajo de la mesa entre manchas del café matutino y amor divino

 _ **EL FIN.**_

 **Gracias a todos por apoyarme, por seguirlo, por respetar mis conceptos e ideas, recuerden**

" **Soy un hombre afortunado, y debo buscar mi fortuna".**

 **Hasta siempre, se despide Julio….**

 **Algún Review final?**


	36. EPÍLOGO

**EPÍLOGO.**

Los años han pasado, Nathan Ketchum tiene 36 años y es comandante supremo, con cabellera larga negra peinado totalmente hacia atrás, su ojo derecho esta tapado por un parche producto de una herida, usa su uniforme militar negro, en su mano izquierda su guante tiene descubierto su dedo anular donde reluce de oro su argolla matrimonial, mirando hacia el mar de Kanto en la plataforma metálica marítima de comando central con su seño fruncido y cruzado sus brazos parecía perdido, absorto mientras el sol alcanzaba su cenit de medio día, a sus pies está el primer piso donde los soldados pasan y llevan cosas, todos hacen su saludo militar al comandante inexpresivo, quien responde con una sonrisa a medias. Varios helicópteros y pokemon sobrevuelan con rumbos de misiones por todo el mundo, ¿Qué pasó en el mundo hasta hoy?.

Empecemos por el principio, cuando Nathan cumplió 26 años ya era el mercenario principal de Cielo Exterior, pero otra guerra de desató, Cielo Exterior fue abandonado a su suerte contra el país de África Central, la causa fue que el mundo tenía miedo del poder que tenía Cielo Exterior, su padre Ash y su madre estaban en servicio y la central fue atacada, ambos sobrevivieron pero la central cayó, Cielo Exterior fue destruido, sus hombres y mujeres en mayoría perdieron la vida, pero, los pocos que sobrevivieron se unieron al nuevo proyecto, Ash Ketchum creó una organización sin país ni ideología, nómada, llamado Red Diamond, que sobre las cenizas de Cielo Exterior creó un nuevo puesto de comando, con los años al cumplir 30 años Nathan, Ash ya tenía 5800 soldados y 2000 civiles en 7 puestos avanzados por todo el mundo y con 6 plataformas de rescate pokemon, Red Diamond creció y era un motor de economía, mercenarios de todo el mundo les temían, ellos con sus pokemon funcionaban bajo sus propias reglas, Sablera los apoyaba pero en el escenario internacional, Ash K y su esposa eran dirigentes de una fuerza militar temida, Dastan y su familia vivían en Kanto, Aurora en Sinooh, Maya en Unova y Ethan y Drake en Kalos y Johto respectivamente, Hacía 3 años Ash dejó el comando de RD y se lo dejó a su hijo Nathan, hoy es un día de celebración, pues contratados por un grupo de defensa PKM en Uganda habían derrocado un régimen, sin país, sin fronteras, en pro de los pokemon.

Nathan miraba el mar, pero una cabeza se acurrucó en su hombro

-¿Qué sucede cariño?- preguntó Clementine su esposa, cuyo parecido a Korrina su madre era increíble.

-con Uganda van 5 países donde intervenimos, no esta bien, nosotros no seguimos ideologías, ni países o fronteras, además que ahora llegarán más pokemon al área de conversación, lo cual involucra que debemos aceptar más trabajos por el mundo en busca de compensar los gastos, ya entiendo porque papá se retiró con mamá a vivir en Alola, además….me preocupan los niños-

Clementine conocía a su esposo, no era solo eso, su mirada estaba en el mar, buscando más allá en el horizonte sus respuestas, la rubia se acurrucó en su hombro y se aferró a su brazo con fuerza.

-Kaz y Nandine están bien…- dijo ella buscando más respuestas de su esposo

-ellos tienen solo 10 y 8 años, los amo con todo mi corazón como a ti, pero, nuestro enemigo ahora no es un ejército, ni un país o una ideología, son los tiempos, hemos hecho mucho ruido, el tiempo de mi padre pasó y no dudo en atacar Cielo Exterior, ahora nosotros estamos a prueba, no hay buenos o malos, vencedores o triunfadores, debemos seguir adelante, firmes contra todo, pero el tiempo nos definirá, amor mío, mi padre y mi madre ya pasaron y su época es pasado, pero es cuestión de tiempo de que alguien me ponga a prueba..-

-Nathan, cariño, si la época nos pone a prueba, no estas solo, soy tu esposa, y te amaré, hasta que muera, hasta el último día de mi vida-

Nathan de acercó a su esposa y le dio un largo beso mientras las olas golpeaban los pilares de su nuevo hogar

Nate se separó un poco y le acarició el rostro de su esposa, para empezar a caminar de su mano y mirar a un soldado a su lado

-dile a papa que me dirigiré a todos los soldados, preparen los enlaces.

3 Horas Después.

En frente de sus soldados y televisado a sus fuerzas en el mundo Nathan, con su ojo azul miraba a todos, y a través del micrófono habló

-" _olvidaremos nuestros países,_

 _Dejaremos atrás las patrias para ser uno con la tierra,_

 _No tenemos nación, ni filosofía, ni ideología,_

 _Iremos a donde nos necesiten_

 _No lucharemos por un país o gobierno, solo por nosotros,_

 _No necesitamos motivo para luchar_

 _Luchamos porque somos necesarios_

 _Seremos el arma de disuasión de los que no tienen otros medios_

 _Somos soldados sin fronteras y la era en la que vivimos define nuestro objetivo_

 _Tendremos que vendernos y vender nuestros servicios,_

 _Seremos lo que los tiempos nos pidan : mercenarios, criminales, terroristas…_

 _Sí, probablemente nos iremos de cabeza al infierno,_

 _Pero ¿que mejor lugar para nosotros que este?_

 _Es nuestro hogar, nuestro cielo e infierno_

 _Esto es…"Pokemon Sin Fronteras".._

 **¿** _ **FIN?.**_


End file.
